


Das doppelte Benderchen

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 79,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Wer kennt sie nicht, die Geschichte vom doppelten Lottchen? Eine Kindergeschichte, reine Fantasie – oder? Oder könnte diese Idee vielleicht die Lösung eines Problems sein?





	1. Brüder unter sich

**Author's Note:**

> Hier noch eine weitere, ältere Geschichte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt spielte Gonzalo Castro noch bei Bayer Leverkusen.  
> Ich werde wieder mehrere Kapitel am Tag posten.

Lars seufzte leise. Er lag auf dem Bett seines Bruders Sven, in dessen altem Zimmer im Haus ihrer Eltern. Sven saß auf dem alten Schreibtischstuhl, die Lehne zwischen die Beine geklemmt, und sah ihn an. "Und? Was für sexy Jungs gibt’s bei euch so?"

"Wie meinst du denn das jetzt?" fragte Lars, der in Gedanken ganz woanders war.

"Na, so wie du hier rumträumst, hat’s dir doch einer von euren Jungs angetan, oder?" Es war zwischen ihnen nie ein Geheimnis gewesen, dass sie beide schwul waren, und schon immer hatten sie sich über ihren Männergeschmack und besonders interessante Männer unterhalten.

"Quatsch", antwortete Lars einsilbig.

"Nicht?", fragte Sven verwundert. "Hatte den Eindruck..."

"Dann hast du dich halt getäuscht. Bei uns gibt es niemanden, der mich interessiert."

"Schade", meinte Sven. "Gibt's gar nichts zu gucken? Sind doch nicht alle hässlich wie die Nacht!"

"Das hab ich auch nicht behauptet", seufzte Lars. "Aber sie interessieren mich halt nicht."

"Gibt's... gibt’s sonst jemanden?"

Die Frage hatte Lars erwartet. Es wunderte ihn sogar, dass Sven sie jetzt erst stellte. Aber die letzten Wochen und Monate waren halt stressig gewesen. Stressig genug, dass er sein kleines Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte. Wortlos zuckte er mit den Schultern, ohne viel Hoffnung, das Sven das Thema fallen lassen würde.

"Aaaalso", machte Sven mit einem Grinsen. "Du stehst ja auf blond... einer von euren Physios?"

"Willst du jetzt den ganzen Verein durchgehen?" fragte Lars ein wenig verzweifelt.

"Wenn du es mir nicht verrätst?"

"Es ist niemand aus Leverkusen, ok? Er ist unerreichbar, nicht schwul und damit abgehakt."

"Dafür machst du dir aber ziemlich viele Gedanken um ihn..."

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das geht auch vorbei."

"Das glaub ich nicht. Du warst schon bei der EM-Vorbereitung so... komisch. Nachdenklich."

Also war es seinem Bruder doch aufgefallen und er hatte nur nichts gesagt. "Komisch? Hallo, wir waren bei ner EM, da war ich natürlich nicht wie sonst."

"Lars. Du willst doch nicht versuchen mir was vorzumachen..."

"Wär zumindest mal was neues", murmelte Lars. "Was willst du wissen?"

"Erzähl doch mal von ihm", forderte Sven ihn auf.

"Du kennst ihn. Besser als ich, da muss ich dir nicht von ihm erzählen", brummte Lars unwillig.

"Oh", machte Sven überrascht. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er nachdachte, aber die richtigen Schlüsse schien er nicht zu ziehen.

"Jetzt denk mal scharf nach", sagte Lars. "Blond, blaue Augen, spielt mit dir in einem Team... wer könnte das sein?"

"Außer mir?" Sven überlegte. "Du... Schmelle?!?"

"Bravo, du hast grad ne Waschmaschine gewonnen", sagte Lars spöttisch. "Ja Schmelle. Der Typ mit dem Haarband und diesem... umwerfenden Lächeln..."

Sven lachte. "Wie schön, dass du das Haarband als erstes nennst!"

"Selbst das beschissene Haarband sieht bei ihm gut aus. Dabei trägt er es nicht mal richtig..."

"Er trägt es auf die absolut unmöglichste Weise. Aber er meint, anders würden die Haare rausrutschen."

"Solange er nicht auf die Idee kommt sie sich abzuschneiden, darf er das Band tragen, wie er will..."

Sven lachte auf. "Also Haarband, Haare, Lächeln? In der Reihenfolge?"

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung, du Banause", knurrte Lars. "Spielst mit so jemandem zusammen und schenkst ihm keine Beachtung."

"Doch, er ist ein netter Kerl. Also beachte ich ihn schon. Außerdem weißt du, dass ich eher auf dunkel stehe."

"Ich weiß", sagte Lars und grinste schief. "Wär ja auch noch schöner, wenn wir beide auf Marcel stehen würden."

Sven lachte. "Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

"Was soll ich vorhaben?" fragte Lars.

"Na, mit Schmelle..."

Lars zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nichts. Was soll ich auch groß tun?"

"Du willst nichts tun?"

"Ist Marcel schwul?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, schließlich reden wir über so was nicht wirklich, aber ich würds nicht grundsätzlich ausschließen."

"Das sagst du jetzt nur, um mir Hoffnungen zu machen", sagte Lars. "Ich hab diese... hübschen Bildchen von Marcel und seiner neuen Ische gesehen. Dieses Blondchen. Wenn der auf solche Frauen steht, ist er nicht schwul."

"Wer meint, auf solche Frauen zu stehen, muss schwul sein."

Gegen seinen Willen entschlüpfte Lars ein Lachen. Ganz unrecht hatte Sven damit nicht. "Und was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

"Hm, keine Ahnung. Bist einfach zu weit weg, gerade jetzt nach der EM. Mensch, hättest du mal früher was gesagt!"

"Das hätte doch auch nichts gebracht. Marcel hat mich kaum beachtet."

"Du ihn aber auch nicht, oder?"

"Ich hätte mich doch verraten, wenn ich ihm wie ein Hund nachgelaufen wäre."

"So hast du ihn völlig ignoriert wie... keine Ahnung, wie keinen anderen aus der Mannschaft."

Lars presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. "Du weißt, wie ich bin, wenn ich... jemanden so mag. Ich fang an zu stottern und blamiere mich ganz furchtbar. Außerdem waren Mats und so ständig in seiner Nähe."

"Ja, ich weiß... aber wenn du mal was gesagt hättest..."

"Hätte es auch nichts geändert."

"Na, schon. Ich hätte Händchen halten können, wenn du mit ihm redest."

Lars lachte auf. "Oh ja, das hätte er bestimmt sexy gefunden."

"Oder ich hätte ihn mal abtasten können... für dich."

"Du lässt deine Griffel schön von Marcel“, wiederholte Lars.

"Was soll ich von Marcel wollen. Vieeel zu blond!"

"Ich sag’s doch, du bist ein Banause."

"Blond sind wir selbst, Schätzelein, da braucht man doch nen Kontrast zu!" Sven lachte auf, hin und wieder machte es ihnen beiden Spaß sich so zu necken.

"Schon klar", sagte Lars grinsend. "Wie sieht’s bei dir denn aus, hm? Gibt’s da jemanden?"

"Nee", schüttelte Sven den Kopf. "Die Jungs bei mir sind ja ganz nett anzusehen, aber irgendwie - entweder so was von straight, oder nicht mein Geschmack. Innerlich oder äußerlich."

"Also bleiben wir beide glücklich Singles", seufzte Lars.

"Sieht so aus", nickte Sven. In diesem Moment hörten sie ihre Mutter rufen, "Jungs? Abendbrot!"

Lars war selten so dankbar für eine Unterbrechung gewesen. Er wusste wie hartnäckig Sven beim Thema "Jungs" sein konnte und er hatte keine Lust mehr, über Marcel zu reden. War ja sowieso ne sinnlose Unterhaltung.

***

Drei Tage später saßen sie im Freibad auf der Liegewiese und ließen sich den Rücken braten. Lars hatte schon den Eindruck gehabt Sven wäre eingeschlafen, als der sich auf einmal zu ihm drehte und unvermittelt anfing: "Hast du eigentlich Schmelles Handynummer?"

"Was?" fragte Lars perplex und sah seinen Zwillingsbruder durch die Sonnenbrille hindurch an. Wie kam Sven denn jetzt bitte darauf?

"Fiel mir nur gerade so ein. Hast du sie nun, oder nicht?"

"Nein, woher denn auch?"

"Willst du sie haben?", fragte Sven, und noch bevor Lars etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sein iPhone gezückt und ihm die Nummer geschickt.

"Und was soll ich jetzt mit der Nummer?" fragte Lars.

"Haben. Anrufen. Mal mit ihm reden, so ganz unverbindlich."

"Oh ja, super Idee", schnaubte Lars. "Hallo Marcel, ich weiß wir haben gar keinen Kontakt und haben vielleicht fünf Sätze gewechselt, aber ich dachte ich ruf mal an und sag hallo! Super Idee Sven, wirklich!"

"Hey, Schmelle, hab gehört, du hast... blablabla. Bist doch sonst nicht so auf den Mund gefallen!"

"Sven, ich kenn Marcel kaum. Ich wüsste nicht, worüber ich mit ihm reden sollte!"

"Hast du in letzter Zeit mal in die Zeitung geguckt? Hab mal nen bisschen Fantasie, dann findest du schon was, Schätzelein"

"Ich soll mit Schmelle über Politik oder Wirtschaft diskutieren?"

"Ich dachte schon über Fußball, du Trollo", schnaubte Sven und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

"Im Moment ist Sommerpause, du Blödmann", sagte Lars.

"Ach, und deswegen steht nichts in der Zeitung? Sportbild verteilt leere Seiten zum Selbstbemalen?"

Lars starrte Sven einen Moment einfach nur an. "Boah, womit hab ich dich eigentlich verdient?"

"Daran, dass du brav genug gewesen bist, kann’s ja nicht gelegen haben", lachte Sven und sprang auf um zum Becken zu laufen, sicher, dass Lars ihm folgen würde.

Lars warf seine Sonnenbrille auf die Liege und folgte Sven. "Na warte, Freundchen, wenn ich dich kriege!"

"Versuchs doch!" rief Sven nach hinten, lief weiter zum Wasser und sprang mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung hinein.

Lars folgte ihm und während sie sich durchs Wasser jagten, vergaßen sie das Thema Marcel fürs erste.


	2. Eine spinnerte Idee

Geschafft von einer ausdauernden Radtour in den nahegelegenen Bergen lagen Lars und Sven auf dem Bett in Svens Zimmer. Es war ein wenig breiter als Lars' und eignete sich daher besser für brüderliche Gespräche. Bis jetzt hatten sie jedoch nicht viel gesagt, sondern genossen es einfach mal endlich mal wieder Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, viel Zeit, und sich wie früher ohne Worte zu verstehen. "Ich beneide dich", war Lars es diesmal, der ein Gespräch begann.

"Um meinen Meistertitel?" fragte Sven grinsend.

"Um den auch. Aber auch darum, dass du in einer Woche bei Marcel sein kannst - und ich nur bei meinen Jungs..."

"Ich sag’s noch mal, ruf ihn an", sagte Sven.

"Hey Schmelle, ich steh auf dich!", schnaubte Lars. "Ich kenn ihn doch so gut wie gar nicht."

"Das wär immerhin ehrlich", meinte Sven.

"Weil du ja auch immer so total ehrlich bist."

"Klaro", grinste Sven. "Also rufst du ihn an?"

"Du spinnst wohl! Ich kenn ihn doch gar nicht. Du hättest es da viel leichter!"

"Aber ich will doch nichts von ihm!"

"Ja, dumm, das. Such dir doch einen von meinen Jungs aus, dann können wir tauschen!"

Sven sah ihn an. "Das ist gar nicht so ne dumme Idee, Lars."

"Schwachsinn", schnaubte Lars und lenkte ab. "Was machen wir morgen? Wir könnten uns mal wieder mit den alten Jungs treffen", ihren früheren Schulfreunden.

"Wieso denn Schwachsinn?" fragte Sven. "Ich finde die Idee immer besser!"

"Natürlich Schwachsinn. Ich ruf mal bei Maximilian an, ob er morgen kann und die anderen mitbringt." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog er sein iPhone raus und wählte die Nummer des alten Freundes.

Noch bevor der Ruf sich aufgebaut hatte, zog Sven seinem Bruder das Handy aus der Hand und unterbrach die Verbindung. "Jetzt tu das doch nicht gleich so ab, sondern denk mal in Ruhe drüber nach. Was spricht denn dagegen?"

"Abgesehen, dass es eine völlige Schnapsidee ist? Ist doch totaler Schwachsinn!"

"Du willst Marcel, oder? Und du weißt nicht, wie du an ihn rankommst."

"Ja, und ja. Und das weißt du schon."

"Wenn wir tauschen, dann würdest du ganz leicht an ihn rankommen. Du könntest ihn kennenlernen..."

"Was hast du getrunken? Geraucht?"

"Apfelschorle und ich rauche nicht."

"Und warum spinnst du hier so rum? Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mich weiter mit dir darüber unterhalte!" Lars setzte sich auf. "Gib mir mein Handy wieder."

"Denk mal drüber nach, Lars", sagte Sven und gab seinem Bruder das Handy zurück. "Du hättest die Chance, deinem Traummann näher zu kommen."

"Indem ich auf einmal Sven bin?"

"Wenn du als Lars in schwarzgelb auftauchst, wär das zumindest komisch", grinste Sven.

"Ich werd gar nicht in schwarzgelb auftauchen!"

Sven rollte mit den Augen. "Bitte. Es war nur ein Vorschlag."

"Selten so einen dämlichen Vorschlag gehört. Nur, weil wir uns nen bisschen ähnlich sehen..." Er wählte jetzt noch einmal Maximilians Nummer.

Diesmal unterbrach Sven ihn nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten allerdings immer noch um die Idee. Einfach mal die Rollen zu tauschen, das war auch als Kind schon lustig gewesen. Und es hatte immer gut geklappt. Warum stellte sich Lars denn jetzt so stur?

Es war ein Spaß, und wenn es nicht klappte, konnten sie doch innerhalb kürzester Zeit zurücktauschen. Und es war ein einfacher Weg für Lars Marcel näher kennenzulernen. Er lauschte dem Gespräch mit Maximilian, der offensichtlich versprach am nächsten Tag zum Grillen zu kommen und noch ein paar Leute mitzubringen.

"Sie kommen morgen", erzählte Lars, als er aufgelegt hatte. "Sie kümmern sich um Getränke, und wir sollen fürs Futter sorgen."

"Dann fang mal an... Würstchen, Fleisch, Salate, Brot... die Salate drücken wir Mama aufs Auge, oder?"

Lars nickte sofort. "Sie soll Kartoffelsalat machen. Und Nudelsalat", sagte er. "Das müsste reichen, oder?"

"Ja, ich denke schon. Dazu noch Baguette und Saucen und Kräuterbutter und so."

Lars nickte. "Fragst du Mama?"

Sven grinste. "Immerhin fahren wir einkaufen... und tanken gleich für sie, und waschen den Wagen. Okay? Damit müssten wir sie rumkriegen."

"Gut", sagte Lars zufrieden und steckte sein Handy ein.

***

Der Grillabend wurde ein voller Erfolg. Sie waren letztendlich zwölf Personen, alles frühere Schulkameraden und Mitspieler, und sie saßen bis tief in die Nacht im Garten. Nach dem Grillen hatten sie sich auf Chips und Gummibärchen verlegt, dazu gab es Bier und Wein, alles eigentlich nicht gern gesehen, aber Lars und Sven konnten es sich hin und wieder erlauben.

Außerdem ging es eh bald wieder los mit dem Training und dann würden Chips, Bier und Schokolade erstmal tabu sein. Umso besser schmeckten sie ihnen an diesem Abend. Auch der Rotwein war... lecker, und sie alle hatten am Ende ein wenig mehr getrunken als sie gut vertragen hätten.

"Hast du noch mal nachgedacht?" fragte Sven, als sich ihre Freunde verabschiedet hatten und sie die letzte Flasche Wein leer machten.

"Nachgedacht? Über... Marcel?"

Sven nickte. Außer ein paar Teelichtern, und einer Lichterkette, die am Verandazaun angebracht war, war es dunkel um sie herum. "Über Marcel und den Tausch."

Lars trank noch einen Schluck und hielt Sven das nun leere Glas hin. "Gib mir noch was... dann sag ich vielleicht ja."

Sven grinste und goss Lars den letzten Rest Wein ein. Lars blickte in das Glas, schwenkte die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit leicht und überlegte. "Und du meinst, das würde gehen?"

"Wieso nicht. Erinnerst du dich, wie oft wir während der EM mit dem Namen des anderen angesprochen wurden? Und ich glaube kaum, dass auch nur einer im Verein was merken würde."

"Ich weiß nicht... ja, sie haben uns verwechselt, aber meinst du echt, sie würden es nicht merken? Ich meine, ich bin Lars, nicht Sven."

"Und wenn du dich nach dem Urlaub als Sven ausgibst und brav in schwarzgelb rumläufst, wird keiner vermuten, dass was nicht stimmt.", meinte Sven selbstsicher.

Noch nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Lars leicht. "Wir müssten uns vorbereiten. Ich würd mich bei euch in den Katakomben doch total verlaufen."

"Das kriegst du hin", meinte Sven sofort. "Du kriegst nen Plan von mir. Und ich erzähl dir alles über meine lieben Kollegen."

Wieder nickte Lars nachdenklich, dann trank er wieder von dem Wein. "Wir sollten vorher zusammen alles angucken. Ein paar Tage bei mir, ein paar bei dir."

Sven grinste breit. "Cool. Das wird bestimmt total lustig."

"Meinst du..."

"Na komm. Denk doch nur daran, dass du Schmelle täglich unter der Dusche sehen wirst. Nackt und beim Einseifen."

"Oh Gott", keuchte Lars auf.

Sven kicherte. "Schmelle hat nen hübschen Hintern, das muss ich schon sagen. Schön rund und knackig."

"Ich weiß... oh Gott", kam es erneut von Lars. Er hatte ihn ja schon nach den Länderspielen gesehen und sich nur mühsam zusammenreißen können.

"Soll ich dich kurz mit Fantasie-Marcel allein lassen?" bot Sven großzügig und dreckig grinsend an.

"Halts Maul", kam es brüderlich-freundlich von Lars zurück.

Sven lachte nur.

"Also... meinst du echt...?"

"Ja mein ich", sagte Sven. "Wenn du deinen Marcel willst, dann ist das die perfekte Lösung für dich."

"Aber was, wenns schief geht?"

"Was soll den schief gehen?"

"Es kann rauskommen. Und dann?"

"Es kommt nicht raus. Es ist nie rausgekommen!"

Eigentlich wollte Lars nein sagen, aber der Gedanke an Marcel und die Möglichkeit einer Chance, dann klang das alles doch gar nicht so schlecht. Marcel jeden Tag zu sehen, war Himmel und Hölle. Aber diesmal würde es anders laufen. Diesmal würde er alles dran setzen um ihn näher kennenzulernen. Und da war es vielleicht sogar von Vorteil, wenn er das als Sven tat.

Er konnte sich hinter seinem Bruder verstecken. Es war nicht er selbst, der Marcel ansah, mit ihm sprach - es war Sven. Er konnte ganz unauffällig herausfinden, ob Marcel auf Kerle stand. Bei diesem Gedanken nickte er leicht. Ja, es war ein Versuch wert.

"Ok", sagte er. "Wir machen’s. Wir tauschen die Rollen." Er nickte leicht, dann streckte er die Hand aus, wie um einen Vertrag zu besiegeln.

Sven schlug ein und grinste. "Das wird total geil!"

"Das ist total verrückt... Handy her!"

"Was willst du mit meinem Handy?"

"Mein Handy!", widersprach Lars sofort und holte sein eigenes heraus.

"Ah, du denkst mit", grinste Sven und hielt Lars das Handy hin.

Schnell war getauscht. "Pin?" Auch die Pins waren schnell getauscht und fürs erste aufgeschrieben. Dann durchstöberten sie gegenseitig ihre Handys. Fragten nach Telefonnummern und dazugehörigen Personen und versuchten sie zu lernen. Dann gingen sie die Fotos auf den Geräten durch.

***

Auch die nächsten Tage wurde gepaukt - Namen und Familienstand, Name der Frau oder Freundin, Namen der Kinder und Geschwister. Spitznamen, Geburtstage und was sonst noch alles lebenswichtig war. Lange Listen wurden erstellt, mit Fotos gespickt und auswendig gelernt. Ihre Eltern wunderten sich schon, dass die beiden kaum noch etwas unternahmen.

"Ihr stellt doch nichts an, oder?" fragte ihre Mutter eines Mittags beim Essen. "Wenn ihr früher so verdächtig ruhig wart, dann habt ihr meistens was ausgeheckt."

"Mama, wir sind keine fünf mehr!", protestierte Lars mit einem ziemlich schlechten Gewissen. Und doch freute er sich irgendwie darauf.

"Genau", sagte Sven. "Wann haben wir das letzte Mal was angestellt? Wir sind inzwischen erwachsen."

Ihre Mutter sah sie ziemlich ungläubig an.

"Mama, glaub uns. Wir stellen nichts mehr an."

"Na dann...", zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ging zurück zu den Beeten im Garten. Sven und Lars steckten wieder die Köpfe zusammen.

Nach der Mannschaft kamen andere Dinge an die Reihe - Lieblingsrestaurants und Clubs, Bars, Parks, Schwimmbäder und alle möglichen Läden, die wichtig sein könnten. Zwischendurch gingen sie immer wieder gezeichnete Pläne durch. "Das hier ist Mats' Wohnung - Bad hier, Wohnzimmer da, Küche links", erklärte Sven ihm.

"Bist du oft bei Mats?" fragte Lars.

"Schon so... alle ein, zwei Wochen. Benni kommt meist auch, dann... Mario, Neven und so."

"Muss ich etwa auch noch alles über Benni auswendig lernen?" fragte Lars.

"Ich fürchte", nickte Sven. "Mats' andere Hälfte, lästern wir oft. Die beiden sind echt verdammt gut befreundet."

"Ok, dann fang mal an", seufzte Lars.

Sven griff nach dem kleinen Büchlein, in dem sie alle Sachen sammelten, schlug eine neue Seite auf und begann alles über Benni zu notieren, was ihm einfiel.

"Kommt.... Marcel denn auch mit zu Mats?" fragte Lars.

"Ja, die beiden sind oft zusammen", überlegte Sven.

"Mit wem ist Marcel denn noch enger befreundet?"

"Der versteht sich mit jedem gut. Und wenn er nicht bei Mats hängt er mit... Kevin und so rum."

"Mit Kevin?" fragte Lars wenig begeistert. Er hatte nichts gegen Kevin, aber er wäre nicht seine erste Wahl, mit wem er rumhängen würde.

"Und... Ilkay... Mitch ist auch noch oft dabei. Naja und eben mit Mats." Sven grinste bald. "Und in der neuen Saison auch mit mir."

"Ich werd mir das nie alles merken können", brummte Lars.

"Nimm das Buch und lern es auswendig. Und jetzt erzähl mir noch was von Kieß."

"Kieß ist verheiratet und blond, der ist nichts für dich", lachte Lars und begann dann brav zu erzählen.

Und wieder machten sie Notizen in ihren kleinen Büchlein. Handynotizen, Zettel - nichts war so einfach zu überblicken und schnell zu nutzen wie das gute alte Notizbuch, hatten sie schließlich gemerkt.

"Also, wann wollen wir die Besichtigungen starten?" fragte Sven schließlich. "Erst zu dir oder erst zu mir?"

"Am besten jeweils zwei Tage. Also... übermorgen los?"

Sven nickte. Das klang gut.


	3. Dortmund

Irgendwie war Lars doch aufgeregt, als sie nach Dortmund fuhren. Noch war kaum einer der Jungs aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen, und sie hatten auch nicht vor jemanden zu treffen. Wer sie zusammen sah, der sah die Unterschiede, und würde sich womöglich kleine Unterschiede einprägen. Sie wollten einfach nur unauffällig durch die Stadt streifen, damit er sich so viel wie möglich einprägen konnte.

Sven zeigte seine Wohnung ganz genau, obwohl Lars schon öfter hier gewesen war, stellte die Nachbarn vor, sobald sie sie sahen, und sie gingen gemeinsam einkaufen. Und dann besuchten sie natürlich das Stadion und den Trainingsplatz.

"Halte dich am besten an Mats, wenn du nicht weiterweißt. Einfach hinterherlaufen."

"Ich kann doch Mats nicht hinterherdackeln", sagte Lars sofort. "Was soll der denn denken?"

"So meinte ich das doch nicht, Schätzelein. Aber er geht eh meist dahin, wo du auch hin musst. Verwickel ihn in ein Gespräch, und schon klappts."

"Und worüber redest du so mit Mats?"

"Hm...", machte Sven. "Fang einfach mit nem Film an. Wir waren doch ein paar Mal im Kino..."

"Sven bist du sicher, dass wir das richtige tun?" fragte Lars.

"Wieso nicht? Ist doch witzig. Und es ist deine Chance."

"Ich hab Angst, dass ich mich verrate."

"Das tust du nicht. Wir waren lange genug im Urlaub, dass wir ein bisschen verpeilt sind."

Lars grinste schief. "Na gut. Dann zeig mir mal eure Kabine und deinen Schrank. Wär peinlich, wenn ich versuche den falschen aufzuschließen."

Sven lachte, und gemeinsam schlichen sie durch das Stadion, dabei zeigte Sven ihm alles, was er brauchen würde. Lars versuchte sich so viel wie möglich zu merken, aber es war ihm schon jetzt klar, dass er sich wirklich an Mats und den anderen orientieren musste. Er machte auch ein paar Bilder mit seinem Handy, um beim Üben der Fakten etwas vor Augen zu haben.

"Und denk dran, spätestens im Trainingslager in Tirol sind alle anderen genauso orientierungslos wie du", meinte Sven grinsend.

Erleichtert nickte Lars. Das war gut, er würde also erst die Jungs richtig kennenlernen und erst hinterher auf die nächste Hürde treffen.

"Ich finde, du bist gut vorbereitet", sagte Sven. "Du packst das."

"Und du? Was, wenn du auffliegst?"

"Wieso sollte ich auffliegen? Ich hab das voll im Griff", sagte Sven.

Lars nickte. "Dann kannst du mich ja morgen rumführen, wenn wir in Leverkusen sind."

"Blödmann", grinste Sven.

"Also, hier ist dann die Dusche", erforschte Lars weiter, ohne auf Sven zu achten.

"Ja, da wo sich Marcel immer so akribisch einschäumt", grinste Sven.

Lars rollte die Augen. "Sag das noch mal, und ich fahr morgen allein nach Leverkusen."

"Was denn? Sag mir nicht, dass du dir nicht gern vorstellst, wie sich Marcel einschäumt."

"Hmm... doch, schon", gab Lars zu. Marcel sah unter der Dusche traumhaft schön aus, das wusste er ja schon.

"Na siehst du. Er duscht übrigens gern ganz hinten", verriet Sven.

"Und du?"

"Wo Platz ist", sagte Sven schulterzuckend. "Solange das Wasser warm ist, ist mir der Platz ziemlich egal."

Lars nickte, das hatten sie zum Glück gemeinsam - je wärmer das Wasser, desto besser.

"Also, willst du noch was sehen?" fragte Sven ihn.

"Ich weiß nicht... ach ja, eure... unsere Physios?"

"Ich zeig dir den Weg", sagte Sven.

Auf dem Weg erklärte Sven noch mehr. Langsam wurde es ernst. Sie kamen grade an den Räumen des Mannschaftsarztes vorbei, als sich am Ende des Ganges eine Tür öffnete. "Scheiße", fluchte Sven. "Los, ich versteck mich und du lenkst ab, wer da auch immer kommt. Siehs als Testlauf."

"Was?", keuchte Lars auf, da war Sven schon verschwunden. Verdammt, das konnte nur schiefgehen.

Ein junger Mann kam ihm entgegen, der ihn ziemlich überrascht ansah. "Sven, was machst du denn hier?"

"Hatte Sehnsucht", versuchte Lars einen Scherz. Wenigstens hatte er nicht gleich gemerkt, dass er Lars war. Aber wer stand ihm gegenüber? Dunkle Haare, spitze Nase... da hatte Sven etwas gesagt...

"Ihr seid doch echt Spinner", lachte der Mann. "Hattest du denn einen schönen Urlaub?"

"War ja nicht besonders lang, aber ja, hatte ich. Und du?"

"Ja klar. Aber auch bei mir zu kurz. Und verrätst du mir nun auch noch, was du hier treibst? Ihr... plant doch keinen Streich oder so was, oder?"

"Wie - nein, nein. Hab nur... schon mal meine Schuhe hergebracht. Die kamen gestern Nachmittag an."

"Deine Schuhe?"

"Ja, die neuen. Total schick!"

"Zeig mal", sagte der Kerl - Lars kam einfach nicht auf seinen Namen - sofort.

"Na, komm mit", forderte Lars ihn auf. Sven hatte glücklicherweise etwas von Schuhen gesagt, die er direkt nach der Saison bekommen und hier deponiert hatte. Sie gingen zurück in die Kabine und Lars steuerte Svens Spind an.

Es fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, als die Schuhe noch im Karton vor ihm standen. Mit einem erleichterten Grinsen holte er sie heraus.

"Oh ja, sehr schick", sagte der Mann bewundernd. "Und du willst die echt hier lassen. Normalerweise gebt ihr eure Schätzchen doch nur ungern aus der Hand."

"Ich brauch sie ja nicht zu Hause im Bett, sondern hier", zuckte Lars mit den Schultern. Der Typ war eine Art Hausmeister, das wusste er jetzt.

"Ok", lächelte er Lars an. "Also, ich muss weiter. Und du solltest deinen restlichen Urlaub genießen."

"Mach ich. Wir sehen uns dann..."

"Ja bis dann."

Erleichtert sah Lars ihm nach. Den Versuch hatte er wohl überstanden.

"Na das lief doch super", sagte Sven, der plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte.

"Ja, nur... wer war das?"

"Na komm, das weißt du", sage Sven. "Streng dich an."

"Verdammt, hab ich schon. Hausmeister oder so? Aber der Name - keine Ahnung!"

"Denk nach. Wenn ich nicht hier bin, musst du es auch selbst rausfinden."

Lars überlegte kurz, dann zog er sein, nein, Svens Handy und tippte drauf los. [Bin gerade dem Hausmeister begegnet. Groß, dunkle Haare, spitze Nase. Name?]

Sven lachte auf, als das Handy in seiner Tasche piepte. "Blödmann. Er heißt Carsten."

"Carsten Baumgart, genau!"

"Und hat Carsten auch nur einen Moment Verdacht geschöpft?"

"Weiß nicht... Er war verwundert, dass ich meine Schuhe hergebracht habe..."

"Einige Jungs sind da sehr speziell", sagte Sven. "Marcel zum Beispiel. Der würde seine Schuhe nie unbeaufsichtigt hier lassen. Der nimmt sie immer brav mit nach Hause."

Lars lachte. "Gut zu wissen. Aber du hattest deine neuen Schuhe ja zum Glück schon hier deponiert."

"Ja. Ich bin nicht so paranoid. Die Schuhe sind hier genauso sicher, wie bei mir zu Hause. Und so vergesse ich sie wenigstens nicht."

"Meine Schuhe sind auch meistens im Spind. Warum soll ich sie mitschleppen?"

"Ja eben", nickte Sven. "Wieder etwas, in dem wir gleich sind", lachte er.

"Wie praktisch...", grinste Lars schief. Irgendwie war das eben wirklich nicht so ohne gewesen...

"Lass uns hier verschwinden", sagte Sven. "Wer weiß, wer hier noch so rumschleicht."

Lars nickte schnell und machte sich auf den Weg Sven nach draußen zu führen. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es ohne sich zu verlaufen.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich", lachte Sven. "Du bist hier schon fast zu Hause."

"Ich hoffe, wir verraten uns nicht..."

"Werden wir nicht", sagte Sven.

Lars nickte leicht. "Gibt’s noch irgendwas hier zu beachten? Sonst sollten wir langsam los..."

"Nö", sagte Sven und warf Lars seinen Autoschlüssel zu. "Fahr uns mal vom Gelände."

Lars fing den Schlüssel, ging zum Wagen, trat auf die Fahrerseite und stieg ein. Sven setzte sich gemütlich in den Beifahrersitz.

Lars sah sich um und versuchte sich zu orientieren, dann parkte er aus und fuhr sie vom Parkplatz. Auf der Straße schaltete er unauffällig das Navi an.

"So, jetzt zu Mats... den Weg musst du schließlich auch noch lernen“, sagte Sven.

"Mats ist aber noch nicht da, oder?" fragte Lars.

"Ja, sehr gut", nickte Sven. "Und auf dem Rückweg fahren wir mal bei Marcel vorbei."

"Okay", nickte Lars. "Sind beide noch nicht zurück aus dem Urlaub, oder? Marcel wollte nach Magdeburg und nach Griechenland, und Mats in die USA... Florida?"

"Du hast deine Hausaufgaben wirklich gut gemacht", sagte Sven. "Dürften beide noch nicht wieder zurück sein."

Lars grinste. "Und? Wo war Simon im Urlaub?"

"In Italien und dann war er mit seiner Frau Jenny und seiner Tochter mit dem komischem Namen bei seinen Eltern in... Recke", zählte Sven auf.

"Livia. Wie die Freundin von Poppey ohne O."

"Dämlich", sagte Sven. "Das arme Kind. Die wird doch nur Livio genannt werden. Guck mal, da kommt das Pflanzenöl."

"Musst du mir nicht sagen, ich hab den Namen nicht ausgesucht. Und Tayler-Joel ist auch nicht viel besser."

"Nein", sagte Sven.

"Also... hier wohnt Mats? Wo genau?", sah Lars sich suchend um. "Das helle Haus da drüben?"

"Nein, das daneben", sagte Sven. "Zweiter Stock, rechte Seite."

"Mit der Grünpflanze?"

"Ja und dem roten Vorhang. Der Vorhang gehört zum Schlafzimmer, die Pflanze zum Wohnzimmer. Ich glaub, das ist Olaf. Olaf hat nur an einer Seite grüne Blätter auf der anderen Seite ist das Teil komplett kahl. Aber Mats will die Pflanze nicht wegschmeißen."

"Olaf? Mats hat aber auch einen an der Murmel!"

"Das ist Bennis Schuld. Benni meint, das Teil würde aussehen, wie sein Onkel Olaf. Der kämmt sich die Haare wohl immer von rechts über die Glatze."

"Dann hat Benni auch einen an der Murmel", lachte Lars. "So, und jetzt weiter zu... Marcel."

"Benni ist ein Blauer, klar hat der einen an der Murmel", grinste Sven. "Und jetzt zum Haus deines Angebeteten, wo du seine Fenster anschmachten kannst."

Dafür schlug Lars ihm ziemlich schmerzhaft auf den Oberschenkel.

"Ist doch wahr", brummte Sven und rieb sich über die Stelle, die Lars getroffen hatte.

"Ich werd das Fenster nicht anschmachten!"

"Nein? Dann das Klingelschild?"

"Gar nichts, Dummkopf!"

"Ich könnte ein Bild von dir neben dem Klingelschild machen", bot Sven an.

"Du kannst es auch sein lassen." Lars gab Gas und fuhr weiter, in die Richtung, in der Marcel wohnte. Er hoffte, dass er die ersten Wochen niemanden mitnehmen musste, damit er sich an die Strecken gewöhnen konnte.

"Stopp!" rief Sven. "Wenn du hier rumfährst, kommst du zu Neven."

Lars schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und ordnete sich neu ein. Diesmal fuhr er richtig und sie hielten wenig später vor einem roten Haus. "Ganz oben", sagte Sven. "Links."

"Ohne Vorhänge?"

"Die müsste er ja waschen", grinste Sven.

"Wie - und deswegen...?"

"Ist auch ein Grund. Außerdem mag Marcel es, wenn die Sonne rein scheint."

"Und da oben kann auch niemand in die Wohnung gucken."

"Ja. Er braucht also nicht unbedingt Vorhänge."

"Und er hat schon recht..."

"Womit?"

"Damit, dass dann die Sonne schön rein scheint. Und dass es weniger Arbeit macht."

Sven nickte. Lars warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick hoch zu der Wohnung, dann fuhr er weiter nach Hause - ohne auf das Navi zu achten.

"Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Sven, als Lars vor seiner Wohnung parkte. "Den Weg nach Hause findest du schon mal problemlos."

Dann grinste er breit. "Aber war ja auch leicht - immerhin ist Marcels Wohnung der wichtigste Ort hier in der Gegend."

"Schon klar", grinste Sven und schnallte sich los.

Lars machte sich ebenfalls los und stieg aus. "So, ich glaub, jetzt haben wir alles... morgen geht’s dann bei dir weiter."

"Das wird genauso easy wie hier", meinte Sven.

"Na, das wollen wir mal sehen..."

"Zweifelst du etwa an mir?"

"Soll ich ehrlich sein, oder nett?"

"Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus."

"In diesem Falle schon", grinste Lars breit.

"Dann will ich es gar nicht wissen", schnaubte Sven.

Lars lachte und ging zu Svens... bald seiner Wohnung. Irgendwie fühlte es sich eigenartig an. Ein paar leise Zweifel hatte er immer noch. War das wirklich richtig, was sie hier taten? Nein, das war es nicht - aber irgendwie war es aufregend. Und wenn es nicht klappte, konnten sie ja auch jederzeit zurücktauschen. Das würde dann auch ohne große Vorbereitung gehen.


	4. Feuertaufe

Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie wie geplant nach Leverkusen und erledigten auch hier dieselbe Tour wie in Dortmund. Stadtrundfahrt mit den wichtigsten Punkten, Führung durchs Stadion und dem Trainingplatz, Besuch der Kabine.

"Hier wohnt Schüß... und hier Kieß... Simse...", programmierte Lars diverse Orte in sein Navi. "Kieß' Kleiner steht total auf Autos, wenn du da mal eingeladen bist, bring ihm irgendwas Kleines mit... 1-2 Euro oder so, dann ist er glücklich."

"Ok", nickte Sven. "Das krieg ich hin."

"Ihr habt... wir haben ja nicht so viele Kids in der Mannschaft", überlegte Lars. "Aber der Kleine ist echt witzig."

"Ich komm gut mit Kindern klar, weißt du doch", sagte Sven.

"Du wirst Tayler lieben."

"Obwohl er blond ist?" fragte Sven grinsend.

"Ja, obwohl er blond ist. Wächst sich bestimmt noch raus."

"Sind seine Eltern nicht beide blond?"

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Norina ist dunkel..."

"Ah, Hoffnung", lachte Sven. "So, muss ich noch was wissen?"

"Ich weiß nicht", seufzte Lars. "Ich hab dir schon alles aufgeschrieben... und wenn mir noch was einfällt, gibt’s ne SMS oder ne Mail. Und wenn du ne Frage hast, gilt dasselbe."

Sven nickte. "Außerdem treffen wir uns doch eh regelmäßig."

"Ja, nur wird’s im Trainingslager schwierig... Wir in Kitzbühl und St. Gallen, und ihr im Zillertal..."

"Das überstehen wir schon", meinte Sven.

Lars seufzte. Es war ja nicht nur diese riskante Sache mit dem Rollentausch, es kam ja noch dazu, dass er gleichzeitig das mit Marcel regeln musste.

"Na komm. Du kannst Fußballspielen, ich auch und wir sind beide keine Idioten. Es wird klappen", sagte Sven erneut.

Lars war noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt, es stand doch zu viel auf dem Spiel. Nicht nur die Sache mit Marcel. Aber er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, sondern das durchziehen. Er griff das Büchlein mit den vielen Notizen und umfasste es fest. Niemand durfte es sehen - und eigentlich musste er es immer dabei haben. Jedenfalls am Anfang sollte er es immer in der Tasche haben.

"Na los, wer fährt welchen Wagen? Ich fang mal leicht an... Schmelle?", begann Sven wieder einmal eine Abfragerunde. Je mehr sie auswendig wussten, desto besser.

"Einen schwarzen Audi", sagte Lars.

Sven grinste. "War einfach. Und Kloppo?"

"Seat", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Komm, reicht jetzt..."

"Na gut", sagte Sven. "Wir sind ja auch gut vorbereitet."

"Ich würd mit dir gern heute Abend noch irgendwo hin gehen, wo wir öfter sind, aber inzwischen sind zu viel Jungs aus dem Urlaub gekommen."

"Vermutlich wär es sicherer, wenn du heute Abend schon nach Dortmund fährst. Nachher kommt noch einer der Jungs auf die Idee von nem Überraschungsbesuch und sieht uns zusammen."

Lars nickte leicht. "Dann... sollte ich langsam los." Irgendwie hatte er sich auf noch einen Abend zusammen eingestellt, aber Sven hatte schon recht. "Wir können ja telefonieren, wenn keiner kommt."

"Genau", sagte Sven. "Der Urlaub war wieder viel zu kurz..."

Lars nickte leicht. Natürlich freute er sich unbändig, dass es am nächsten Tag wieder losgehen würde, aber auf seinen Bruder verzichtete er nicht so gerne. Und Sven ging es genauso, das wusste er.

"Also... ich mach mich mal auf den Weg...", stand Lars auf.

"Bis später", sagte Sven und drückte Lars fest.

"Bis später", erwiderte Lars die feste Umarmung. Es war schon irgendwie komisch, Sven in seiner eigenen Wohnung zurückzulassen und dafür nach Dortmund zu fahren. Aber genau das machte er jetzt, nachdem sie endgültig Portemonnaies, Handys, Schlüssel und sogar ihre Kleidung getauscht hatten. Zum Glück hatten sie auch dieselbe Schuh- und Kleidergröße. Zwar war Sven ein klein wenig größer und schwerer, aber das wirkte sich nicht auf die Kleidergröße aus. Schließlich umarmten sie sich noch einmal an der Wohnungstür, und Lars lief die Treppe runter. Als Sven.

Auf der Fahrt zurück nach Dortmund, ging er in Gedanken noch einmal alles Wichtige durch. Der Kopf summte ihm schon, als er Svens... seine Wohnung aufschoss und sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa fallen ließ. Nun war er also hier. Ganz offiziell nicht mehr Lars, sondern Sven. Spieler des BVB und damit Deutscher Meister. Er grinste. So schnell kam er also zu einem Titel.

Er ließ seinen Blick wandern, der auf eine Menge Fotos in einer Ecke fiel. Da konnte er doch schon mal sein Wissen testen... Auf Anhieb erkannte er die meisten abgebildeten Personen, bei wenigen musste er überlegen, und eine fotografierte er und schickte sie Sven... Lars über das Handy. Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. [Altes Bild von Gregor, hat jetzt kurze Haare.]

Lars kramte einen Moment in seinem Gedächtnis, bis ihm wieder einfiel, wer Gregor war: Einer der Angestellten vom Fanshop, mit dem Sven... nein, mit dem er selbst sich gut verstand. Verheiratet, zwei kleine Kinder. Hoffentlich erkannte er ihn mit den kurzen Haaren auch.

Einen Moment später kam eine SMS von Sven - er wollte wissen, wo Lars seinen Sandwichmaker versteckte, Bernd hätte sich angekündigt und würde die Zutaten mitbringen.

[Ähm... in der Küche irgendwo], tippte Lars. [Aber frag mich nicht wo. Bernd müsste das aber eigentlich wissen, der hat ihn das letzte Mal auch verstaut.]

Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück. Er freute sich für seinen Bruder, der einen netten Abend mit Bernd haben würde. Bernd war nett und ein guter Testkandidat für Svens Glaubwürdigkeit. Er selbst würde wohl erst am nächsten Morgen getestet werden - und er hoffte, er würde diesen Test bestehen.

Er war nervös. Unendlich nervös. Vor allem die Begegnung mit Marcel lag ihm schwer im Magen. Was, wenn er sich total dämlich verhielt? Wenn Marcel was merkte? Oder er sich total blamierte? Egal, ob Marcel das merkte oder nicht, er würds nicht überleben. Es fing ja schon damit an, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie er Marcel begrüßen sollte. Umarmen? Handschütteln? Zunicken?

Verdammt, wie war das zwischen Sven und Marcel? Warum hatten sie Lieblingsessen der Mitspieler gepaukt, wenn sie so etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatten? Sofort zog er sein Handy wieder hervor und tippte eine SMS. [Wie begrüße ich Marcel? Umarm ich ihn oder habt ihr so nen doofes Begrüßungsritual, das nur Eingeweihte kennen?]

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis endlich die Antwort kam. [Nach der Sommerpause kannste ihn kurz umarmen, sonst eher nicht.]

Ein wenig enttäuscht sah Lars auf die Nachricht. Marcel war also niemand, der gern angefasst oder umarmt wurde... Oder war es einfach zu unmännlich? Oder umarmte Marcel vielleicht nur Sven nicht, weil sie nicht so gut befreundet waren? Mist, das konnte er Sven jetzt nicht fragen, das ging nur am Telefon, und wenn Bernd gleich zu ihm kommen würde...

Vielleicht machte er sich ja auch zu viele Gedanken und er sollte das einfach auf sich zukommen lassen. Wenn Marcel ihn umarmte gut, wenn nicht, dann auch gut. Aber schlafen würde er nachher nicht können, das war klar. Noch einmal zog er sein kleines Notizbuch hervor und blätterte durch die engbeschriebenen Seiten. Immer wieder waren verschiedene Stellen markiert und unterstrichen, vor allem diese Dinge las er noch einmal konzentriert durch.

Dann holte er sich noch ein wenig Obst aus der Küche und schaltete den Fernseher an. Er sollte wenigstens versuchen ein bisschen zu entspannen. Also schob er einen Film in den DVD-Player und lehnte sich im Sofa zurück.

Wie immer nachdem sie eine längere Zeit zusammen verbracht hatten, fehlte ihm Sven in diesem Moment ziemlich. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen, schon immer. Sie gewöhnten sich immer wieder daran getrennt zu sein, aber jetzt im Moment sehnte sich Lars nach seiner anderen Hälfte. Und heute konnte er Sven noch nicht mal anrufen, weil der mit Bernd beschäftigt war. Und er saß hier in ner fremden Stadt und wusste nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte.

Sollte er rausgehen? Auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich total verlief? Oder jemandem begegnete, den er kennen sollte? Aber das konnte ihm immer passieren. Und er konnte sich ja schlecht hier in der Wohnung verschanzen und keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür setzen. Kurzentschlossen stoppte er den Film und stand auf. Handy in die Tasche, Schlüssel gesucht - und dann daran erinnert, dass Svens Schlüssel anders aussah als sein eigener - und dann los.

Vor der Tür sah er sich um und entschloss sich dann einfach nach rechts zu gehen. Er wusste, dass dort ein paar Cafés und Läden kamen, die hatte Sven ihm vorgestern gezeigt. Nach einem Kaffee, bei dem er ein wenig Leute beobachtete, ging er weiter auf Erkundungstour. Die Gegend war nett - nicht zu belebt, aber auch kein Rentnerviertel. Und man war in wenigen Fahrminuten in der Innenstadt.

Heute würde Lars den Weg zu Fuß gehen, hatte er überlegt, und dann mit dem Bus zurück. Hoffentlich konnte er einigermaßen unauffällig herausfinden, welche Linie er nehmen musste. So schlenderte er relativ gemütlich durch die Stadt. Immer wieder blieb er vor einem Schaufenster stehen, betrat aber keinen Laden.

Irgendwann entdeckte ihn eine Gruppe Schüler, die gleich auf ihn zustürmten und Autogramme wollten. Er musste aufpassen, da er instinktiv mit Lars unterschreiben wollte. Die ersten Autogramme wirkten deshalb auch wirklich eher hingekrakelt, aber zum Schluss wurde er sicherer. So unterschiedlich war Svens Unterschrift schließlich nicht. Er würde zukünftig einfach 'Bender' schreiben, das wäre nicht einmal gefälscht sein.

Immerhin hatte er damit eine weitere Feuertaufe bestanden. Auch die Fans hatten nicht bemerkt, dass er gar nicht Sven war. So beruhigt machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in Svens Woh... nach Hause. Er erwischte einen Bus, der ihn zumindest in die richtige Richtung brachte, so dass er nur noch ein paar Minuten bis nach Hause laufen musste. Inzwischen dämmerte es schon, also war er zu einem guten Zeitpunkt angekommen.

Für seinen ersten Ausflug als Sven war das wirklich nicht schlecht gewesen fand er, als er die Haustür aufschloss. Er sah den Film zu Ende, dann ging er ins Bett - morgen musste er hellwach sein.

Das Einschlafen gestaltete sich allerdings genauso so schwer wie befürchtet. Er war total aufgewühlt, und ständig spukten alle möglichen Szenarien durch seinen Kopf. Natürlich spielte Marcel eine tragende Rolle. Das fing bei der Begrüßung an und endete unter der verfickten Dusche.

Wie sollte er es überleben zusammen mit Marcel zu duschen? Natürlich, das hatte er während der EM hin und wieder getan, aber jeden Tag zwei Mal?!? Und womöglich teilte er sich auch noch mit Marcel ein Zimmer! Er riss die Augen auf und schoss in die Höhe. Sven hatte mal erwähnt, dass Kloppo gern auslosen ließ, wer mit wem ein Zimmer teilte. "Scheiße!"

Wie sollte er das bloß überleben? Mit Marcel in einem Zimmer, neben ihm schlafen, ihn nachts Atmen hören... Er griff im Dunkeln nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer seines Bruders, oder besser seine eigene. Es war ihm grad ziemlich egal, ob Sven schon schlief, er musste jetzt mit ihm reden.

"Hmm... Was' los?"

"Ich kann nicht mit Marcel in einem Zimmer schlafen. Wie soll ich das denn aushalten? Bei meinem Glück turnt er dann halbnackt vor mir rum und erzählt mir wie toll seine Ische im Bett ist. Das geht nicht!"

"Schätzelein, das wirst du schon überstehen. Marcel ist wirklich ein bisschen... freizügig und hat kein Problem mal nackt rumzulaufen, aber wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr gleich zusammen im Zimmer seid?"

"Bei meinem Glück über 100%!"

"Wär doch toll!"

Lars schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Toll? Ich werde sterben!"

"Du kommst deinem Traummann endlich nahe!"

"Ich werd kein Wort rauskriegen und er wird mich für nen Vollidioten halten."

"Quatsch! Marcel ist doch kein Monster. Selbst wenn du erstmal nichts rausbringst - er wird dich schon nicht beißen. Im Gegenteil, bei der Labertasche wirst du zuerst eh nicht zu Wort kommen."

Lars holte tief Luft. Die erste Panik hatte sich gelegt. "Hm... vermutlich komm ich eh mit wem anders aufs Zimmer... Wie war denn dein Abend mit Bernd?"

"War witzig. Der Junge ist echt klasse - auch wenn ich erst ziemlich Schiss hatte. Aber wir haben uns über Urlaub und so unterhalten, das war ja ungefährlich. Und wir fahren morgen zusammen zum Training."

"Schön", sagte Lars lächelnd. "Bernd ist auch nen netter Kerl. Und so hast du ja morgen jemand, der dich bis in die Kabine bringt."

"Ich verlauf mich schon nicht!"

"Ja schon klar. Aber sicher ist sicher."

"Und du weißt den Weg?"

"Ja, ich find den Weg. Ich war vorhin auch schon spazieren und hab auch den Weg nach Hause gefunden."

"Ja, super - dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen."

"Du meinst bis auf die kleine Nebensächlichkeit, dass jemand merken könnte, dass wir gar nicht die sind, für die für uns ausgeben?"

"Merkt schon keiner!"

"Hoffentlich!"

"Bestimmt nicht. Und wenn - dann war’s unser größter Streich."

Lars seufzte. "Wir sollten vermutlich langsam schlafen..."

"Hmm... sollten wir. Schlaf gut."

"Du auch."

"Bis morgen..."

"Bis morgen", murmelte Lars, dann legten sie zeitgleich auf.

Sven war so zuversichtlich, dann glaubte er doch auch daran. Sein Bruder irrte sich selten. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schaffte es jetzt tatsächlich einzuschlafen.


	5. Der erste Tag im fremden Leben

Der Wecker holte ihn am nächsten Morgen aus einem wirren Traum. Gerädert öffnete er die Augen und starrte an Svens Schlafzimmerdecke. Nein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. An seine Schlafzimmerdecke. Er war jetzt Sven. Er war Sven, sein Bruder Lars war in Leverkusen. Irgendwann würde er bei diesen Gedanken noch in der Klapse landen.

"Vielleicht hilft ne Dusche", murmelte er und rollte sich ächzend aus dem Bett. Svens Duschgel, Svens Zahnpasta, Svens Deo... Jetzt ja seine Sachen.

Er duschte in Ruhe, dann zog er sich an. Wenigstens hatten sie beim Frühstück denselben Geschmack - sowieso bei vielen Sachen, auch Svens Deo hatte er schon mal benutzt.

Er hatte grad sein Müsli aufgegessen, als sein Handy piepte. [Morgen Sven;-) Gut geschlafen?]

Er grinste. [Morgen Lars, hab ich. Du auch? Gruß, Sven]

Die Antwort kam schnell. [Ja. Fühl mich zwar wie ne gespaltene Persönlichkeit, aber sonst ist alles super.]

[Hey, ihr beiden.. Viel Spaß beim Training! Gruß von uns beiden!]

[Euch auch! Bis später.]

Lars grinste. Irgendwie hatten ihn diese lockeren SMS beruhigt. Er sah auf die Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten, dann sollte er los fahren. Noch eine SMS? Nein, er sollte lieber noch ein bisschen durch die Wohnung stöbern - und aufräumen. So vertrödelte er mehr oder weniger sinnvoll die Zeit, bis er schließlich los musste. Sofort stieg seine Nervosität wieder.

Er ging zu Svens Wagen und fuhr los. Sicherheitshalber mit Navi, aber den Weg fand er auch so. Er schluckte, als er auf den Parkplatz der Dortmunder fuhr. Zum Glück gab es keine festen Parkplätze, sondern jeder hielt da, wo er wollte.

Er versuchte zumindest einige der Wagen zu identifizieren, aber weit kam er nicht. Naja, dann musste er möglichen Problemen einfach aus dem Weg gehen.

"Dann mal auf Sven", murmelte er, dann stieg er aus.

Den Weg zur Kabine fand er ohne Umwege oder andere Zwischenfälle. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann öffnete er die Tür. "Hi!", grüßte er fröhlich, wie er zu Hause auch gegrüßt hätte.

"Morgen!" kam es aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen zurück.

Lars nickte, grinste in die Runde und ging zu Svens Platz. Seinem Platz.

"Hey Sven", begrüßte Mats ihn, der offenbar direkt neben ihm seinen Spind hatte.

"Hey", grinste Lars. Glücklicherweise hatte er drauf geachtet, ob ihn jemand ansprach - er musste sich noch an diesen Namen gewöhnen.

"Siehst gut aus", sagte Mats ebenfalls grinsend. "Schönen Urlaub gehabt?"

"Ja, war schön", nickte Lars. "Und bei dir?" USA, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, Mats war in den USA gewesen.

"Toll!" sagte Mats sofort mit leuchtenden Augen. "Aber ich wär so gern noch länger geblieben. Einfach mit nem Mietwagen durch die Gegend fahren, das wär geil gewesen."

"Wo ward ihr genau? Ihr wolltet nach Florida, oder?", fragte Lars nach, während er begann sich umzuziehen.

"Ja. Wetter war super, und wir waren in Disneyworld und in den Everglades. Oh, und wir waren mit Delphinen schwimmen. Das war so unglaublich!"

Es war toll zu sehen wie Mats schwärmte. Er war erst vor zwei Tagen zurückgekehrt und noch voller Eindrücke.

"Wenn du Bock hast, zeig ich dir gern Fotos", sagte Mats.

"Ja, aber... nicht alle, ok?"

"Doch, Mats fesselt und knebelt uns an nen Stuhl und dann werden wir gezwungen uns langweilige Strandbilder anzusehen", mischte sich Neven ins Gespräch ein.

"Und jedes Bild drei mal aus drei minimal unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln", unkte Moritz.

"Ja ich hab euch auch schrecklich lieb", sagte Mats.

Lars lachte. "Ich weiß. Deswegen wirst du uns diese Höchststrafe auch ersparen."

"Ach werd ich das?" fragte Mats mit einem extrem netten Lächeln.

"Ja, wirst du."

"Siehst du dieses fiese Funkeln in seinen Augen Sven?" fragte Neven. "Mir schwant böses."

"Ich nehm meinen Gameboy 3DS mit, dann kann ichs überleben."

"Ihr seid solche Kulturbanausen. Benni hat sich wahnsinnig für die Fotos interessiert!"

"Benni ist nur höflich."

"Ist er nicht", sagte Mats. "Benni ist nur ein Freund, der sich für das Leben seines Freundes interessiert."

"Sortier aus, sortier noch mal aus, und noch mal, dann gucken wir gern zu", versprach Lars.

"Aber nur, wenn du uns mit Essen bestichst", grinste Neven. "Und Cathy darf gern dieses tolle Erdbeertiramisu machen."

Lars nickte eifrig. Das hatte Sven zwar nicht erwähnt, aber vermutlich kannte und mochte er es.

"Ach meine Freundin wollt ihr auch noch ausnutzen!"

"Klar!", lachte Moritz. "So kommen wir immerhin zum Erdbeertiramisu."

"Ich hab nen besseren Vorschlag. Ich fessel und knebel euch und dann essen Cathy, Benni und ich das Tiramisu, während ihr zugucken müsst", schlug Mats freundlich lächelnd vor.

"Ach, also doch zugucken müssen?!?", grinste Lars.

"Klar, wenn ihr so frech seid."

"Jungs - raus hier!", scheuchte Kelly sie jetzt auf, und Lars war fürs Erste entlassen. Und hatte es geschafft.

"Schmelle ist wieder zu spät", grinste Neven, als sie die Kabine verließen.

Lars nickte, das war ihm auch sofort aufgefallen. Natürlich, wenn Schmelle fehlte, das merkte er sofort.

"Jedes mal nach dem Urlaub das selbe", lachte Mats. "Und dann stöhnt er wieder, weil er extra Runden laufen muss."

Dazu sagte Lars lieber nichts, so genau kannte er Marcel ja auch nicht

"Ich hab Schmelle übrigens was mitgebracht", sagte Mats mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen als zuvor."

"Erzähl!", forderte Lars ihn neugierig auf.

"Na was wohl?" fragte Mats.

Scheiße, woher sollte Lars das denn wissen?!? Irgendwas Süßes, etwas zum Anziehen, verdammt, was bloß?

"Na Benderchen zu lange in der Sonne gelegen?" fragte Neven und legte ihm kumpelhaft den Arm um die Schulter.

"Ja, viel zu lange. Und heute war’s zu früh. Also, was?", fragte Lars nach.

"Gleich siehst dus eh", grinste Mats und deutete nach vorn, wo Marcel grade ziemlich schnell den Gang entlang hastete.

"Hi!", grüßte Marcel schnell und wollte sich an ihnen vorbei drängeln.

"Warte mal", sagte Mats sofort und hielt Marcel fest.

"Was denn? Ich bin zu spät!"

"Ich hab was für dich. Was Schönes."

"Was denn?" Noch immer etwas gehetzt, aber schon ziemlich neugierig.

"Mach die Augen zu", sagte Mats.

"Hm... ich vertrau dir!", warnte Marcel und schloss die Augen.

Neven konnte nur mühsam ein Prusten unterdrücken, als Mats etwas aus seiner Tasche zog. Neugierig sah Lars in die Tasche, aber ganz genau konnte er nicht erkennen, was darin war.

"Das ist der letzte Schrei in Amerika", sagte Mats völlig ernst, nur sein breites Grinsen verriet ihn.

Irgendetwas rosanes mit Glitzer kam zum Vorschein, ein Band, ein Haarband, mit rosa Blume und in rosa-glitzer. Um Lars herum keuchten die Jungs auf im verzweifelten Versuch das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Du darfst die Augen aufmachen... Prinzessin", sagte Mats völlig cool.

"Prin... Oh", machte Marcel nur, und es war für Lars nicht ganz zu erkennen, was Marcel dachte.

"Christy, die kleine fünfjährige Tochter von dem Paar das wir kennengelernt haben, meinte, das würden im Moment alle tragen, die cool sein wollen", erklärte Mats.

Marcel grinste jetzt und nahm ihm das Band ab. "Es ist... wunderschön, Schatz", grinste er Mats breit an. Er sah es genau an, probierte es tatsächlich auf - es sah gruselig aus - und nahm es wieder ab. "Nicht, dass es noch schmutzig wird..."

"Das war zu schnell, jetzt konnte ich gar kein Foto machen", sagte Mats schmollend.

"Ich muss mich beeilen. Wenn du willst, machen wir das nach dem Training, ok?", grinste Marcel ihn an.

"Jürgen hat bestimmt Verständnis, wenn wir noch schnell ein Foto machen", behauptete Mats sofort.

"Jürgen weiß doch gar nichts davon." Marcel zwinkerte ihm zu, und schnell ging er in die Ecke seines Spinds. Unwillkürlich sah Lars ihm hinterher. Dieses Lächeln eben war einfach... der Hammer gewesen. So strahlend... Einfach ein Traum... Verdammt, du bist Sven, und der konnte Marcel nicht einfach so anstarren!

"Erde an Sven! Möchtest du Schmelles Haarband sofort aufprobieren oder hat es bis nach dem Training Zeit?"

"Würd mir nicht stehen", schüttelte Lars den Kopf und folgte nun Moritz nach draußen.

"Bist ganz schön still heute", meinte Moritz.

"Noch bisschen müde", meinte Lars. Eigentlich war er nicht so ruhig, und Sven erst recht nicht, aber im Moment einfach so unsicher.

"Urlaube sind ja auch anstrengend", lachte Mo. "Und wie geht’s Lars? Ihr wart doch zusammen weg, oder?"

"Ja, klar - wir sehen uns in der Saison ja selten... nur zwei, drei Mal die Woche", grinste Lars. "Ist gestern wieder gefahren."

"Und wo ihr schon die ganze EM zusammen verbringen musstet", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Wir haben schon mehr als so ne poplige EM zusammen verbracht", grinste Lars.

"Außerdem sagt das ja der richtige", sagte Mo. "Dein blauer Anhang wär doch am liebsten mit in deinen Koffer gekrochen und mit nach Florida geflogen."

"Mein blauer Anhang kommt sehr gut ohne mich zurecht - und ich ohne ihn."

Der blaue Anhang war vermutlich Benni, übersetzte Lars das für sich. Er hatte ja schon einen kleinen Einblick während der EM bekommen, wie Mats und Benni zusammen waren. Unheimlich eng befreundet, sie verstanden sich fast blind, und es war schön das zu sehen.

"Wir sollten glaub ich mal zu Kloppo", sagte Mo. "Sonst dürfen wir Marcel bei den Strafrunden Gesellschaft leisten..."

"Muss nicht sein", grinste Mats, und der ganze Tross setzte sich in Bewegung.

"Alle da?" fragte Jürgen, als die Spieler sich im Kreis um ihn herum aufgestellt hatten.

"Marcel kommt gleich", kündigte Roman an.

"Ja, das war klar", seufzte Jürgen. Lars sah kurz nach hinten, aber Marcel war noch nicht in Sicht. Er musste daran denken, Sven nachher unbedingt zu fragen, was es mit Marcels Unpünktlichkeit auf sich hatte.

Zunächst stand aber das Training an, lockeres Aufwärmen, dann ein Laktattest um das Training während des Urlaubs zu überprüfen. Lars lachte leise in sich hinein - wenigstens hier waren sie auf der sicheren Seite, nicht einmal bei einem Gentest würden sie sie unterscheiden können.

Viel Zeit zum nachdenken oder plaudern hatte er während der Zeit auch nicht. Das erste Training nach dem Urlaub war immer die absolute Hölle. Da half es auch nicht Marcel immer wieder im Blick zu haben. Gut, es spornte ihn an wirklich an die Grenzen zu gehen, schließlich wollte er nicht als Schlappschwanz dastehen, aber wirklich besser wurde das Training so auch nicht.

Zum Glück war nicht der einzige der Keuchte und am Ende seiner Kräfte war, als Klopp schließlich ein Einsehen hatte und das Training beendete. Gemeinsam schlichen sie zur Kabine - Marcel auch, offensichtlich war Kloppo am ersten Trainingstag noch gnädig. Erledigt setzte sich Lars vor Svens Spind auf die Bank und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das kühle Metall. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich einen Moment ganz einfach nur zu entspannen.

"So fertig?", setzte sich Mats neben ihn. "Ich hatte gedacht, Lars hätte drauf geachtet, dass du fit bleibst."

"Schon aber... du weißt doch wie das im Urlaub ist..."

"Ist Lars auf einmal weich geworden?"

Lars rutschte ein wenig hin und her. Es war seltsam, wenn Mats so über ihn sprach, obwohl er ja neben ihm saß. "So gemein ist Lars doch gar nicht", murmelte er.

"Weiß ich doch. Aber er ist der fittere von euch, oder? Jedenfalls in Nuancen..."

Lars unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Fitter? Im Moment fühlte er sich wie ein schlaffer Sack. "Vielleicht ist euer... unser Training einfach härter, deshalb wirkt er fitter."

"Hä? Wessen Training? Seins oder unsers?", verstand Mats nicht ganz.

"Ich... brauch ne Dusche, dann kann ich vielleicht wieder klar denken", versuchte Lars die Situation zu retten.

"Dann Abmarsch", scheuchte Mats ihn hoch.

Stöhnend richtete sich Lars auf und wäre fast mit Marcel zusammengestoßen, der schon ausgezogen und auf dem Weg in die Dusche war. Oh scheiße, ein nackter Marcel direkt vor ihm, Hölle tu dich auf!

"Na immer langsam, Sven", lachte Marcel.

"Wie? Ja, sorry", brachte Lars raus. Sven, er musste wirklich lernen diesen Namen als seinen anzusehen.

"Du bist heute aber echt total verpeilt", meinte Marcel und musterte ihn.

"Findest du?", fragte Lars vorsichtig nach.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon irgendwie."

"Urlaub war halt anstrengend..." Er musste sich mehr konzentrieren... unbedingt.

"Was bitte hast du denn im Urlaub angestellt, dass du so fertig bist?" fragte Neven neugierig.

"War mit Lars zusammen." Das hatte er gut rausgebracht, vielleicht gewöhnte er sich ja doch daran Sven zu sein.

"Ja und?"

"War halt... anstrengend. Erst EM, dann Urlaub, dann zu Hause - und viele alte Jungs getroffen."

"Ok, Opa", lachte Neven.

"Ich geb dir gleich Opa!", knurrte Lars. "Lass den alten Herren mal duschen gehen!"

"Hast du da nicht ne Kleinigkeit vergessen?" fragte Mats.

"Vergessen? Was denn?"

"Du musst dich ausziehen, bevor du duschen gehst."

"Oh!", machte Lars und sah an sich herunter. "Ups..." Nein, da fiel ihm keine Ausrede mehr zu ein. Ohne etwas zu sagen - dafür mit leicht erröteten Wangen - ging er zurück zu seinem Spind. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als er sich auszog. Wie konnte man sich nur so blamieren! Und dann auch noch vor Marcel! Der hielt ihn doch jetzt für einen Schwachkopf.

Jeglichen guten Eindruck, den Sven je gemacht hatte - dahin. "Scheiße", wisperte er - und beschloss Sven davon nichts zu erzählen. Wenigstens konnte er bald nach Hause, wo er vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten sicher war.

"Kommst du nachher mit, oder muss du dich ausruhen, alter Mann?", sprach Neven ihn an.

"Was?" fragte Lars und drehte sich zu Neven. "Wohin?"

"Hab ich das noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Neven scheinheilig. "Saisonanfangsparty."

Lars schluckte. Hatte Sven was davon gesagt und er hatte es nur vergessen? "Ähm..."

"Jetzt guck nicht so bedröppelt - haben wir doch erst vor fünf Minuten geplant. Also, wenn du magst, komm gegen sieben zu mir, dann sehen wir weiter."

"Ok, das... klingt gut", sagte Lars und lächelte Neven an. Sven würde sich die Party nicht entgehen lassen, egal wie müde er war, also musste er da jetzt durch. Außerdem war das eine gute Möglichkeit die Jungs etwas besser kennenzulernen.

"Mats bringt du den Blauen mit oder kommst du allein?" fragte Neven, der offenbar das Duschen vergessen und sich ganz auf die Partyplanung konzentriere.

"Mal gucken, ob die Schlümpfe auch was planen, ich sag dir dann bescheid." Und schon tippte Mats auf seinem Handy.

"Wolltet ihr nicht duschen?" fragte Marcel, der wieder an ihnen vorbei ging - diesmal mit nassen Haaren und feuchter Haut, wie Lars bemerkte. Offenbar hatte Marcel inzwischen geduscht.

"Doch, klar", nickte Lars sofort und begann endlich sich auszuziehen.

Er hörte, wie Neven Marcel über die Party informierte und Marcel sofort versprach zu kommen. Na, das würde ja heiter werden, seufzte Lars innerlich, als er zur Dusche ging. Wenigstens konnte er duschen, ohne von einem nackten Marcel verfolgt zu werden. Er konnte Marcel nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen, aber für heute war es gut so.

Das heiße Wasser entspannte ihn und ein wenig klarer im Kopf ging er schließlich zurück in die Kabine, die sich inzwischen schon ziemlich geleert hatte. Er machte sich in Ruhe fertig, verabschiedete sich - und suchte dann auf dem Parkplatz nach seinem Wagen, bis ihm aufging, dass er ja Svens fahren musste. Wie gut, dass ihn dabei niemand gesehen hatte.

Als er den Wagen endlich gefunden hatte, stieg er ein und seufzte erstmal tief. Das war also das erste Training gewesen. Das erste Training als Sven. Es hätte schlimmer laufen können - aber auch besser. Jetzt musste er schnell nach Hause, mit Sven telefonieren und dann den Weg zu Neven suchen. Er war noch nicht ganz zu Hause angekommen, als sein Handy klingelte.

"Ja, Sven hier?", meldete er sich sofort.

"Das machst du aber schön", lobte Sven ihn lachend.

"Ja, hab auch geübt. Hallo Lars!"

Sven lachte erneut. "Du lebst noch, das ist schön. Waren die Jungs lieb zu dir? Oder zu mir? Also zu uns?"

"Waren sie. Wobei es manchmal schon etwas... brenzlig war", begann Lars und erzählte dann. Inzwischen ging er hoch in die Wohnung. "So, und wie war’s bei dir?"

"Anstrengend", gab Sven zu. "Die ersten Male hab ich nicht reagiert, als jemand Lars gerufen hab, daraufhin wollte Kieß mir die Ohren durchpusten und Schüß hat sich bereit gemacht mich festzuhalten."

Lars nickte mitfühlend. "Wir hätten das vorher üben sollen, mit den Namen. Ich finds auch total schwer."

"Und irgendwie ist es schon komisch, plötzlich von lauter Fremden umgeben zu sein", sagte Sven und Lars konnte das schiefe Grinsen seines Bruders vor sich sehen. "Obwohl die Jungs alle schwer in Ordnung sind."

"Ja, sind sie, alle", bestätigte Lars. "Wir kriegen das schon hin. Und wir sollten vielleicht doch noch mal die Sache mit dem Namen versuchen."

"Ok... Sven", sagte Sven. "Wie lief es denn mit Marcel?"

"Abgesehen davon, dass ich mich total blamiert hab, war’s ok", murmelte Lars und erzählte von der Begegnung in der Kabine, die er eigentlich verschweigen wollte.

Sven gab ein Glucksen von sich, als er sich offenbar ein Lachen verkneifen musste. "Wie niedlich!"

"Nein, niedlich bestimmt nicht..."

"Komm La...Sven mach dir nichts draus", sagte Sven.

"Du würdest dich nicht so leicht blamieren... Lars."

"Du hast dich nicht blamiert", sagte Sven. "Die Jungs ziehen dich nur ein bisschen auf, aber das tun sie nur, wenn sie einen mögen."

"Wie auch immer... jedenfalls steigt bei Neven heute eine Saisonanfangsparty. Oder zumindest treffen wir uns da. Kannst du mir was von solchen Aktionen erzählen?"

"Wenn Neven sie veranstaltet, musst du dich auf Chaos pur einstellen. Und mit allem rechnen. Aber Neven schmeißt die besten Partys der ganzen Truppe. Nur... halt dich mit dem Alkohol zurück, sonst verplapperst du dich noch."

"Wir trinken beide nicht viel", meinte Lars nur. "Das werde ich jetzt bestimmt nicht ändern."

"Weiß ich, Lars", sagte Sven.

"Ok, dann... drück mir die Daumen für nachher, ok?"

"Natürlich. Und viel Spaß. Kommt Schmelle denn auch zu der Party?"

"Ich glaub schon", murmelte Lars.

"Schmelle trinkt auf solchen Partys nie viel, weil er meistens fährt", erzählte Sven. "Bringt Mo und Chris nach Hause. Also ist das für dich ne super Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu reden."

Lars nickte. Er würde eh kein Wort rausbekommen, da war er sich sicher.

"Rufst du mich heute Abend an und erzählst wie es war?"

"Klar", versprach Lars. "Auch, wenn ich dich wecke."

"Egal", meinte Sven.

"Okay, bis dann..."

"Bis dann... Sven."

"Bis dann... Lars." Sie mussten sich wirklich daran gewöhnen! Gleich, nachdem Lars aufgelegt hatte, stand er auf und suchte sich etwas zum Anziehen für den Abend heraus.


	6. Abend bei Neven

Lars wollte gut aussehen, aber nicht so, als hätte er sich für den Abend rausgeputzt. Das machte die Wahl nicht ganz so leicht, so dass er schließlich geschlagene 30 Minuten sämtliche Jeans, Stoffhosen, Hemden und T-Shirts durchging um das passende Outfit zu finden. Dabei hatten Sven und er weitestgehend denselben Geschmack, und die meisten von Svens Sachen hätte er sich ebenfalls gekauft.

Aber er wusste nicht, worauf Marcel stand. Wenn er denn überhaupt auf Männer stand. Lars hielt inne. Was, wenn Marcel seine Ische mitbrachte? Sein blondes Vorzeigepüppchen? Er wäre dann wirklich gewillt sich die Kante zu geben. Außerdem wäre es dann egal, was er anzog.

Kurzentschlossen zog er eine recht enge Jeans heraus, und dazu ein schickes T-Shirt. Dazu eine Sweatjacke, wenn es später kühler werden sollte. Er sah auf seine Uhr und fluchte. Er musste los, wenn er einigermaßen pünktlich kommen wollte. Schnell steckte er das Handy ein, auch für den Notfall... Dann lief er runter zu Svens... zu seinem Wagen.

Im Auto zog er sein Buch hervor und las Nevens Adresse nach. Dann fuhr er los. Das Büchlein blieb im Handschuhfach, er selbst strich sich noch einmal durch die Haare und stieg dann aus. 

Er war nervös, genau wie am Morgen, dabei hatte er die Jungs jetzt alle kennengelernt. Und niemand hatte etwas gemerkt. Also würden sie jetzt auch nichts merken, redete er sich ein. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann ging er zu Nevens Haustür und klingelte. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann öffnete Benni ihm die Tür. "Ah, Sven, komm rein. Die anderen verunstalten gerade die Küche."

"Hi Benni", sagte Lars und folgte ihm in die Wohnung.

"Komm mal mit ins Wohnzimmer, die Jungs brauchen wohl noch. Neven wollte irgendeine Bowle machen... du kennst ihn ja."

Lars nickte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Benni redete.

"Und? Wie war dein Sommer?", fragte Benni, und so begannen sie beide zu erzählen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kamen die anderem aus der Küche, Neven trug dabei eine große Schüssel mit Bowle. "Ah das Benderchen", begrüßte Neven ihn grinsend. "Genau pünktlich um die Bowle zu probieren."

"Na, dann zeig mal, was ihr so verbrochen habt", grinste Lars und sah neugierig in die Schüssel.

"Meine Spezialbowle", grinste Neven.

"Und... was erwartet uns da? Außer Würmer und Schneckenschleim?"

"Krötenaugen und die Warzen von Hexen."

"Oh, das klingt lecker. Krieg ich gleich was zum Probieren?", fragte Lars und sah Neven auffordernd an. Neben ihm senkte sich das Sofa - und Marcel nahm Platz.

"Ich nehm auch was", sagte Marcel, "jedenfalls, wenn Sven den ersten Schluck überlebt."

Lars lachte etwas unsicher. "Na, dann gib dein Hexenzeug mal rüber... sieht ja schon irgendwie eklig aus."

"Das ist total lecker", sagte Neven sofort. "Nicht wahr Mats?"

"Oh ja - aber ist Hexenzeug!", grinste Mats breit und gab eine Kelle mit der undefinierbaren, beige-orangenen Masse in ein Glas, das er Lars reichte.

Lars betrachtete den Inhalt ziemlich skeptisch. "Und das ist wirklich trinkbar?"

"Schlammbowle. Neven behauptet es zumindest."

"Schlammbowle?" wiederholte Lars.

"Nicht fragen, trinken!"

Lars holte tief Luft und setzte das Glas an die Lippen. Neven würde seinen Teamkollegen vermutlich nicht vergiften, also würde das Zeug hoffentlich unbedenklich sein. Hoffentlich. 

Der erste Eindruck war kalt. Und sahnig. Fruchtig. Und es steckte einiges an Alkohol darin. "Nicht schlecht", murmelte er und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

"Das ist Vanille-Eis mit Multisaft und Wodka", erklärte Neven und reichte Marcel ein Glas.

"Sieht gruselig aus - aber ist lecker!", kommentierte Lars.

"Gut, dann muss ich ja keine Angst haben", lachte Marcel und probierte. Auch er war beeindruckt vom Geschmack. Neven verteilte unterdessen Gläser an Mats und Benni.

Dann setzte er sich auf einen der freien Sessel. "Und?", fragte er. "Wer will mehr?"

"Boah Neven, wie viel Wodka hast du da eigentlich reingeschüttet?" fragte Benni.

"Nur ein paar Reste... weiß nicht wie viel...", meinte Neven und trank nun auch davon.

Mats unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Wenn du es nicht mehr nach Hause schaffst, Benni, freut sich mein Gästezimmer über Besuch."

"Ich werd das Angebot annehmen müssen", grinste Benni und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

"Was für eine Überraschung", lachte Neven und füllte sofort Bennis Glas auf.

Lars achtete daraufhin peinlich darauf, sein Glas nicht ganz zu leeren, sondern etwa die Hälfte darin zu lassen. Das Zeug war wirklich stark, aber es schmeckte verführerisch gut!

"Ich hab übrigens Bilder mitgebracht", verkündete Mats.

"Neven? Gib mir doch mal die Schüssel rüber", seufzte Marcel und reckte sich um an die Kelle heranzukommen. "Anders ist das nicht zu ertragen."

"Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Mats. "Meine Urlaubsbilder sind extrem schön geworden!"

"Bestimmt. Alle fünftausend."

"Du Banause! Sven möchte die Bilder bestimmt gern sehen."

"Aber keine fünftausend!" Wenn es wirklich so viele wären, egal wie gut, dann würde er zu viel Bowle brauchen, und das würde zu einem Unglück führen. Besonders, da Marcel noch immer neben ihm saß!

"Ich hab doch keine fünftausend Bilder gemacht", sagte Mats.

"Wie viele waren’s denn?", fragte Lars nach.

"Ein paar halt", sagte Mats achselzuckend.

"Du kriegst ne Stunde - nicht mehr", bestimmte Marcel.

Mats grinste breit und stand auf. "Ich hab sie vorhin extra ausgedruckt, dann müssen wir uns nicht an Nevens Laptop quetschen."

Neven grinste. "An den Beamer hätte ich dich auch nicht rangelassen! Sonst hätten wir bis übermorgen hier gesessen. Aber jetzt zeig mal her."

Mats zog seinen Rucksack zu sich und wühlte einen Moment darin herum. "Moment, die müssen hier irgendwo sein..."

Neugierig sah Lars ihm zu. Von Mats' Suchereien hatte Sven ihm ja schon erzählt, aber dass es so extrem war... Benni grinste breit, während Mats immer verzweifelter in seinem Rucksack wühlte. "Aber irgendwo... Benni du hast doch auch gesehen, dass ich sie eingepackt habe!"

"Ja, hast du. Und ich hab sie auch nicht rausgenommen", versicherte er Mats.

"Und wo sind sie dann? Mein Rucksack frisst doch keine Fotos!"

"Dann guck noch mal..."

Mats hob den Kopf und sah Benni an. "Was tu ich hier denn bitte?"

"Gucken?"

"Guck doch selbst, wenn du an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifelst", brummte Mats und warf Benni den Rucksack zu.

Benni griff in den Rucksack - und zog einen Umschlag heraus. "Hier ist er doch!"

"Verräter", sagte Mats mit einem bösen Blick auf den Umschlag.

Marcel lachte hell auf, ein wundervolles Geräusch, wie Lars fand, und er selbst stimmte ein.

"Der weiß halt, was gut ist", grinste Benni nur breit.

"Wer denn? Du bist doch wohl nicht besser als ich!"

"Der Umschlag ist Schalkefan, das ist doch ganz klar", erklärte Benni.

"Der soll sich mal nicht so haben... gib schon her!"

Benni lachte und gab Mats den Umschlag.

"Aaalso", fing Mats an und öffnete den Umschlag so, wie es sonst nur die Schauspielerinnen bei der Oscar-Verleihung machten.

"Er macht mir Angst", raunte Marcel Lars ins Ohr. Warm war sein Atem an Lars' Haut, und er fühlte, wie sich eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete - Gott, Marcel war so nah! "Mir auch... ob du den Oscar gewonnen hast?"

"Klar! Marcel kriegt den Oscar für das schönste Haarband", sagte Neven grinsend.

"Pah, was du schon wieder hast! Sonst kann ich nichts sehen beim Spiel, und du meckerst, dass Roman mit dir meckert, dass die Bälle auf seinen Kasten kommen.“

"Ja und? Das passiert auch, wenn du dein Haarband trägst."

"Gar nicht!", protestierte Marcel und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

Lars schluckte, als die Strähnen sofort wieder zurück in Marcels Stirn fielen. Er war einfach umwerfend. Schlicht und ergreifend umwerfend. Und er war so nah, und er roch so gut, und... scheiße, er musste hier weg!

"Ich... bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und sprang auf. Er fühlte die Blicke in seinem Rücken, als er aus dem Zimmer zum Bad stürmte. Zum Glück stand die Tür offen, so dass er nicht auch noch ins falsche Zimmer stürmt. In seinem momentanen Zustand wäre er sicher in Nevens Schlafzimmer gelandet - und hätte ohne sein Buch nicht einmal mehr rausgefunden.

Schnell zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Svens Nummer. Der hatte ihm das hier schließlich eingebrockt, also musste er ihm jetzt auch helfen, da unbeschadet rauszukommen.

"Hey, Sven, was gibt’s?", meldete sich sein Bruder.

"Was haben wir uns eigentlich dabei gedacht? Ich mein, wie soll ich das überleben? Er sitzt da neben mir und... und sieht so wahnsinnig toll aus..."

Er hörte, wie Sven leise lachte. "Ihr habt also euer erstes Date, und du bist abgehauen?"

"Date? Wir sitzen bei Neven auf dem Sofa, trinken Schlammbowle und Marcel ist...", Lars seufzte.

"Heiß? Phantastisch? Ein Traum? Viel zu nah?"

Lars seufzte. "Das alles."

Wieder dieses Lachen. "Ich fürchte, da musst du durch. Aber das muss doch kein Problem sein. Genieß es einfach!“

"Genießen?" fragte Lars. "Klar, ich entspanne mich und dann tu ich was total Dämliches. Ich schieb ihm ne Strähne aus der Stirn, oder press meine Nasen gegen seinen Hals. Vielleicht knutsch ich ihn auch einfach besinnungslos."

Das Lachen wurde lauter. "Das will ich sehen!!!"

"Hey, ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

"Ok, Schätzelein... Also, analysieren wir das mal. Du sitzt bei Neven mit Schlammbowle in der Hand neben Marcel. Der wird immer recht... anlehnungsbedürftig, wenn er einen im Kahn hat, insofern musst du nur ein bisschen abwarten."

"Oh nein", sagte Lars sofort. "Das ist keine gute Idee!"

"Wieso? So fällt es nicht einmal auf, dass du was von ihm willst."

"Selbst wenn er betrunken ist, wird es Marcel vermutlich nicht toll finden, wenn ich ihm zu nah komme."

"Er wird’s wohl selbst machen", grinste Sven.

"Und morgen wird er mich dann hassen..."

"Nee, das tut er nicht. Er kommt ja von sich aus."

Bevor Lars antworten konnte, klopfte es an die Tür. "Bist du reingefallen Sven?" rief Neven.

"Ich komm schon", rief Lars, drückte auf die Spülung, verabschiedete sich leise von Sven und wusch sich schnell die Hände.

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug verließ er das Bad und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.


	7. Duschgeltick und andere Erkenntnisse

"Komm wieder her, ja?", bat Marcel ihn und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite.

"Klar", sagte Lars bemüht ruhig und ließ sich neben Marcel aufs Sofa fallen. Vor Marcel auf dem Tisch lag schon ein Stapel mit Bildern, Neven hielt einen weiteren in der Hand und Mats erklärte grade irgendwas zu dem obersten Foto.

Sofort beugte sich Marcel über ihn und nahm das Bild. Dabei lehnte er sich eng an Lars. Ein wohliger Schauer lief durch Lars' Körper. Marcel fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an, und es fiel ihm sehr schwer ihn nicht einfach an sich zu ziehen. "Na Mats dumme Mützen waren mal wieder voll im Trend, hm?" fragte Marcel grinsend und zeigte Lars dann das Bild.

"Oh, die ist... hart", grinste Lars, und Benni schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Mats, wenn du so was trägst, kannst du schlecht über Marcels Haarband meckern."

"Das ist ein Designerteil", verteidigte Mats sofort die Mütze. "Die war richtig teuer, und sie ist total cool und angesagt."

"Aber bitte nicht, wenn ich dabei bin."

"Du bist nur beleidigt, weil ich dir keine mitgebracht hab."

"Ähm - nein", schüttelte Benni sofort den Kopf.

Mats musterte Benni. "Die würde dir bestimmt gut stehen. Es gab die auch in einem hübschen Gelb. Das wär doch was."

"Bitte, Mats - es reicht, dass du unter Geschmacksverirrungen leidest."

Mats schnaubte und nahm das Bild wider an sich. "Banausen. Alle miteinander!"

"Aber das Shirt da, das ist schick“, deutete Neven auf ein anderes Bild.

"Wenigstens einer hat Geschmack", grinste Mats.

"Ist echt schick. Auch in New York gekauft?"

Mats nickte. "War ein teurer Ausflug nach New York."

"Das glaub ich dir. Und Cathy hat die Kreditkarte bestimmt auch noch zum Glühen gebracht."

"Das ging sogar", sagte Mats. "Ich hab mehr gekauft."

"Oh Mann", schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Aber du warst ja schon immer die Frau bei euch beiden."

"Was bist du heute wieder charmant", schnaubte Mats und boxte Benni gutmütig gegen den Oberarm.

"Na komm, die Jungs hier kennen dich doch."

"Ja und die Jungs hier wissen auch alle, dass ich keine Frau bin."

"Aber manchmal ist Cathy nicht zu beneiden mit dir."

"Ach es tut so gut, so was von seinem besten Freund zu hören", sagte Mats und sah die anderen leidend an. "Und ihr wollt nicht mal heldenhaft zu meiner Rettung kommen?"

"Naja, also... so ohne Trikot, oder auch unter der Dusche, da wirkst du schon männlich."

"Und du hast auch ne relativ tiefe Stimme", sagte Marcel. "Und... und dir wächst ein Bart, wenn du dich nicht rasierst."

"Boah", schnaubte Mats. "Ich bin ja wohl so was von keine Frau!"

"Aber nen Schuhtick hast du schon", sagte Neven nachdenklich. "Und nen Mützentick..."

"Na und? Du hast auch einen Duschgeltick!"

Lars runzelte die Stirn. Ein Duschgeltick. Das hatte Sven nicht erwähnt, oder?

"Na, bisschen Abwechslung ist doch schon ganz nett", grinste Neven.

"Bisschen Abwechslung?" fragte Mats. "Neven dein Spind quillt fast über. Und sobald du ne neue Marke entdeckst, wird sie gekauft, egal wie viel andere Flaschen du noch hast."

"Ja, man muss ja auf dem Laufenden bleiben!"

"Aber wenn mal jemand sein Gel vergessen hat, ist das nicht unpraktisch", meinte Marcel grinsend.

Lars lachte leise, er konnte es sich gut vorstellen.

"Ja, Sven, da lacht der richtige", grinste Neven.

Was meinte Neven damit? Was hatte Sven ihm da verschwiegen? So viele Duschgels und so hatte Sven doch gar nicht?

Mats lachte auf. "Da guckt einer ertappt. Mal gucken, ob du diese Saison einen neuen Rekord aufstellst."

"Wir werdens ja sehen", grinste Lars - und nahm sich vor so bald wie möglich Sven danach zu befragen.

"Mensch Sven, du sitzt schon die ganze Zeit auf dem trocknen", sagte Neven und schnappte sich Lars’ Glas, ehe der protestieren konnte. Mist, darauf hatte er jetzt nicht mehr geachtet. Das Zeug schmeckte aber auch verboten gut.

"Für mich nicht", sagte Marcel neben ihm schnell und hielt sein Glas fest. "Ich muss noch fahren."

"Muss ich auch", meinte Lars. "Wir können doch auch nen Taxi nehmen."

Marcel überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. "Haste auch recht. Außerdem leiden wir dann wenigstens morgen alle gleichermaßen."

"Nach dem Zeug leidet man nicht", behauptete Neven. "Da sind schließlich Vitamine drin!"

"Klar und Eis für die schlanke Linie ist auch noch dabei", lachte Benni.

"Schlanke Linie?", fragte Lars und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sicher wusste Sven worum es ging.

"Ja, für unser Moppelchen hier", grinste Benni und tätschelte Mats Bauch.

"Bin nicht dick!", murrte Mats nur. Offensichtlich war das schon fast so etwas wie ein Ritual zwischen den beiden.

"Ich weiß", lachte Benni nur. Dann sah er zu Lars. "Du bist heute aber echt ruhig Sven."

"Lars war bis gestern da - und der kann ganz schön anstrengend sein. Oder wir beide zusammen sind anstrengend."

"Das stimmt", meinte Mats sofort.

"So schlimm nun auch nicht..."

"Och es war schon ganz lustig mit euch bei der EM", lachte Benni. "Vor allem, wenn ihr plötzlich angefangen habt zu lachen und niemand von uns anderen wusste warum."

"Naja, wir kennen uns halt schon länger...", grinste Lars. So lange und genau, dass sie tatsächlich jetzt die Rollen getauscht hatten.

"Nein wirklich?" fragte Neven. "Ihr kennt euch schon länger. Erzähl doch mal, wie hast du Lars kennengelernt?"

Lars lachte "Da war er eine einzelne Zelle, weißt du? Und sah mir irgendwie ähnlich."

"Du hast in ner Zelle gesessen?" fragte Neven. "Na jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Und wie bist du ausgebrochen? Tunnel gegraben, irgendwas in die Luft gesprengt?"

Lars lachte. "Das mit dem Gesprengt, das würd unsere Mutter auch behaupten!"

"Jetzt wird es unappetitlich und dafür hab ich noch nicht getrunken", sagte Marcel und hielt Neven sein Glas hin.

Benni rollte mit den Augen. "Noch nichts getrunken..."

"Ich habe gesagt noch nicht genug", wiederholte Marcel. "Es gibt Dinge, die verträgt man nur mit ganz viel Alkohol."

Lars schluckte leicht, als ihm Svens Worte wieder durch den Kopf gingen. Marcel wurde anlehnungsbedürftig. Schon jetzt saß Marcel eigentlich viel zu nahm bei ihm. Ständig berührten sich ihre Beine, wenn sich einer von ihnen auch nur ein Stückchen bewegte. Und das taten sie immer wieder, wenn sie nach Mats' Bildern griffen.

Die Bilder waren wirklich schön geworden und auch wenn sie alle grade aus dem Urlaub kamen, löste grade der Anblick des blauen Wassers und des weißen Sandstrandes sofort Fernweh aus. Mats hatte wohlweislich auch keine Mengen mitgebracht, sondern nur ausgewählte Bilder.

"Also Disneyland hätte mir ja auch Spaß gemacht", meinte Benni.

"Hättet ja mitkommen können, Lisa und du!", zuckte Mats mit den Schultern

"Du weißt, Lisa fliegt so ungern so lange", murmelte Benni. "Aber vielleicht kann ich sie ja fürs nächste Jahr doch irgendwie überreden."

"Ja, versuch es noch mal. Das wird bestimmt toll!"

"Die armen Amis", grinste Neven.

"Dafür haben wir dann mal Ruhe", lachte Marcel und hielt Neven das Glas mit. "Svenni kümmert sich dann schon um mich."

Lars verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Svenni mochte es gar nicht so genannt zu werden.

"Komm schon, Svenni... kümmerst dich schon...", grinste Marcel ihn an und strich ihm - strich ihm tatsächlich - über den Oberschenkel! Lars meinte selbst durch die Jeans hindurch Marcels Hand zu spüren. Warm und direkt auf seiner Haut. Die Haut begann zu brennen, stand in Flammen, so dass er sich wunderte, dass der Jeansstoff nicht Flammen fing.

"Keine Bowle mehr für Marcel", meinte Mats lachend.

Benni lachte. "Komm, Sven, kannst dich zu mir setzen, wenns dir zu viel...", doch da unterbrach ihn Marcel. “Wird dir nicht zu viel, oder?", und große, blaue Augen unter diesen ausdrucksstarken Augenbrauen sahen ihn an.

Er konnte gar nichts anderes tun, als den Kopf zu schütteln und "Ist schon ok" zu murmeln. Marcel strahlte ihn an, ließ seine Hand aber einfach nur liegen.

"Du hättest Jenny mitbringen sollen, wenn du kuscheln willst", sagte Benni zu Marcel.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Is doch egal... Svenni weiß schon, wie ichs mein."

Lars nickte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was Marcel meinte. Und es ihm ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich egal war, so lange Marcel seine Hand bloß nicht weg nahm.

Sein Handy ließ ihn wenig später aufschrecken, eine SMS war angekommen. Schnell zog er das Handy aus der Tasche und sah sie an. [Sven, wo wohnt Daniel? Gruß, Lars]

Lars grinste und tippte schnell die Antwort. Er versuchte dabei niemanden auf das Display gucken zu lassen.

"Mit wem schreibst du denn?" fragte Neven. "Ich dachte mit deiner Freundin ist Schluss. Oder hast du wen neues am Start?"

"Man schreibt ja nicht nur seiner Freundin, oder?", grinste Lars etwas erwischt.

"Na deiner Mutter schreibst du doch jetzt bestimmt keine Sims, oder?"

"Geht dich das was an?"

Neven nickte. "Natürlich. Schließlich bin ich ein sehr fürsorglicher Mensch, der sich immer um seine lieben Teamkollegen - und den Schlumpfanhang - kümmert."

"Dann kümmer dich mal um den Schlumpf, der will deinen Kollegen gerade verprügeln!"

Neven sah zu Benni und Mats. "Ach quatsch, die spielen nur."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Lars.

Marcel hatte sich inzwischen erneut sein Glas gefüllt. Wenn der nachher noch stehen konnte, dann würde das Lars doch sehr wundern. Aber er konnte ja schlecht etwas dagegen sagen, schließlich war Marcel erwachsen. Und irgendwie war es schön mit ihm an seiner Seite. Natürlich war es schön! Er war total scharf auf Marcel und hier saß er neben ihm, tätschelte immer wieder seinen Oberschenkel und grinste ihn inzwischen ziemlich betrunken an.

Am liebsten hätte er Marcel einfach fest in seine Arme gezogen. Ihn festgehalten und nie mehr losgelassen. Ihn geküsst, besinnungslos geküsst und überall angefasst und... "Sven? Hier, das Bild hast du noch nicht gesehen, oder?"

"Hä?" fragte Lars nicht besonders intelligent.

"Das Bild... sag mal, wo warst du gerade?"

"Ich hab... nur nachgedacht", sagte Lars und griff dann schnell nach dem Bild. Es zeigte Mats und Cathy unter einer Palme. Fast automatisch stellte er sich vor, wie Marcel und er auf so einem Bild aussehen würden. In Badehosen, eng zusammen, Marcels Kopf, der auf seiner Schulter ruhte... Scheiße, das Bild musste er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Kopf kriegen!

"Sven?"

Sven - das war er... "Ja?", sah er ein wenig verspätet auf.

"Neven ich glaub deine Bowle bekommt Svenni nicht", grinste Mats.

"Oder sie bekommt mir zu gut... krieg ich noch was?"

"Klar. Bist ja schon ein großer Junge", sagte Neven und schenkte Lars nach.

"Danke", nickte der und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

Inzwischen spürte Lars ganz deutlich den Alkohol. Es ging ihm im Kopf herum, und er merkte selbst, wie er wenig aufpasste. Er hörte kaum noch zu, was Mats so erzählte, dafür nahm er immer stärker Marcels Präsenz neben sich wahr. Die Präsenz war aber auch objektiver intensiver, denn Marcel lehnte sich jetzt deutlicher gegen ihn. Dabei nuschelte Marcel etwas Unverständliches. War er inzwischen schon so betrunken, dass er gar nichts mehr mitbekam? Verdammt, und morgen war Training! Lars stellte seinen Becher ab und nahm dann Marcel seinen ab.

"Hey", sagte Marcel und sah Lars mit ziemlich glasigen Augen an. "Was machstn mit meinem Becher?"

"Du hattest genug, oder? Morgen ist Training - das wird so schon hart genug."

Marcel schmollte leicht - und Lars fand es einfach... entzückend.

"Neven? Hast du Wasser da?"

"Ja klar", sagte Neven und stand ächzend auf.

"Danke..."

"Marcel du kannst auch bei mir pennen", bot Neven an, als er mit dem Wasser zurückkam.

Schade, schoss es Lars durch den Kopf, er wär gerne... aber das war Unsinn, und es war lieb von Neven das anzubieten.

"So wie Marcel aussieht, schafft er es auch nicht mehr heil die Treppe runter", meinte Mats.

"Marcel?", fragte Neven noch einmal. "Du pennst hier, ok?"

Marcel nickte. "Danke", nuschelte er.

"Willst du dann gleich ins Bett?" Fragend sah Neven Lars an.

"Ähm... wie... ich dachte... also ich nehm ein Taxi...", stammelte Lars.

"Kannst auch hier pennen - immerhin hab ich die Bowle gemacht. Und ich hab genug Platz. Du kannst hier schlafen, und Marcel im Gästezimmer. Oder andersrum. Oder einer von euch im Büro."

"Das... ok", sagte Lars, der keine Lust auf lange Diskussionen hatte. Außerdem war es wirklich angenehmer hier zu pennen, als sich jetzt noch ins Taxi zu quälen. Am nächsten Tag hatte er noch genug Zeit vor dem Training noch nach Hause zu fahren. Außerdem würde er Marcel dann am morgen sehen. Ganz verschlafen und verstrubbelt. Noch viel direkter, früher, verstrubbelter und verschlafener als während der EM. Diesen Anblick durfte er sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen.

"Wenn du es schon so anbietest", nickte er nach einem Moment deutlicher, und Neven grinste. "Kennst das Bett im Büro ja schon, willst du das dann nehmen?"

"Ja gern", sagte Lars, der das Bett natürlich nicht kannte.

"Schön, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Ihr beide fahrt nach Hause?", fragte er Mats.

"Benni kommt mit zur mir", nickte Mats.

"Und du hast wenig genug getrunken, dass du fährst.“

"Einer muss ja nüchtern bleiben", lachte Mats.

"Und auf den Schlumpf aufpassen."

"Oh hat der Schlumpf Angst, dass die Bienen ihn umpolen?" fragte Neven und sah Benni grinsend an.

"Nee, keine Sorge, Schlümpfe sind da ganz schlumpfig."

"Dann mal hoch mit dir du schlumpfiger Schlumpf", sagte Mats. "Schmelle muss dringend ins Bettchen."

"Das übernimmt das Sven, ok? Und ich räum hier noch nen bisschen rum."

Lars sah Benni mit großen Augen an. Er sollte Marcel ins Bett bringen?

"Dann... mach das mal", nuschelte Marcel und sah ihn an.

"O...ok", sagte Lars. "Dann... kannst du aufstehen?"

"Klaa kannichdas", nickte Marcel heftig, dann brauchte er offensichtlich einen Moment, bis das Drehen in seinem Kopf aufhörte.

"Ja, das seh ich", sagte Lars trocken.

"Kannichwohl", nuschelte Marcel und stand mühsam auf. "Verdammt, washassu indas Seuggemacht?"

"Schmelle, das Problem ist nicht das Zeug, sondern die Tatsache, dass du nichts verträgst", sagte Mats.

"Ichverdrach dasschon", nuschelte Marcel. "Isjaauchguuuut"

Mats lachte. "Ja Schmelle ist alles guuut. Und du geht’s jetzt mit Sven mit, der bringt dich ins Bett und dann schläfst du schön deinen Rausch aus."

"Hmm... kommsven..."

Lars stand auf und griff dann zögernd nach Marcels Hand. "Komm hoch, ich helf dir."

"Kannichallein", meinte Marcel undeutlich, ließ sich dann aber von Lars hochziehen. "Gleich ab ins Bett, hm?", fragte der leise.

"Bettischgut", nuschelte Marcel und lehnte sich an Lars.

"Na komm", lächelte Lars. Es fühlte sich so gut an mit Marcel an seiner Seite, dass er nicht anders konnte als zu Lächeln.

Gemeinsam torkelten sie eher aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur. So, wo versteckte Neven wohl sein Gästezimmer? Lars sah sich um. Neben dem Bad, das er ja glücklicherweise gefunden hatte, gab es auf dem Flur vier Türen. Marcel würde ihm bei der Suche keine große Hilfe sein. Der klammerte sich nur an ihn und hatte nun angefangen zu summen. Entfernt kam ihm das Lied bekannt, aber er konnte jetzt nicht darauf achten. "Komm, Schmelle - wo müssen wir hin", flüsterte er unsicher. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich morgen ja nicht mehr daran.

"Inschbett Svenni", grinste Marcel.

Leise seufzte Lars. "Und in welches willst du?"

"In meins", erklärte Marcel, dann begann er wieder leise zu summen.

"Aber du bist hier bei Neven und nicht in der Lage nach Haus zu fahren. Also komm", murmelte Lars und versuchte es auf gut Glück im ersten Zimmer neben dem Bad. Das Büro vermutete er. Nun, dann wusste er immerhin, wo er selbst nachher pennen würde. Er zog Marcel weiter zur nächsten Tür. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück.

"Du riescht ganz anders, Svenni, weischt du das?" fragte Marcel plötzlich und zupfte am Halsausschnitt von Lars Shirt.

Wie, er roch anders? Anders als Sven? Er hatte doch dasselbe Deo genommen! Außerdem, wieso wusste Marcel, wie Sven roch? "Nenn mich nicht Svenni", knurrte er und hoffte Marcel so abzulenken.

"Svenni", grinste Marcel ihn breit an. "Bischt doch Svenni, oder?"

"Hä? Warum soll ich nicht Sven sein? Hast wirklich ganz schön einen im Kahn..."

"Nee, Oli Kahn biste nicht", lachte Marcel.

"Siehst du. Also komm ins Bett."

Er öffnete die Tür vor der sie standen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Nevens Schlafzimmer eingerichtet war, aber das hier wirkte doch eher wie ein Gästezimmer auf ihn.

"Na komm, rein hier", forderte er Marcel mutig auf. Er zog Marcel hinter sich her und schob ihn irgendwie aufs Bett. Wenn das Nevens Bett war - dann konnte er es noch immer auf Marcel schieben, beschloss er kurzerhand. "Komm, zieh dich aus!"

Marcel brummte etwas, rollte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Leise seufzte Lars. Sollte er Marcel jetzt echt ausziehen? Wenigstens die Schuhe, überlegte er, und begann ihm die Turnschuhe auszuziehen. Und die Jeans zumindest zu öffnen, das war sonst zu unbequem. Und dann die Decke über ihm ausgebreitet.

Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, und strich Marcel sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Er sah so wunderschön aus - auch, wenn er betrunken war. Kurzentschlossen zog er sein Handy heraus und machte ein Foto von Marcel. Dann zog er sich ganz leise aus dem Zimmer zurück.

So, schnell ins Bad - und dann ins Büro, die Tür hatte er ja schon vorher entdeckt. Mats und Benni hatte er im Flur getroffen und verabschiedet und Neven war wohl noch in der Küche.

"Ich geh dann auch ins Bett", rief er leise durch die Wohnung.

"Nacht, Sven", rief Neven zurück.

"Nacht, Neven!"

Leise zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und sah sich im Zimmer um. Ja, das schien das Büro zu sein. Einige Aktenordner, Drucker, Laptop-Dockingstation und ähnliches. Dazu eine recht bequem wirkende Liege. Aber ohne Decke.

"Scheiße", fluchte Lars. Wo bekam er denn bitte eine Decke her? Wusste Sven das? kannte sich sein Bruder hier so gut aus, dass er sich seine Decke ohne Nachfragen holen konnte?

Ob er ihn noch anrufen konnte? Es war kurz vor zwölf. Kurzentschlossen setzte er sich auf die Liege und wählte die Nummer. "Hmm...", knurrte ihm die Stimme seines Bruders entgegen.

"Wieso weiß Marcel, wie du riechst?" fragte Lars ohne sich zu melden. Das interessierte ihn tatsächlich noch mehr, als die Decke.

"Wie... wie ich rieche?", fragte Sven verschlafen nach.

"Ja. Marcel meinte eben, ich würde anders riechen."

"Keine Ahnung", meinte Sven. "Riechen wir denn unterschiedlich?"

"Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Aber wieso weiß Marcel wie du riechst", wiederholte Lars seine Frage.

"Und wie kommst du da drauf?", wollte Sven wissen.

"Na weil Marcel eben meinte, dass ich anders riechen würde", wiederholte Lars ungeduldig. "Woher zum Teufel weiß Marcel, wie du riechst?"

"Keine Ahnung... hat wohl ne feine Nase..."

Lars seufzte. "Vermutlich. Und sturzbesoffen ist er auch."

"Oh, hat Neven Bowle gemacht? Die schmeckt verdammt gut, was?"

"Ja, tut sie. Marcel hat sie besonders geschmeckt. Keine Ahnung, wie oft der sich nachgeschenkt hat."

Sven lachte leise. "Der trinkt nicht oft, aber wenn, dann richtig. Hast du ihn mit nach Hause genommen?"

"Wir sind beide bei Neven. Marcel schläft im Gästezimmer. Das hoffe ich zumindest..."

"Wieso hoffst du das?"

"Weil ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich Marcel wirklich in Nevens Gästezimmer abgelegt hab oder in seinem Schlafzimmer. Marcel konnte mir nicht wirklich dabei helfen, das richtige Zimmer zu finden."

Wieder lachte Sven leise. "Wie sah das Zimmer denn aus?"

Lars beschrieb ihm das Zimmer schnell.

"Ok, richtig geraten. Das Schlafzimmer ist größer, gelb gestrichen, und mit Trikots an den Wänden. Das verwechselt man nicht. Und du pennst im Büro?“

"Ja genau", sagte Lars. "Wo sind denn hier Decken?"

"Unter der Liege", kam es sofort von Sven. "Da sind auch Laken und Kissen und ein alter Plüschbär."

"Ein Plüschbär?"

"Ja, der ist eigentlich für seine Nichte, wenn die zu Besuch ist."

"Ah ok", sagte Lars. "Und woher weißt du das alles? Pennst du so oft bei Neven?"

"Hin und wieder mal. Hatte ich dir doch auch gesagt, oder?"

"Nicht das du hier pennst."

"Doch, dass Neven geile Parties schmeißt... und dass man danach nicht mehr nach Hause fährt."

"Hm... echt?" fragte Lars und verfluchte sich, dass er sein Notizbuch im Wagen gelassen hatte.

"Komm, denkt nicht drüber nach. Pack dich ins Bett, musst morgen früh raus. Frühstück bei Neven ist ein bisschen mager, aber es gibt Obst."

"Frühstück mit Marcel", lächelte Lars unwillkürlich.

Sven lachte. "Ja, Frühstück mit Marcel."

"Er hat meinen Oberschenkel getätschelt", brach es aus Lars heraus. "Die ganze Zeit. Also nachdem er schon einiges intus hatte..."

"Schmelle ist immer etwas anlehnungsbedürftig... aber dass er jemandem den Oberschenkel getätschelt hätte?"

"Vermutlich hat er das gar nicht richtig mitbekommen."

"Nein... vermutlich nicht", murmelte Sven.

Lars seufzte. "Wie war dein Abend denn?"

"War nett. Wir waren bisschen unterwegs - aber Neven war halt nicht dabei."

"Mit wem warst du denn unterwegs?"

"War wohl fast die halbe Mannschaft. Gonzo und Simse und Kies und Daniel und so. War ganz schön die Jungs mal bisschen näher kennenzulernen.“

"Ja, sind nette Jungs", sagte Lars. "Ist irgendwie komisch, hier mit Neven und Mats und Benni abzuhängen und so zu tun, als würde ich sie schon gut kennen. Die haben teilweise in absoluten Rätseln gesprochen."

"Du wirst schon noch reinkommen", war Sven sicher. "Und einiges weißt du doch auch. Ich mein, wir haben ja auch vorher viel geredet."

"Ja. Ich denke, ich hab mich ganz gut geschlagen."

"Na, dann ist doch alles gut. Und jetzt pack dich hin und schlaf."

"Ok. Du auch. Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Sven und legte auf.

Lars legte sein Handy zur Seite und holte Decken und Kissen unter der Liege hervor. Er kuschelte sich ein, schloss die Augen, und bald darauf war er eingeschlafen.


	8. Ein harter Morgen

Lars wachte auf, als es lautstark gegen die Tür polterte. "Sven, aufstehen!"

Müde schlug Lars die Augen auf. Sven... Es dauerte nur kurz, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er gemeint war. "Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon!"

"Gut!" rief Neven. "Ich bin duschen. Kaffee läuft durch, bedien dich einfach."

"Mach ich, danke!", rief Lars zurück und setzte sich auf. Er sah sich kurz im Büro um, ein paar Minuten hatte er hoffentlich um sich den Raum kurz einzuprägen, falls er das Wissen mal brauchen sollte. Dann stand er auf und zog sich schnell an.

Er verließ das Zimmer und folgte einfach dem Kaffeegeruch in die Küche. Er war allein, also lag Marcel wohl noch im Bett und schlief. Hoffentlich ging es dem Armen nicht zu schlecht heute.

Der Kaffee war inzwischen fertig und Lars goss ohne lange zu überlegen zwei Becher voll. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, wie und ob Marcel überhaupt Kaffee trank, aber dafür war es eindeutig zu früh. Also würde es so gehen müssen. Wenn es Marcel so ging wie er es sich vorstellte, dann würde es ihm eh egal sein.

Vorsichtig, um nichts zu verschütten, ging er mit den beiden Bechern zum Gästezimmer. Er klopfte mit dem Knie gegen die Tür, dann drückte er mit dem Ellenbogen die Klinke herunter. Im Gästezimmer war es stockdunkel und es roch nach Alkohol und schlaf. Ein leises Schnarchen war zu hören.

"Marcel... guten Morgen", wünschte Lars und trat näher an das Bett.

Der Deckenberg, unter dem irgendwo Marcel liegen musste, rührte sich nicht. Vorsichtig kam Lars näher, stellte einen der Becher ab und zog vorsichtig die Decke vom Kopfende, das er allein durch das Kissen identifizieren konnte, das halb unter der Decke hervorguckte. Ein zerwühlter Haarschopf kam zum Vorschein.

"Marcel", rief Lars ihn noch einmal leise und hielt den Becher tiefer.

Das Schnarchen stockte und kurz danach regte sich Marcel. "Mhm?"

"Komm, wach auf..."

"Wie spät isses?" brummte Marcel mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme.

Er klang unglaublich... sexy! "Keine Ahnung, aber Neven hat mich schon rausgeschmissen."

"Scheiße", murmelte Marcel und drehte sich leicht. "Mein Kopf tut weh..."

"Wundert mich nicht", lächelte Lars ihn an. "Nach gestern Abend... willst du erstmal nen Kaffee?"

Marcel nickte, was ihn sofort wieder zum Fluchen brachte. "Gern."

"Na, dann komm hoch, dann kriegst du welchen." Lars unterdrückte das Bedürfnis ihm aufzuhelfen, einfach um ihn anfassen zu dürfen.

"Aufstehen? Blöde Idee..."

"Nur hinsetzen, sonst gießt du dir den Kaffee in die Nase."

"Na gut", seufzte Marcel und richtete sich stöhnend in eine halbwegs sitzende Position hoch. Dann nahm er den Becher entgegen und trank vorsichtig.

"Boah ist der stark", sagte er. "Hat Neven gekocht, hm?"

"Ja... ist der echt so schlimm?", fragte Lars nach, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und probierte jetzt auch. Puh, das war das reinste Rattengift!

"Kennst doch Nevens Kaffee", sagte Marcel.

"Ja, aber heute ist er irgendwie besonders... oder es fällt einfach nur auf."

"Gab es keine Milch mehr?" fragte Marcel nach einem zweiten Schluck.

"So hilfts besser", behauptete Lars. Das nächste Mal würde er Milch rein gießen, das war klar.

"Von wem hast du denn diese Weisheit?"

"Hab ich mal irgendwo gelesen. Außerdem - so wie der Kaffee schmeckt, weckt er Tote wieder auf..."

"Wirkt, ich fühl mich jedenfalls wie ne lebende Leiche..."

Lars lachte leise. "Siehst auch ein bisschen so aus..." Wie gern hätte er Marcel durch die weichen Haare gestrichen...

"Dafür bist du ekelhaft wach und frisch."

"Hab nicht so viel abgekriegt von der Bowle..."

"Lass mich raten, die anderen auch nicht", seufzte Marcel.

"Ich fürchte nicht. Dafür kriegst du auch den meisten Kaffee, okay?"

"Ne Packung Aspirin wär mir lieber. Und ne Entschuldigung für Klopp. Schreibst du mir eine?" fragte Marcel und grinste ihn an.

Lars lachte leise. "Sehr geehrter Herr Trainer, Marcel kann nicht am Training teilnehmen, er hat gestern Abend gutgläubig von Nevens Bowle getrunken. Ich bitte, sein Fehlen zu entschuldigen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen..." Er stoppte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er als Unterschrift seinen eigenen, echten Namen nennen konnte.

"Oh ja, sehr schön", sagte Marcel und nippte an seinem Becher.

Lars lachte noch einmal. "Ok, dann schreib ich das. Und morgen kommst du dann wieder?"

"Keine Ahnung, was Nevens Bowle noch für Spätfolgen auslöst."

"Er hat ja behauptet, da wären Vitamine drin..."

"Und das glaubst du ihm?"

"Meinst du, es ist noch schlimmer?"

"Du kennst Neven doch auch", sagte Marcel und musterte ihn über den Rand seines Bechers.

"Ja, schon klar", nickte Lars, auch wenn er jetzt gar nicht wusste, worum es ging.

"Na also", sagte Marcel. "Wo ist er eigentlich?"

"Duscht."

"Das war klar. Und für uns reicht die Zeit dann nicht mehr."

"Immerhin haben wir Kaffee..."

"Sag mal... ich hab mich gestern Abend aber nicht irgendwie daneben benommen, oder?" fragte Marcel vorsichtig.

"Wie - nein, nein, keine Sorge", schüttelte Lars den Kopf. Dann hatte Marcel die Sache mit der Zimmersuche vergessen, wie gut.

"Gut", murmelte Marcel und sah ziemlich erleichtert aus.

"Wieso - was hättest du denn tun können?"

Marcel presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Das machte Lars nur noch neugieriger. "Was denn nun?"

"Nix Sven", antwortete Marcel in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass er nicht drüber reden wollte.

Leise seufzte Lars, dann würde er wohl nichts rauskriegen. Marcel musterte ihn erneut mit einem seltsamen Blick. "Mit Jenny ist Schluss", sagte er dann. "Ich... als ich die Bilder von Mats und Cathy gesehen hab, das war zum Kotzen. Also hab ich getrunken. Ich wollte nicht drüber reden..."

"Oh, das... das tut mir leid", murmelte Lars ehrlich. "Was ist denn passiert?" So lange waren die beiden gar nicht zusammen gewesen, oder?

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern "Ist doch egal. Es ist halt aus. Aber ich hab keinen Bock, das wieder über mich geredet wird. Also Klappe halten, ok?"

"Ja, klar, kannst dich auf mich verlassen." Wieso sollte er das rum erzählen? Und warum sollten sie über Marcel reden? Ok, mit seiner anderen Hälfte würde er das auch jeden Fall besprechen müssen, aber das zählte nicht.

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Marcel nur.

"Marcel?", fragte Lars nach.

"Hm?"

"Warum sollte ich das weitererzählen?"

"Was weiß ich?" fragte Marcel und seufzte dann. "Schon gut Sven. Ich weiß, dass du damals auch nicht mit getratscht hast."

Verdammt, hätte Sven damals mal getratscht, dann würde er, Lars, jetzt wenigstens wissen, worüber!

"Mats würde es auch nicht erzählen, aber Neven kann manchmal einfach seine Klappe nicht halten...", fuhr Marcel fort.

"Solange ers dann nicht weiß, ist doch alles in Butter", meinte Lars.

Marcel grinste schief. "Klar. Meinst du unser Duschkönig ist langsam fertig?"

Lars lauschte. "Zu hören ist er zumindest nicht mehr."

"Dann ab mit dir. Ich bemitleide mich noch ein bisschen selbst, in der Zeit kannst du duschen gehen."

"Dann bis gleich", lächelte Lars ihn an, trank schnell aus und stellte den Becher einfach auf den Nachttisch neben Marcel.

Er verließ das Zimmer und sah kurz in die Küche. "Ich geh duschen", sagte er Neven, der an der Kaffeemaschine stand.

"Du warst bei Marcel?"

"Ja, hab ihn geweckt und ihm nen Kaffee gebracht."

"Und er ist echt wach?"

"Naja, so ein bisschen. Er hat Kopfschmerzen."

"Kein Wunder, oder? Aber er weiß ja, wo die Aspirin liegen."

Lars nickte. Zum Glück hatte Marcel ihn nicht gebeten, ihm die Aspirin zu holen, sonst wäre er aufgeschmissen gewesen.

"Ich geh dann mal duschen...", kündigte Lars an und verließ die Küche wieder.

Das heiße Wasser tat gut und vertrieb die letzten Reste Müdigkeit aus seinem Körper.

Als er wieder angezogen das Bad verließ, fühlt er sich frisch und fit - was man von Marcel, der inzwischen auf der Küchenbank saß, wirklich nicht behaupten konnte. Sein Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab und er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, als würde ihm das Licht weh tun. Er saß in sich zusammengesunken da und hielt sich an einem Becher Kaffee fest.

"Bad ist frei", sagte Lars zu Marcel.

Der nickte nur leicht, trank noch einen Schluck, und stand dann auf. Wortlos schlurfte er aus der Küche und ins Bad. Lars sah ihm hinterher - Marcel sah wirklich schlecht aus,

"Marcel hat sich gestern ziemlich abgeschossen", sagte Neven.

Lars nickte. "War ziemlich lecker, diese Bowle."

"Ist trotzdem ungewöhnlich für Schmelle."

Ein Schulterzucken. "Ja, ist es..."

"Meinst du er hat... irgendwie Kummer oder so?"

"Hm, keine Ahnung", meinte Lars. "Aber sieht ihm eigentlich nicht ähnlich, sich dann so dermaßen zu betrinken."

"Also hat er dir auch nichts gesagt", sagte Neven und sah ihn dabei fragend an.

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. Am Besten alles abstreiten, das machte das Lügen einfacher.

"Hm", brummte Neven offenbar unzufrieden. "Vermutlich wird er mit uns auch nicht reden..."

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, das wird er nicht..."

"Tja... mehr als entschuldigen können wir uns nicht und das haben wir getan", meinte Neven. "Hast du Hunger?" wechselte er dann das Thema.

"Nicht viel... was hast du da?" Er musste so schnell wie möglich mit Sven reden und nachfragen, was mit Marcel vorgefallen war.

"Ähm...", Neven stand auf und öffnete die Kühlschranktür. "Ketchup, Käse, Butter... Eier. Soll ich Rührei machen?"

"Hast du Brot da? Dann können wir das machen."

"So Sandwichtoast hab ich", sagte Neven.

"Ist doch ok - das mit Rührei, das geht doch."

Neven nickte und kramte einen Moment in einem Schrank, bis er eine große Pfanne gefunden hatte. Etwas umständlich stellte er sie auf den Herd. "Sonst macht Teresa das immer, aber die ist noch bei ihren Eltern", entschuldigte er sich.

"Kein Problem", sagte Lars.

Neven sah ihn bittend an. "Kannst du mir... die Eier geben... und so?"

Lars grinste breit. Neven stand offenbar nicht so oft hinterm Herd. "Soll ich machen?"

"Das wär nett", nickte Neven und trat zur Seite. "Weißt doch, wie das ist..."

"Wie was ist?" fragte Lars.

"Na, wie das mit mir und Kochen ist... ganz wach bist du auch noch nicht, was?"

"Nicht so ganz", beeilte sich Lars zu sagen.

"Merkt man... willst mich hier dem Herd aussetzen..."

Lars lachte. "Ich entschuldige mich vielmals."

"Danke", nickte Neven huldvoll.

Lars grinste weiter, während er begann das Rührei zu machen. Langsam bekam er einige Eigenarten der Freunde mit, auch die, die Sven nicht erwähnt hatte. Es würde aber noch dauern, bis er sich wirklich sicher fühlen konnte. Im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, sich noch mit jedem zweiten Wort zu verraten.

Das Rühren und Braten der Eier beruhigten ihn ein wenig, nebenbei toastete er das Brot und bestrich es mit Butter, deckte den Ketchup auf und servierte schließlich das Rührei.

"Ich geh mal gucken ob Marcel ertrunken ist", sagte Neven und verließ die Küche.

Lars setze sich an den Tisch, stand wieder auf um frischen Kaffee zu holen, setzte sich wieder und fühlte sich total fehl am Platz. Was zum Teufel machte er hier eigentlich? Er sollte zu Hause in Leverkusen sein, nicht hier in Dortmund. Diese Schnapsidee von Sven würde doch eh nie funktionieren. Marcel war nicht schwul, sonst würde er doch seiner Isch... Jenny nicht so hinterher trauern.

So sehr, dass er sich am Abend vor dem Training total die Kante gab. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er wieder an diese merkwürdige Geschichte dachte, die Marcel erwähnt hatte. Man hatte über ihn getratscht, jedenfalls die meisten. Sven wohl nicht, was ihn aber auch nicht überrascht. Sven war niemand, der gern hinter dem Rücken von anderen Leuten redete.

Aber dass Sven ihm auch nichts davon erzählt hatte... nicht unbedingt, als es aktuell war, aber jetzt, bevor sie getauscht hatten. Hatte Sven das vergessen oder einfach nicht für wichtig befunden? Vermutlich letzteres, schließlich schien es ja erledigt gewesen zu sein. Bis es auch mit dieser Jenny aus gewesen war.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Am liebsten hätte er Sven sofort angerufen und gefragt. Aber dann würden Neven und Marcel genau in diesem Moment in die Küche platzen. Also musste er abwarten, bis er im Auto saß. Und selbst dann hatten sie nicht viel Zeit, überlegte er. In diesem Moment kamen Neven und Marcel zurück in die Küche.

"Ich mag nichts essen", sagte Marcel sofort und schob seinen Teller weit von sich.

"Bitte", sah Lars ihn an.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir ist eh schon übel, wenn ich jetzt was esse, dann... na du kannst es dir denken."

"Schade", meinte Lars leise. "Ich mein... hätte dir vielleicht gut getan. Aber ist schon ok..."

Marcel lächelte ihn schwach an.

"Dann... teilen Neven und ich uns dein Essen, ja?"

"Macht", sagte Marcel.

Lars nickte, zog den Teller an sich und teilte den Toast und das Rührei auf.

"Boah du verpasst was Marcel", sagte Neven nach dem ersten Bissen. "Seit wann machst du so gutes Rührei Sven?"

Kurz stutzte Lars, dann grinste er. "Hab mit Lars geübt."

"Dann richte deinem Bruder meinen tiefsten Dank aus", sagte Neven lachend.

"Mach ich", nickte Lars und grinste ihn an. Der Dank war ja schon angekommen.

Der Rest des Essens verlief ziemlich schweigend, wobei Lars immer wieder zu Marcel sah. Dem schien es wirklich mies zu gehen - hätte er ihn gestern Abend früher stoppen müssen? Aber Marcel war erwachsen, der musste selbst wissen, wie viel er trank.

"Wir müssen los", war es Marcel, der ihn aus diesem Gedanken holte.

"Stimmt", sagte Neven.

Lars konnte es gar nicht schnell genug gehen, bis er unten alleine in seinem Wagen saß - Marcel fuhr wegen Restalkohols vorsichtshalber bei Neven mit. Sekunden, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, klingelte bei Sven das Telefon.

"Morgen Bruderherz", begrüßte Sven ihn gut gelaunt.

"Morgen... was ist mit Marcel?"

"Hä? Was meinst du? Du bist doch in Dortmund."

"Ja, aber was ist mit ihm gewesen? Irgendjemand hat getratscht?" Lars startete den Wagen und fuhr los.

"Getratscht? Du redest in Rätseln Lars."

Lars seufzte. "Er hat sich gestern Abend doch total abgeschossen. Wegen seiner Freundin. Er wollte aber nicht viel mehr sagen, weil letztes Mal so getratscht worden ist. Also, was war da los?"

"Wegen... ach das meinst du", murmelte Sven. "Das war ne dumme Geschichte und alle Einzelheiten weiß ich auch nicht."

"Und was weißt du? Und was muss ich wissen?"

"Es gab da so ein blödes Gerücht, als Marcel mit Annika Schluss gemacht hat. Oder sie mit ihm."

"Verdammt, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, ich bin gleich beim Training und sollte vorher Bescheid wissen!"

"Angeblich hatte Marcel ne Affäre, während er mit Annika zusammen war", erzählte Sven. "Und naja... irgendwer hat behauptet, dass es wohl keine... Frau gewesen sei. Und bevor du jetzt fragst, warum ich dir das nicht gesagt habe: ich glaub das kein Stück. jedenfalls nicht so, wie es dargestellt wurde. Deshalb hab ich es dir nicht erzählt."

"Hättest du aber sollen. Immerhin... bin ich du, und so."

"Die Sache war erledigt und niemand hat mehr drüber geredet."

"Es wird aber jetzt wieder drüber geredet."

"Und wieso?"

"Naja, so viel wird nicht geredet. Aber mit dieser Jenny ist Schluss, und er will’s keinem sagen, damit diese Gerüchte nicht wieder aufkommen. Also, mir... dir hat ers gesagt, weil du damals nicht mitgemacht hast."

"Jenny war eh nicht gut für ihn", sagte Sven. "Aber das ist deine Chance. Du bist der Einzige, der Bescheid weiß. Also halt dich ran, tröste ihn..."

"Und warte ab, bis er die nächste Ische hat?"

"Oder bist du ihn überzeugt hast, dass er dich will."

Leise schnaubte Lars. "Und das von dir, wo du sicher bist, dass das nichts war mit der Affäre mit dem Typen."

"Schätzelein, du hast mir nicht richtig zugehört. Ich hab gesagt, ich glaube die Version nicht, die da im Umlauf war. Marcel ist kein Typ, der ne Affäre hat. Und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass er Annika geliebt hat. Das hat man gesehen. Aber das schließt ja nun nicht aus, dass er nicht vielleicht auch was für nen Mann fühlen kann."

"Ja, ja, schon klar", murrte Lars. "Also, ich bin da... was hast du heute vor?"

"Noch keinen Plan", sagte Sven. "Mal gucken, ob ich zu Hause bleibe oder mich bei einem der Jungs hier einlade."

"Dann.. viel Spaß mit den Jungs...", wünschte Lars.

"Werd ich haben. Und du tröste Marcel", grinste Sven. Vielleicht wäre das wirklich Lars' Chance, hoffte er. Jedenfalls war es einen Versuch wert, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, ob Marcel nun schwul oder bi war oder eben wirklich nur auf Frauen stand. Das würde Lars herausfinden müssen. Und er selbst musste jetzt erstmal das nächste Training überstehen. Es war anstrengender als erwartet, plötzlich in Lars Rolle zu schlüpfen.

Etwas zurückhaltender sein, etwas ruhiger - und doch nicht auffallen lassen, dass er so vieles nicht wusste. Und trotzdem reizte ihn dieser Tausch unglaublich. Es war spannend und aufregend. Ein Abenteuer. Es machte unheimlich Spaß in die fremde Rolle zu schlüpfen, die Jungs kennenzulernen, mit denen Lars sonst zu tun hatte.


	9. In Leverkusen

"Morgen Lars", begrüßte ihn in diesem Moment Stefan. "Hält dein Auto dich gefangen oder traust du dich nicht auszusteigen?"

"Beides. Wenn ich aussteige, beißt es", grinste Sven und stieg nun doch aus. "Gut, dass du da bist um mich zu beschützen."

Stefan lachte leise. "Ja, ich halte dein böses Auto in Schach."

"Danke", nickte Sven, nahm seine Sachen und schloss den Wagen ab. Gemeinsam mit Kieß überquerte er den Parkplatz, ging an den paar Fans vorbei, die auf ein Foto oder ein Autogramm scharf waren und betrat wenig später die Kabine.

Neben ihm saßen Gonzo und auf der anderen Seite Daniel, mit denen er am Vorabend unterwegs gewesen war, und schon hatten sie ein Thema, über das sie reden konnten, und bei dem nicht auffiel, dass er nicht Lars war. Trotzdem blieb er wachsam, um sich durch nichts zu verraten und alle Informationen, die wichtig waren zu behalten.

Das Training lief ganz gut, auch wenn einige Sachen ziemlich anders waren als in Dortmund - anderer Trainer vor allem, der alles völlig anders anfasste. Er hatte sich so an Klopp gewöhnt, dass es ihm tatsächlich schwer fiel, sich darauf einzulassen. Zum Glück konnte er es auf den Urlaub schieben, dass er noch nicht ganz der Alte war. Zwar wurde er dafür ein paar Mal etwas schief angesehen, aber heute war ja schon der zweite Trainingstag, und die Dinge liefen besser. Dementsprechend gut gelaunt war er auch, als das Training schließlich zu Ende ging und sie zurück in die Kabine gingen.

"Hey, Lars, kommst du nachher auch mit zu Gonzo zum Grillen?", wurde Sven von Kieß angesprochen.

"Grillen? Aber immer doch", sagte Sven sofort.

"Ok, um sieben bei ihm", lud Kieß ihn offiziell ein und schob ihn dann vor sich her in die Kabine.

Sven ließ sich das gutmütig gefallen und grinste. Also wieder ein Abend, den er nicht allein verbringen musste. Das schien wohl hier in Leverkusen genauso zu laufen wie bei ihm zu Hause in Dortmund. Man unternahm viel zusammen, was auch ein Grund für das gute Verhältnis der Mannschaft war.

Er duschte sich schnell ab und machte sich fertig, dann gab es Essen, die zweite Trainingseinheit, und dann sollte er sich dringend mal wieder bei Lars melden. Immerhin hatte der ja doch ein kleineres oder größeres Problem mit Marcel. Ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen hatte er schon, dass er Lars nicht gleich von der Geschichte mit Marcel und Annika erzählt hatte. Aber er war niemand der solche Gerüchte verbreitete - grade nicht solche Gerüchte. Und im Endeffekt war es ja auch gut so gewesen - denn jetzt hatte Marcel sich Lars anvertraut, der wusste, worum es ging, und konnte ihm beistehen. Ihm beistehen und näher kommen, wenn alles gut lief und Lars es geschickt anstellte. Und dass Lars sich nicht wie der letzte Trampel benehmen würde, war klar. Er war der ruhigere und einfühlsamere von ihnen, und deswegen als helfender Freund - und mehr - gut geeignet.

Er grinste unwillkürlich. Lars würde Marcel schon um seinen kleinen Finger wickeln. Für diesen Job war Lars wirklich der Richtige. Und Marcel und er, die beiden würden schon gut zusammenpassen. Er musste Lars wirklich dringend anrufen, sobald er ein bisschen Ruhe hatte. So machte er sich schnell fertig und verzog sich in die Sonne hinter dem Gebäude.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er allein war, wählte er Lars Nummer. "Hey", meldete sich sein Bruder ein wenig außer Atem. "Alles ok bei dir?"

"Ja und bei dir? Du klingst so abgehetzt."

"Musste nur kurz von den Jungs verschwinden, die müssen uns ja nicht mit anhören."

"Ja das wär vermutlich weniger toll", grinste Sven.

"Also, irgendwelche Katastrophen, oder läufts?", wollte Lars wissen.

"Ich bin heute Abend bei Gonzo zum Grillen eingeladen."

"Oh, viel Spaß - das ist bei ihm immer totaaal lecker. Und witzig." Lars klang tatsächlich ein wenig neidisch. "Spanisch angehaucht. Mit Vino Tinto und so."

"Ich freu mich auch schon drauf. Gonzo scheint ja gut kochen zu können, wenn ich das richtig interpretiert hab."

"Ja, kann er echt. Hat er von seiner Mutter gelernt, alles schön spanisch. Deutsch kann er auch, klar, aber bei solchen Feiern gibt’s spanisch."

"Jetzt hab ich Hunger", lachte Sven. "Und was steht bei dir heute Abend so an? Wieder Schlammbowle bei Neven?"

"Hätt ich nichts dagegen, aber ich glaub, Marcel... dem geht’s noch immer richtig dreckig. Man hat ihm richtig angesehen, bei jedem Schritt, dass ihm der Kopf fast geplatzt wär." Sven konnte reines Mitleid in Lars' Stimme hören.

"Na dann kümmer dich doch um ihn", meinte Sven sofort.

"Und wie? Die Kopfschmerzen kann ich ihm ja schlecht abnehmen."

"Koch ihm doch was", schlug Sven vor. "Er hat bestimmt keinen Bock sich selbst hinter den Herd zu stellen."

"Heute Morgen hatte er keinen Hunger. Ach ja, ich muss dir später noch mal zeigen, wie ich Rührei mache, das hab ich heute Morgen gemacht."

"Du hast Rührei gemacht? Bei Neven?" fragte Sven nach.

"Ja, der hatte ja nicht viel mehr da. Und kochen kann er ja auch nicht. Hättest du mir auch sagen können", murrte Lars leise.

"Sorry. Ich bin es einfach so gewöhnt mit den Jungs abzuhängen, dass es für mich ganz normale Sachen sind", sagte Sven.

"Is ja ok... du wirst auch noch improvisieren müssen. Wie war es gestern eigentlich? Hast noch gar nicht so viel erzählt."

"War nett", sagte Sven und erzählte ein bisschen von seinem Abend mit Daniel. Es war ganz witzig, aber glücklicherweise auch unverfänglich gewesen. "Ich hab jedenfalls nicht das Gefühl, als hätte ich mich durch irgendwas verraten", schloss Sven seine Erzählung.

"Schön... ich hoffe, ich auch nicht... Und du meinst echt, ich soll für Marcel kochen? Was isst er denn gern?"

"Du stellst Fragen", sagte Sven und runzelte die Stirn. "Mit Nudeln kannst du glaub ich nichts falsch machen."

"Und was dazu? Ich will ja nichts machen, was er nicht mag. Wie sieht es mit Pilzen aus? Pilz-Sahne-Sauce?"

"Ich glaube Marcel isst alles", sagte Sven. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht bewusst erinnern, dass Marcel mal zu irgendwas gesagt hatte, er würde es nicht mögen.

"Gut, dann schlag ich ihm einfach was vor. Und wenn ers nicht mag, bin ich halt mal wieder verpeilt gewesen... hab gestern auch händeringend das Gästezimmer gesucht um ihn zum Bett zu bringen."

"Wenn Marcel so dicht war, wie du es beschreibst, hat er davon eh nichts mitbekommen", meinte Sven.

"Nee, hat er auch nicht. Zum Glück..."

"Du machst das schon", sagte Sven zuversichtlich.

"Okay... ich muss langsam wieder rein."

"Ja und ich mach mich auf den Weg nach Hause", sagte Sven. "Ach sag mal, bringt ihr zu solchen Grillabenden was mit? Getränke oder so? Ich hab Kieß vergessen zu fragen..."

"Nee, dafür bist du irgendwann dran mit Organisieren. Hab dir doch irgendwann von so einer Aktion erzählt... war im März oder so."

"Ah ja stimmt", sagte Sven. "Steht in meinem schlauen Buch, das im Auto liegt."

"Da liegts gut - da ist meins auch", grinste Lars. "Also, wenn was ist, melde dich, ja?"

"Mach ich", sagte Sven. "Bis später. Und viel Spaß mit Marcel."

"Danke. Ich berichte dir hinterher, okay?" Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell und legten dann auf. Einen Moment lang stand Lars noch in der Sonne, dann ging er zurück zu den anderen. 

Im Gegensatz zu den Leverkusenern hatten sie in Dortmund etwas später mit der zweiten Einheit angefangen, so dass Lars die kurze Pause genutzt hatte um mit Sven zu telefonieren. Jetzt ging es weiter, locker wie wohl immer bei Klopp, aber doch recht zügig und effektiv. Die Mannschaft zog voll mit - schließlich hatten sie mit der Titelverteidigung ein großes Ziel.

Titelverteidigung. Das war schon mehr als merkwürdig, wenn man eigentlich gar nicht Meister geworden war, dachte Lars immer wieder. Aber wenn er diese Mannschaft zusammen sah, dann merkte man, warum sie in der letzten Saison die besten der Bundesliga gewesen waren. Der Zusammenhalt war großartig, nicht nur, wenn sie abends zusammen waren, sondern auch während und nach dem Training. Lars war schon gespannt, wie das Trainingslager laufen würde, in das sie am nächsten Tag fuhren.

Als Klopp schließlich abpfiff und sie nach Hause schickte, schaffte es Lars, irgendwie neben Marcel zu landen. "Wie geht’s dem Kopf?" fragte er.

Marcel sah ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an. "Das fragst du nicht wirklich, oder?"

"Sorry", murmelte Lars kleinlaut.

"Also, dem geht’s miserabel", gab Marcel zu und griff kurzerhand nach der Wasserflasche, die Lars in der Hand hielt. "Ich darf doch?"

"Ja klar", sagte Lars. Dann konnte er zusehen, wie Marcel das kalte Wasser trank, ihm etwas davon aus den Mundwinkeln rann und auf sein verschwitztes Trainingsshirt tropfte. Unwillkürlich leckte sich Lars über seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen. Gott, das sah so verdammt heiß aus! Er schluckte und blickte zur Seite, sonst hätte er sich wohl nicht mehr beherrschen können.

"Danke", sagte Marcel und hielt Lars die halbleere Flasche hin. "Das hat echt gut getan."

Lars nickte nur und setzte nun ebenfalls an. Er bildete sich dabei ein noch ein klein wenig von Marcel zu schmecken, und es war ein verdammt schönes Gefühl.

"Mal gucken, wie ich jetzt an mein Auto komme", murmelte Marcel. "Neven muss zum Bahnhof und Teresa abholen, der kann mich nicht mitnehmen."

"Soll ich dich fahren?", fragte Lars. "Wir... wir können auch zusammen essen...", schlug er leise vor.

Marcel sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, nickte dann aber. "Gern. Obwohl ich nicht wirklich Hunger hab. Aber ich leiste dir gern Gesellschaft."

War er jetzt zu weit gegangen? Aber irgendwie musste er doch anfangen, überlegte Lars. "Wir können auch mal gucken, worauf du so Appetit hast."

"Aspirin", sagte Marcel trocken.

Lars stutzte, dann grinste er. "Mit Sauce?"

"Was für ne Sauce empfiehlst du denn da?" fragte Marcel mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Das erwiderte Lars gerne. "Weiß nicht. Tomatig? Oder lieber Champignon-Sahne?"

"Vielleicht isst man da ja auch eher Pesto zu. Oder Dressing", überlegte Marcel.

"Geht auch - worauf hast du Lust?"

"Du lässt nicht locker, bevor ich was esse, oder?"

"Kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag nichts essen."

"Nach dem Urlaub würde mir das nicht mal schaden", meinte Marcel.

"Na komm, so viel hast du nicht zugenommen, oder?"

"Geht so."

"Also, machen wir uns schnell fertig, und dann fahren wir zu mir?"

"Ok", sagte Marcel. "Aber... nicht ganz so schnell, ok? Bei schnell fängt es immer an, sich so komisch in meinem Kopf zu drehen..."

"Ich fahr ganz vorsichtig, versprochen", lächelte Lars ihn an. Sven war nicht unbedingt als Raser bekannt, also würde er sich so auch nicht verraten.

"Danke", sagte Marcel. "Dann sollten wir wohl erstmal duschen gehen."

"Wär wohl besser... na komm, die Dusche wird dich schon nicht beißen."

"Nein, vermutlich nicht."

"Dann komm mit." Lars ging zu seinem Platz und begann sich auszuziehen. Dabei sah er bewusst nicht zu Marcel. Es war schon so schwer genug, ohne einen nackten, verschwitzten Marcel vor sich zu sehen. Er zog sich ganz aus, nahm Svens Duschgel, ein Handtuch, und ging zu den Duschen.

Marcel duschte, wie von Sven schon angekündigt ganz hinten, also suchte er selbst sich eine Dusche weiter vorn. Dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht die ganze Zeit von Marcel fernhalten, im Gegenteil sah er immer wieder rüber zu Marcel. Das Wasser lief über seinen Körper, seine nassen, langen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Marcel hatte zwar behauptet, er hätte zugenommen, aber an seinem Körper sah man das nicht. Er sah so heiß aus... so unbeschreiblich heiß... Lars biss sich auf die Lippen, als seine Augen dem Weg des Wassers folgten: über Marcels Schultern, den Rücken hinab, über den knackigen Hintern... Scheiße, er musste hier dringend raus! Er griff sein Duschgel und flüchtete.

"Na du hast es ja eilig", bemerkte Mats, der schon dabei war sich anzuziehen.

"Hm, ja", nickte Lars unbestimmt.

"Und besonders gesprächig bist du auch immer noch nicht", fuhr Mats fort.

"Nee... war doch bisschen... spät und viel gestern..."

"Zumindest hast du nicht so einen Brummschädel wie Schmelle."

"Nee, der hatte aber auch wirklich viel..."

"Sieht ihm nicht ähnlich", sagte Mats. "Er wirkte auch... ich weiß nicht. Unentspannt."

"Wir wollen heute mal zusammen essen - mal sehen, was so los ist."

Mats nickte. "Das ist gut. Seit dieser blöden Sache, frisst er alles in sich rein, statt zu reden."

"War aber auch doof gelaufen. Sollte nicht wieder vorkommen - und das wird es auch nicht."

"Wir haben beide nicht mitgemacht", stellte Mats klar. "Und die anderen haben ihre Lektion hoffentlich auch gelernt."

Lars nickte. Trotzdem würde er auch Mats nichts erzählen, das würde Marcel nicht wollen.

"Also, dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß und bis morgen", sagte Mats.

"Danke, bis morgen!", verabschiedete sich Lars von Mats, der jetzt ging. Er selbst war auch schon weitestgehend angezogen, so machte er langsam weiter und wartete dabei auf Marcel. Der kam schließlich gute fünf Minuten später zurück in die Umkleide und ging direkt zu seinem Spind. Das Handtuch hing ziemlich locker um seine Hüften und drohte immer wieder nach unten zu rutschen.

Verdammt, das sah so verdammt verführerisch aus! Am liebsten würde er zu Marcel gehen und das Handtuch ganz nach unten befördern. Mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über die feuchte Haut streichen, und die Lippen in seinen Nacken pressen. Schnell drehte Lars sich weg von Marcel. Er würde nicht hier, nicht jetzt, darüber nachdenken, wie er Marcel vernaschte. Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut! Stattdessen begann er in seinem Spind zu wühlen, umzuräumen, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen und sich irgendwie abzulenken.

"Sven? Ich bin soweit."

"Schön, dann... können wir ja los..."

"Alles klar?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, schon..."

"Aber?"

"Ich überleg noch, was ich kochen soll..."

"Wegen mir musst du dir keine Umstände machen" sagte Marcel.

"Doch, immerhin willst du deine Aspirin ja nicht trocken."

Marcel seufzte. "Ok, ok. Für Diskussionen tut mir der Kopf zu sehr weh. Also, Abmarsch?"


	10. Marcelpflege

Lars führte Marcel zu Svens Wagen und ließ ihn einsteigen. Er reichte ihm eine Wasserflasche und riet ihm, die Augen zuzumachen. Marcel folgte dem Rat wortlos und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen im Sitz zurück.

"Ich fahr auch ganz vorsichtig", versprach Lars und fuhr wirklich sehr behutsam an.

"Keine Angst, ich kotz dir den Wagen nicht voll", grinste Marcel schief.

"Aber ich kann ja auch bisschen Rücksicht auf deinen Kopf nehmen."

"Danke", sagte Marcel. Lars nickte nur leicht und fuhr vorsichtig weiter. Er versuchte wenig zu bremsen und nur langsam Gas zu geben. Dabei zerbrach er sich den Kopf, was in Svens Kühlschrank noch zu finden war oder ob sie noch einkaufen mussten.

Kurzentschlossen fuhr er auf einen Supermarktparkplatz und parkte unter einem Baum am Rand. "Muss noch einkaufen - willst du lieber warten?"

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, bleib ich einfach hier sitzen", sagte Marcel.

"Klar. Außer Aspirin noch irgendwelche Wünsche?"

Marcel schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf.

"Okay, dann schlaf ne Runde", grinste Lars und stieg aus.

Er hastete über den Parkplatz, schnappte sich einen Einkaufswagen und raste dann durch die Supermarktgänge. Wenn es einem schlecht ging... was könnte Marcel brauchen? Vielleicht ne Suppe? Schöne Gemüsecremesuppe mit Mettbällchen, beschloss er und kaufte dafür ein. Außerdem nahm er auch ein bisschen Schokolade mit, das half dann vielleicht gegen den eventuellen Liebeskummer wegen dieser Tussi Jenny. Schnell zahlte er und kehrte zum Wagen und zu Marcel zurück.

Marcel hatte sich nicht gerührt. Die Sonne schien durch die Windschutzscheibe und beleuchtete sein Gesicht, ließ die blonden Strähnen fast leuchten. Gott Marcel sah so wunder-wunderschön aus! Einen Moment blieb er stehen und sah Marcel nur an. Betrachtete die dunklen Wimpern unter den dichten Augenbrauen... Atemberaubend, befand er, und er war wirklich versucht sein Handy herauszuziehen und ihn zu fotografieren. Aber das würde Marcel sicher merken! Also musste er diese Bild einfach in der Erinnerung behalten. Das würde ihm aber nicht schwer fallen, das Bild war einfach zu schön.

So leise wie möglich verstaute Lars seine Einkäufe im Kofferraum, dann stieg er wieder in den Wagen. Marcel schien wirklich eingeschlafen zu sein, so versuchte er noch vorsichtiger zu fahren als bisher um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Erst als sie vor Svens Wohnung angekommen waren, musste er ihn notgedrungen wecken. Zuvor zog er aber nun doch sein Handy und machte ein Foto. Er war sicher, dass Marcel tief schlief, und als jetzt wieder die Sonne auf sein Gesicht schien, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten. Er hatte Glück und Marcel bekam wirklich nichts mit.

Schnell steckte er das Handy wieder weg und rief Marcel leise. "Hey, wir sind da..."

Marcel schlug langsam blinzelnd die Augen auf. "Hm?"

"Wir sind da. Musst nur aufstehen und hochgehen, dann kannst du dich wieder hinlegen."

"Ach quatsch", sagte Marcel und grinste. "Bin ja nicht zum Schlafen hier."

"Wär aber ok", meinte Lars. "Setz dich einfach hin, wenn ich das Essen mache, kriegst vorher noch deine Aspirin, und dann geht’s dir nach dem Essen auch besser."

"Wenn du schon kochst, dann helf ich dir", sagte Marcel.

"Nein, nein, du hilfst mir beim Essen."

"Die Wochen mit deinem Bruder haben dir offenbar nicht gut getan. Du bist ja noch sturer als vorher."

"Muss mich doch gegen... Lars durchsetzen."

"Schon klar", schnaubte Marcel.

"Also, komm jetzt hoch. Das Aspirin lockt doch bestimmt."

Marcel schnallte sich langsam ab und stieg aus. Lars wartete an der Haustür auf ihn und schloss dann die Tür auf. "Komm rein, hier ist’s schön kühl." Immer noch schweigend folgte Marcel ihm hoch in Svens Wohnung.

"Komm, ab ins Wohnzimmer, ich guck mal nach Aspirin", versprach Lars. Marcel setzte sich brav aufs Sofa und wartete, bis Lars mit einem Glas Wasser und der Tablettenpackung zurück kam.

"Hab sogar ne Brausetablette gefunden", meinte Lars und warf sie ins Wasser, so dass sie frisch sprudelte.

"Du bist so gut zu mir", lächelte Marcel dankbar.

"Kann dich doch nicht so leiden lassen", zuckte Lars mit den Schultern.

"Scheinst im Urlaub ja deine fürsorgliche Ader entdeckt zu haben."

"Du leidest einfach so sehr", grinste Lars, "das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen."

"Meine Mutter würde jetzt sagen, wer trinken kann, der kann auch schweigend leidend", grinste Marcel schief.

"Kann er, muss er aber nicht, hm?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meine Mutter ist nicht hier, und was sie nicht weiß..."

"Ich verrate dich nicht", grinste Lars.

Marcel lachte auf. "Und das wo du doch täglich mit meiner Mutter telefonierst. Ich weiß das Opfer echt zu schätzen."

"Ich rede mit meinem Bruder, und wer weiß, mit wem der alles redet", grinste er. "Kann ich dich alleine lassen?"

"Natürlich. Aber ich komm auch gern mit in die Küche."

"Bleib erstmal hier, bis die Aspirin wirkt", riet Lars.

"Na gut", gab sich Marcel geschlagen.

"Ich guck mal, was es zu essen gibt."

"Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin hier und unterziehe deine Couch einem Praxistest", grinste Marcel.

"Ich erwarte anschließend einen Testbericht", grinste Lars.

"Schriftlich?"

"Nein, reicht mündlich. In deinem Zustand wär’s wohl nicht leserlich", grinste Lars breit.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir ist meine Schrift immer lesbar", behauptete Marcel.

"Schrift schon, aber ich wage den Inhalt zu bezweifeln. So, und nun schlaf..."

"Zu Befehl", sagte Marcel und lehnte sich in die dicken Kissen zurück.

Lars verschwand in der Küche und begann das Gemüse zu schnippeln. Eine halbe Stunde später war die Suppe fertig, und Lars kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Marcel schlief tief und fest auf dem Sofa. Sofort blieb er stehen und betrachtete den Schlafenden. So wunderschön, fuhr es ihm wieder einmal durch den Kopf. Auf Zehenspitzen umrundete Lars das Sofa und setzte sich in den Sessel. Von hier aus, konnte er Marcel in Ruhe ansehen. Marcel schlief auf seinem... auf Svens Sofa. So entspannt, so ruhig. Als würde er hierher gehören.

Lars erlaubte es sich zu träumen, davon, dass Marcel wirklich zu ihm und auf dieses Sofa gehörte. Wenn es so wäre, könnte er sich jetzt einfach neben ihn legen und ihn festhalten. Sich eng an ihn kuscheln, ihm den Rücken streicheln und ihn an sich gekuschelt fühlen. Aber das würde wohl ein Traum bleiben.

Leise seufzte Lars und beschloss, diesen Moment einfach noch mehr zu genießen. Zum Glück konnte er die Suppe ja später wieder aufwärmen, also würde er Marcel einfach noch ein bisschen schlafen lassen. Und selbst den Anblick genießen. Zum Glück konnte ihn so niemand sehen, wie er Marcel anstarrte und fast sabberte. Er würde sich rechtzeitig den Mund abwischen müssen, das war klar, überlegte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Wie lange er so da gegessen und Marcel beim schlafen beobachtet hatte, wusste er schließlich gar nicht, aber irgendwann bewegte sich Marcel leicht. Lars zuckte zusammen und sprang förmlich auf. Er konnte sich doch nicht dabei erwischen lassen Marcel anzustarren. Anzusabbern! Schnell verließ er das Wohnzimmer. Er würde einfach so tun, als wär er in der Küche gewesen und hätte grade erst das Zimmer betreten.

Glücklicherweise stand der Topf noch auf dem Herd, so dass die Suppe noch warm genug war, dass er sie gleich aufdecken konnte. Wenig später kam Marcel leise in die Küche geschlurft. "Hey..."

"Hey, wieder wach? Wie geht’s deinem Kopf?"

"Sorry, ich wollte gar nicht einschlafen", sagte Marcel und rieb sich die Augen.

"Ist doch kein Problem. So bist du wenigstens ein bisschen fitter."

"Geht so", meinte Marcel. "Was hast du denn gekocht?"

"Gemüsecremesuppe. Ich hab mir gedacht, so ne Suppe rutscht am ehesten."

"Ja, da könnte ich vielleicht ein bisschen was von essen", sagte Marcel.

"Schön", freute sich Lars und deckte den Tisch. "Setz dich schon mal."

Marcel nickte und setzte sich. Lars stellte den Topf auf den Tisch und gab eine Kelle Suppe auf Marcels Teller.

"Und die ist echt selbstgekocht?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, klar - warum?"

"Ich bin nur ein bisschen erstaunt", sagte Marcel.

"Warum?", fragte Lars nach - und erst dann wurde ihm wieder klar, dass er ja nicht Lars, sondern Sven war. "War im Urlaub in Leverkusen bei Lars", erzählte er dann.

"Und Lars kocht so gern?" fragte Marcel.

"Schon - und er hat mir einiges beigebracht."

"Dass du dafür genug Geduld aufbringst, hätte ich ja nicht gedacht."

"Naja, verhungern will ich auch nicht...“

"Hat Cathy gedroht, dass sie nicht mehr für dich mitkocht?" fragte Marcel lachend.

"Ich kann ihr und Mats doch nicht ständig auf die Pelle rücken", zuckte Lars mit den Schultern. "Ich koch halt nicht gern für mich alleine - aber wenn du da bist..."

"Na komm, da steckt doch bestimmt ne Frau dahinter", meinte Marcel. "Du willst sie beeindrucken, und deshalb kochst du."

Lars schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Nein, es war keine Frau, die er beeindrucken wollte. Es war Marcel.

"Echt nicht?"

"Nein, echt nicht. Warum?"

"So was macht man doch meistens nur, wenn sich grade was in seinem Leben ändert", meinte Marcel.

"Oder wenn der... große Bruder einen dazu drängt." Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte Lars die Kurve bekommen, dass er nicht mehr der ältere war.

"Was bin ich dankbar, dass meiner so was nicht tut", grinste Marcel.

"Der ist zu weit weg, sonst würde er das auch tun", lachte Lars.

"Gruseliger Gedanke!"

"Wieso? Kann Martin nicht kochen?"

"Nein, ich kann nicht kochen!" lachte Marcel.

"Ach so, du meinst, du sollst ihm was beibringen?"

"Nein Martin kocht gern. Aber ich weiß, wir würden uns nach fünf Minuten in der Küche so in den Haaren liegen, dass vermutlich mein ganzes Geschirr zu Bruch gehen würde. Wir sind beide... ein wenig stur und wissen alles besser. Sagt meine Mutter zumindest."

Lars lachte. "Passiert bei uns eigentlich nie. Wir denken vermutlich zu gleich. Sind uns zu gleich."

"Ihr streitet nie?"

Lars überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wir sind zwar nicht immer einer Meinung, aber... nein, streiten tun wir nicht."

"Komisch. Ich dachte, grade wenn man sich so ähnlich ist, würde man sich streiten."

"Nein, irgendwie nicht. Wie gesagt, wir denken zu gleich."

Marcel lächelte leicht, dann probierte er vorsichtig einen Löffel Suppe. "Oh, lecker", nickte er dann.

"Schön das es dir schmeckt", freute sich Lars.

"Ja, das tut es", lächelte Marcel und aß langsam weiter. Lars grinste in sich hinein. Sven würde wohl oder übel ein paar Kochstunden bei ihm nehmen müssen. Aber das war’s ihm wert. Marcels Lächeln und sein genießerischer Gesichtsausdruck war toll.

"Möchtest du noch was?" fragte Lars, als sich Marcels Teller in Rekordzeit leerte.

Überrascht sah Marcel auf seinen Teller. "Ich glaub schon..."

Lars lächelte und füllte Marcels Teller. Diesmal aß Marcel nicht ganz so schnell, und am Ende blieb auch ein Rest auf dem Teller. Dann lehnte Marcel sich zurück und sah Lars an. "War lecker, danke."

"Hab ich gern gemacht", sagte Lars. Marcel sah ihn etwas schief an, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Lars aß seinen Rest Suppe noch auf, dann schob auch er den Teller zur Seite. Marcel sah ihn immer noch etwas merkwürdig an.

"Ist irgendwas?" fragte Lars nach einem Moment unruhig.

"Du bist... anders", zuckte Marcel mit den Schultern.

"Findest du?" fragte Lars vorsichtig.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht... haben uns ja auch ne Weile nicht gesehen und so..."

"Wir haben in der letzten Zeit ja auch viel erlebt. Wieder Meisterschaft, die EM, dann Urlaub..."

Es wunderte Lars, wie selbstverständlich er jetzt schon lügen konnte, was die Meisterschaft anging.

"Vermutlich", meinte Marcel. Ganz überzeugt wirkte er aber nicht. Lars musste sich noch mehr anstrengen wie Sven zu wirken. Das reine Faktenlernen war offensichtlich nicht genug gewesen. Er musste ein wenig... draufgängerischer werden.

"Ich finds jedenfalls sehr angenehm", sagte Marcel leise.

"Hm? wie meinst du das?"

"Dieses Ruhige", sagte Marcel. "Nicht so aufgedreht, wie Neven."

Lars nickte leicht. "Neven ist wirklich bisschen durch, im Moment..."

"Ist er doch immer", sagte Marcel mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Ja, ist er...", nickte Lars leicht. Wieder so ein Punkt, den sie nicht genau bedacht hatten. Wie verhalten sich Leute?

"Dass du... nichts gesagt hast, find ich übrigens toll", murmelte Marcel mit gesenktem Blick.

"Hab ich dir doch versprochen. Mats hat mich noch drauf angesprochen, aber ich hab nur gemeint, dass ich... naja, mich kümmer. Mehr will er wohl auch nicht wissen."

Marcel lächelte schwach. "Ich will Mats nicht schon wieder mit meinem... Liebeskummer nerven. Das hab ich schon gemacht, als mit Annika Schluss war."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass du nervst", überlegte Lars leise. "Mich übrigens auch nicht."

Marcel lächelte erneut. "Trotzdem. Nur weil mein Liebesleben offenbar so verkorkst ist, muss ich euch da nicht mit reinziehen."

"Nur, weil das einmal so verdammt schief gelaufen ist, musst du nicht alles in dich reinfressen."

"Ist mir lieber als erneut so eine Situation", sagte Marcel.

"Ich weiß", nickte Lars, auch wenn er noch immer nicht genau wusste, was für eine Situation das genau war. "Aber du weißt doch, dass ich alles für mich behalte."

"Weiß ich. Aber ich möchte dir trotzdem danke sagen. Weil es halt doch nicht so selbstverständlich ist."

"Hm - sollte es eigentlich sein", zuckte Lars mit den Schultern. Marcel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Lars sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Wollen wir rübergehen ins Wohnzimmer?"

"Ja gern", sagte Marcel. Lars stellte schnell die Teller zusammen und brachte sie zur Spüle, dann folgte der Topf. "Soll ich dir schnell helfen?" fragte Marcel.

"Ich lass das erstmal hier stehen - geh schon mal rüber. Magst du was trinken?"

Marcel nickte. "Wasser oder so."

"Oder so also", grinste Lars und überlegte. Sein Buch lag noch im Handschuhfach, aber glücklicherweise war es ja Marcel, der bei ihm war, und ihn hatte er absolut auswendig gelernt. Bananensaft - und Apfelschorle. Und genau die servierte er jetzt. Und er wurde belohnt - mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das Marcel ihm schenkte. Lars setzte sich neben ihn und trank erst einmal.

"Du hast noch gar nicht richtig von deinem Urlaub erzählt", sagte Marcel schließlich. Das war ein gutes Thema, fand Lars, und begann von ihrem Urlaub erzählen. Marcel lehnte sich entspannt zurück, trank von der Apfelschorle und hörte ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln zu.

Da sie beide, Lars und sein Bruder, zusammen im Urlaub gewesen waren, konnte er ganz locker heraus erzählen. Und das er es Marcel erzählten durfte, war natürlich besonders schön. Marcel hörte ihm genau zu, er konnte sowieso gut zuhören. Und wie er ihn immer wieder ansah, aus diesen ausdrucksstarken blauen Augen... Die dunklen Augenbrauen bewegten sich mit, aufmerksam, neugierig, mitfühlend. Mehr als einmal lief ein sanfter Schauer durch seinen Körper und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht einfach zu seufzen. Sich nicht zu Marcel zu lehnen und ihm alles zu gestehen.

Wenn es nach Sven gegangen wäre, hätte er das vermutlich sogar einfach machen sollen. Aber er war nun mal nicht Sven! Wenn überhaupt, dann musste das hier auf seine Art laufen. Und hatte Marcel nicht grade erst gesagt, dass ihm dieses ruhige Zusammensein gefiel? Außerdem würde Marcel sich sicher nicht mit Begeisterung in die nächste Beziehung stürzen, wo das mit Jenny gerade erst aus war.

Ein bisschen neugierig war er ja schon, warum das mit Jenny schon wieder vorbei war. Aber er wollte Marcel nicht fragen, wo er doch offenbar so ungern über das Thema sprach Vielleicht in ein paar Tagen, wenn sie sich noch ein wenig mehr nähergekommen waren. Und im Trainingslager hatten sie dafür ja Zeit. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, so sehr hatte er sich noch nie auf ein Trainingslager gefreut. Mit Marcel zusammen - aber er musste sich zurückhalten!

"Woran denkst du?" riss ihn Marcel plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken.

"Hm? Ich... und du?", fragte Lars gleich nach ohne Marcels Frage beantwortet zu haben.

"Hey, ich bin nicht der, der hier mit nem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck rumgegessen hat", sagte Marcel. "Also, wo warst du mit dienen Gedanken?"

"Noch im Urlaub", log Lars. "War halt total schön."

"Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, dass es wieder los geht", sagte Marcel.

"So heiß aufs Trainingslager?", grinste Lars ihn an.

"Das nun auch nicht", sagte Marcel sofort. "Aber es ist doch schön, dass die neue Saison bald wieder los geht."

"Auf zur nächsten Titelverteidigung!", freute sich Lars.

"Genau. Aller guten Dinge sind schließlich drei!"

"Und danach kann gern noch eine kommen", grinste Lars. "Bevor die Schale woanders landet, doch lieber bei uns."

"Wie gut das Benni nicht hier ist, der würde dir jetzt nämlich was von Gelsenkirchen sei viel schöner als Dortmund, blau eine viel tollere Farbe als gelb und Schalke sowieso der bessere Verein sein erzählen.“

Lars lachte. "Wird noch geschlagen von Lars. Was Besseres als Leverkusen kann es doch gar nicht geben!"

"Dein Bruder hat komische Gedanken", meinte Marcel grinsend. "Leverkusen, also wirklich..."

"Ja, ich glaub, er bereut es aber insgeheim." Tat er ja auch. Nicht unbedingt wegen der Meisterschaft, die gönnte er Sven, aber wegen Marcel. Dass er sich so einschleichen musste, war einfach nicht schön. Zumal Marcel nicht wusste, wer ihm hier gegenüber saß.

"Wirklich? Fühlt er sich in Leverkusen nicht wohl?" fragte Marcel.

"Doch, klar. Hat tolle Kollegen und so. Aber halt keine Meisterschaft."

"Kannst ihn ja mal herbringen, dann darf er dir Schale mal streicheln", bot Marcel lachend an.

Lars lachte, ja, die Schale mal berühren wäre toll, aber, "Ich glaub, der will sie auch verdient haben."

"Tja, dann muss er doch zu uns wechseln."

Lars nickte nur leicht.

"Was? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

"Wie? Nein, nein, hast du nicht. Ist alles ok."

Marcel musterte ihn nachdenklich, ehe er leise "ok" sagte.

"Alles klar mit dir?", fragte Lars ihn leise.

"Du verwirrst mich", sagte Marcel.

"Ich... verwirre dich? Warum?"

"Weil du so... anders bist", sagte Marcel. "Nicht nur das mit dem Kochen. Auch gestern Abend bei Neven. Du warst total zurückhaltend, hast kaum ein Wort gesagt. Und wie du die ganze Zeit in Gedanken versunken bist."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht... ich bin doch so wie immer...", meinte Lars unsicher. Verdammt, wieso merkte Marcel das alles? Warum sagte er es auch noch?

"Dann bilde ich mir das nur ein?" fragte Marcel mit einem seltsamen Unterton.

"Vermutlich..."

"Ok. Dann vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt hab."

Irgendwie erleichtert nickte Lars. Er musste einfach offener, lauter, lockerer werden, wenn er nicht noch mehr auffallen wollte. Gerade, wenn es schon morgen ins Trainingslager ging!

"Ich... ich... ist es sehr unverschämt wenn ich dich frage, ob du mich kurz zu meinem Wagen fahren kannst?" fragte Marcel mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Das steht doch noch bei Neven vor der Tür."

"Nein, quatsch!", schüttelte Lars den Kopf. "Willst du los?" Hoffentlich fand er den Weg, hoffentlich!

"Ich muss noch fürs Trainingslager packen", nickte Marcel.

"Stimmt, ich auch... Also, los, ja?"

"Los", nickte Marcel und stand auf. Lars folgte ihm aus der Wohnung.


	11. Ungewollter Umweg

Innerlich betete Lars immer noch, dass er auch den Weg fand. Gestern Abend hatte es geklappt, aber jetzt und mit Marcel als Beifahrer? Er war einfach nervös mit Marcel... Naja, erstmal losfahren. Wenden, bis zur nächsten Kreuzung, dann nach links. Soweit sah er ganz gut aus, fand Lars.

"Warum fährst du denn so einen Umweg?" fragte Marcel. "Oder wird da wieder gebaut?"

"War gestern total dicht", zuckte Lars mit den Schultern. Mist, also falsch. Wo musste er jetzt lang?

"Kenn ich", meinte Marcel. "Aber wenn du durch die Seitenstraßen fährst, müsste es doch gehen, oder?"

"Meinst du? Welche - hier gleich?" Vielleicht tippte er ja richtig.

"Nein, die nächste", sagte Marcel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Okay", nickte Lars und bog in die Straße, die Marcel gemeint hatte. Verdammt, hier war er noch nie gewesen. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihm langsam der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Geradeaus fahren oder... links? Rechts? Erstmal geradeaus. Damit müssten sie wieder in die richtige Richtung kommen. Marcel neben ihm sagte nichts mehr, behielt ihn aber im Auge.

Irgendwann kamen sie wieder auf die Hauptstraße, in der anderen Richtung als Lars zuvor gefahren war. Aber von hier wusste er zumindest wieder, wo er war und wie er zu Neven kam. Glücklich hielt er vor dem Haus, direkt hinter Marcels Wagen.

"Danke", sagte Marcel. "Fürs bringen und fürs Essen. Und den netten Nachmittag."

"Ja, war wirklich ein netter Nachmittag", lächelte Lars ihn an. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen..."

Marcel nickte und löste seinen Gurt. "Bis morgen, Sven."

Lars nickte und sah ihm nach, bis er in seinen Wagen gestiegen war. Dann fuhr er los, wendete - und schaltete schnell das Navi ein.

"Heilige Scheiße", murmelte er. Das war verflucht knapp gewesen. Noch auf dem Weg rief er Sven an. Es gab da ein paar Sachen, die er doch noch erfragen musste.

"Hey", meldete sich Sven fröhlich. "Du hast Glück, dass du mich noch erwischt, ich will grad los zu Gonzo."

"Ach ja, das Grillen", nickte Lars. "Ich hab gerade Marcel zu seinem Wagen gebracht. Und mich verfahren. Aber schlimmer ist, dass er wohl was ahnt..."

"Wie, er ahnt was?" fragte Sven sofort nach.

"Er meint, ich hätte mich verändert. Wär ruhiger und so."

"Und was hast du gesagt?" fragte Sven.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, gar nichts."

"Du hast nichts dazu gesagt?"

"Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Sorry, ich hab ne Schlaftablette genommen, und jetzt bin ich so ne Trantüte wie mein Bruder?"

Sven lachte. "Da hätte ich ja zu gern Marcels Gesicht gesehen. Was ist denn mit den anderen? Haben die auch was bemerkt?"

"Nein, aber mit denen hab ich auch nicht heute Nachmittag zusammengesessen."

"Ach du hast den Nachmittag also ganz allein mit Marcel verbracht?" grinste Sven.

"Ja, so ungefähr. Nur hat er die Hälfte der Zeit gepennt."

"Lars! Ich bin erschüttert. Beim ersten Date hast du ihn gleich flach gelegt?"

"Was?" Lars hatte fast auf die Bremse getreten. "Du Arsch!"

Sven lachte. "Fragen ist doch wohl erlaubt."

"Nein, nicht mal das. Das würdest du vielleicht tun, aber ich nicht."

"Lars komm wieder runter", sagte Sven. "Das war ein Scherz. Ich weiß, dass du so was nicht tust."

"Ja, ich weiß... und das weiß ich auch. Sorry."

"Dich hat’s wirklich so richtig erwischt", sagte Sven leise.

"Hmm... ja. Jetzt noch mehr."

"Dann bleib dran."

Leise seufzte Lars. "Mach ich. Ich hoff nur, ich vergeigs nicht. Und er nimmts mir nicht übel, dass ich ich bin und nicht du."

"Hm", machte Sven. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. "Stimmt, irgendwann müssen wir es ihm ja sagen..."

"Außer, wir tauschen endgültig - und dann können sie uns in die Klapse einliefern."

"Lass uns darüber wann anders nachdenken. Erstmal machst du Marcel klar, dann sehen wir weiter."

"Vielleicht besucht er uns ja...", grinste Lars fatalistisch.“Also, du heute bei Gonzo?“

"Ja, ich sitz schon im Auto", erzählte Sven.

Lars lächelte, die Treffen bei Gonzo waren immer schön. "Merk dir den Weg, kann sein, dass du nachher jemanden mitnimmst. Und dann ist das mit Navi doof."

"Stimmt", sagte Sven. "Hoffentlich find ich den Weg im Dunkeln dann auch..."

"Als ich mich verfahren hab, hat Marcel mir die Ausrede schon serviert mit nem Stau, der an einer Stelle gewesen sein könnte."

"Du hast dich mit Marcel im Auto verfahren?" fragte Sven nach.

"Ähm... nein, ich bin einen Umweg gefahren. Nen ziemlichen...", gab Lars zu.

Sven lachte auf. "Und Marcel hat nichts weiter gesagt?"

"Er hat mich halt bisschen schief angeguckt. Und wie gesagt, ich bin anders gefahren, weil an der einen Stelle nen Stau war. Oder so."

"Eingebildeter Stau", grinste Sven. "Aber wenn Marcel das geschluckt hat, ist ja alles gut."

"Weiß ich nicht. Irgendwie... er meint, dass ich anders wär."

"Schlecht anders oder gut anders?"

"Ich glaub, im Moment ist anders grundsätzlich schlecht. Nachher fällt noch auf, dass ich nicht du bin."

"Stimmt. Dann lass mal den Sven in dir raus, Schätzelein", grinste Sven.

Lars schnaubte. "Solange du mich in Leverkusen nicht blamierst..."

"Ich würde dich doch nie blamieren!"

"Ich weiß ja nicht“, deutete Lars an. "Jedenfalls sind wir doch unterschiedlicher als wir immer gedacht haben. Und ich hab Angst, dass Marcel es rausfindet."

"Das wird er schon nicht", sagte Sven. "Wie denn auch? Glaubst du ein normaler Mensch würde daran denken, dass wir getauscht haben?"

"Nein, aber er wundert sich halt, dass ich anders bin."

"Menschen verändern sich halt."

"Aber nicht so schnell. Wir haben uns ja noch bei der EM gesehen."

"Schätzelein, du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen. Sei einfach nicht ganz so ruhig, dann wird das schon alles."

"Ich versuchs", murmelte Lars. "Und du sei ruhiger, ja?" Sven brummte. Das würde ihm schwer fallen... "Sonst fällt das gleich auf, Sven!", wurde Lars ein wenig säuerlich. Warum nahm Sven das alles nicht so ernst?

"Ich weiß", sagte Sven und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bemüh mich ja."

Es war ihm wirklich noch nie aufgefallen, aber Lars war wirklich der ruhigere und vorsichtigere von ihnen. "Wir müssen uns beide bemühen", fügte er noch hinzu. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Lars jetzt ernst nickte.

"Und wenn was ist... müssen wir telefonieren“, sagte Lars. „Soll ich dich einfach mal heute Abend anrufen? So ganz... unauffällig? Wenn nichts ist, dann ist nichts, aber... ist halt doof, zwischendurch zum Telefonieren zu gehen."

"Ja mach das", sagte Sven.

"Ok, dann... viel Spaß mit meinen Jungs", wünschte Lars, und er merkte, dass er sie doch vermisste.

"Mach dir nen schönen Abend Lars", sagte Sven und legte dann auf. Langsam musste er nämlich wirklich weiterfahren, wenn er nicht viel zu spät kommen wollte. Denn sein Bruder war so gut wie nie unpünktlich, also sollte er das besser auch nicht sein.

Glücklicherweise hatte er es geschafft, wenige Minuten vor der verabredeten Zeit bei Gonzo aufzuschlagen und klingelte nun. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Gonzo ihm öffnete. "Hi Lars, schön das du da bist."

"Hi!", lächelte Sven ihn an.

"Komm rein", sagte Gonzo. "Du bist der erste. Kieß hat eben angerufen, der Kleine zickt grad rum und er kommt etwas später."

"Kommt der Kleine denn mit, oder will er einfach nur nicht ins Bett?", wollte Sven wissen.

"Kieß wollte ihn mitbringen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er sich jetzt anders entschieden hat."

Sven nickte. Lars mochte den Kleinen, also würde er auch mit ihm spielen müssen. Nicht auffallen, mahnte er sich wieder. "Kann ich noch irgendwas helfen?"

"Kannst mich in der Küche unterhalten", meinte Gonzo.

"Mach ich gern", nickte Sven und folgte ihm. Schnell sah er sich um und versuchte sich die Wohnung einzuprägen. Hell, modern, mit terracottafarbenen Wänden, weißen Fliesen und irgendwie... mediterran. Passte zu Gonzo, fand er.

"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du schon mal die Flasche Wein aufmachen und wir probieren mal, was ich aus dem Urlaub mitgebracht hab."

Sven grinste. "Der sieht gut aus. Von deinen Großeltern?" Das hatte Lars ihm zum Glück noch erzählt.

Gonzo nickte. "Klar doch."

"Schön", lächelte Sven und trat an den Küchentisch, auf dem einige Rotweinflaschen standen.

"Wo die Gläser sind, weißt du ja", sagte Gonzo, der sich schon wieder hinter den Herd verzogen hatte und in einem Topf rührte, aus dem es wirklich verführerisch roch. Scheiße, fluchte Sven innerlich. Wo verdammt konnte er bloß die Gläser finden. Er sah sich um und hoffte irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden.

Zum Glück waren die Türen der Küchenschränke teilweise aus Glas und so fand er die Weingläser schnell. Er öffnete eine der Flaschen und goss testweise etwas Wein in eines der Gläser.

"Traust du dich nicht?" fragte Gonzo grinsend.

“Sieht gut aus “, bemerkte Sven und goss ihnen ein.

Gonzo ließ den Kochlöffel sinken und nahm eins der Gläser entgegen. Sie stießen die Gläser leicht zusammen und hoben sie kurz hoch. “Auf eine gute neue Saison!“

Vorsichtig probierte Sven von dem Wein. Er war eigentlich kein großer Weinliebhaber. Ihm war ein Bier sehr viel lieber. Aber Lars musste sich in den letzten Monaten und Jahren an Wein gewöhnt haben. Und so schlecht schmeckte der Wein auch wirklich nicht. Er war nicht so trocken und herb.

Lars trank ihn wohl öfter, also sollte er nicht zu überrascht sein. "Hm, gut", nickte Sven nach dem ersten Schluck.

Gonzo lachte auf. "Und das überrascht dich?"

"Hab den Wein halt schon länger nicht getrunken. Was meinst du, was meine Eltern so haben..."

"So schlimm?"

"Naja, recht trocken und so. Der hier ist auf jeden Fall sehr viel besser."

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass du wieder hier bist, wo es was ordentliches zu Trinken gibt", grinste Gonzo. "Und jetzt komm mal her und probier das hier und sag mir, ob es scharf genug ist."

Sven trat an den Herd heran. "Sieht auf jeden Fall schon gut aus." Er nahm Gonzo den Löffel ab und tunkte ihn in den Topf. Vorsichtig probierte er. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann aß Lars in etwa so scharf wie er selbst. "Ein bisschen kann noch dazu, dann ist es gut."

Gonzo nickte, das war offenbar auch seine Tendenz gewesen. Er gab noch etwas Gewürze dazu, dann nickte er zufrieden. "So, fertig, würd ich sagen. Hilfst du mir schnell beim Aufdecken?"

"Meinst du denn die anderen schaffen es noch her?" fragte Sven grinsend und holte zielsicher - dank der gläsernen Türen - Teller aus dem Schrank.

"Ich hoffe schon. Ansonsten essen wir halt alleine", zuckte Gonzo mit den Schultern.

Sven warf einen Blick auf den ziemlich großen Topf, der auf Gonzos Herd stand. Verhungern würden sie auf keinen Fall...

"Was denn?", lachte Gonzo. "Weißt doch, dass man bei mir nicht verhungert."

"Ja weiß ich", sagte Sven schnell.

"Also, rufst du noch mal schnell bei Kieß an, ob sie noch kommen?" Gonzo wandte sich inzwischen wieder dem Herd zu.

"Mach ich", sagte Sven und zückte sein Handy.

Schnell wählte er die Nummer in Lars' Handy "Kieß?", fragte er, als der sich meldete. "Wir warten auf euch...?"

"Wir sind so gut wie unterwegs", sagte Kieß. "Kann nicht mehr lange dauern, versprochen."

"So gut wie unterwegs", grinste Sven Gonzo an.

"Dann dauerts noch", sagte Gonzo. "Daniel geht nicht an sein Handy, das liegt bestimmt wieder irgendwo rum. Und Bernd hatte ja schon heute Mittag abgesagt. Also bleibts wohl erstmal bei uns beiden."

"Wollen wir schon mal anfangen?", fragte Sven vorsichtig.

"Warum nicht. Hast du schon Besteck da?" fragte Gonzo, während er den Topf vom Herd nahm und auf einen Untersetzer auf den Tisch stellte.

"Ähm... nein?", sah Sven sich um. "Sorry."

"Nicht schlimm", lachte Gonzo nur und holte schnell das Besteck.

"So, dann guten Appetit", lächelte Sven ihn an, und Gonzo antwortete, "Buen provecho!"

Sie bedienten sich aus dem Topf und machten sich dann genüsslich über das Essen her. Erst aß Sven nur genüsslich - dieser spanische Eintopf mit vielen Kartoffeln war wirklich lecker - dann, als er schon ein wenig gesättigt war, sah er hoch zu Gonzo.

Er hatte bisher kaum Berührungspunkte mit Gonzo gehabt. Aber er wusste, dass sein Bruder ihn mochte und er ein guter Freund geworden war. Und schon nach den wenigen Stunden, die er nun selbst mit Gonzo verbracht hatte, konnte er seinen Bruder verstehen. Gonzo war jemand, den man einfach sofort mochte.

Er jemand, der für seine Freunde da war, das war klar. Aber da war mehr. Er war freundlich, witzig, intelligent, es machte einfach Spaß ihn um sich zu haben. Außerdem war er auch ganz süß, wie Sven sich eingestehen musste. Er stand sowieso auf den südländischen Typ und da passte Gonzo nun einmal perfekt rein. Er war recht klein, ziemlich knuffig, muskulös, und er hatte unglaubliche Augen. Dunkel, warm, mitfühlend - und mit wahnsinnig langen, dichten Wimpern.

"Lars, träumst du?" Im ersten Moment fühlte sich Sven nicht angesprochen, dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf. "Du hast eben aber total verträumt vor dich hin gestarrt", sagte Gonzo. "Hast du an jemand bestimmten gedacht?"

Sofort schüttelte Sven den Kopf. "Nein, an niemanden."

"Ich dachte nur" sagte Gonzo. "Bist doch jetzt auch schon ne ganze Weile Single."

"Naja, hat sich halt nichts ergeben."

"Kann man ja auch nicht erzwingen."

"Nee, und wir sind doch... du hast doch auch keine Freundin, oder hat sich da im Urlaub was getan?"

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf.

"Na siehst du..."

"Deshalb sag ich ja, dass man nichts erzwingen kann. Wenns passieren soll, dann passiert."

Sven nickte - und sah Gonzo noch einmal genauer an. Ja, der würde ihm wirklich gefallen.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. "Na so was, da hat noch jemand den Weg gefunden", grinste Gonzo und stand auf. Sven sah ihm nach - und war doch irgendwie froh, dass er einen Moment für sich hatte. Als er frisch nach Dortmund gekommen war, da hatte er auch ein paar Wochen für Mats geschwärmt. Kein Wunder, aber er hatte eigentlich schon vom ersten Tag an gewusst, dass er bei diesem Mann niemals eine Chance haben würde. Der war so unbeschreiblich in seine Cathy verliebt! Danach hatte er hin und wieder mal kurz für irgendwelche Typen geschwärmt, aber nicht besonders ausgeprägt. Ja, und jetzt?

Er fand Gonzo nett und anziehend. Sehr anziehend sogar. Ja, wenn er so darüber nachdachte... das konnte mehr werden. Falls Gonzo überhaupt was mit Männern anfangen konnte, was er nicht wusste. Vermutlich ja eher nicht - wie groß war denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit?

"Na Lars, hast du uns schon alles weggefuttert?" hörte er plötzlich Stefans Stimme hinter sich.

"Bisschen was hab ich euch übergelassen", grinste Sven und nickte zum Topf. "Wobei das Zeug echt lecker ist."

Stefan grinste und ließ sich neben Sven auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Ich könnt einen ganzen Bullen verdrücken..."

"Nee, Bulle ist nicht, das ist Eber", grinste Gonzo zum Topf. "Schmeckt aber auch, hoffe ich."

"Das Tier ist mir egal, Hauptsache Fleisch!" sagte Kieß zwinkernd.

"Dann guten Appetit", wünschte Gonzo, der inzwischen aufgefüllt hatte.

"Danke", sagte Kieß. "Sag mal... Nori lässt fragen, ob du mir vielleicht was für sie mitgeben kannst. Nachdem Tayler ja eher lustlos war und sie jetzt zu Hause geblieben ist..."

"Ja, klar, ich pack dir was ein", versprach Gonzo.

"Nori wird dir auf ewig dankbar sein", grinste Stefan, dann begann er zu essen.

Es schien auch ihm wirklich zu schmecken, aber er sagte nichts - schließlich sollte man mit vollem Mund nicht sprechen. Dafür begann Gonzo fröhlich von seinem Urlaub zu erzählen - gestenreich, mit leuchtenden Augen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er sah zauberhaft aus, so begeistert, so voller Erlebnisse, die er teilte.

Warum hatte Lars ihm denn nie erzählt, was für ein toller Mann Gonzo war? Sein Bruder war doch auch nicht blind! Sven jedenfalls hing nur so an seinen Lippen, bei jedem Wort, das Gonzo erzählte.

"Du tust es schon wieder", sagte Gonzo und sah Sven lachend an.

"Hm?", machte Sven.

"Vor dich hin träumen."

"Findest...", fing Sven an, dann rettete ihn sein Handy. Schnell zog er es raus und sah auf das Display. Sein eigener Name leuchtete auf. "Moment, ist Sven", erklärte er und stand auf.


	12. Gonzo ohne Vorwarnung

"Grüß schön", sagte Kieß.

"Mach ich", nickte Sven und verließ den Raum.

"Perfektes Timing", begrüßte er seinen Bruder. "Warum hast du mich nicht vorgewarnt?"

"Vorgewarnt?", fragte Lars nach. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Gonzo", sagte Sven nur, als wäre damit alles klar.

"Ja, ich weiß, dass du bei Gonzo bist. Aber was ist passiert?"

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, wie schnuckelig der ist?" fragte Sven.

"Schnuckelig?", fragte Lars nach. "Der ist... oh."

"Ja, ist er! Und sag mir nicht, dass hättest du nicht gesehen. Du bist doch nicht blind!"

"Er ist kein Monster...", grinste Lars. "Aber du hast Marcel ja auch nie wirklich gesehen."

"Hm", grummelte Sven. Da hatte Lars leider recht.

"Also... du und Gonzo?"

Sven schnaubte. "Was heißt hier ich und Gonzo? Es gibt kein ich und Gonzo. Außer du erzählst mir jetzt, dass der Kerl schwul ist, dann werf ich Kieß raus und mach mir mit Gonzo nen... schönen Abend."

Er hörte Lars laut auflachen. "Zumindest ne Freundin hat er nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht, was Kieß sagt, wenn ihr ihn vom Essen rauswerft."

"Er darf noch aufessen", sagte Sven großzügig.

Wieder lachte Lars. "Na, dann viel Spaß mit Gonzo!"

"Jetzt mal im Ernst, Lars", sagte Sven. "Du hast keinen Plan, ob er nicht zufällig auch auf Kerle steht?"

Lars schwieg einen Moment, einen viel zu langen Moment. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber irgendwie hält er sich bei solchen Gesprächen meist raus."

"Ihr redet über so was?" fragte Sven doch ein wenig erstaunt. Das war nun nicht unbedingt ein Thema, über das man mal eben so redete.

"Nein, quatsch. Aber er redet auch nicht über diese typischen Hetero-Themen, das meinte ich."

"Hm... also schüchtern kommt er nicht rüber, daran kann es eigentlich nicht liegen", meinte Sven.

"Nein, das überleg ich auch gerade. Also hat er entweder keinen Bock auf das Thema, oder aber... er hat nichts dazu zu sagen."

"So wirklich weiter hilft mir das auch nicht..."

"Nein, aber zumindest kann ich dich nicht enttäuschen und dir sagen, sorry, Schätzelein, der steht nur auf superriesige Brüste!"

"Ok... nen Versuch ist es wert", sagte Sven und grinste. "Jetzt muss ich nur überlegen, wie ich ihm ein bisschen näher kommen kann."

"Bitte... nicht als Sven. Du bist ich, vergiss das nicht, ja?"

Sven seufzte. "Und wie würdest du das anstellen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber nicht zu... schnell."

"Nicht zu schnell? Wie lange soll ich denn warten? Bis ihn mir jemand vor der Nase wegschnappt?"

"Ach Sven, du weißt, wie ich das meine. Überfall ihn nicht, das würd ich ja auch nicht tun."

"Ok. Ich versuch mich ein wenig zu zügeln", versprach Sven.

"Danke", nickte Lars. "Also, ich glaub, du solltest mal zurückgehen, oder?"

"Ja, sollte ich. Ich ruf noch mal an, wenn ich nicht widerstehen konnte und Gonzo gleich auf dem Tisch vernascht hab", grinste Sven. Diese kleine Stichelei konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Vergiss den Gummi nicht", knurrte Lars nur trocken.

Sven lachte. "Schlaf gut Schätzelein. Und träum süß von Schmelle."

"Mach ich - und du von Gonzo - wenn du ihn nicht vernascht hast." Immer noch lachend legte Sven auf. Dann kehrte er zu den anderen an den großen Esstisch zurück. "Soll schön von Sven grüßen", richtete er aus.

Gonzo lachte leise über etwas, das Stefan gesagt haben musste: "Hättest du im Urlaub mal mehr gemacht als mit deinem Sohn gespielt!“

"Hab ich!" behauptete Kieß sofort.

"Dann musst du auch keine Angst vor dem Trainingslager haben!“

"Danke für dein Mitleid", brummte Stefan.

Gonzo lachte und sah dann zu Sven. “Da muss man kein Mitleid haben, oder?“

"Nö", sagte Sven. "Das ist Schicksal."

Kieß sah ihn schmollend an. " Wenn du so weitermachst, dann bleibst du zu Hause, wenn wir grillen und du kriegst nichts von Noris Salaten ab.“

"Oh, jetzt wird er gemein", lachte Gonzo.

"Ärger mich halt nicht so. Trainingslager war schon immer böse, ist böse und wird auch böse sein."

Gonzo warf Sven ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu, ehe er sich wieder Kies zuwandte. "Du armer Tropf, Stefan. Was können wir nur tun, um dir dein schreckliches Schicksal zu versüßen?"

"Ihr könntet meine Runden mitlaufen", schlug Kies vor. "Mit blonder Perücke würde das nicht mal auffallen."

"Klar, ich bin ja zum Glück auch genauso groß wie du", sagte Gonzo mit einer Portion gutmütigen Spotts.

"Hochhackige Schuhe können das ausgleichen. Oder willst du lieber für mich laufen, Lars?"

"Ach und wie soll ich das machen?" fragte Sven grinsend. Das Bild von Gonzo in Stöckelschuhen würde er so schnell nicht wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen. "Ich muss ja meine eigenen Runden laufen, da kann ich nicht zeitgleich deine laufen."

"Na, ich kann ja zu spät kommen. Dann läufst du meine Strafrunden gleich mit."

"Jetzt soll ich auch noch deine Strafrunden mit laufen?"

"Ja, wenn ich schon nicht pünktlich bin...?"

"Ich hab nen schönen großen lauten Wecker, den leih ich dir gern", bot Gonzo an.

"Na, ich hab ja nicht gesagt, dass ich schlafen will, sondern dass ihr für mich lauft."

"Ich mach dir mal nen ganz verwegenen Vorschlag - du läufst einfach selber, dann gibt’s auch keine Strafrunden", grinste Sven.

"Was für ein dummer Vorschlag!", schüttelte Kieß den Kopf. "Und ausgerechnet von dir!"

"Wieso ausgerechnet von mir?" fragte Sven. "Ich finde die Idee ziemlich gut."

"Du bist doch sonst nicht so gemein", maulte Kies."

Gonzo lachte leise. "Lars ist doch nicht gemein. Er will nur dein bestes."

"Dann muss ich aber noch mehr essen... gib mir noch was von der Suppe, okay?"

"Hoffst du, dass du noch wächst?" fragte Gonzo, füllte Stefan aber noch Suppe auf.

"Das solltest wohl eher du hoffen, Kleiner!"

"Ich find meine Größe sehr ok", sagte Gonzo. "Ich hab’s nicht weit, wenn ich mich bücken muss, außerdem ist es hier unten auch viel wärmer!"

"Und nicht so windig", grinste Kieß. "Und es ist viel weniger anstrengend aufzustehen."

Gonzo nickte sofort. "Siehst du? Alles Vorteile, die ihr nie erleben werdet!"

"Dafür brauch ich keine Leiter um an den Herd zu kommen", lachte Kieß. "Also, so wie ich das sehe, muss ich beim Trainingslager selbst laufen..."

Gonzo nickte. "Leider ja."

"Hmm... habt ihr schon gepackt?"

"Das mach ich morgen früh", meinte Gonzo.

Sven nickte, das machten er und Lars auch so. "Wir fahren ja erst gegen Mittag los."

"Ich mach das lieber heute Abend", sagte Stefan. "Dann kann ich zur Not morgen noch einkaufen fahren."

"Falls du nicht genügend Duschgel hast?"

"Man muss auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Es könnte ja der Fall eintreten, dass mir heute Abend mein Handy ins Wasser fällt. Dann muss ich morgen los und mir ein neues besorgen und dann hab ich keine Zeit zum packen."

Sven lachte auf. "Oder Tayler füttert die Playstation mit Apfelmus?"

"Setz ihm bloß keine Flausen in den Kopf", sagte Stefan sofort.

Sven grinste nur breit. "Wir haben damals so einige Sachen gemacht, da kann dein Zwerg noch von lernen."

"Was ist denn mit dem lieben, unschuldigen Lars im Urlaub passiert?" fragte Gonzo grinsend. "Erzähl! Was habt ihr für schlimme Dinge angestellt?"

War er zu forsch? So schüchtern war Lars doch nun auch nicht! "Es gibt da eine Geschichte mit Penatencreme, die unsere Mutter immer wieder gern erzählt. Hinterher musste das Kinderzimmer renoviert werden. Oder als wir den Nähkasten gefunden haben und dann Fäden durch das ganze Zimmer genäht haben, immer durch die Textiltapete."

"Ok, keine Geschwister für Tayler, bis er alt genug ist um so einen Unsinn nicht zu machen", sagte Stefan lachend.

"Och, ist doch langweilig. Ich möchte meinen Bruder nicht missen!"

"Ich mag das Kinderzimmer aber gern so wie es ist", brummte Kieß.

"Ach, man muss so was ja nicht aufs Kinderzimmer beschränken. Du warst doch auch nicht immer ganz brav, oder, Gonzo?"

Gonzo sah ihn mit großen unschuldigen Augen an und schlug einmal verdammt wirkungsvoll die Augenlider zu. "Ich bin ein Engel gewesen."

Oh Gott, diesen Augen nahm er alles ab! "Sagen das deine Eltern auch?", fragte er leise nach.

"Natürlich", behauptete Gonzo.

"Wie langweilig", grinste Kieß.

"Wohlerzogen nennt man das, nicht langweilig", grinste Gonzo.

"Das sind Synonyme", war Sven sich sicher.

"Außerdem glauben wir dir kein Wort", sagte Stefan. "Du bist ja jetzt noch nicht wohlerzogen, sondern frech wie Oskar!"

"Ich wurde dazu gedrängt. Von euch."

"Lügt ohne rot zu werden, der Fruchtzwerg", sagte Kieß.

"Pah, euch bekoch ich noch mal!", schnaubte Gonzo.

"Los Lars, dein Einsatz - besänftige ihn", stupste Stefan Sven grinsend an.

Lars sollte besänftigen... dann sollte er das wenigstens mal probieren. "Gonzo... bitte", sah er ihn an und legte eine Hand auf Gonzos. Wow, es war, als zuckte es durch seinen ganzen Arm.

Gonzo sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an. "Was krieg ich dafür?" fragte er dann und schob ein Grinsen hinterher.

Das 'Einen Kuss' konnte Sven gerade noch unterdrücken, dabei hätte er so gern ausprobiert, wie diese Lippen schmeckten. Aber ein vielsagendes Zuzwinkern musste einfach sein.

Gonzo riss die Augen auf. Das hatte er sich doch bestimmt grad nur eingebildet.  
Aber Lars hob noch einmal die Augenbraue und lächelte ihn an. Gonzo schluckte und fuhr sich leicht nervös durch die Haare. Irgendwie hatte Lars sich verändert. War nicht mehr so... ruhig und schüchtern. Irgendwie auffälliger. Eine gute, verdammt gute Veränderung!

Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl... als würde Lars mit ihm flirten. Die andere Variante war, dass er sich alles einbildete und dann gehörte er ganz schnell auf die Couch eines guten Psychiaters. "Also?" fragte er nach. "Was bekomm ich nun?"

"Du darfst dir was wünschen", zwinkerte Lars ihm zu. Nein, das war eindeutiges Flirten!

"Lars, was machst du denn?" fragte Stefan. "Du gibt’s unserem kleinen Torero einen Freifahrtsschein."

Sven schluckte, wie meinte Kieß... Nein, so konnte der das nicht meinen, sonst würde Lars ja was wissen, und das hätte der auch...? Alles drehte sich in Svens Kopf, und daran waren nur Gonzos braune Augen schuld und sein Lächeln!

"Wollt ihr noch Wein?" fragte Gonzo. Sven nickte, auch wenn das nun wirklich keine gute Idee war. Dann würde er sich und Lars ganz bestimmt verraten!

"Für mich nicht", sagte Kieß, der einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf. "Ich mache mich mal wieder auf den Weg nach Hause und erlös meine arme Frau."

Gonzo beachtete ihn kaum, sondern goss Sven erst einmal nach.

"Macht nicht mehr so lange Jungs", grinste Kieß. "Sonst müsst ihr morgen noch Strafrunden laufen."

"Keine Sorge - die kannst du dann ja für uns laufen, bist ja ausgeruht", grinste Gonzo und brachte Kieß zur Tür.

Sven war froh, einen Moment allein zu sein. Er sollte auch gehen, das sagte ihm jedenfalls der kleine Rest der Vernunft, der nicht Gonzos dunklen Augen und dem strahlenden Lächeln zum Opfer gefallen war. Aber es war wirklich nur ein kleiner Rest, der sich nicht durchsetzen konnte.

"Wollen wir uns nicht lieber ins Wohnzimmer setzen?" fragte Gonzo plötzlich hinter ihm.

Kurz zuckte Sven zusammen, dann nickte er. "Gern." Er nahm sein Glas, Gonzo nahm sein eigenes und die Weinflasche und ging - glücklicherweise - vor ins Wohnzimmer.

Auch hier war die Einrichtung mediterran gehalten, mit hellen, warmen Farben. Gonzo setzte sich auf die große Rattancouch, die mit vielen bunten Kissen bedeckt war. Kurz zögerte Sven, schließlich war er Lars, aber dann setzte sich der Sven in ihm doch durch, und er setze sich neben Gonzo auf das Sofa.

"Ich darf mir also was wünschen, ja?"

Sven nickte. "Ja, hab ich doch gesagt."

"Und was soll ich mir wünschen?" fragte Gonzo. Wenn Lars flirten wollte, dann würde er sich dem bestimmt nicht in den Weg stellen. Und tatsächlich, er hob wieder eine Augenbraue und lächelte ihn vielsagend an. Das war doch fast schon ein Freifahrtschein! Trotzdem zögerte er. Bisher hatte Lars nie erkennen lassen, dass er Interesse an ihm hatte. Also mehr als nur Interesse an einer Freundschaft. Hatte sich da etwas in der Sommerpause getan? Aber was? Schließlich waren sie ja nicht zusammen gewesen, sie hatten sich wochenlang nicht gesehen.

"Also?", flüsterte Lars ihm zu und kam... kam tatsächlich näher?

Gonzo schob die Fragen zur Seite. Das konnten sie später immer noch klären. Also kam er ihm einfach auch näher. Langsam - und immer bereit das alles als Scherz abzutun. Aber offenbar war das kein Scherz. Lars kam näher und näher, bis... ja, bis sich ihre Lippen auf einmal berührten.

Unwillkürlich schloss Gonzo seine Augen. Ganz weich waren seine Lippen, und irgendwie... unerwartet zärtlich. Er rutschte näher und schlang einen Arm um Lars Hals. Er fühlte, wie Lars aufseufzte, ganz leise nur, aber es war ein verdammt schönes Geräusch. Außerdem gab es ihm die Chance, den Kuss zu vertiefen, vorsichtig mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über Lars’ zu streichen.

Lars machte sofort mit, öffnete die Lippen leicht und kam seiner Zunge entgegen. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus. Auf einmal fühlte er Lars' Hand auf dem Rücken, die andere in seinem Nacken. Diese Berührung löschte auch den letzten Rest eines klaren Gedankens in ihm aus. Er keuchte gegen Lars Lippen und schob sich enger an ihn. Und Lars hieß ihn willkommen, zog ihn fest an sich und küsste ihn weiter.

Es war viel zu lange her, dass er so geküsst worden war. Es kam so überraschend, nie hätte er das von Lars erwartet! Wo zum Teufel hatte sich dieser Lars nur die letzten Monate versteckt? Er schob sich noch näher an Lars, setzte sich fast auf seinen Schoß.

Offenbar gefiel Lars diese Vorstellung, denn er zog ihn hoch, bis er auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß. Für einen Moment löste sich Gonzo aus dem Kuss und sah ihn kurz an.

"Gott nicht aufhören", wisperte Sven rau und lehnte sich wieder vor. Das schien Gonzo mehr als Recht zu sein, denn er küsste ihn sofort wieder leidenschaftlich. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Gonzos Küsse waren süß und leidenschaftlich, feurig und heiß und einfach atemberaubend.


	13. Inkognitosex

Irgendwann fühlte er seine Hand unter dem Shirt, die sich unter den Saum geschlichen hatte und nun seine Seite streichelte. Ihm gefiel Gonzos forsche Art, sehr sogar. Man merkte hier den Spanier in ihm, heiß und leidenschaftlich. Genau das, worauf er bei einem Mann stand.

"Gonzo", raunte er ein wenig heiser gegen seine Lippen, dann nahm er den Kuss wieder auf. Dabei zerrte er sein Hemd aus der engen Jeans und schob seine Hände darunter. Gonzo keuchte auf, als er die langen, schlanken Finger auf seinem Rücken fühlte.

"Gut?", raunte Sven heiser. Gonzo brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

"Dann weiter", lächelte Sven und küsste ihn einfach weiter. Dabei strich er höher über den muskulösen Oberkörper.

Gonzo hob seine Arme. Er wollte das Shirt los werden und zwar schnell. Sven verstand und zog das Shirt hoch. Gonzo saß mit seinem so unglaublich verführerischen nackten Oberkörper vor ihm. Die gebräunte Haut, die ihn sofort an Sonne und Meer denken ließ. Die kleinen, dunklen Brustwarzen, die wohldefinierten Muskeln, die so unglaublich geil aussahen. Er konnte nicht anders, als eine Hand bewundernd darüber streichen zu lassen.

"Hm? Gefällts dir?", fragte Gonzo leise.

Sven nickte. Seine Finger glitten wieder ein Stück nach oben, bis sie leicht gegen Gonzos Brustwarze stießen. Sie stellte sich sofort auf. Gonzo keuchte langgezogen. Wieder strich Sven darüber, und noch einmal. Jedes Mal machte Gonzo so tolle Geräusche. Schließlich lehnte er sich vor und drückte seine Lippen gegen Gonzos Hals, direkt auf die Stelle, unter Gonzos Ohrläppchen.

"Lars", raunte Gonzo rau und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an. Sven schluckte, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass Gonzo gar nicht mit ihm zusammen war. Für Gonzo, war es Lars, den er hier küsste und berührte. Das war nicht richtig, oder? Er konnte ihn hier nicht als Lars küssen... andererseits konnte er auch nicht einfach aufhören!

"Nicht aufhören, bitte", wisperte Gonzo.

"Nein, keine... keine Sorge", versprach Sven und fuhr fort ihn zu berühren und zu küssen. Gonzo hatte seine Finger in seine Haare geschoben und wühlte darin herum.

"Gonzo", raunte Sven, und jetzt hatte er sämtliche Hemmungen fallen lassen. Dann war er eben Lars, Hauptsache, Gonzo küsste ihn weiter!

"Du machst mich wahnsinnig", raunte Gonzo.

"Was... willst du... weiter?", raunte Sven und hoffte, dass sie wirklich weitergehen würden.

Gonzo sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an und griff nach einer von Svens Händen. Zielstrebig schob er sie nach unten, auf die Beule, die sich in seiner Jeans gebildet hatte. Ohne etwas zu sagen küsste Sven ihn weiter und begann ihn fest zu massieren. Gott, das, was sich da in der Jeans verbarg, fühlte sich großartig an, hart und groß und... so geil! Gonzo stöhnte auf und schob sich der Hand entgegen.

Nach einem Moment nahm Sven die andere Hand dazu und öffnete die Jeans. Sofort sprang ihm Gonzos Schwanz entgegen, so groß und hart wie er schon gedacht hatte. Sofort schloss er seine Hand um Gonzos Schwanz und begann ihn zu massieren.

"Oh Gott", keuchte Gonzo auf und lehnte sich nach vorn, drückte sein Gesicht an Svens Schulter.

"Das gefällt dir, hm?" fragte Sven rau und verstärkte die Bewegungen seiner Hand.

"Oh ja!" Gonzo keuchte immer wieder auf, besonders, wenn Sven mit dem Daumen über die Spitze strich. Sven wünschte, sie würden im Bett liegen und er könnte noch viel mehr tun, als nur Gonzos Schwanz zu massieren. Aber Gonzo würde ihn hassen, wenn er das jetzt abbrechen würde. Zu recht. Und sie hatten ja noch den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht, dachte Sven grinsend.

So beschleunigte er die Handbewegung und fasste fester zu. Gonzo krallte sich an ihm fest, stöhnte immer lauter und abgehackter, bis sich alles in ihm zusammenzog. Er kam mit einem lauten Keuchen. Sven sah ihm atemlos zu und fragte sich, ob er schon mal jemanden gesehen hatte, der so... heiß aussah. So unglaublich heiß... und so wunderschön!

Langsam öffneten sich Gonzos Augen wieder und sahen ihn an. Leichte rote Flecken hatte sich auf seinen Wangen gebildet und seine Lippen glänzten Feucht. Allein dieser Blick, ließ es noch enger in Svens Jeans werden.

"Du siehst so heiß aus", raunte Sven und zog ihn wieder zu einem heißen Kuss an sich.

"Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen", wisperte Gonzo gegen Svens Lippen. Der nickte nur leicht, küsste Gonzo noch einmal und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Gonzo rutschte von seinem Schoß, strampelte sich die Jeans von den Beinen und griff dann nach seiner Hand, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

Sven folgte ihm, ohne überhaupt noch über irgendwas nachzudenken. Dass er sich hier gar nicht auskannte, dass er gar nicht Lars, sondern Sven war, dass das alles eine Lüge war - er war nur heiß, heiß auf Gonzo. Kaum hatte Gonzo die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer aufgestoßen, zog Sven ihn wieder an sich.

"Du hast noch zu viel an", raunte Gonzo und machte sich an seiner Jeans zu schaffen. Sven nickte und zog sich mit einer Bewegung sein Shirt über den Kopf. Wenig später standen sie sich vollkommen nackt gegenüber. Unverhohlen ließ Sven den Blick über Gonzos Körper gleiten.

"Gefällt dir?", fragte Gonzo mit einem Grinsen.

"Sieht man das nicht?" grinste Sven zurück.

Das Grinsen verbreiterte sich "Ziemlich gut", nickte er und umfasste Svens Schwanz. Sven stöhnte kehlig.

"Komm mit", raunte Gonzo und zog Sven tatsächlich an seinem Schwanz mit sich zum Bett. Erst als sie neben dem Bett standen, drehte sich Gonzo wieder vollständig zu ihm um und warf ihm dabei einen schon fast herausfordernden Blick zu.

"Na los - ab ins Bett", grinste Sven und schubste ihn leicht. Gonzo grinste und ließ sich fallen. Sofort schob sich Sven über ihn und küsste ihn heftig. Gonzo stöhnte und schlang die Arme um ihn. Sven drängte sich enger an ihn, ganz eng, ganz dicht, noch dichter... Er spürte, wie Gonzo seine Beine spreizte und ihn dazwischen rutschen ließ. Sofort begann er sich leicht zu bewegen.

"Ja", keuchte Gonzo und schob seine Hände über Svens Rücken nach unten, zu den festen Pobacken. Auch Sven keuchte, erst leise, dann lauter und lauter. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. Gonzo war so unglaublich geil, wie er sich unter ihm bewegte, sich ihm entgegen schob... Lange konnte Sven sich nicht halten, dann kam auch er mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

"Heiß", raunte Gonzo, dessen Hände immer noch auf Svens Po lagen. Sven nickte schwach, das Gesicht auf Gonzos Schulter. Gonzo grinste. Er drehte den Kopf und begann leichte Küsse auf Svens Stirn und Wange zu drücken. Das verwunderte Sven nun doch. War das von Gonzo aus mehr als nur... Druck ablassen? Ja, vermutlich schon, denn sonst hätte er das kleine Flirten nicht gleich so... ausgeweitet.

Er war so in Gedanken, dass er erst gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich Gonzos Finger in Bewegung setzten und über seinen unteren Rücken und die Seiten streichelten. Fast... verträumt streichelte er ihn. Dann stimmte seine Vermutung? Fühlte Gonzo mehr für ihn? Nein, nicht für ihn, sondern für Lars...

Verdammt, das war vermutlich doch keine so gute Idee gewesen! Jetzt bekam er auch seine ersten Zweifel. Aber das war doch der ganz falsche Zeitpunkt. Er sollte es genießen bei Gonzo zu sein, von ihm so berührt zu werden.

Wer weiß, vielleicht lag er ja auch falsch und für Gonzo war das hier nicht viel mehr als eine günstige Gelegenheit. Vielleicht hatten ja auch diese Küsse und zärtlichen Berührungen nichts Großes zu bedeuten. Es gab Männer, die nach dem Sex gern noch ein wenig Nähe hatten, egal, ob bei einem One-Night-Stand oder in einer Partnerschaft.

Vorsichtig drehte Sven seinen Kopf und sah Gonzo an. Der trug ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah ihn fast ein wenig verträumt an. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken, lehnte sich Sven vor und küsste die lächelnden Lippen. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass das Lächeln noch weicher und zärtlicher wurde. Dann begann Gonzo den Kuss sacht zu erwidern.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann fühlte er Gonzos Hand in seinem Nacken. Sven schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss. Vielleicht, wenn Gonzo es wirklich ernst meinte... es wäre so schön... Die wieder zunehmende Leidenschaft in Gonzos Kopf, ließ die aufkommenden Gedanken schnell verschwinden.

Er selbst begann jetzt auch wieder Gonzos Rücken zu streicheln. Gonzos Atem beschleunigte sich leicht und er drängte sich wieder enger an Svens Körper.

"Wow", raunte Sven unwillkürlich, "zweite Runde?"

"Warum nicht", raunte Gonzo und biss ihn verspielt in die Unterlippe.

"Hmm", machte Sven genießerisch. Zweite Runde klang sehr gut!

Gonzo grinste, als er den Laut hörte. Lars schien es zu gefallen, und ihm selbst gefiel es auch - mehr als das. Es war so unerwartet - und so gut. So begann er jetzt Lars richtig zu küssen und streichelte ihn wieder fest. Sofort spürte er Lars' Hände, die sich ebenfalls wieder über seinen Körper bewegten. Sie strichen über seine Seiten, seinen Rücken, runter zu seinem Hintern.

Lars Hände auf seinem Hintern fühlten sich einfach nur geil an! Er war nicht zu vorsichtig, zu zurückhaltend, sondern schon forsch und griff fest zu, jedoch nie zu sehr. Gonzo versuchte sich noch enger an ihn zu drängen. Sofort verstand Lars und zog ihn noch enger an sich, auf sich inzwischen sogar.

"Gut", keuchte Gonzo, ehe er den Kuss erneut vertiefte. Sven erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, Gonzo fühlte sich so gut auf ihm an, genau richtig.

Gonzo begann sich leicht auf ihm zu bewegen. Dass er so schnell wieder... bereit sein würde, hatte Sven nicht erwartet, aber Gonzo war so verdammt geil!

Langsam löste sich Gonzo von seinen Lippen und begann sich einen Weg nach unten zu küssen. Wieder keuchte Sven leise auf, und unwillkürlich hob er ihm seinen Brustkorb entgegen. Gonzo grinste, als er sich langsam der rechten Brustwarze näherte. Er merkte, wie sehr es Lars gefiel, das war unübersehbar, und es motivierte ihn noch weiterzumachen. Er leckte einmal mit der Zungenspitze um die Brustwarze, dann schloss er die Lippen darum.

Sofort stöhnte Sven. Gonzo grinste und pustete einmal über die Brustwarze, die sich sofort aufrichtete. "Gonzo", keuchte Sven und versuchte sich den Lippen entgegenzubiegen. Wieder stupste Gonzo die Brustwarze mit der Zunge an, wieder pustete er darüber. Seine Finger tasteten währenddessen nach der linken Brustwarze.

"Gonzo", raunte Sven heiser. Das fühlte sich so gut an. Gonzo hauchte noch einen abschließenden Kuss auf die Brustwarze, dann ließ er seine Lippen weiter nach unten wandern. Gott, Gonzo wollte doch nicht etwas...? Er wollte. Er küsste und leckte sich tiefer, über Svens Bauch bis zum Bauchnabel. Dort stieß er mit der Spitze seiner Zunge in die kleine Vertiefung.

Wieder keuchte Sven auf, das war phantastisch, was Gonzo da anstellte! Wenn das schon so großartig war, wie würde es dann erst werden, wenn Gonzos Lippen sich noch Stück tiefer befänden?

Lange musste sich das nicht vorstellen - und dann übertraf es all seine Erwartungen. Gonzo leckte einmal über die Spitze, dann nahm er sie in den Mund, schob langsam seine Lippen darüber und sah hoch zu Sven. Allein dieser Blick unter dem dichten Schleier der Wimpern hervor war schon fast zu viel für ihn.

"Gonzo", keuchte er heiser und legte ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn um ihn von seinem Schwanz zu schieben. Er wollte nicht, dass es so schnell vorbei war. Gonzo fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Selbst das sah so verdammt heiß aus, dass Sven fast gekommen wäre!

Gonzo grinste und schloss seine Hand um Svens Schwanz. "Nicht so schnell, mein Lieber."

Sven nickte atemlos. Dass Gonzo etwas fester zudrückte, ließ seine heftige Erregung etwas abklingen, zum Glück. Mit einem Lächeln strich Gonzo mit der freien Hand über die Innenseite von Svens Oberschenkel. Nur ganz zart und leicht, und immer darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu sehr zu reizen. Erst nach einem Moment schob er seine Hand tiefer, berührte kurz Svens Hoden, ehe er die Finger noch weiter nach hinten gleiten ließ.

Dabei sah er fragend zu Sven noch, der nur leicht nickte. Ja, das wollte er jetzt - Gonzo in sich spüren. Er war selbst ein wenig überrascht, denn eigentlich war er derjenige der oben lag. Aber irgendwie konnte er es Gonzo nicht ausschlagen, im Gegenteil brannte er förmlich darauf.

"Warte kurz", wisperte Gonzo und ließ kurz von ihm ab, um sich zur Schublade des Nachtschranks zu strecken. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte er Gleitgel und Kondom aus der Schublade geangelt und neben Sven gelegt. Mit etwas Gel auf dem Finger drang er in ihn ein. Sven stöhnte auf. Auch Gonzo gab jetzt wieder leise Geräusche von sich.

Gonzo musste sich wirklich zurückhalten, um ihn weiter langsam vorzubereiten. Lars war so heiß! Wie er sich unter ihm räkelte, wie er ihm entgegenkam und ihn erwartete! Leicht zitternd drang er erst mit einem zweiten und schließlich auch einem dritten Finger in ihn. Er fühlte, wie Lars sich kurz anspannte, sich aber dennoch seinen Fingern entgegen schob. "Komm, mach", forderte er ihn dann auf.

Gonzo nickte und zog seine Finger zurück um nach dem bereitliegenden Kondom zu tasten. Schnell hatte er es sich übergezogen und schob sich nun wieder dichter an Lars. Er sah ihn aufmerksam an, als er langsam in ihn eindrang. Sven krallte die Finger ins Bettlaken.

Er hatte ja schon vorher gewusst, dass Gonzo gut gebaut war, und er hätte ihn nicht so zur Eile drängen sollen, das war ihm klar, aber er war so heiß gewesen... "Shh", machte Gonzo und hielt in der Bewegung inne.

"Is ok... mach weiter", bat Sven leise.

"Wirklich?" fragte Gonzo.

"Ja, klar... bitte", nickte Sven. Wenn Gonzo langsam machen würde, würde es gehen. Ganz vorsichtig schob sich Gonzo tiefer. Jetzt war es langsam genug, dass Sven sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte. Es war noch immer nicht sonderlich angenehm, aber das würde schon noch werden. Vor allem, weil Gonzo nun seine Hand wieder um seinen Schwanz schloss und ihn langsam massierte. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen ließ Sven den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Gott, das war so gut!

Gonzo lächelte, als er sah wie sich Lars Gesichtsausdruck verändert. Die Angespanntheit verflog Stück für Stück. Immer ruhiger wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck, entspannter und genießerischer. Es war offensichtlich richtig, was er hier machte, wie er es machte. Ganz langsam begann er wieder sich zu bewegen. Dabei achtete er noch immer genau auf Lars' Reaktionen - doch der wollte ihn nicht mehr bremsen, im Gegenteil: Er legte seine Hände auf Gonzos Hintern und zog ihn fester an sich.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte er auf. Lars war so unglaublich eng, heiß, geil, so dass Gonzo sich kaum noch halten konnte. Aber das wollte er nicht. Er wollte es hinauszögern. Bevor etwas schiefgehen konnte, hielt er inne, tief in Lars, und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Lars erwiderte den Kuss hungrig, während er gleichzeitig fordernd seine Hüften anhob. Kurz löste sich Gonzo um schnell den Kopf zu schütteln, hoffentlich verstand Lars ihn. Sonst wäre es viel zu schnell vorbei!

Sven stöhnte auf. Er verstand, Gonzo wollte langsam machen. Aber er wollte das nicht, er wollte ihn fühlen, fest und hart! Erneut hob er seine Hüften an und sah Gonzo tief in die Augen.

Gonzo schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht, bitte..."

"Willst du mich quälen?" fragte Sven heiser.

"Ich will nicht, dass es schon vorbei ist...", keuchte Gonzo ehrlich. Sven grinste. Dann schob er eine Hand nach unten und umfasste seinen Schwanz. Stöhnend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, bemühte sich aber den Blickkontakt zu Gonzo nicht zu unterbrechen.

"Scheiße", fluchte Gonzo heiser. Das sah so verdammt heiß aus: Lars' Blick, seine geröteten Wangen... Er konnte nicht anders als jetzt doch wieder fester zuzustoßen.

"Ja", stöhnte Sven, als Gonzos Stöße endlich wieder tiefer gingen. Sie trafen jedes Mal ganz gezielt die richtige Stelle, so dass Sven immer lauter und lauter keuchte. Gonzo murmelte etwas, auf Spanisch vermutete Sven, dann wurden seine Stöße noch einmal schneller. Mit einer Hand schob er Svens zur Seite, umfasste dessen Schwanz und massierte ihn schnell und hart.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Sven, und einen Moment später, wirklich nur einen kleinen Moment, fühlte er, wie Gonzo ebenfalls kam, mit einem langgezogenen Keuchen. Völlig atemlos sank Gonzo auf Svens Körper und schloss die Augen. Sven lächelte leicht und legte seine Arme um Gonzos muskulösen Oberkörper, hielt ihn einfach fest, ohne sich zu bewegen.


	14. Ein böses Outing

Sven fühlte sich wundervoll erschöpft. Leise grummelte Gonzo, unverständliche Worte, und schmiegte sich an Svens' Körper. Unwillkürlich verstärkte Sven den Druck seiner Umarmung. Gonzos Körper war warm und schwer und... passte perfekt. Die richtige Größe, die richtige Schwere, die richtige Form. Richtig für ihn. Nach einer ganzen Weile hob Gonzo den Kopf und sah ihn an.

"Hm?", machte Sven fragend.

"Ich kann’s kaum glauben", wisperte Gonzo.

"Hm? Was kannst du kaum glauben?", fragte Sven und strich ihm leicht durch den Nacken.

Gonzo grinste. "Das hier. Das ich mit dir nackt in meinem Bett liege."

Schlagartig meldete sich Svens schlechtes Gewissen. Gonzo lag nicht mit dem im Bett, den er erwartete. "Warum hat das so lange gedauert?" fragte Gonzo leise und begann leichte Kreise um Svens Brustwarze zu malen.

Verdammt, das schlechte Gewissen wurde noch lauter. Lauter und böser und durchdringender. "Wie... meinst du das?"

"Wie lange bist du jetzt hier in Leverkusen, Lars?"

"Du.. du willst damit nicht sagen, dass du seit... seit drei Jahren..?!?"

"Ich wär dem jedenfalls nicht abgeneigt gewesen", sagte Gonzo. "Aber du hast... ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, du wolltest es nicht sehen. Ich dachte immer, dass du wohl nicht auf Männer stehst, das war ok. Damit konnte ich leben..."

"Ich... hab mich irgendwie... nicht getraut", murmelte Sven das, was er von seinem Bruder als Antwort erwartet hätte.

"Nicht getraut?" fragte Gonzo.

"Naja, schon irgendwie. Ich meine, du hast nie was gesagt und so..."

"Ich hab Andeutungen gemacht, Lars. Das waren schon fast Zaunlatten, die ich geschwenkt habe."

Verdammt, warum hatte Lars, dieser Blödmann, diese Andeutungen nicht bemerkt? Er hätte ja nichts mit Gonzo anfangen müssen, aber ihn wenigstens vorwarnen dass Gonzo was von ihm will. Dann... ja, was hätte er dann getan?

"Hör zu", sagte Gonzo leise. "Wenn... also, es ist ok, wenn das hier für dich was Einmaliges war. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen und du sollst dich auch zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen."

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es sollte nichts Einmaliges sein. Nur musste er dann ehrlich zu Gonzo sein. Wenn es hier etwas werden sollte, dann musste er sich... outen. Als Sven. Als der falsche Zwilling.

Ein ganz vorsichtiges Lächeln schob sich auf Gonzos Lippen. "Was auch immer im Sommer mit dir passiert ist, ich bin froh drüber", flüsterte er.

Noch einmal schüttelte Sven den Kopf. Wie konnte er es Gonzo bloß sagen? Möglichst so, dass der ihn nicht gleich rauswarf oder erschlug? So, das sie trotzdem noch eine Chance hatten?

"Was... was ist?" fragte Gonzo nun völlig verwirrt.

"Ich muss dir was gestehen, Gonzo", murmelte Sven.

"Raus damit", sagte Gonzo sofort.

Sven rutschte zur Seite, weg von Gonzo, auch wenn er den Verlust des warmen, festen Körpers sofort schmerzlich-kalt fühlte. "Ich... ich habe mich wirklich im Sommer verändert. Das heißt... ich", betonte er, "habe mich nicht verändert."

"Doch hast du", sagte Gonzo sofort. "Du... bist nicht mehr so zurückhaltend. Nicht mehr so... schüchtern. Das eben, das hätte ich dir nie zugetraut", gab Gonzo mit einem leichten Lächeln zu. "Ich will mich bestimmt nicht darüber beschweren, schließlich war es einfach nur geil."

Sven schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Er würde Gonzo... er musste es Gonzo sagen, und er konnte es nicht. Er würde Gonzo so sehr verletzen! Er war nicht Lars, er war nicht der Mann, in den Gonzo sich verguckt hatte!

"Na komm, Lars, so schlimm wird es nicht werden", meinte Gonzo aufmunternd.

"Doch, und noch viel schlimmer. Weil ich nicht Lars bin." Jetzt war es raus. Leise, kaum hörbar, aber Gonzo hatte es mitbekommen.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich bin nicht Lars", wiederholte Sven wieder leise.

Gonzo grinste. "Komm, verarschen kann ich mich allein."

Sven drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. "Ich bin Sven", erklärte er dann ernst.

Gonzo lachte immer noch, bis er in Svens Augen sah. Abrupt verstummte er. "Du..."

Sven nickte leicht. "Ich bin Sven."

"Das ist nicht lustig", flüsterte Gonzo.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Es... es tut mir leid..." Scheiße, damit hatte er alles kaputt gemacht. Aber er hatte es tun müssen. Er hatte Gonzo nicht weiter belügen können, nicht nach dem eben.

Gonzo schluckte krampfhaft. "Raus", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Sven schluckte leicht, das hatte er erwartet. "Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er, während er seine Sachen zusammensuchte. "Weil ich dich sehr mag..."

"Verpiss dich, sofort!"

Sven schluckte hart, dann zog er sich schon im Gehen an. Er hörte, wie Gonzo hinter ihm weiter fluchte, bis die Worte in einem erstickten Schluchzer untergingen. Am liebsten wäre er hingegangen zu Gonzo, hätte ihn getröstet, aber das würde Gonzo nicht wollen. Würde er selbst ja auch nicht wollen. Er schnappte sich schnell seine Schuhe und die Jacke und verließ Gonzos Wohnung.

Noch im Treppenhaus wählte er Lars' Nummer. Aber noch bevor sich eine Verbindung aufgebaut hatte, legte er wieder auf. Was sollte er Lars denn sagen? Wenn er ihm von Gonzo erzählte und wie der Abend verlaufen war, dann würde Lars den Tausch sofort rückgängig machen wollen. Das wäre vermutlich auch das klügste, aber damit wäre auch Lars Möglichkeit Marcel näher zu kommen vertan. Und er selbst... hätte keine Chance das mit Gonzo wieder ins reine zu bringen.

Nein, er musste das hier alleine durchstehen. Und Gonzo irgendwie für sich gewinnen. Hatte er ihn vorher schon für attraktiv gehalten, so war da jetzt so viel mehr. Schon alleine, dass er unten gelegen hatte! Seufzend setzte er sich auf die oberste Treppenstufe und starrte auf sein Handy. Die Entscheidung nicht mit Lars zu reden, war richtig, aber... er hatte seinem Bruder noch nie etwas verschwiegen.

Sie hatten bisher immer alles zusammen gemacht, zusammen erlebt. Oder zumindest dem anderen sofort brühwarm davon erzählt. Er hätte Lars so gern von dem Abend mit Gonzo erzählt! Von dem Teil vor seinem Geständnis natürlich. Aber er hatte Angst sich zu verraten. Angst, dass Lars merkte, dass etwas Unschönes passiert war. Also würde er jetzt nach Hause fahren müssen, alleine, mit dem schlechten Gefühl Gonzo so weh getan zu haben.

Ächzend erhob er sich, steckte sein Handy ein und schlich die Treppe nach unten. Er fühle, wie gebückt er ging, wie er den Kopf hängen ließ, aber er konnte jetzt nicht aufrecht gehen. Die Fahrt nach Hause, zu Lars Wohnung, bekam er kaum mit. Dort angekommen ging er gleich ins Bett, ließ sich nach vorne auf die Matratze sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in Lars' Kissen.

Gott das war doch einfach nur beschissen. Er war doch gar nicht hergekommen, um sich zu verlieben. Er hatte nur seinem Bruder helfen wollen. Warum nur musste das mit Gonzo passieren? Warum war Gonzo nur so ein toller Mann? Warum hatte Lars das nicht mitgekommen? Und warum, warum verdammt, hatten sie überhaupt getauscht? Und wie sollte das jetzt weitergehen? Gonzo wusste nun das er Sven war und... Er schluckte. Würde Gonzo ihn auffliegen lassen? Dann wäre alles kaputt. Das wäre die absolute Katastrophe!

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Gonzo anrufen? Wenn er schon nicht mit Lars reden konnte? Aber würde Gonzo überhaupt rangehen? Er konnte es nur ausprobieren. Also zog er das Handy aus der Tasche und suchte Gonzos Nummer. Er ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust, so fest bis es schmerzte, bis schließlich das erste Tuten in der Leitung zu hören war.

Ein Knacken, dann eine Stimme. "¿Qué quieres?", fauchte Gonzo ins Telefon.

Sven schluckte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Gonzo da gesagt hatte, aber besonders nett hatte es nicht geklungen. "Gonzo, ich... es..."

"Ja? Was willst du? Mich noch mehr verarschen?"

Das hatte er vermutlich verdient, dachte Sven. "Nein. Ich wollte dich nie verarschen, das musst du mir glauben."

"Also springst du immer als Lars mit irgendwelchen Typen ins Bett?"

"Nein!" sagte Sven sofort. "Das... Gonzo das ist kompliziert. Ich hatte doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so... so toll bist..."

"Und deswegen kannst du mich anlügen?"

"Deswegen hab ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt."

"Ja, klasse, nachdem wir im Bett waren. Ich hätt gern selbst entschieden, ob ich mit dir ins Bett will!"

"Ich... möchte dir das ganze erklären. Aber das geht nicht am Telefon", sagte Sven. Wenn Gonzo eh schon einen Teil der Wahrheit kannte, dann konnte er ihm auch gleich alles erzählen.

"Ach, und jetzt willst du noch mal herkommen und mich weiter anlügen?"

"Gonzo, ich will dir die Wahrheit erzählen", wiederholte Sven. "Bitte."

"Nicht jetzt."

"Ok", flüsterte Sven. "Können wir uns dann morgen zum Frühstück sehen?"

Gonzo zögerte, dann kam die leise Antwort. "Wo?"

"Willst du herkommen?"

"Okay", stimmte Gonzo nach kurzem Zögern zu.

"Danke", sagte Sven erleichtert. "Dann... bis morgen früh."

"Bis morgen." Sven hätte gern noch etwas gesagt, aber da hatte Gonzo schon aufgelegt. Zumindest würde er zuhören. Wäre die Situation anders gewesen, hätte Gonzo vielleicht sogar Verständnis aufgebracht, aber irgendwie bezweifelte Sven, dass Gonzo das jetzt noch tun würde.

Er konnte nur versuchen es ihm zu erklären, und hoffen, dass Gonzo es einfach... akzeptieren würde. Und nichts verriet. Wenn das geregelt war, dann konnte er auch Lars anrufen und ihm jedenfalls ein wenig erzählen. Und so lange... musste er aushalten. Und hoffen, dass der Abend für seinen Bruder besser gelaufen war.

Bestimmt war er das. Lars war bestimmt nicht mit Marcel ins Bett gegangen und hatte ihm dann gestanden, dass er eigentlich gar nicht Sven war. Er stand wieder auf, zog sich aus, die Jeans von den Beinen, das Shirt aus, und ab unter die Dusche, um die Reste ihres Zusammenseins loszuwerden. Danach kroch er zurück ins Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen. Er lag lange wach, und erst beim Morgengrauen fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	15. Spanischer Kampfstier

Nach nicht mal zwei Stunden klingelte sein Wecker. Sven fühlte sich wie gerädert als er die Augen aufschlug. Hatte er überhaupt geschlafen? Wenn, nicht lange und vor allem nicht gut. Dennoch musste er aufstehen. Er musste Frühstück machen, und da er sich mit diesem Frühstück bei Gonzo zumindest ein wenig entschuldigen wollte, musste er ein ziemlich gutes Frühstück kredenzen.

Also quälte er sich hoch, duschte und rumorte dann in der Küche. Das war eigentlich Lars Gebiet, nicht seins. Aber zum Glück musste man für ein Frühstück nicht unbedingt kochen. Brötchen, er sollte Brötchen besorgen, beschloss er kurzerhand, zog seine Schuhe an und lief los. Ein paar Roggen- Mehrkorn und Milchbrötchen, dazu Croissants, denn er konnte ja nun nicht wissen, welche Brötchen Gonzo mochte.

Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, ob Gonzo Kaffee oder Tee trank. Also bereitete er einfach beides vor. Und kurzentschlossen auch noch einen leckeren Kakao, nur, um sicher zu gehen. Dann saß er in der Küche, ungeduldig und nervös, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wann Gonzo kam. Und ob überhaupt.

Wie würde er an Gonzos Stelle reagieren? Würde er kommen und sich irgendeine verrückte Geschichte anhören wollen? Er wusste es nicht, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Gonzo es tat. Als es schließlich klingelte, zuckte er tatsächlich erschrocken zusammen. Gonzo war tatsächlich gekommen, der erste Schritt. Hoffentlich schafften sie auch den zweiten! Er stand auf und stürmte zur Wohnungstür. Nervös drückte er den Summer und öffnete die Tür.

Einen Moment später stand Gonzo vor ihm. Auch er wirkte übernächtigt und durcheinander. Abweisend sah Gonzo ihn an. "Also. Hier bin ich."

"Schön, dass du da bist", lächelte Sven ihn ein wenig unsicher an. "Ich hatte schon befürchtet..."

"Hätte ich auf meinen Verstand gehört, dann wär ich auch nicht hier", sagte Gonzo barsch.

"Danke, dass er sich nicht durchsetzen konnte. Komm rein, ja?" Wortlos folgte Gonzo ihm. In der Küche hatte Sven alles aufgedeckt, mit allen Leckereien, die er hatte auftreiben können.

Trotzdem hatte Gonzo keinen zweiten Blick dafür übrig. Stattdessen sah er Lar... nein Sven! Er sah Sven an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Also?"

"Magst du dich nicht wenigstens setzen?"

"Nein."

"Okay", seufzte Sven. "Also, von Anfang an...", begann Sven zu erzählen. Von Lars' Schwärmereien für Schmelle und von der Idee, einfach zu tauschen. In Gonzos Miene war nichts zu lesen, er bewegte sich nicht und sagte auch kein Wort.

Schließlich endete Sven, "Naja, und als ich dich dann gesehen habe... auf einmal stand so ein Mann vor mir..."

"Hör auf!"

Sven nickte nur, sagte aber nichts. Gonzo drehte sich weg von Sven und schlang die Arme enger um sich. Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen.

"Gonzo?"

"Das... was hast du dir von dieser Erklärung versprochen?" fragte Gonzo ohne sich umzudrehen. "Du erzählst mir, dass der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt, in einen anderen verknallt ist. So verknallt, dass er mit seinem Bruder einen völlig bescheuerten Plan ausheckt und doppeltes Lottchen spielt. Und dann... dann hat der Bruder nichts Besseres zu tun, als die erste Gelegenheit zu nutzen..."

"Mein Gott, jetzt mach da mal nicht so ein Drama draus. Gestern war’s dir noch recht gewesen, wenns eine einmalige Sache gewesen wäre!"

"Ich soll mich nicht so anstellten?" fragte Gonzo und drehte sich wütend zu Sven um.

"Ja, genau! Gestern klang das alles noch anders. Und jetzt auf einmal ist das ein totales Drama?"

"Es ist ein Drama, weil du nicht der bist, für den ich dich gehalten hab. Ich wollte... es dir... Lars leichter machen, falls du... er nichts Festes wollte. Ich wollte nicht wie eine Klette rüberkommen. Das bin ich nicht. Das ändert aber nichts an meinen Gefühlen", sagte Gonzo tonlos.

"Nun... er will nichts Festes. Ich... schon."

"Ich wollte Lars", stellte Gonzo klar. "Nicht seinen verlogenen Bruder.“

"Lars ist genauso verlogen!"

Gonzo schluckte und sah zu Boden. Er musste hier wirklich weg. "Glaubst du, das macht es besser?" fragte er heiser.

"Nein", gab Sven zu und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Fass mich nicht an", fauchte Gonzo und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich... Gott, ich bin wirklich ein Idiot. Ich verschwinde..."

"Bitte, Gonzo!"

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was... kann ich tun?"

"Gar nichts. Außer mich in Ruhe zu lassen."

"Gonzo..." Sven merkt selbst, wie bittend er klang.

"Was? Was willst du denn noch? Nen Quickie auf dem Küchentisch?" fragte Gonzo kalt.

"Ich würd nicht nein sagen, aber vor allem... würd ich jetzt gern mit dir frühstücken."

Einen Moment blieb Gonzo der Mund offen stehen vor so viel... "Wie dreist bist du eigentlich? Hast du auch nur einen Funken Anstand in dir?"

Irgendwie verstand Sven jetzt nicht, was falsch war. "Ich hab Brötchen geholt..."

"Du denkst wirklich, ich würde jetzt gemütlich mir dir frühstücken?" fragte Gonzo fassungslos.

"Ich hab dich gestern Abend... Nacht zum Frühstück eingeladen..."

"Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, was ich eben gesagt habe?"

"Du bist sauer. Aber ich mag dich, und ich würd dich gern richtig kennenlernen."

Erneut war Gonzo sprachlos. Er konnte Sven nur anstarren und sich fragen, warum er eigentlich noch immer hier stand und nicht schon längst verschwunden war. Die ganze Geschichte war eine Unverschämtheit - und er selbst hatte jetzt noch einen Grund mehr sich Lars aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Und Sven sowieso!

"Ich geh jetzt", murmelte Gonzo kopfschüttelnd. "Das ist mir zu dumm. Ich will mit dir und deinem Bruder nichts mehr zu tun haben."

"Gonzo, ich... ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst", war Sven ehrlich.

"Ich wollte auch nicht mit dir ins Bett, sondern mit Lars."

Sven schluckte, das tat weh. Gerade, weil es so unbeschreiblich schön gewesen war mit Gonzo.

"Vermutlich hat Lars es dir erzählt oder? Das ich leichte Beute für euer Spielchen bin. Und, habt ihr euch gut amüsiert, weil der dämliche Gonzo drauf reingefallen ist?" fragte Gonzo wütend.

"Was? Nein! Nein, hat er nicht! Das ist ja auch kein... Nein, hat er nicht. Er... ich hab ihn nach dir gefragt, weil ich dich... mag. Aber er meint, er wüsste nichts von dir. Also, ob du auch... schwul bist."

"Dann bin ich ihm also komplett egal und es ist Zufall, dass du mit mir im Bett gelandet bist? Wenn nicht, dann wär’s vielleicht Daniel gewesen? Oder Bernd?"

"Was? Nein, das eine hat mit dem anderen... Gonzo, bitte... hör mir doch zu! Lars... sieht in dir einen sehr guten Freund, mehr nicht. Und ich... mir bist du gleich aufgefallen, als ich hergekommen bin."

Gonzo sah ihn einen Moment an. "Ach ja? Und warum hast du dann als Lars mit mir geschlafen?"

"Weil..." Sven seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du mich nicht willst."

"Tolle Antwort", murmelte Gonzo.

"Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich dir gestern Abend gesagt hätte, wer ich bin?"

"Ich wär sauer gewesen", sagte Gonzo ehrlich. "Aber nicht so, wie jetzt. Weil ich mich nicht so benutzt gefühlt hätte."

"Aber... es ist doch nichts anders als wenn ich es gestern gesagt hätte, oder?"

"Ich hätte nicht mit dir geschlafen", sagte Gonzo.

Sven seufzte.

"Du verstehst es nicht, oder?"

"Nicht so ganz, nein."

"Stell dir vor, du magst jemanden. Du könntest dir vorstellen, vielleicht eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen. Drei Jahre flirtest du vergeblich mit ihm und du hast dich inzwischen damit abgefunden. Aber dann... dann flirtet er plötzlich zurück. Aus heiterem Himmel. Und du... du bist so glücklich, weil du offenbar doch eine kleine Chance hast. Und wenn es halt nur für einen Abend ist", flüsterte Gonzo. "Und es ist ein... ein wunderschöner Abend. Viel besser, als du es dir erträumt hast. Und... und du merkst, dass es für ihn offenbar auch mehr ist, als nur ein One-Night-Stand. Und dann... sagt er dir, dass er gar nicht der ist, für den du ihn hältst. Dass er eigentlich ein Fremder ist, den du nicht kennst. Der sich eingeschlichen hat, wegen irgendeiner dummen, kindischen Idee. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, hm?"

Erst jetzt wurde Sven überhaupt die Tragweite ihres Tausches klar. Er hatte Gonzo wirklich verletzt, dabei... dabei mochte er ihn doch. Sehr sogar. Wegen dem, was Lars erzählt hatte, wegen seines Aussehens und weil er einfach so ein toller Mann war. Und er hatte wohl jede Chance verspielt irgendwann mal was mit ihm anzufangen. Leicht nickte er. "Es... es tut mir wirklich leid."

"Davon kann ich mir auch nichts kaufen", sagte Gonzo.

"Meinst du, dass wir vielleicht noch mal anfangen können?"

"Ich werde jetzt gehen Sven. Und du solltest dahin verschwinden, wo du hingehörst. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen", sagte Gonzo.

Sven schloss kurz resigniert die Augen. "Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er erneut.

"Das hast du schon mehrmals gesagt. Deine Entschuldigungen machen es nicht besser, ok?"

"Was macht es denn besser?"

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist hartnäckig... Nichts macht es wieder besser Sven. Und jetzt solltest du packen und los fahren, wenn du noch rechtzeitig nach Dortmund kommen willst."

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. Ja, er hatte hier alles kaputtgemacht, aber Lars hatte noch eine Chance, oder? Oder würde er es genauso kaputtmachen wie er selbst?

"Du... du willst das weiterhin durchziehen?" fragte Gonzo.

"Eigentlich schon", murmelte Sven.

"Ihr wollt Marcel genauso verarschen?"

"Verarschen? Nein, aber Lars will eine Chance bei ihm."

"Indem er vorgibt du zu sein?" Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ich soll die Klappe dabei halten? Niemals! Ich werd Marcel anrufen."

Mit großen Augen sah Sven ihn an. "Das... nein, bitte..."

"Marcel ist ein netter Kerl, der so was nicht verdient hat."

"Was hat er nicht verdient? Mit Lars zusammenzukommen?"

"Er wird aber nicht mit Lars zusammenkommen. Er wird denken, dass es Sven ist", sagte Gonzo wütend. "Er kennt Lars doch überhaupt nicht, sondern nur Sven, seinen Teamkollegen."

"Anders hätte Lars keine Chance bei ihm."

"Klar, wie auch?" fragte Gonzo spöttisch. "Ihr habt grad ne EM hinter euch, wo ihr wochenlang zusammen ward. Da hätte sich Lars mit Marcel anfreunden können. Aber nein, ihr macht das lieber mit Lug und Betrug. Ist ja viel lustiger."

"Nein, ist es nicht. Warum soll das einfacher sein? Es hat während der EM nicht... geklappt. Vielleicht, weil Lars wirklich nicht so... offen ist wie ich."

"Ich dachte du hättest verstanden, was ich dir vorhin gesagt hab", sagte Gonzo und klang tatsächlich enttäuscht. "Glaubst du Marcel wird sich freuen, wenn er erfährt, dass ihr ihn belogen habt? Ist das ein Beginn für eine Beziehung, die halten soll? Eine vertrauensvolle Beziehung?"

"Vielleicht haben wir wirklich nicht weit genug gedacht, als wir... getauscht haben. Wir haben zwar alles Mögliche bedacht, aber das nicht. Und das war ein Fehler."

"Gut. Dann pack endlich und fahr los."

Sven nickte leicht. "Und wir beide... haben keine Chance?"

"Nachdem was du abgezogen hast?"

Enttäuscht seufzte Sven. Nein, vermutlich hatte er wirklich keine Chance mehr bei Gonzo. Gonzo musterte Sven noch einen Moment. Jetzt wo er es wusste, erkannte er die kleinen Unterschiede zu Lars. Warum waren ihm die nicht vorher aufgefallen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

Stumm sah Sven ihm nach. Das war so anders gelaufen als sie geplant hatten. Natürlich konnte er Gonzo verstehen. Teilweise zumindest. Gonzo hatte gemeint mit Lars ins Bett zu gehen, den er schon so lange gewollt hatte - und dann war ers nicht gewesen. Er hatte alles recht der Welt, sauer auf ihn zu sein. Wäre er an Gonzos Stelle, wäre er mehr als wütend. Aber er konnte es jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Und er würde auch nicht mehr kurzfristig mit Lars zurücktauschen können. Es war inzwischen neun Uhr. Um halb zehn trafen sich die Dortmunder zum Training, das würde er nie schaffen. Und auch vor der Abfahrt zum Trainingslager war nicht mehr genug Zeit für einen Tausch.

Er würde es ja schon schwer haben selbst pünktlich zu kommen. Er stand langsam auf und sah auf den Tisch, auf dem unberührt das Frühstück stand. Hunger hatte er jetzt auch nicht mehr, dabei hatte er sich solche Mühe damit gegeben. In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy.


	16. Telefonate

Schnell zog er es aus der Hosentasche und meldete sich. "Hallo Bruderherz", hörte er Lars lächeln. "Du hast dich gestern Abend gar nicht mehr gemeldet. War dein Abend so erfolgreich?"

"Hmm... jein", schnaubte Sven. "Flachgelegt hab ich ihn... aber dann..."

"Was? War’s so schlecht?"

"Nein, quatsch, war es nicht. Aber er ist in dich verliebt, nicht in mich."

"Was?" fragte Lars völlig überrascht.

"Gonzo ist in dich verliebt. Und war mit mir im Bett. Und ist stinksauer."

"Gonzo ist... in mich verliebt?"

"Ja, ist er. Nur warst du wohl zu blind das zu sehen, meinte er.“

"Ach du scheiße", murmelte Lars. "Ich... hatte keinen blassen Schimmer..."

"Er meinte, er hätte immer versucht es dir zu zeigen. Nur hast du es übersehen. Deswegen war er auch so überrascht, als ich auf seine Flirtereien eingegangen bin.

Lars schwieg einen Moment. "Scheiße", murmelte dann wieder.

"Er meint, das, was wir hier machen, ist... wie hat er sich ausgedrückt? Dreist. Und dumm und kindisch. Und es ist unfair Marcel gegenüber. Er wollte ihn eigentlich schon anrufen."

"Moment! Du hast Gonzo alles erzählt?"

"Ja, hab ich. Er ist so sauer und verletzt... ich konnte ihn nicht länger anlügen!

"Und jetzt erzählt er es Marcel?" fragte Lars ein wenig panisch.

"Nein, ich glaub nicht. Ich hab ihn wohl davon abhalten können."

"Scheiße verdammt", fluchte Lars. "Das... wir müssen sofort zurücktauschen."

"Ja, und wann? Ich hab’s schon überlegt, aber das geht nicht. Wir haben gleich Training, und dann fahrt ihr los ins Trainingslager."

Sven hatte recht, immerhin saß er im Wagen vor dem Trainingsgelände, dachte Lars und schlug frustriert gegen das Lenkrad. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wir machen weiter. Ich red noch mal mit Gonzo, das er nichts sagt, okay?"

"Du willst einfach so weiter machen?"

"Haben wir eine Wahl? Wenn es rauskommt, dann können wir einpacken. Das geht gar nicht."

"Verdammt Sven, wir wollten doch niemandem weh tun. Und Gonzo... ich mag Gonzo doch. Er ist ein echter Freund..."

"Ja, deswegen ist er auch so verletzt. Ich wollte doch auch niemandem weh tun. Aber wir können jetzt nicht rumgehen und den Leuten die Wahrheit erzählen. Das mit Gonzo war schon... schwierig."

"Ich... ich glaube ich werde mich von Marcel fernhalten", sagte Lars leise. "Es reicht, wenn Gonzo wütend und verletzt ist..."

Sven nickte leicht. "Und es dann nach dem Rücktausch noch mal versuchen. Ich glaub, dann hast du eher Chancen."

"Oder ich lass es ganz", murmelte Lars.

"Nein, nein, lass es nicht ganz. Marcel ist lieb, und du hast ihn verdient."

"Erstmal ist es wichtiger, dass wir das mit Gonzo wieder hinkriegen."

"Ich versuch noch mal mit ihm zu reden - aber nicht gleich."

"Sollte ich mit ihm reden?" fragte Lars zögernd, obwohl sich ihm bei dem Gedanken daran förmlich der Magen umdreht.

"Mit Gonzo? Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee..."

"Ok", sagte Lars. "Ich... ruf ihn vor der Abfahrt an, nach dem Essen."

"Danke", nickte Sven erleichtert. Vielleicht konnte er danach wieder einigermaßen mit Gonzo umgehen.

"Ich... ich muss jetzt los", sagte Lars. "Training fängt gleich an."

"Gut, dann... halt die Ohren steif."

"Du auch."

"Ich versuchs... bis später", verabschiedete sich Sven und legte auf. Er musste jetzt auch langsam los. Aufräumen und vor allem packen musste er später. Das würde zwar stressig werden, ließ sich aber nicht ändern. Wenn er etwas vergaß, dann war das halt Pechsache... Er verließ die Wohnung wie sie war, schnappte sich nur seine Sachen und lief die Treppe runter. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, Gonzo noch vor der Kabine abzufangen um ihm zu erklären, warum er noch hier war. Er stieg ein, gab Gas und fuhr auf schnellstem Weg zum Trainingsgelände.

Offenbar kam er besser im Stadtverkehr von Leverkusen zurecht, wenn er mit den Gedanken woanders war, denn er schaffte es ohne Navi und ohne sich zu verfahren in Rekordzeit zum Ziel. Schnell parkte er und sprang aus dem Wagen. Gonzos Auto konnte er nicht entdecken, also war er wohl noch nicht da. Sven erfüllte ein paar schnelle Autogrammwünsche, dann verschwand er im Gang zu den Kabinen und wartete hier. Er musste nicht lange warten, dann sah er Gonzo auf sich zukommen.

"Lars? Oder Sven?", fragte der etwas verächtlich. Es war etwas dunkel im Gang, da konnte Gonzo ihn wohl nicht erkennen.

"Gonzo, bitte hör mir zu, ehe du etwas sagst", sagte Sven schnell. "Wir hatten keine Zeit zum Tauschen. Lars ist schon beim Training und von da geht es direkt ins Trainingslager. Wie hätten wir das anstellen sollen ohne dass es auffliegt?"

"Also willst du uns weiterhin belagern." Gonzo spie die Worte förmlich aus.

"Sobald wir aus dem Trainingslager zurück sind, tauschen wir, versprochen. Und Lars hält sich von Marcel fern, das hat er mir gesagt."

"Ich werde das im Auge behalten!"

"Das kannst du", sagte Sven.

Gonzo nickte. "Und du hältst dich von allen fern."

"Wie soll ich das machen Gonzo? Wenn Lars sich plötzlich von allen zurückzieht ist das auffälliger als alles andere."

"Versuch dich so wenig wie möglich einzumischen. Das ist hier nicht deine Mannschaft."

Sven nickte leicht. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Gonzo saß am längeren Hebel. Gonzo schien zufrieden, als er nun ebenfalls nickte und wortlos weiterging. Dann, kurz vor der Kabinentür, drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Und wenn du mir zu nahe kommst, dann ist es aus mit dem Spiel, verstanden?"

Sven nickte nur leicht. Er würde die Finger von Gonzo lassen, auch, wenn er es sich anders gewünscht hätte. Wortlos öffnete Gonzo die Tür und verschwand in der Kabine. Sven blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann folgte er ihm - in Gedanken bei seinem Bruder.

***

Auch Lars hing seinen Gedanken nach, die sich wie wild um Sven und Gonzo drehten. Gonzo hatte wirklich Gefühle für ihn. Wieso hatte er das nie mitbekommen? Aber so sehr er sich auch das Hirn zermarterte, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Gonzo jemals mit ihm geflirtet hatte. Er musste total blind gewesen sein. Oder hatte Gonzo das so unauffällig gemacht und erst auf Svens Flirten reagiert?

"Sven? Ist alles ok mit dir?"

"Wie? Ähm - ja, schon", murmelte Lars und sah sich um.

Marcel lief hinter ihm und sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Wirklich?"

"Ja, klar, was sollte sein?"

"Du starrst die ganz Zeit auf den Boden und wirkst... verzweifelt?"

"Eher... müde", log Lars.

"Ich dachte du wolltest dir einen ruhigen Abend machen."

"Ja", murmelte Lars. "Hab nicht so gut schlafen können."

Marcel nickte leicht, wirkte aber nicht sonderlich überzeugt. "Wie geht’s deinem Bruder?"

"Lars? Gut, glaub ich - wieso?"

"War nur ne Nachfrage. Ich dachte, vielleicht bist du wegen ihm so mies drauf. Das ihr euch gestritten habt oder so."

"Nein, nein, haben wir nicht. Zwischen uns ist alles in Ordnung." Für einen Moment hatte Lars Angst gehabt, dass Gonzo doch mit ihm geredet hatte.

Marcel lächelte. "Dann ist gut."

Lars nickte leicht, dann ging er zu seinem Platz um sich umzuziehen. Dabei spürte er immer noch Marcels Blick auf sich. Aber darum sollte er sich nicht kümmern. Er musste trainieren und Sven spielen, bis sie aus dem Trainingslager zurückkamen. Und in der Zeit alles notieren, was Sven wissen musste.

Aber offenbar hatte sich heute alles gegen ihn verschworen: ein Schnürsenkel riss, er klemmte sich einen Finger in der Tür von seinem Spind und stieß sich das Knie an der Bank. Und wann immer er aufsah, konnte er Marcel sehen, der ihn beobachtete. "Komm, ich helf dir raus, nicht, dass du dir dabei noch die Füße brichst", grinste Marcel, der auf einmal neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

"Danke", murmelte Lars. Ganz dicht neben ihm ging Marcel, so nah, dass sie sich fast berührten.

"Du kannst mit mir reden, wenn du möchtest", sagte Marcel leise. "Egal was es ist, dass dir auf dem Herzen liegt."

Ein liebes Angebot, das Lars aber nur höflich nicken ließ.

"Dann pass mal auf, dass du beim Laufen nicht fällst", sagte Marcel und joggte ein wenig voraus, wo er sich Mats und Neven anschloss.

Lars blieb zurück und versuchte sich auf seine Schritte zu konzentrieren. Andererseits, wenn er sich verletzte, dann würde er der ganzen Sache hier entgehen. Aber er war letzte Saison genug verletzt gewesen, genau wie Sven. Nein, er musste die nächsten Tage einfach überstehen. Er würde sich zurückhalten, dann ging das schon. Natürlich nur, wenn er das Telefonat mit Gonzo überlebte.

Er versuchte sich erstmal auf das Training zu konzentrieren. Eigentlich machte das Training Spaß, weil die Mannschaft und auch die Trainer locker waren, aber heute konnte er kaum einen Spaß mitmachen. Er war einfach zu abgelenkt.

"Das muss ja gestern ein geiler Abend gewesen sein, wenn du so einen Kater hast", meinte Neven irgendwann grinsend. "Neuer Club?"

"Nee, nur so schlecht geschlafen."

"Bist du so aufgeregt Svenni?" fragte Neven und kniff ihm in die Wange. "Ist doch nicht dein erstes Trainingslager."

"Ey, lass das", schlug Lars die Hand weg. Neven lachte nur. Also schnaubte Lars nur kurz und lief weiter.

Ein paar Minuten später rief Kloppo sie zusammen und das richtige Training begann. Inzwischen hatte Lars die Konzentration zumindest so weit zusammengekratzt, dass er keine Angst mehr haben musste sich zu blamieren oder gar zu verletzen. Das Training verlief locker, ohne große Schwierigkeiten.

Schließlich wurden sie zum Duschen geschickt. Mats gesellte sich auf dem Weg in die Kabine zu ihm. "Langsam mach ich mir wirklich Sorgen um dich Sven."

"Ist doch alles in Ordnung!"

"Erst die seltsame Schweigsamkeit und heute wirkst du komplett abwesend", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Schlecht geschlafen", brachte Lars seine Standardausrede. Mats sah ihn ein wenig verletzt an. Offenbar hatte er die Ausrede als das erkannt, was sie war. Würde Sven jetzt mit Mats reden? Also, wenn irgendwas wäre, worüber er mit Mats reden konnte?

Mats sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann seufzte er. "Na gut, wenn du nicht willst..."

"Vielleicht später", murmelte Lars, auch wenn das ebenfalls sehr unwahrscheinlich war.

"Es ist nicht gut, wenn man was in sich reinfrisst", sagte Mats.

Lars nickte. "Ich... ich hab meinen Bruder."

"Aber Lars ist nicht hier."

"Aber wir haben Telefon. Alle beide."

Mats lächelte leicht. "War nur ein Angebot Sven. Ist deine Entscheidung, ob du es annimmst."

"Danke", nickte Lars mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Mats meinte es ernst und ehrlich, und sicher war er ein guter Zuhörer, aber bei dieser Sache konnten sie keine Mitwisser gebrauchen. Gonzo reichte völlig aus. Und wenn er sich jetzt mit dem Duschen beeilte, dann konnte er vielleicht noch vor dem Essen die Wogen in Leverkusen ein wenig besänftigen. Also verabschiedete er sich schnell von Mats, der wohl folgerte, dass er seinen Bruder anrufen wollte, und beeilte sich beim Duschen und umziehen. Dann stahl er sich aus der Kabine und suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke.

Schnell hatte er Gonzos Nummer gewählt und wartete geduldig. "Castro?" meldete sich Gonzo nach einem Moment.

"Gonzo? Hier ist... Lars."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. "Was willst du?" fragte Gonzo dann ziemlich unterkühlt.

"Mit dir reden..." Auf einmal hatte er ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache.

"Ach und worüber? Über euer lustiges kleines Spielchen? Da gibt’s nichts zu reden. Ich hab deinem Bruder schon alles dazu gesagt."

"Ich wollte mich auch noch entschuldigen. Das, was passiert ist - so wollten wir das nicht. Wirklich nicht."

"Was wolltet ihr dann? War euch langweilig?"

"Nein, das... das denkst du aber nicht wirklich, oder?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich denken soll. Ich weiß nur, dass... ich unglaublich enttäuscht bin. Und verletzt. Und wütend."

"Versteh ich. So würds mir auch gehen, ganz sicher. Aber... Sven wusste doch nicht, dass du... das wusste ich selbst doch nicht mal."

"Trotzdem hat er so getan, als wäre er du."

"Ja, hat er. Und das war falsch."

"Die Einsicht kommt ein bisschen spät", sagte Gonzo leise.

Lars nickte. "Und so spät, dass wir das durchziehen müssen, zumindest bis nach dem Trainingslager. Ich hab das alles noch mal durchgedacht - wir haben keine Chance vorher noch zu wechseln."

"Weiß ich, sonst wär Sven schon längst auf dem Weg nach Dortmund", sagte Gonzo. "Und du... du magst also Marcel, ja?"

"Hm... ja, mag ich."

"Hast du mich deshalb immer auf Distanz gehalten?" fragte Gonzo.

"Ich weiß nicht - vielleicht. Mir war es nicht klar, also das mit dir, aber vielleicht hab ich es deswegen auch nicht sehen können."

"Will Marcel denn auch etwas von dir?" fragte Gonzo.

"Jein... ich weiß es nicht. Marcel hat sich auch darüber gewundert hat, dass ich mich verändert hab." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Da meinen alle, wir wären in allem gleich, aber wenn wir tauschen, dann sagen alle, dass wir uns verändert hätten."

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte es gleich gesehen", murmelte Gonzo.

"Du hast dich schon gewundert, hat Sven gemeint..."

"Ja, weil du...er... nicht mehr so ruhig war. Und er hat mit mir geflirtet. Aber ich wär trotzdem nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es nicht Lars ist, der mir gegenübersitzt."

"Er war gleich total... hin und weg, als er dich gesehen hat", murmelte Lars.

"Und da musste er es natürlich ausnutzen, dass ich dachte, er wäre du", sagte Gonzo mit einem verletzten Unterton.

"Nein, er... naja, vielleicht... Ausnutzen würde ich nicht sagen. Er hat sich sehr schnell in dich verguckt, und dass du mitgemacht hast - ich glaub, die meiste Zeit hat er gar nicht dran gedacht, dass er der Falsche ist."

"Das macht es nicht besser", murmelte Gonzo.

"Er hat dich sehr, sehr gerne, Gonzo", versicherte Lars ihm noch einmal.

"Dann hätte er das nicht gemacht."

"Doch, gerade deswegen. Er fühlt sich zu dir hingezogen, und dass du so einfach mitgemacht hast..."

"Ich... ich will nicht weiter drüber reden, ok?" bat Gonzo.

"Ist ok", nickte Lars. "Wir tauschen wieder zurück, sobald wir wieder zurück sind, versprochen."

"Gut... und... lass Marcel in Ruhe, ja?"

"Ja, versprochen. Aber du... sagst nichts, ja?"

"Nein, tu ich nicht. Ich verlass mich darauf, dass du Marcel nicht weh tun willst und dich zurück hältst."

"Ja, das tu ich", versprach Lars noch einmal. "Dann... bis nach dem Trainingslager."

"Ja bis dann", murmelte Gonzo. Dann legte er auf.


	17. Eine zwiespältige Eröffnung

Lars holte tief Luft. Das war nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie befürchtet. Gonzo war erstaunlich ruhig gewesen, und vielleicht würde er noch ruhiger werden. Er war verletzt, dass hatte Lars gespürt. Verletzt und... traurig. Aber nicht so wütend, wie er es erwartet hatte, weil er ihn kannte, und weil Sven auch gemeint hatte, dass Gonzo so wütend gewesen wäre.

Vermutlich hatte Gonzo seine Wut schon ausgiebig an Sven ausgelassen, dachte Lars. Sein Bruder tat ihm ziemlich leid, denn einem wütenden Gonzo ging man besser aus dem Weg. Er sollte Sven schnell anrufen und ihm erzählen, wie das Telefonat gelaufen war. Vielleicht munterte das seinen Bruder ein wenig auf.

Er sah schnell auf die Uhr, nein dafür hatte er nicht mehr genug Zeit. Also tippte er schnell eine SMS [Hab mit Gonzo geredet. Er ist verletzt, aber nicht mehr wütend. Wird nichts verraten - wenn ich Marcel in Ruhe lasse, und du ihn. Gruß, Lars]

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern beeilte sich in die Kantine zu kommen, damit er noch was zu essen bekam. Er setzte sich an einen Einzeltisch, auf Gespräche hatte er keine Lust. Und doch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von Marcel abwenden - Marcel, den er nicht haben durfte. Haben konnte. Marcel saß bei Moritz und Mats und unterhielt sich lächelnd mit ihnen. Er strahlte so wunderschön, seine blonden Haare leuchteten in der Sonne, die durch ein Fenster in den Raum fiel.

Wie sollte er nur das Trainingslager in Marcels unmittelbarer Nähe überstehen? Gott, wenn sie bloß noch zurücktauschen könnten! Er wünschte, dass sie diese blöde Idee niemals umgesetzt hätten. Die Gefühle für Marcel wären irgendwann verschwunden und alles wäre gut gewesen. Zumindest hätten sie Gonzo nicht so verletzt!

Er wusste, dass seine Freundschaft zu Gonzo nicht so leicht zu kitten sein würde. Wenn überhaupt. Gonzo würde ihm immer misstrauen, und sich immer fragen, ob er wirklich mit Lars oder mit Sven sprach.

"Sven?", sprach ihn Mats an und setzte sich zu ihm. Überrascht blickte er auf. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Mats von seinem Tisch aufgestanden und zu ihm gekommen war. "Du siehst schlecht aus..."

"Wird der Schlafmangel sein."

"Meinst du? Du solltest da doch langsam durch sein."

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern und wich Mats Blick aus. Der sah ihn jetzt ganz genau an. Nervös rutschte Lars auf seinem Stuhl rum. "Ich... ich glaub ich hol mir noch was von der Roten Grütze", sagte er und sprang förmlich von seinem Stuhl auf.

Er fühlte Mats' Blick in seinem Rücken, als er zum Tresen ging und eine Schüssel roter Grütze holte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Mats verschwunden wäre, wenn er zurückkam, aber er saß immer noch an seinem Tisch. Langsam ging er zurück - und versuchte sich eine weitere Ausrede zu finden. Aber sein Kopf fühlte sich leer an.

Nichts als diese Katastrophe, in die sie hineingeschlittert waren. Schweigend setzte er sich Mats gegenüber und begann lustlos in der Roten Grütze zu rühren. Mats sagte ebenfalls nichts, sondern beobachtete ihn zunächst nur. "Möchtest du was abhaben?" fragte Lars schließlich.

"Wie? Nein, wieso?"

"Weil du so guckst", sagte Lars.

"Nein, nein, ich... ich wunder mich nur."

"Worüber?" fragte Lars vorsichtig.

"Du bist nur so komisch seit dem Sommer. Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

"Bei mir ist alles ok. Wirklich", sagte Lars.

"Und sonst auch? Mit Lars und eurer Familie? Ich hab dich noch nie so erlebt."

"Lars geht es gut und unserer Familie auch."

"Und was ist los?"

"Ich hab die letzten beiden Nächte einfach schlecht geschlafen, mehr ist nicht."

"Sven, du hast nicht eine Minute geschlafen..."

"Woher willst du denn bitte wissen, wie lange ich geschlafen habe?" fragte Lars leicht gereizt.

"Man sieht es dir an. So übel sahst du nach den Meisterschaftsfeiern aus, und da hast du zwei Tage nicht geschlafen."

"Heute Nacht werd ich bestimmt besser schlafen."

Mats hob eine Augenbraue. "Im Hotel mit einem schnarchenden Marcel?"

Lars riss die Augen auf. "Ich... Marcel? Wann... ich dachte die Zimmer werden erst vor Ort ausgelost..."

"Ich hab schon mal in die Lostrommel geschlunzt... Naja, ich hab Kloppo halt gefragt, ob ich mit Neven in ein Zimmer komme, und da hat er den Zettel rausgeholt."

Lars hätte am liebsten lauthals geflucht und Mats beschimpft. Aber er hielt sich zurück und quetschte sich sogar ein "Schön" heraus.

"Also, nimm dir Oropax mit", grinste Mats.

"Mach ich..."

"Also, sonst alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, hab ich ja schon gesagt."

Nicht ganz beruhigt nickte Mats. "Aber du kommst zu mir, wenn was ist, ja?"

"Ja doch", sagte Lars.

"Okay...", nickte Mats.

Hoffentlich war es auch wirklich okay und Mats würde ihn fürs erste in Ruhe lassen. Aber so, wie er Mats kannte, hatte er die Sache nur aufgeschoben. Er musste sich besser in den Griff kriegen. Vielleicht würde es gehen, wenn er weniger mit Sven telefonierte und nicht mehr so oft daran dach... Schwachsinn, immerhin würde er das Zimmer mit Marcel teilen.

Der absolute Supergau war eingetreten. Er würde nie und nimmer schlafen können, wenn Marcel so nah bei ihm war. Wenn er ihn schlafen hören konnte. Wenn er ihn jeden Tag nach dem Aufwachen sah, wie er so süß verstrubbelt unter der Bettdecke hervorsah... Oh Gott, er würde sterben. Und er durfte nicht mal was versuchen! Ob er mit Klopp reden konnte, damit er mit jemand anders auf Zimmer kam? Moritz oder Kevin? Aber was für eine Begründung konnte er angeben?

Dass Marcel schnarchte war kein Grund und akuter Liebeskummer auch nicht. Dass sie sich gestritten hätten, wäre auch weit hergeholt, immerhin waren sie sich näher gekommen als Sven es jemals gewesen war. Und da durfte er jetzt nicht weitermachen!

"Schmeckt die Grütze nicht?"

"Wie? Doch, doch...", murmelte Lars und aß weiter.

Erst als sich jemand auf Mats leeren Stuhl setzte - wann zum Teufel war Mats gegangen? - registrierte er, wer ihn da grade angesprochen hatte. Natürlich Marcel - bei seinem Pech hier in den letzten Tagen kein Wunder.

"Hat Mats es dir schon erzählt?" fragte Marcel.

"Dass wir zusammen schlafen?", fragte Lars und biss sich auf die Lippen. Das hatte er doch nicht gesagt?!?

Marcel sah ihn einen Moment an, dann grinste er. "Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir uns nur ein Zimmer teilen."

"Ja, ja, klar, natürlich!", stammelte Lars.

"Was denn, kein flotter Spruch?" fragte Marcel und legte seinen Kopf schief.

"Wie? Ja, nee, ich...", stammelte Lars weiter. War hier nicht irgendwo ein Mauseloch, in dem er verschwinden konnte?

Marcel lachte leise. "Schon gut. Ich... ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich froh bin, mit dir auf einem Zimmer zu sein."

"Wie... wieso?", fragte Lars nach.

"Wir haben uns in den letzten Tagen gut verstanden und ich... ich bin neugierig."

"Neugierig?" Verdammt, worauf war Marcel neugierig?!?

Marcel nickte. "Ja. Ich bin neugierig, was ich noch für neue Seiten bei dir entdecke."

"Neue Seiten?" Wie ein dämlicher Papagei wiederholte Lars was Marcel gesagt hatte.

Erneut nickte Marcel. "Ja genau. Schließlich hast du dich schon ein bisschen verändert. Ist auch Mats aufgefallen."

"Ich hab mich nicht verändert", behauptete Lars.

"Wenn du das sagst", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Was soll sich denn geändert haben?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Marcel nachdenklich. "Aber... seit deinem Urlaub bist du anders."

"Das bildest du dir ein", murmelte Lars.

"Das glaube ich ehrlich gesagt nicht."

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, wie Sven das wohl auch gemacht hätte.

"Ich lass dich dann mal mit deiner Grütze allein", sagte Marcel. "Wir sehen uns gleich im Bus."

"Ja... bis gleich", murmelte Lars und rührte weiter in der Roten Grütze. Der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen. Erst Mats und dann auch noch Marcel! Glücklicherweise stand Marcel jetzt auf und ließ ihn mit seiner Roten Grütze alleine. Unwillkürlich sah er ihm hinterher.

Auch jetzt sah er wieder so unglaublich gut aus, und wieder hatte er bewiesen, dass er ein toller Mann war, mit einem angenehmen Wesen und viel zu viel Einfühlungsvermögen. Verdammt, wie konnte er sich diese Chance entgehen lassen? Er hätte es schon viel früher anfangen müssen. Schon während der EM. Aber da hatte er sich ja nicht getraut. Verdammt, warum traute er sich jetzt, wo er als Sven auftrat? Er war wirklich ein Idiot. Ein großer Idiot. Musste sich hinter seinem Bruder verstecken, wenn er etwas erreichen wollte!

Warum war er in diesen Dingen nur so... so schüchtern? Alles andere war kein Problem, aber wenn es um Gefühle ging - noch dazu Gefühle, wie er sie für Marcel hatte - dann machte er dicht. Dann bekam er keinen geraden Satz mehr heraus und stotterte nur herum. Nicht wie Sven, der sich so eine Gelegenheit wie bei Gonzo nicht entgehen ließ. Verdammt, hätte Sven nicht einen Tag die Hände von Gonzo lassen können?

Er seufzte tief und sah auf seine Uhr. Er musste langsam los zum Bus. Er schob die gut durchgerührte rote Grütze von sich und stand auf. Er war inzwischen fast der Letzte in der Kantine, wie er feststellte. Er verließ den Raum nicht ohne den Bediensteten noch schnell zuzuwinken, dann lief er runter und zu seinem Wagen um das Gepäck zu holen. Er hatte nicht mal mehr Zeit, kurz Sven anzurufen, sondern musste sofort zum Bus laufen.

Schnell wurde sein Gepäck verstaut, und er stieg ein. Die meisten Mitspieler saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen, und er sah sich um, wo noch ein Sitz frei war. "Mensch Sven, du blockierst den Gang", drängelte Mo hinter ihm. "Jetzt pflanz dich schon neben Schmelle und lass mich durch." Ergeben fügte sich Lars seinem Schicksal und ging weiter bis zu Marcel, der ihn schon angrinste.

"Fensterplatz?" fragte Marcel.

"Mir egal... is ja nich weit", nuschelte Lars und schob sich auf den freien Sitz am Gang. Marcel zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Lars ließ sich nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen.

"So erschöpft?"

"Hm...", machte Lars nur. Er hatte gehofft, so Marcels Fragen ausweichen zu können, aber das war offensichtlich nicht möglich.

"Heute gar keine Musik dabei?"

"Hm? doch, schon." Also musste er jetzt Svens iPod rausholen.

"Geht’s dir wirklich gut, Sven?“

"Ja, klar, warum nicht?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon gut. Vermutlich wirst du es mir eh nicht sagen."

"Weil da nichts ist!", wurde Lars langsam ungeduldig.

"Ja natürlich", sagte Marcel. Es war klar, dass Marcel ihm nicht glaubte, aber erstmal würde Lars es dabei belassen. Zum Glück schwieg Marcel auch während der restlichen Fahrt. Auch auf dem Flug war er ruhig, und selbst auf der Fahrt vom Flughafen ins Hotel sprach er nur das nur das Nötigste. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er Marcel verletzt hatte.

Natürlich war es einerseits angenehm gewesen erstmal Ruhe zu haben, aber das Gefühl, dass es Marcel seinetwegen nicht gut ging, war alles andere als angenehm. Die Frage war nur, was er Marcel sagen sollte. Wortlos hatte Marcel ihre Zimmerkarten geholt und ging nun vor in den zweiten Stock, in dem das Zimmer lag. Lars folgte ihm.

Noch immer wortlos ließ sich Marcel auf das Bett auf der Fensterseite fallen. Er wirkte erschöpft und... ziemlich fertig. Und selbst dabei sah er wunderschön aus, dachte Lars. Er selbst legte sich auch auf sein Bett und drehte sich zu Marcel. Er war nicht überrascht, als er feststellte, dass Marcel ihn ansah. Noch immer wortlos, und noch immer so... enttäuscht. Dieser Blick war kaum auszuhalten.

"Marcel... es tut mir leid", murmelte er schließlich.

"Was tut dir leid?" fragte Marcel leise.

Lars seufzte. "Dass du so enttäuscht bist."

Marcel lächelte leicht. "Ich bin nicht enttäuscht. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Und ich... ich finde es schade, dass du mir offenbar nicht genug vertraust, um mit mir zu reden."

"Ich vertraue dir. Aber..." Lars seufzte.

"Aber?" hakte Marcel sofort nach.

Lars kaute auf seiner Lippe, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich kann dir nicht alles sagen."

"Jetzt haben wir auch keine Zeit", murmelte Marcel. "Aber heute Abend. Ein Geheimnis für ein Geheimnis, ok? Ich erzähle dir etwas, was kein anderer weiß und du erzählst mir ein Geheimnis von dir."

Lars starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er. Er konnte ja einen Teil erzählen, je nachdem, wie groß Marcels Geheimnis war.

"Gut", sagte Marcel und stand auf. "Dann lass uns mal auspacken, ehe wir runter müssen."

Das war gut, dann würde er erst einmal Ruhe haben. Und dann musste er es irgendwie schaffen, Sven anzurufen. Vielleicht konnte er noch mal aufs Klo gehen, wenn Marcel schon runterging, oder so... Er beeilte sich ziemlich beim auspacken und war vor Marcel fertig. "Ich... soll ich schon mal runtergehen und nen Platz freihalten?" fragte er.

Marcel sah ihn überrascht an, dann nickte er. "Mach mal..."

Lars lächelte und huschte aus dem Zimmer. Er ging einen Gang entlang, dann nach unten, und schon kurz darauf stand er neben dem Hotel auf einem Stück Wiese. Schnell fischte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Svens Nummer.

"Hey", klang die abgehetzte Stimme seines Bruders.

"Stör ich?" fragte Lars leise.

"Nein, nein, bin gerade auf unserem Zimmer."

"Mit wem bist du auf einem Zimmer?"

"Nicht mit Gonzo, der hat ein Einzelzimmer. Hat er wohl gerade noch abgeklärt. Ich bin mit Schüss auf einem Zimmer."

"Du wärst gern mit Gonzo auf einem Zimmer gewesen, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht... schon... Aber er will das nicht, partout nicht. Er redet ja kaum ein Wort mit mir."

"Er ist verletzt", sagte Lars. "Ich... es war eine dumme Idee mit dem Tausch. Wir hätten nachdenken müssen."

"Anders wärst du doch nie an Marcel rangekommen..."

"Das... das ist auch noch ein Problem", murmelte Lars. "Wir sind zusammen in einem Zimmer."

"Na, ist doch super", entfuhr es Sven. "Besser konnte es doch kaum kommen!"

"Ich hab Gonzo versprochen mich von ihm fernzuhalten."

"Das ist doch scheiße - da hast du mal die Chance und kannst sie nicht nutzen!"

"Ja... und Marcel ist so misstrauisch. Genau wie Mats."

"Dann musst du halt mehr wie ich werden. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so unterschiedlich sind."

"Nein, ich auch nicht. Und dir gelingt es ja offenbar auch ganz gut, wie ich zu sein..."

"Gonzo hat sich schon gewundert..."

"Ist ja auch egal. Marcel hat mich jedenfalls überredet heute Abend zu reden. Er... er will mir ein Geheimnis verraten, dafür soll ich ihm auch eins erzählen."

"Oh, da bin ich gespannt. Auch, was du ihm erzählen willst."

"Am liebsten gar nichts", brummte Lars.

"Warte einfach ab, was für ein Geheimnis er erzählt, dann kannst du ja etwas erzählen, was ähnlich geheim ist."

"Du willst doch nicht wirklich vorschlagen, dass ich Marcel die Wahrheit erzähle, oder?"

"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Aber es gibt noch andere Geheimnisse, die wir haben."

Lars seufzte. "Und wie halte ich mir Mats vom Leib?"

Sven lachte. "Keine Ahnung. Wenn du dir erstmal nen Mats eingefangen hast, so was wird man schwer wieder los."

"Du hättest mich warnen können, was für ne Nervensäge der ist."

"Ist er ja auch nicht. Er ist einfach... ein toller Freund."

"Ein aufmerksamer Freund", nuschelte Lars.

"Ja, ein sehr guter - und verdammt aufmerksamer - Freund."

"Also, wie kann ich ihn beruhigen?"

"Hmm... versuch lockerer zu werden. Cooler."

"Cooler... aha."

"Naja, daran scheinen sie es ja zu merken..."

"Ich hoffe nur, dass das Trainingslager schnell vorbei ist und wir wieder zurücktauschen können", seufzte Lars. "So eine beknackte Idee..."

"Versuch es zu genießen. Ist doch irgendwie... spannend. Mal eine andere Person zu sein."

"Genießen? Ich kann das nicht genießen. Ständig muss ich daran denken, wie wir Gonzo weh getan haben und das ich die Chance bei Marcel nicht nutzen kann."

"Du kannst ihn besser kennenlernen und später als Lars deine Chance nutzen."

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, klar. Freunde dich mit ihm an, lern ihn kennen - und dann kannst du nach dem Trainingslager mehr anfangen."

"Vielleicht merk ich ja auch, dass er gar nicht schwul ist und ich kann ihn mir gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen."

"Hm - möglich, aber das glaub ich irgendwie nicht."

"Wieso?"

"Ich hab so das Gefühl... weiß nicht..."

"Du und deine Gefühle", grinste Lars.

"Bisher hatte ich doch meistens recht."

"Dann hoff ich mal, dass du auch diesmal recht hast."

"Kannst du", grinste Sven hörbar. "Du, ich muss gleich los zum Essen - ist sonst noch was?"

"Nein, das war’s", sagte Lars. "Wir telefonieren heute Abend noch mal?"

"Ja, klar - kannst doch sonst nicht einschlafen", neckte Sven ihn.

"Ja ich weiß", lachte Lars.

"Also, bis später", verabschiedete sich Sven und legte auf.


	18. Blumenkohl und Erbsen

Seufzend schob Lars das Handy in die Tasche und machte sich dann langsam auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel. Er hörte schon von weitem, dass die anderen schon eintrudelten und ging nun zu einem noch unbesetzten Tisch. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und niemand setzte sich zu ihm. Bei diesem Gedanken hatte er sich noch nicht genau umgesehen, sonst hätte er bemerkt, dass Mats noch nicht im Raum war - und genau der setzte sich zielstrebig neben ihn.

"Na, inzwischen bessere Laune?" fragte Mats.

"Möglich", murmelte Lars unbestimmt.

"Möglich?"

"Hmm..."

"Also nicht", sagte Mats. "Bei der EM warst du noch völlig normal Sven. Du... du wirkst total in die gekehrt. Vor allem heute. Als wär irgendwas Schlimmes passiert und du weißt nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll."

"Nein, nichts Schlimmes", versicherte ihm Lars.

"Aber dich bedrückt etwas."

"Wird schon wieder."

"Hat es was mit Lars zu tun?"

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ok, ich merk schon, du willst nicht drüber reden."

Na endlich, dachte Lars. "Genau."

"Ich nerv dich nicht weiter, wenn du mir versprichst, nicht mehr mit so ner Leidensmiene hier rumzulaufen. Und das du aufhörst, dich so auszuschließen."

"Ich versuchs", murmelte Lars. Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen!

Mats lächelte. "Wollen wir uns dann nicht drüben zu Marcel, Kevin und Neven setzen? Da sind noch zwei Plätze frei."

Ja, er wurde wirklich bestraft für das, was er mit Sven ausgeheckt hatte. Ergeben nickte er, stand auf und folgte Mats zu dem Tisch. "Oh welch seltener Besuch", grinste Neven ihn an.

Lars knurrte nur.

"Lass ihn Neven", sagte Mats. Überrascht sah Neven ihn an, dann nickte er leicht. Lars schob sich auf den Stuhl neben Marcel, denn natürlich hatte Mats sofort den neben Neven in Beschlag genommen. Verdammt, ausgerechnet neben Marcel! Irgendwas hatte sich wirklich komplett gegen ihn verschworen. Ob Sven auch so leiden musste? Vermutlich nicht. Bestimmt ließ Gonzo ihn in Ruhe. Gonzo war eher der Typ, der, wenn er einmal seine Wut abgeladen hatte, nachtragend sein konnte und die Leute dann einfach ignorierte.

"Tauschen wir?" fragte Marcel plötzlich neben ihm.

"Wie - tauschen?"

"Na das hier", sagte Marcel und deutete mit der Gabel auf seinen Blumenkohl. "Du den Blumenkohl und ich deine Erbsen?"

Lars stutzte kurz. Ja, Sven mochte keine Erbsen - also musste er wohl mitmachen. "Ja, klar", nickte er und zwang sich ein Grinsen auf, dann schob er seinen Teller zur Seite und tauschte das Gemüse.

"Mein Held", grinste Marcel ihn an.

Lars grinste zurück. "Befreist mich von den bösen Erbsen!"

"Böse Erbsen? Die sind doch ganz lieb", sagte Marcel.

"Sie schmecken nicht." Was für eine Lüge, aber das musste jetzt sein.

"Doch. Die schmecken schön grün."

"Ja, eben. Lieber weißen Blumenkohl." Der bei weitem nicht so lecker war wie Erbsen...

Marcel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du siehst aber wenig begeistert aus."

"Die Sauce ist halt komisch..." suchte Lars nach einem Schuldigen, der sich nicht wehren konnte.

"Wenn du doch lieber die Erbsen willst, dann sag es ruhig", sagte Marcel leise, so dass die anderen am Tisch es nicht mitbekamen.

Lars schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Sven - nein er, er mochte doch keine Erbsen.

"Geschmäcker ändern sich doch. Ich mochte als Kind auch keine Karotten und jetzt ess ich sie. Ist also kein Problem, wenn du deine Vorliebe für Erbsen entdeckt hast."

Sofort schüttelte Lars den Kopf. Wenn Sven wiederkam, würde er noch immer keine Erbsen mögen. Marcel lächelte und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen begann Lars die Kartoffeln, das Fleisch und den Blumenkohl zu essen. Blumenkohl. Er verstand, warum Marcel den unbedingt hatte los werden wollen. Wenn er einigermaßen knackig war, war er ja zu ertragen, aber hier war er wieder einmal viel zu weich und gar...

Er quälte sich ziemlich durch das Essen, bis gegen Ende Marcel plötzlich den Rest seiner Erbsen auf seinen Teller schob. "Möchtest du dann auch Nachtisch? Ich hol welchen." Überrascht sah Lars ihn an, dann nickte er leicht. Marcel lächelte nur und stand auf. Dankbar aß Lars die Erbsen, die wirklich lecker waren, mit dem Rest Sauce. Dann schob auch er den Teller von sich. Dabei begegnete ihm kurz Mats Blick, der ihn nachdenklich zu mustern schien.

Verdammt, reichte es nicht, dass er mit Marcel fertig werden musste? Musste Mats ihn jetzt auch noch so genau beobachten? Was machte er denn bitte falsch? Oder waren Svens Teamkollegen so viel aufmerksamer, dass sie seine Maskerade sofort durchschauten?

Bevor Mats etwas sagen konnte, kam sein Retter in Form von Marcel zurück, mit zwei Gläsern mit Mousse au Chocolat in den Händen. "Schokolade magst du doch hoffentlich noch", sagte Marcel zwinkernd und stellte das Glas vor ihm ab. Lars nickte ohne zu lächeln, ja, Schokolade mochten sie beide.

"Kommt ihr heute Abend mit zum schwimmen?" fragte Kevin in diesem Moment. Schwimmen klang gut, fand Lars und nickte sofort. Sven schwamm gerne, und so würde er vielleicht Marcel ein wenig aus dem Weg gehen können.

"Ja, hört sich gut an", meinte auch Marcel.

"Dann ist das beschlossen - wir treffen uns dann gleich nach dem Abendessen."

"Mit vollem Bauch schwimmen, da würde dir meine Mama ein paar Takte zu sagen", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Du sollst dich ja nicht kugelrundfressen!"

"Aber das Essen hier ist lecker!"

"Dann musst du uns halt hinterher zugucken", zuckte Marcel mit den Schultern.

Mats schnaubte. "Pass auf, sonst werf ich dich nachher ins Becken."

"Damit brauchst du mir nicht zu drohen, das tust du eh", lachte Marcel.

"Wo er recht hat...", grinste Neven. Auch Lars grinste jetzt, das Gespräch war lockerer geworden, und so konnte er sich auch ein wenig entspannen.

"Du quiekst immer so schön, wenn wir dich reinwerfen", meinte Mats grinsend zu Marcel.

"Ich quieke gar nicht", protestierte Marcel.

"Doch. Wie ein kleines rosa Ferkel."

"Boah, du hast ja einen an der Waffel!“

Neven machte einen grunzenden Laut und lachte.

"Werden wir ja sehen", grinste Marcel breit.

"Oh war das eine Drohung?" fragte Mats.

"Eine Prophezeiung", versuchte Marcel ernst herauszubringen.

"Wow - du liest die Zukunft aus Schokocreme? Ich bin tief beeindruckt", sagte Neven.

"Ja, Mousse au Chocolate ist da immer sehr zuverlässig."

"Und da sagen die Leute immer, ich wäre merkwürdig", murmelte Kevin kopfschüttelnd.

"Du bist nur ein bisschen merkwürdig..."

"Ein bisschen sehr", fügte Mats hinzu.

Kevin grummelte nur etwas. Lars grinste vor sich hin. Kevin aufziehen, war offenbar ein beliebtes Hobby von Mats und Neven. Kevin war ein wirklich lieber Junge, aber es war so einfach ihn aufzuziehen. Und vor allem war Kevin nie lange böse. Er wusste, wie es gemeint war und oft genug, gab er die Nettigkeiten auch zurück.

"Jungs?", unterbrach ihr Trainer die gemütliche Runde. "Aufessen, dann ab in den Meetingraum!"

"Ein Schläfchen wär mir lieber", brummte Mats, stand aber auf.

"Gestern nicht ins Bett gekommen?", grinste Marcel ihn an. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Bus und stiegen ein.

"Also... doch schon, aber nicht so früh, wie gedacht", sagte Mats. "Benni und Lisa hatten uns eingeladen und ich glaub wir sind erst gegen halb eins aus Gelsenkirchen abgehauen."

"Abschied feiern von deinem Anhängsel?"

"Natürlich. Du weißt doch, wir halten es vor Sehnsucht kaum aus", lachte Mats.

"Und dann kannst du deinen Benni erst nach der Vorbereitung wiedersehen, was?"

Mats nickte leidend.

"Hast du denn wenigstens ein Bild von ihm dabei? Für den Nachtkasten?"

"In der Brieftasche, damit ich ihn immer bei mir hab."

Marcel lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wann heiratet ihr?"

"Wenn Benni endlich zustimmt, dass er das Brautkleid trägt."

Lars prustete auf, als er sich Benedikt Höwedes im weißen Brautkleid vorstellte.

"Und ich muss ihm das mit der Schlumpfblauen-Trauung noch ausreden, das geht gar nicht", fuhr Mats ungerührt fort. "Ich mein, wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich als Dortmunder in Schlumpfblau heirate?"

"Och, ich find, ihr könnt euch auf nen schlumpfblauen Anzug für dich und nen weißes Kleid für ihn einigen", kicherte Lars. "Und dann wird in unserem Stadion geheiratet."

Marcel lachte auf. "Und du wirst Blumenmädchen?"

"Nur mit dir zusammen", grinste Lars und biss sich auf die Wange. Scheiße, so deutlich...

"Ich gehe", verkündete Kevin lachend. "Ihr seid bestimmt ansteckend und das Virus will ich mir nicht einfangen."

"Zu spät", lachte Marcel und sah dann zu Lars. "Ok, wir beide als Blumenkinder?" Lars konnte nur nickten. "Dann ist das abgemacht", grinste Marcel. "Und jetzt sollten wir auch los..."

"Stimmt, sonst wird Klopp ungeduldig." Er stand auf, und die anderen folgten ihnen.

Auch hier hielt sich Marcel in seiner Nähe und beanspruchte sofort den Platz links neben ihm. Verdammt, konnte Marcel ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Marcel auch bei der Zimmerverteilung seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hätte.

Und die ganze Zeit, sah Marcel ihn an. Er versuchte nicht mal das zu verheimlichen. Was sah er? Sah er, dass er nicht Sven war?

"Du bist so nervös", wisperte Marcel ihm irgendwann zu.

"Hmm...", machte Lars leise. Vielleicht kam Marcel ja darauf, dass es wegen ihres Gesprächs am Abend sein könnte.

"Das hat was mit mir zu tun, oder?"

"Hm", machte Lars nur unbestimmt - wenn er jetzt damit rausplatzen würde, wäre das zu auffällig.

"Das musst du nicht", fuhr Marcel leise fort.

Wieder nur ein "Hm" von Lars, was sollte er dazu noch sagen?

Und auch Marcel sah jetzt wie ein braver Fußballer nach vorn zu seinem Trainer, der die Planung der nächsten Tage durchging.

Endlich, nach einer Stunde, war Kloppo fertig, dann wurden sie schnell zum Umziehen geschickt. "In zehn Minuten geht’s los zum Training!"

Marcel neben ihm brummelte nicht sehr begeistert. "10 Minuten... warum beamen wir uns nicht gleich hin, dann geht’s noch schneller..."

"Weil wir bloß nicht zu viel Pause machen sollen. Stell dir vor, dann würden wir weniger trainieren können!", seufzte Lars.

"Aber 10 Minuten zum umziehen? Das reicht nicht!"

"Müssen wir uns halt beeilen... komm, das packen wir doch!"

Marcel warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. "Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Trainingslager?"

Lars nickte, obwohl er nicht wusste, wovon Marcel gerade sprach. Klar hatten Sven und er auch die letzten Trainingslager angesprochen, aber wohl nicht intensiv genug.

"Also, dann los", sagte Marcel und stand auf.

Ohne etwas zu sagen folgte Lars ihm.

"Trödel nicht so", rief Marcel, der inzwischen schon fast in einen Laufschritt verfallen war.

Lars folgte ihm nun auch schneller, ohne zu wissen, warum eigentlich. Sich umzuziehen und dann runter zum Bus - dafür brauchte er doch keine zehn Minuten!

Marcel war lange vor ihm in ihrem Zimmer und begann sofort in seiner Reisetasche zu wühlen.

Ganz ruhig setzte sich Lars neben ihn und begann seine Sachen auszupacken. Sie brauchten doch nur die Schuhe rauszusuchen, alles andere hatte ihnen einer der fleißigen Mitarbeiter doch schon aufs Zimmer gebracht.

"Jetzt hilf mir doch mal suchen", sagte Marcel. "Guck mal im Bad, ob ich es vielleicht doch schon dorthin gelegt hab."

"Ähm - was suchst du?", wollte Lars wissen.

Marcel hob den Kopf und sah ihn, als wäre er bescheuert. "Was soll ich denn wohl suchen?"

Es ratterte in Lars' Kopf, dann wurde es ihm klar. Marcel suchte sein Haarband, mal wieder. "Ich guck mal, ob ichs finde. Und... warum hast du eigentlich nur eins davon?"

Erneut sah Marcel ihn an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass wir reden. Und jetzt hopp hopp, es geht um meinen Kopf!"

Reden? Warum zum Teufel kam er jetzt gerade darauf? Lars beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern suchte nach diesem blöden Haarband. "Hier ist es doch", fand er es schnell und nahm es vom Handtuchhaken.

"Danke", sagte Marcel erleichtert und nahm es ihm ab. Dann stellte er sich vor den großen Spiegel, der in der Tür des Kleiderschranks angebracht war, und begann das Haarband um seinen Kopf zu wickeln.

Lars hatte sich gemütlich umgezogen, während Marcel noch immer an seinen Haaren und dem Band rumzippelte.

"Marcel, wir müssen langsam wirklich los."

"Ja, ja..." gab Marcel genervt zurück.

Endlich schien Marcel zufrieden und löste sich von dem Spiegel. Dann zog er Trainingshose und -shirt aus seiner Tasche und begann sich in totaler Ruhe umzuziehen.

"Ähm, Marcel... wir sind spät dran!"

"Wir kommen eh zu spät, warum also hetzen?"

Mit offenem Mund, den Marcel hoffentlich nicht sah, weil er sich gerade die Schuhe zuband, starrte Lars ihn an.

"So", sagte Marcel. "Ich glaube, ich hab alles. Oder... soll ich noch nen Ersatzband mitnehmen? Das müsste eigentlich im Kulturbeutel... oder in der Außentasche..."

"Nein, das nimmst du nicht mit!", widersprach Lars sofort und öffnete ihre Zimmertür. "Raus jetzt!"

"Aber, wenn es kaputt geht?"

"Geht es schon nicht."

Marcel sah ihn einen Moment an. "Na gut."

"Und jetzt beeil dich, dann kriegen wir vielleicht keine 10 Runden aufgebrummt!"

"Warum hast du denn auch nichts gesagt?" fragte Marcel und verließ das Zimmer.

"Bitte? Hab ich doch!"

"Aber nicht nachdrücklich genug! Wir haben uns doch nicht zum ersten Mal das Zimmer geteilt", sagte Marcel und Lars glaubte das unausgesprochene "oder?" am Ende des Satzes zu hören.

Hatte Marcel wirklich etwas gemerkt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das bildete er sich ein.

"Jetzt komm schon", sagte Marcel und schnappte sich kurzerhand Lars Arm um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

Lars ließ sich mitschleppen, bis runter zum Bus, in den sie als letzte einstiegen. Nach einem entsprechenden Spruch seitens ihres Trainers fuhr der Bus auch gleich los.

"Mensch Sven, heute warst du aber langsam", bemerkte Neven, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen.

"Marcel war hartnäckig", murmelte Lars als Entschuldigung.

"Das kennst du aber doch", sagte Mats. "Wir dachten eigentlich, dass du diesmal die fünf Minuten schaffst."

"Nee, leider nicht..."

"Sven, würdest du dich jetzt setzen, damit wir heute noch los können? Ein Nachttraining stand heute eigentlich nicht auf dem Programm", hörte er hinter sich die Stimme von Klopp.

"Ja, sorry", rief Lars nach vorn und setzte sich neben Marcel.

"Das du immer so trödeln musst", sagte Marcel und grinste ihn breit an.

"Boah, du...", sah Lars ihn drohend an, grinste dann aber auch. Irgendwie konnte er Marcel nicht böse sein.

Völlig entspannt lehnte sich Marcel zurück.

Lars war nicht ganz so locker, versuchte aber auch sich zu entspannen.

"Ich bin schon auf die Trainingsplätze gespannt", sagte Marcel neben ihm. "Sind ja alle ganz neu."

Lars grinste. "Geradezu... jungfräulich?"

Marcel lachte auf. "Und du willst ihn entjungfern?"

"Wir alle!", grinste Lars dreckig.

"Für ne Orgie bin ich aber falsch angezogen."

"Du, das ist ein Fußballplatz, der steht auf so was..." Glücklicherweise bog der Bus jetzt schon auf dem Parkplatz ein, so dass sich ein weiteres Gespräch erübrigte.

"Mhm", machte Marcel, als er sich umblickte, so gut es das Fenster zuließ.

"Sieht doch gut aus", meinte Lars.

"Ist ein Trainingsplatz", sagte Kevin, der hinter ihnen saß. "Grüner Rasen, weiße Linien, Tore..."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß, gelber Rasen, schwarze Linien wär besser."

Kevin grinste breit. "Das wär geil!"

"Also den Rasen nicht mehr sprengen, und dann an einigen Stellen abfackeln, und schon ist Kevin glücklich", grinste Neven und stand auf um den Bus zu verlassen.

Wie gut, dass niemand den Rasen in seinen eigenen Farben einfärben konnte, überlegte Lars. Blutroter Rasen...? Oder wenn die Schlümpfe das täten! Wer würde schon blauen Rasen wollen? Ohne mehr zu sagen verließ er den Bus und begann sich mit den anderen zusammen warmzulaufen.

"Es ist schön, dass es Marcel geschafft hat, dich aufzumuntern", hörte er Mats Stimme neben sich.

"Wie? Ja, ja, hat er", murmelte Lars.

"Das kann er gut", meinte Mats.

"Ja, wirklich..." Lars lächelte ihn noch einmal, wenn auch ein wenig gequält, an, und lief dann etwas schneller weiter. Kurzerhand gesellte er sich zu Mitch, das schien ihm sicheres Terrain zu sein. Der Junge hatte immer gute Laune, hatte aber hoffentlich noch nichts mitbekommen. In einem lustigen Kauderwelsch aus Englisch und Deutsch begann Mitch von seinem Urlaub zu erzählen.

Er war - natürlich zu Hause gewesen, in Queensland, und erzählte begeistert von Trips ans Meer und Familienfeiern. Lars lächelte in sich hinein. Mitch war, auf seine eigene Art und Weise unheimlich süß. Dieses Sunnyboy-Grinsen und dazu der Akzent. Kein Vergleich zu Marcel natürlich. Nein, Marcel war unerreichbar, aber Mitch hatte trotzdem etwas.

So bedauerte er es wirklich, als Kloppo sie zu sich rief und Mitch zu den anderen Torhütern lief. Doch das Training, recht hart wie immer zu Beginn einer Saison, ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit um nachzudenken. Dafür war er auch wirklich mehr als dankbar. Hätte er Zeit gehabt, wären seine Gedanken früher oder später zurück zu Marcel gedriftet. So war er total gefordert und fiel nach dem Training einfach flach auf den Boden - wie seine Mitspieler.

Plötzlich fühlte er etwas Kaltes an seinem Unterarm. "Wasser?" fragte ein erschöpft klingender Marcel, der sich neben ihn gelegt hatte und ihm seine Flasche rüberschob.

"Hm? Danke", lächelte Lars ihn leicht an und nahm die Flasche dankbar entgegen. Marcel erwiderte das Lächeln, dann schloss er die Augen und drehte das Gesicht in die Sonne. Er sah so schön aus... die Sonne ließ sein Haar leuchten und sein Gesicht, so verschwitzt und erschöpft, wunderschön aussehen. Fast hätte er seine Hand ausgestreckt um Marcels Wange zu berühren. Er konnte sich gerade noch so zurückhalten - das wär ja noch was gewesen.

Es war doch zum Verrücktwerden. Egal, was er tat, immer schien er sich dabei fast zu verraten. Glücklicherweise wurden sie jetzt zurück zum Bus geschickt, und wenig später konnten sie auf ihr Zimmer.

"Willst du zuerst duschen?" fragte Marcel.

"Gern, das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Lars ihn an und verzog sich schnell ins Bad. Er beeilte sich, obwohl es verführerisch wäre, länger unter dem Wasserstrahl zu bleiben. Schnell die Haare eingeschäumt, den Körper ebenfalls, dann wieder abgebraust und raus.

Marcel hatte sich tatsächlich schon halb ausgezogen und sah mit nacktem Oberkörper auf seinem Bett. Verdammt, er so gut aus, so heiß, so... schnell sah Lars zur Seite, zu seiner Tasche und begann darin herumzuwühlen.

"Ich bin dann auch duschen", sagte Marcel. "Ich lass mir Zeit, du willst ja bestimmt mal mit deinem Bruder telefonieren."

"Danke", nickte Lars und sah ihm nach. Wie kam Marcel darauf? Sonst telefonierten sie doch auch nicht jede freie Minute miteinander.

Als er hinter der Tür das Wasser rauschen hörte, nahm er aber tatsächlich sein Handy zur Hand. Es klingelte nur wenige Male, dann war Sven am Apparat. "Hey", grüßt er erschöpft.

"Auch die erste Einheit hinter dir?" fragte Lars.

"Hm, ja... schön ist was anderes..."

"Ich weiß... und sonst? Wie läuft es mit Gonzo?"

"Gonzo? Ist das er Mann, dessen Rücken ist ständig zu sehen bekomme?"

"Es tut mir so leid, Sven", sagte Lars leise.

"Kannst du doch nichts zu. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

"Willst du das echt wissen?"

"Ja, klar - erzähl!"

Lars seufzte. "Ich mag Erbsen, du aber nicht. Marcel wollte tauschen und... ich hab’s vermasselt. Dann hab ich nicht gleich geschnallt, dass er sein Haarband wohl ständig verlegt. Und ich frag auch noch total dämlich, ob er nicht mehrere davon hab."

Sven lachte kurz, dann wurde er ruhig. "Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt gehen wir gleich runter zum Abendessen, wo ich mich wahrscheinlich wieder total dämlich benehmen werde. Und dann kommt die Hölle - Marcel in Badehose!"

"Marcel in Badehose? Schicker Anblick", lachte Sven nur. "Komm, Kopf hoch, wird bestimmt ein netter Abend."

"Ich werde sterben", verkündete Lars.

"Wirst du nicht."

"Oh doch!"

"Melde dich, bevor du stirbst, ja?"

"Blödmann! Was soll ich denn machen Sven? Es ist ja nicht nur Marcel, sondern Mats wird auch immer misstrauischer."

Leise seufzte Sven. "Ich weiß nicht, was wir machen können. Du musst da irgendwie durch. Komm, Schätzelein, Kopf hoch. Du wirst es schon hinkriegen."

"Ich mag ihn immer mehr", flüsterte Lars. "Das... ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich zurückhalten kann, wie ich es Gonzo versprochen hab."

Sven seufzte. "Ich werd versuchen noch mal mit Gonzo zu reden, ja?"

"Wirklich?"

"Vielleicht noch heute Abend. Und - ich nehm das Handy mit, wenn was ist, melde dich."

"Mach ich", versprach Lars. "Und danke Sven."

"Klar..."

"Ich muss jetzt aufhören, Marcel ist mit Duschen fertig", flüsterte Lars, als im Bad das Wasser ausging.

"Bis später. Und - halt die Ohren steif. Wird schon alles klappen." Kaum hatte Sven aufgelegt, streckte sich Lars auf dem weichen Bett aus. Er war völlig fertig von dem Training, und das kam jetzt richtig durch. Nur ein paar Momente die Augen schließen, das war alles, was er brauchte. Nur ein paar Minuten... Er hörte schon nicht mehr, wie Marcel das Zimmer wieder betrat.


	19. Apfelschorle

"Aufwachen... Es gibt Essen!"

Müde schlug Lars die Augen auf. Direkt über ihn gebeugt stand Marcel und sah ihn an.

"Ah, der müde Krieger erwacht", lächelte Marcel.

"Hey...", murmelte Lars und schloss die Augen noch einmal.

"Nana, nicht wieder einschlafen. Es gibt leckeres Essen."

"Kein Hunger", nuschelte Lars und sah Marcel an. Scheiße, warum sah der Mann nur so verdammt gut aus?

"Na so schon mal gar nicht", sagte Marcel. "Du kommst jetzt mit runter essen, sonst lass ich Kevin auf dich los."

Lars drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Marcel nicht mehr ansehen zu können war ziemlich gut.

"Na komm Svenni... ich kann auch die ganz harten Geschütze auffahren und Mats holen."

Lars seufzte leise, Mats war wirklich der letzte, den er hier sehen wollte. "Okay, okay, ich komm ja schon..." Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf.

Marcel grinste. "Das wirkt doch immer wieder."

Langsam stand Lars auf. "Du drohst hier mit Folter..."

"Ich sorge mich nur um deine Gesundheit."

Dazu knurrte Lars nur. Er zog schnell seine Schuhe an - so schnell er es in dem aktuellen Zustand schaffte - und stand auf. Marcel wartete geduldig auf ihn und zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer. Jeden Schritt merkte Lars, und Marcel ging es bestimmt ähnlich.

"Langsam frage ich mich, ob ich Nevens Schwimmabend überleben werde", murmelte Marcel.

"Ich werd auf jeden Fall elendig ertrinken." Und dann von der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung von Marcel wieder erweckt werden.

"Wie wär’s stattdessen mit einer Runde Sauna?" schlug Marcel vor.

Oh Gott, nein! Nicht in die Sauna mit Marcel, dann würde er erstrecht sterben. "Mal sehen... ich glaub, ich will nur schlafen."

"Keine Sauna?" fragte Marcel mit einem... ja fast schon lauernden Unterton.

Lars schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Da würd ich heut einschlafen. Oder zusammenbrechen. Oder beides."

"Aber reden tun wir doch noch, oder?"

"Wie? Ja, ähm... doch..." Wenn es sein musste...

"Ich finde es wichtig, dass wir uns vertrauen", sagte Marcel und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Ähm... ja...", murmelte Lars. Nur konnte Marcel ihm nicht vertrauen... Marcel lächelte jedoch, dann zog er ihn mit sich in den Speiseraum. Wieder saßen sie mit Kevin, Mats und Neven zusammen.

"Benni lässt euch übrigens schön grüßen", erzählte Mats mit vollem Mund.

Marcel lachte. "War klar, dass ihr es nicht alleine aushaltet!"

Mats streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Wir haben nur darüber diskutiert, wer von uns beiden den gemeineren Trainer hat."

"Und wer hat gewonnen? Ich meine, als Magath noch auf Schalke war, da war das ja keine Frage, aber jetzt...?"

"Im Moment liegen wie gleichauf", meinte Mats.

"Na, dann bin ich mal auf das Endergebnis gespannt."

"Wir halten euch auf dem laufenden", versprach Mats.

"Danke", grinste Neven. Kevin hielt sich zurück, er gönnte den Schalkern den härtesten Trainer und schlimmsten Trainingsplan - solange sie hinterher brav verloren. Lars und Marcel hielten sich ebenfalls zurück, allerdings eher, weil sie mit Essen beschäftigt waren.

"Also, in einer viertel Stunde im Schwimmbad?", fragte Neven nach, als sie fertig waren.

"Sei nicht böse Neven, aber ich bin fertig. Und Sven auch", sagte Marcel.

"Sieht man euch an", grinste Neven. "Naja, vielleicht ja morgen."

Lars nickte. "Morgen bestimmt", sagte er.

"Ok, dann erholt euch mal gut."

"Nacht ihr drei", lächelte Marcel und stand auf.

Lars folgte ihm. "Und viel Spaß beim Planschen!" Er folgte Marcel aus dem Speisesaal und nach oben auf ihr Zimmer.

"So... erstmal was trinken?", fragte Marcel und trat an die Minibar. "Wir haben hier Wasser, Apfelschorle, so ein isotonisches Zeug... ja, das wär’s. Was willst du?"

"Apfelschorle", sagte Lars ohne lange zu überlegen.

"Gute Wahl", nickte Marcel und nahm zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank, dazu zwei Gläser, und kam zu ihm. Er setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und gab ihm die Gläser. Dann öffnete er die Flaschen und goss die Schorle ein.

"Danke", nickte Lars und trank ein paar Schlucke. Jetzt stand ihnen also das Gespräch bevor.

"Also", sagte Marcel und sah ihn an. "Ein Geheimnis, für ein Geheimnis. Ein richtiges Geheimnis. Nicht, dass du am liebsten die Nüsse aus dem Toffifee rauslutscht oder so einen Blödsinn."

"Dann fang an", murmelte Lars.

Marcel nickte, dann trank er in aller Ruhe einen Schluck. Dabei hielt er seinen Blick auf Lars gerichtet. "Ich hab den ganzen Tag überlegt, was ich dir erzähle", gestand er. "Das ist nicht einfach, weißt du?!“

Lars nickte leicht. Er hatte nicht mal wirklich überlegt, was er erzählen könnte. Dass er Lars war, schied auf jeden Fall aus. Dass er schwul war auch. Und andere große Geheimnisse hatte er nicht. Oder?

"Diese Geschichte damals, vor einem Jahr, die hat mich ziemlich erschreckt. Das hinter meinem Rücken solche Gerüchte aufkamen, aber niemand mich direkt drauf angesprochen hat", sagte Marcel.

Lars nickte erneut. Inzwischen wusste er ja, worum es ging. "War übel. Aber es ist ja dann wieder ruhig geworden. Und vor allem ist nichts nach draußen gedrungen."

Kurz zuckte Marcels Augenbraue nach oben. "Ja, das war wirklich Glück. Trotzdem fängt man nach so einer Sache an, sich genau zu überlegen, wem man was anvertraut. Man lernt, die Menschen um einen herum ganz genau zu beobachten."

Lars nickte, das konnte er verstehen. Er selbst hatte ja Sven, mit dem er über alles reden konnte, aber ohne ihn...

"Vermutlich würde ich heute mit der Situation ein wenig anders umgehen", sagte Marcel nachdenklich. "Ich hätte nicht die Klappe gehalten, sondern mit den Jungs geredet. Das hat Kelly mir damals auch geraten, als ich wegen der ganzen Sache bei ihm war."

"Vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen, aber das weiß man nicht. Und jetzt ist ja wirklich alles wieder ruhig - oder?"

"Ja, weil ich inzwischen ziemlich abwäge, was ich wem erzähle."

"Ist immer gut, nur muss man erstmal rausfinden, wer dazugehört..."

"Wie gesagt, ich bin inzwischen ziemlich gut im Beobachten."

Gut im Beobachten, ja, das war er. Leider.

"Möchtest du mein Geheimnis noch wissen?" fragte Marcel leise.

Lars nickte leicht. Ja, das wollte er, er wollte einfach, dass Marcel ihm vertraute.

Marcel lächelte. "Noch Apfelschorle, Lars?"

"Gern." Er hielt sein Glas hin und... zuckte zusammen. Lars. Marcel hatte ihn Lars genannt. Seine Hand fing an zu zittern, und sein Herz klopfte zum Zerbersten. "Ich... nicht... Lars...", stammelte er.

"Nicht?" fragte Marcel. "Komisch. Denn wenn du Sven bist, dann verhältst du dich seit dem Urlaub ziemlich merkwürdig. Ich hab dir heute so viele Dinge erzählt, die nicht ganz stimmten, die Sven aber wissen musste. Du hast mich nicht einmal korrigiert."

"Ich war... müde?", versuchte Lars es schwach.

"Nächster Versuch", sagte Marcel und goss währenddessen Lars Glas wieder voll.

Sofort trank Lars es leer, so konnte er ein wenig Zeit gewinnen. "Nicht ganz aufgepasst?"

"Ach komm schon, Lars, hör auf damit", sagte Marcel. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht Sven bist."

Lars schloss die Augen und nickte kapitulierend.

"Warum?" fragte Marcel. "Ich zerbrech mir schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf. Warum habt ihr das gemacht?"

"Weil..." Lars sank in sich zusammen. Sollte er es verraten? Es war jetzt vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit. "Weil ich mich..." Nein, damit würde er sich outen, und Sven auch gleich, und das ging nicht. Auf keinen Fall. Das konnte er nicht... Mit einem Klirren fiel ihm das Glas aus der zitternden Hand.

Erschrocken zuckte Marcel zusammen. "Was... Lars, was ist denn? Es ist alles ok, ich werd es niemandem verraten."

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte hier nur verschwinden! Marcel griff nach seiner Hand, die sich eiskalt anfühlte. "Es tut mir leid. Ich... hätte es dir auf andere Weise erzählen müssen. Aber ich wusste nicht wie."

Lars atmete tief durch. Marcels warme Hand tat gut, tat so gut! Ganz allmählich konnte er wieder ruhiger denken. "Und... dein Geheimnis?", fragte er leise.

"Die Gerüchte damals waren wahr", sagte Marcel kaum hörbar.

Lars starrte ihn an. Einen Moment konnte er nichts sagen, dann nickte er leicht. Marcel hatte etwas mit einem Mann gehabt. Marcel war... schwul. Oder bi.

Marcel lächelte schief. "Sonderlich überrascht siehst du nicht aus."

"Ich... ich hab’s gehofft", wisperte Lars.

"Du... was?" fragte Marcel.

"Ich hab es gehofft. Dass du was mit einem Kerl hattest."

Marcel schnappte überrascht nach Luft. "Du... du... hast es gehofft?"

Lars nickte erneut, kaum merklich.

"Dann... bist du schwul?"

Noch ein Nicken.

"Und du... du hast mit Sven getauscht, weil...?"

"Weil ich dich mag. Weil ich bei dir sein wollte."

Marcel sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du... du wolltest bei mir sein..."

"Ja", gab Lars leise zu.

"Wir... die EM... Warum hast du während der EM...?"

"Woran hast du gemerkt, dass ich nicht Sven bin?", fragte Lars. Noch immer zitterte fast sein ganzer Körper - bis auf die Hand, die Marcel noch immer hielt.

"Es... es waren erst Kleinigkeiten. Du bist viel ruhiger als Sven. Er und Neven können sich gegenseitig dermaßen hochschaukeln, dass man nur noch das Weite suchen will. Dann wusstest du plötzlich nicht mehr, wo Nevens Gästezimmer war, obwohl du gar nicht so viel getrunken hattest."

"Das weißt du noch? Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das nicht mitbekommen hättest", murmelte Lars. "Aber vor allem... bin ich ruhiger. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der jemanden anspricht."

"Warum nicht?" fragte Marcel.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Trau mich nicht. Das ist wohl der größte Unterschied zwischen Sven und mir."

"Das und die Tatsache, dass du offenbar Erbsen magst", lächelte Marcel. "Der arme Blumenkohl hat mir glatt leid getan, so wie du ihn taxierst hast."

Lars grinste leidend. "Ich hab dir meine Erbsen gern abgegeben, aber Blumenkohl?"

"Ich weiß, das Zeug ist ekelhaft. Aber Sven isst den total gern - besonders, wenn er so matschig ist, wie heute."

"Musst du mir nicht sagen. Er hat schon früher immer meinen Blumenkohl bekommen. Und gekochten Kohlrabi."

Marcel lachte leise. "Kohlrabi mag ich. Aber mit Blumenkohl kann man mich jagen."

"Ich weiß", nickte Lars. "Und mit Brokkoli. Und Rosenkohl. Ansonsten magst du alles bis auf Rosinen in Schokolade", zählte Lars auf.

"Du kennst mich gut", sagte Marcel. "Wo wir grad von Schokolade sprechen..." Er stand auf, ging zu seiner Tasche und kramte darin herum, bis er eine Rolle fand. "Vom letzten Ikea-Besuch gerettet", grinste er.

"Du bist ein Held", grinste Lars.

"Endlich jemand, der das erkennt", meinte Marcel und setzte sich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett. Schnell packte er das Rollo aus und hielt sie Lars hin.

"Danke", lächelte der und nahm eins der Stücke raus.

"Ich hab damals übrigens auch nicht mit Kelly geredet", sagte Marcel. "Sondern mit Mats. Weil Mats und Neven dicke Freunde sind. Wenn jemand Neven von irgendwas abbringen kann, dann ist es Mats."

"War vermutlich auch besser - das Übel direkt anzugreifen. In diesem Falle Neven."

"Neven hätte vermutlich nicht mal was dagegen", meinte Marcel. "Aber er kann einfach seinen Mund nicht halten. Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann und er würde für jeden von uns hier durchs Feuer gehen - aber Geheimnisse kann er nicht für sich behalten."

"Ich kenn ihn ja nicht so, aber von dem, was Sven erzählt hat, ist er ein echt toller, total durchgeknallter Typ."

Marcel nickte. "Das ist er."

Nachdenklich lutschte Lars das Schokoladenstück und ließ sich die letzten Minuten noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Marcel war schwul, und er wusste, dass er Lars war. Auch Marcel schwieg einen Moment. Vermutlich tat ihnen dieser Augenblick beiden gut. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lars, dass sie ganz eng nebeneinander saßen. So eng, dass sie sich fast berührten.

"Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du... mich magst", sagte Marcel leise. "Und das du wegen mir hier bist..."

Lars nickte leicht. Jetzt musste er ja nichts mehr verheimlichen.

"Und seit... seit wann?"

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon länger. Nicht erst seit der EM."

"Oh!"

"Hm...", machte Lars. So genau konnte er das nicht sagen, wann ihm Marcel das erste Mal aufgefallen war, aber es war wirklich schon länger.

"Ist nicht wichtig", meinte Marcel. "Ich... ich versteh nur immer noch nicht, warum du mich nicht einfach angesprochen hast. Sven kennt mich doch und weiß, dass ich nicht beiße."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich bin nun mal nicht Sven..."

"Nein. Du bist Lars. Und das ist auch gut so."

"Du hast schnell gemerkt, dass ich... nicht Sven bin, oder?"

"Ich hab schnell geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmt", nickte Marcel. "Ich hatte euch während der EM ja beide vor der Nase."

Lars nickte. "Und wir sind halt nicht gleich. Aber dass wir unterschiedlich riechen?"

Diesmal war es Marcel der leicht betreten zur Seite sah. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das nicht verstanden hast..."

"Doch, hab ich", meinte Lars. "Aber wie kommst du da rauf?"

"Du hast Svens Parfüm benutzt, aber bei dir riecht es halt anders."

"So genau weißt du, wie Sven riecht?", wunderte sich Lars.

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich mag den Duft einfach, vielleicht ist er deshalb haften geblieben."

"Du magst... wie Sven riecht?"

"Nein! Also doch... schon...", Marcel grinste, während sich seine Wangen leicht rötlich färbten. "Ja mag ich. Aber ich... also bei dir... mag ich das Parfüm noch mehr..."

Lars drehte sich zu ihm, bisher hatte er noch auf seine freie Hand gesehen. "Du magst... wie ich rieche?"

"Ich red mich grad um Kopf und Kragen, oder?"

"Dann sind wir schon zwei", murmelte Lars und versuchte noch zu verarbeiten, was Marcel gesagt hatte.

"Ja", sagte Marcel nach einer kleinen Weile. "Also... ich mag es..."

Lars umfasste Marcels Hand nun leicht. Marcel holte tief Luft, sagte aber nichts.

"Das ist schön", flüsterte Lars.

"Das ist vor allem sehr überraschend", sagte Marcel leise.

Lars nickte leicht. "Auf jeden Fall... aber ich finds trotzdem schön..."

Marcel lächelte ihn leicht an. Das erwiderte Lars und drückte die Hand leicht.

"Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" fragte Marcel leise.

"Ich... ich hab dich sehr, sehr gern...", murmelte Lars.

Marcel lachte leise. "Ja, das weiß ich. Sonst hättest du das hier nicht alles auf dich genommen."

"Und Sven auch nicht - der macht das schließlich auch mit."

"Lars, du hast mich komplett überrumpelt", sagte Marcel leise. "Ich muss das erstmal alles auf die Reihe kriegen..."

"Das ist ok", nickte Lars sofort. "Ich... wir haben Zeit. Und wenn du nicht willst, dann ist das auch ok. Ich meine - ich bin nicht Sven... und wenn du ihn...?"

"Nein", sagte Marcel sofort. "Ich will nichts von deinem Bruder."

"Nichts von Sven?"

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich mag Sven, aber mehr nicht."

"Und mich?", fragte Lars leise nach. Er war so unglaublich unsicher in diesem Moment.

"Ich hab dir mein größtes Geheimnis erzählt", sagte Marcel leise. "Ich... ich bin gern in deiner Nähe."

Lars nickte leicht und drückte die Hand noch fester. Das war wirklich ein Vertrauensbeweis - wobei er selbst ja auch alles verraten hatte.

"Alles andere... das können wir doch auf uns zukommen lassen, oder?" fragte Marcel.

Da Lächeln auf Lars' Gesicht wurde breiter. "Das klingt sehr gut", meinte er.

"Du lächelst anders als Sven, weißt du das?" fragte Marcel. "Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, was es so anders macht, aber es ist anders."

Marcel musste sie beide wirklich genau beobachtet haben, wenn ihm so etwas auffiel.

"Möchtest du noch was trinken?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, bitte", nickte Lars und bückte sich, um sein Glas wieder aufzuheben. Dabei hielt er weiter Marcels Hand, der ebenfalls keine Anstalten machte, ihn los zu lassen. Es war unbeschreiblich, wie die Hand kribbelte. Die Hand, der Arm und nach und nach sein ganzer Körper. Schweigend goss Marcel ihnen die restliche Apfelschorle ein.


	20. Ein Verbündeter

Noch immer ohne etwas zu sagen tranken sie langsam, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Marcel vertraute ihm, mochte ihn. Ihn, Lars - nicht Sven! Es war kaum zu glauben, was ihr Gespräch alles zutage gebracht hatte. Es war sicher gut, dass sie alles, was theoretisch passieren konnte, nicht übers Knie brachen. Schließlich war das wirklich viel auf einmal.

Auch für ihn. Er... er musste es Sven erzählen, ganz schnell. Und Gonzo am besten auch. Gonzo... Er schluckte. Was würde Gonzo dazu sagen? Er hatte sich zwar nicht als Sven an Marcel rangemacht, aber begeistert würde er bestimmt trotzdem nicht sein. Er musste ihm klar machen, dass er Marcel nicht schützen musste, dass Marcel Bescheid wusste.

"Du guckst plötzlich so ernst."

"Nein, ist alles ok", versicherte ihm Lars. Er wollte Marcel lieber nichts von dem Gonzo-Problem erzählen. Jedenfalls im Moment nicht. Außerdem betraf es das zwischen ihnen ja nicht. Allerdings sollte er Gonzo so schnell wie möglich anrufen. Wenn... wenn Marcel im Bad war oder so.

Aber im Moment saß Marcel neben ihm. So wundervoll nah und hielt noch immer seine Hand. Lars nahm seinen Mut zusammen und lehnte sich leicht zu ihm. Marcel lächelte leicht. Auch er lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite. Lars schloss die Augen. Das fühlte sich wirklich schön an.

"Hm", machte er kaum hörbar.

Inzwischen hatte auch Marcel die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Abend so verlaufen würde. Ja, als er mit Lars hatte reden wollen, hatte er ihm schon eröffnen wollen, dass er schwul war - um Lars' Geheimnis aus ihm herauszukitzeln. Ein Geheimnis, das er eigentlich schon gekannt hatte - nur den Grund nicht. Er hatte eher mit einem dummen Streich gerechnet. Einer Art Mutprobe. Nicht damit, dass Lars in ihn...

Irgendwie konnte er immer noch nicht so wirklich glauben, dass Lars wegen ihm hier war. Was für ein Risiko er damit eingegangen war - wenn das herauskam, war das eine Katastrophe. Und nur für ihn? Dass ein Mann mal so etwas für ihn tun würde...

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken legte er einen Arm um diesen Mann. Er hörte ein kleines Seufzen aus Lars Richtung und lächelte. Lars lehnte sich noch mehr an ihn, und es war ihm, als hätte er seine Augen genießerisch geschlossen. Es fühlte sich gut an, Lars so im Arm zu halten. Auch er selbst schloss jetzt die Augen und genoss die Situation einfach.

Es war über ein Jahr her, dass er einem Mann so nah gewesen war. Auf diese Art nah und nicht als Kumpel oder auf dem Fußballplatz. Aber mit Patrik hatte es nicht geklappt, und danach war es fast zur Katastrophe gekommen. Seitdem hielt er sich zurück. Keine Flirts, nichts was auffällig war. Er hatte sich sogar eine neue Freundin gesucht. Auch ein Reinfall, aber nicht so schlimm, wie die Sache mit Patrik. Außerdem war so etwas normal, bei so etwas musste er keine Angst haben, dass er erwischt werden könnte.

Und jetzt war Lars da... Ganz plötzlich und legte ihm sein Herz förmlich zu Füßen. Dieser Mann... mochte ihn. Sehr. Das kam so unerwartet. Er... fühlte sich überfordert und geschmeichelt. Und glücklich, wenn er ehrlich war. Denn Lars war toll. Er hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit Sven, klar, aber er war noch viel toller! Das hatte er schon während der EM gemerkt. Lars war der ruhende Pol zu Sven, der oft viel aufgedrehter war. Und schon da war Lars so viel interessanter gewesen. Ein wenig geheimnisvoll.

Ein paar der Geheimnisse hatte er inzwischen ergründet, aber er wollte Lars besser kennenlernen. Und zwar nicht in seiner Rolle als Sven, sondern so wie er wirklich war. Jetzt würde er es können, jetzt, wo Lars nicht mehr seinen Bruder spielte. Zumindest, wenn sie alleine waren, würde er sich so geben können wie er war. Und... dann? "Wie habt ihr das geplant, mit dem Tausch?"

"Hm? Was meinst du?" fragte Lars.

"Ihr habt das beschlossen, ist klar. Dann habt ihr alles Mögliche auswendig gelernt um nicht aufzufallen. Nicht genug, sonst hättest du meinen kleinen Test heute bestanden, aber du weißt schon eine ganze Menge. Und dann?"

"Sven hat mir das Wichtigste in Dortmund gezeigt", erzählte Lars. "Das Stadion und die Kabine und so. Und ich hab das gleiche für ihn in Leverkusen gemacht."

"Also ward ihr in unserer Kabine? Und er hat dir erzählt, dass ich meine Schuhe immer mitnehme? Und mein Duschgel immer links von mir steht? Und ich ständig mein Haarband suche?"

"Das mit dem Haarband hat er vergessen", grinste Lars schief. "Aber das mit den Schuhen hat er erzählt. Und das Neven immer Unmengen an Shampoo und Duschgel hat."

Marcel lachte. "Und Spülung. Conditioner. Gel und Spray und, und, und..."

"Ich dachte echt, wir wären gut vorbereitet gewesen, aber... es gibt so viele Kleinigkeiten, an die man nicht denkt, weil sie alltäglich sind."

"Du warst wirklich gut vorbereitet. Mir ist es nur aufgefallen, weil... ich weiß nicht, es waren halt Kleinigkeiten... zu viele davon."

"Ich... ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass du es jetzt weißt", murmelte Lars.

"Ein Verbündeter?", fragte Marcel mit einem Grinsen.

"Das auch, aber vor allem, weil ich dir jetzt nichts mehr vorspielen muss."

"Nein, musst du nicht - gar nichts", versicherte Marcel ihm leise.

"Das ist schön", wisperte Lars.

"Du kannst über alles reden mit mir", lächelte Marcel.

"Und du mit mir."

"Das Wichtigste weißt du schon."

Lars nickte. Das stimmte und stimmte gleichzeitig nicht. Er wollte alles von Marcel wissen. Was er gerne mochte, was er nicht mochte, wie er war, wenn er nicht aufpassen musste.

"Es ist schön, dass du hier bist", flüsterte Marcel plötzlich.

Ein wenig überrascht sah Lars ihn an, dann nickte er. "Schön, dass ich hier sein kann. Bei dir."

"Und ein Glück, dass wir ein Zimmer zusammen haben", lächelte Marcel.

"Ja", lächelte Lars glücklich. "Das ist echt Glück."

"Auf Mats ist halt immer Verlass."

"Hm?", machte Lars verständnislos.

"Naja... Mats wollte gern mit Neven auf ein Zimmer und ich mit dir", sagte Marcel. "Mats hat das dann irgendwie mit Jürgen gedeichselt."

"Du mit mir...", murmelte Lars.

Marcel nickte. "ich dachte, so hab ich die Chance rauszufinden ob ich recht hab."

"Dass ich... Lars bin."

Marcel nickte erneut.

"Du hattest recht", lächelte Lars. "Und ich bin froh, dass du es weißt."

"Ich auch. Und jetzt kann ich dir auch vor den anderen helfen, damit die nichts merken."

"Das ganze Trainingslanger über. Vorher können wir nicht zurückwechseln."

"Und danach?"

"Geh ich wieder nach Leverkusen."

"Oh... ja klar", murmelte Marcel und klang... enttäuscht.

"Ich kann nicht in Dortmund bleiben - das ist so schon zu riskant."

"Ich weiß", sagte Marcel schnell.

"Wir... es ist nicht weit, man fährt nicht mal eine Stunde", murmelte Lars. War es das, was Marcel hören wollte?

Und tatsächlich lächelte Marcel. "Weiß ich. Also sollten wir die Zeit hier nutzen, um uns gut kennen zu lernen."

Lars erwiderte das Lächeln. "Wir haben ja genug Zeit... immer, wenn wir nicht gerade trainieren oder völlig fertig einpennen."

Marcel lachte. "Im Moment hältst du dich doch sehr tapfer, obwohl du so erschöpft bist."

"Du hältst mich wach", grinste Lars breit. "Danke..."

"Dafür das ich dich um deinen Schlaf bringe?"

"Ja, genau. Schlaf wird überbewertet. Außerdem war’s ja heute noch ganz locker..."

"Locker? Bei welchem Training warst du denn?"

"Naja, wird ja noch schlimmer werden, oder? So, wie Sven immer gejammert hat?"

Marcel nickte. "Ja wird es. Aber am Ende sind wir fit und können hoffentlich zur erneuten Titelverteidigung starten.“

"Ihr könntet den Titel verteidigen - ich nicht. Ich hab keinen..."

"Sorry, das war dumm..."

"Quatsch, das war schon richtig. Ist für mich halt nur komisch, weil ich dazugehöre, aber irgendwie doch nicht. Wie nen Praktikant, irgendwie."

"Ich würde ja sagen, dass ich euch den Titel gönne, aber... Meister werden ist schon geil, ich könnte mich dran gewöhnen."

"Ich weiß - Sven war auch ganz schön lange völlig begeistert."

"Es ist toll", sagte Marcel mit leuchtenden Augen.

Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete Lars ihn. Mit dieser strahlenden Freude sah Marcel noch viel toller aus als sonst. Einfach... glücklich. Allein für diesen Anblick gönnte er ihm die Meisterschaft von ganzem Herzen.

"Nächstes Jahr kommst du einfach mit zum Feiern", sagte Marcel grinsend.

Lars lachte auf. "Dann steh ich rechts und Sven links auf dem Wagen, und jeder kann den Bender sehen?"

"So machen wir es, das fällt doch überhaupt nicht auf", grinste Marcel.

Lars lehnte sich etwas weiter zu ihm und genoss es, wie Marcel ihn fester hielt. "Ich freu mich drauf", flüsterte er. Marcel unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln löste sich Lars wieder von ihm. "Ich dachte, ich wär hier derjenige, der müde ist..."

"Offenbar ist die von dir zu mir gewandert", grinste Marcel.

"Kannst mir nen bisschen was zurückgeben, dann können wir beide schlafen gehen, was meinst du?", schlug Lars vor, auch wenn er am liebsten ewig hier so mit Marcel gesessen hätte.

"Gute Idee", sagte Marcel. "Ist es ok, wenn ich gleich ins Bad verschwinde?"

"Ja, klar... ich ruf dann kurz bei Sven an", überlegt Lars laut.

"Mach das. Grüß ihn", sagte Marcel und löste sich langsam von Lars.

Es war deutlich, dass er das nur ungern tat - und das alleine fühlte sich gut an, fand Lars. Nach einem Moment war Marcel dennoch im Bad verschwunden, und Lars zog sein Handy heraus. Wenige Berührungen auf dem Display, dann klingelte es bei Sven.

"Hey du", meldete sich Sven. "Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Er mag mich. Also... mich", strahlte Lars ins Handy.

"Du hast ihm also erzählt, dass du nicht ich bist."

"Jein. Er hat mich auf einmal mit Lars angesprochen. So ganz selbstverständlich."

Einen Moment war Sven sprachlos. "Er hat es gewusst?" fragte er dann.

"Er war sich wohl nicht sicher, aber er hat’s versucht - und lag dann ja richtig. Er meinte, ich wäre halt anders, und heute hat er mich ein bisschen auf die Probe gestellt - und ich hab wohl mehrmals falsch reagiert und so. Naja, und... ermagmich."

"Er mag dich also", grinste Sven, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte. "Und da telefonierst du mit mir, statt dich mit Schmelle durch die Betten zu wälzen?"

"Sven!", war Lars ein wenig entsetzt. "Nur weil du Gonzo gleich auf dem Küchentisch... Er ist im Bad, und gleich schlafen wir brav in unseren Betten." Jedenfalls ging Lars erstmal davon aus.

Sven lachte auf. "Es war nicht der Küchentisch, sondern die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Und sein Bett..."

"Na, immerhin", schnaubte Lars. "Jedenfalls gehen wir es langsamer an. Und du kannst Gonzo beruhigen, Marcel weiß Bescheid, ich verarsch ihn nicht."

"Wenn er mit mir reden würde, könnte ich das", schnaubte Sven.

"Dann... soll ich ihn anrufen?", bot Lars an.

"Würdest du das machen?" fragte Sven. "Vielleicht redet er dann ja wieder mit mir..."

"Ja, klar", versprach Lars und sah auf. Die Badezimmertür hatte geklappt, und Marcel stand nun vor ihm. "Aber erst morgen, ok?"

"Reicht völlig. Dann schlaft gut ihr beiden", grinste Sven.

"Du auch - bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Lars und legte auf. Dann lächelte er Marcel an. "Wo willst du schlafen? Ich mein... in welchem Bett?"

Marcel sah ihn ein wenig unsicher an. "Ich also... bist du mir böse, wenn ich in meinem Bett schlafe?"

"Wie? Nein, nein, gar nicht. Das hab ich eh gedacht. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob du auch..."

Marcel lächelte. "Dann ab mit dir ins Bad."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Lars und verschwand. Wenige Minuten später kehrte er in das Zimmer zurück.

"Was hat Sven eigentlich gesagt?" fragte Marcel, der inzwischen in seinem Bett lag.

"Er hat sich gewundert, dass ich ihn angerufen hab - anstatt mich mit dir, 'durch die Betten zu wälzen", murmelte Lars und errötete leicht.

"Das klingt ganz nach Sven", meinte Marcel schief grinsend.

Lars nickte nur, ja, das war einer der Unterschiede. Schnell legte er sich ins Bett und deckte sich zu.

"Ich... also... gute Nacht Lars", flüsterte Marcel.

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Lars zurück. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, in Marcels Richtung, auch wenn er ihn im Dunklen nicht erkennen konnte. Auch wenn er es kaum glauben konnte, fielen ihm tatsächlich schnell die Augen zu und wenige Minuten schlief er tief und fest.


	21. "Der Wecker klingelt ja..."

Lars war am Morgen schon vor dem Weckerklingeln wach und betrachtete Marcel, der im Bett neben ihm lag. Das Zimmer war mit dicken Vorhängen abgedunkelt, dennoch konnte er die Umrisse erkennen. Die strubbligen Haare, die eine Schulter, nur von dem dünnen T-Shirt bedeckt. Ein Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen, als er an ihr Gespräch vom Vorabend dachte.

Marcel mochte ihn. Mehr als Sven. Mehr als andere Jungs. Männer. Selbst jetzt noch löste das Wissen ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl in ihm aus. Alleine das Wissen, ohne, dass sie überhaupt auch nur einen kleinen Schritt weitergegangen wären. Kein Kuss, nichts. Nur ein kleines bisschen kuscheln und Händchenhalten. Und das war schon ein Traum gewesen. Weil es eben Marcel war, für ihn ein ganz besonderer Mann. Und mit diesem besonderen Mann sprang man nicht einfach in die Kiste, wie Sven es vorgeschlagen hatte, sondern man ließ es langsam angehen.

Er seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in sein Kissen. Marcel sah toll aus, wenn er schlief - auch wenn Lars jetzt nur seinen Hinterkopf und die Schulter sehen konnte. Er gähnte leicht und schielte kurz zum Wecker. Ein paar Minuten hatte er noch, in denen er vor sich hin dösen konnte. Vor sich hindösen - und Marcel anschmachten, grinste er in sich hinein. Aber das durfte er jetzt ja auch. Jetzt wusste Marcel bescheid, und er brauchte nicht mehr so heimlich zu gucken wir noch bei der EM.

In diesem Moment klingelte Marcels Wecker. Gebannt beobachtete Lars, wie er sich langsam bewegte - und die Decke hoch über den Kopf zog. Der Wecker klingelte immer noch, was Marcel jedoch wenig zu stören schien. Lars grinste, irgendwie gefiel ihm das. Wobei ihm alles gefiel, was mit Marcel zu tun hatte. Allerdings verstand er nun immer besser, warum Marcel wo häufiger etwas unpünktlich war.

"Marcel?", fragte er leise um ihn aufzuwecken. Marcel rührte sich nicht. "Marcel?", wiederholte Lars etwas lauter. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Sollte er Marcel... anders wecken? Na, wenn Marcel nicht aufwachte...? Er rutschte leise aus dem Bett und trat an Marcels Bett. "Hey", sagte er noch einmal leise. Diesmal bewegte sich wenigstens etwas unter der Decke. Noch einmal "Hey", dann schob er seine Hand auf Marcels Schulter.

Ein tiefes Brummen drang unter der Decke hervor. "Marcel?" Etwas unsicher setzte sich Lars auf die Bettkante.

"Mhm?"

"Komm, wach auf, ja?"

Wieder brummte Marcel nur. Lars schob seine Hand ein wenig tiefer unter die warme Decke. Die Schulter war nur von dem dünnen Shirt bedeckt, fest und muskulös, und fühlte sich toll an.

"Hm... Lars?" nuschelte Marcel.

"Morgen", wünschte Lars leise.

Lars hörte, wie Marcel gähnte, dann wühlte er sich unter der Decke hervor und blinzelte ihn an. "Der Wecker klingelt ja..."

Lars lachte leise. "Seit ungefähr zehn Minuten."

"Hat er dich geweckt?" fragte Marcel und rieb sich völlig verschlafen über die Augen.

"Haben Wecker so an sich", schüttelte Lars ungläubig den Kopf. "Wie kannst du bei dem Lärm schlafen?“

"Hab nen tiefen Schlaf. Und unter der Decke ist er gar nicht so laut zu hören."

"Draußen ist er umso lauter", schnaubte Lars.

"Tut mir leid."

"Is schon ok - immerhin konnte ich dich so wecken."

Marcel lächelte ihn an. Dann streckte er sich und schlug kräftig auf den Wecker. "Jetzt sollten die Jungs nebenan auch wach sein", erklärte er grinsend.

"Kannst ja richtig fies sein", grinste Lars.

"Wer auch immer nebenan schläft, hat es bestimmt verdient", lachte Marcel.

"Und ich - hab ichs auch verdient?"

Sofort schüttelte Marcel den Kopf. "Verzeihst du mir noch mal?"

Lars lächelte ihn an. "Klar..."

"Dann ist gut", sagte Marcel.

"Aber du solltest aufstehen - oder?"

"So was hab ich schon befürchtet..."

"Immerhin hat dein Wecker geklingelt..."

"Also soll ich als erster ins Bad?"

"Ich weiß nicht... naja, ich bin ja schon aufgestanden."

Marcel lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Genau. Dann verabschiede ich mich einfach noch ein bisschen von meinem Bett und du gehst duschen?"

"Spinner", lachte Lars, strich ihm noch einmal über die Schulter und stand wieder auf.

"Du bist ein Schatz", sagte Marcel und zog dann die Decke bis unter die Nasenspitze. Lars lächelte bei dem Anblick und ging raus ins Bad.

Gut gelaunt und vor sich hin summend, stellte er sich unter die Dusche. Marcel lag noch nebenan im Bett, so wundervoll eingekuschelt. Sein Marcel, dachte Lars mit einem breiten Lächeln. Er war so wunderschön! Allein wie Marcel eben gelächelt hatte. Ihn, Lars, angelächelt hatte. Dieses Lächeln... so weich und irgendwie... verliebt. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Wollte er das vielleicht einfach nur sehen, weil er es sich so sehr wünschte? Er sollte sich nicht so viel einbilden, sondern es langsam auf sich zukommen lassen.

Er seufzte tief und stellte das Wasser ab. Jetzt musste er sich wirklich schnell fertig machen, damit Marcel auch noch Zeit hatte. Außerdem hatte er ja Sven versprochen noch mal mit Gonzo sprechen. Er putzte sich noch schnell die Zähne, rubbelte seine Haare trocken und kehrte zurück in das Zimmer.

Marcel lag im Bett, die Augen geschlossen und schien tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. "Marcel?", rief Lars leise, als er wieder vor dem Bett stand.

Marcel öffnete ein Auge. "Schon fertig?"

"Ja, jetzt bist du dran."

Marcel seufzte. "Muss wohl sein..."

"Ja, fürchte ich. Aber wir müssen zum Frühstück."

"Essen... ok, dafür lohnt es sich", grinste Marcel und schob die Decke zur Seite. Unwillkürlich ließ Lars seinen Blick über Marcels Körper gleiten. Er trug nur ein etwas längeres Shirt über seiner Boxershorts, die manchmal dunkel unter dem Shirtsaum hervor blitzte, wenn er sich bewegte. Wie gern hätte Lars einfach mal darunter geschaut? Aber nicht heute. Langsam, ermahnte er sich erneut. Es war nicht leicht langsam zu machen, aber es war richtig.

Marcel ging nahm an ihm vorbei und berührte kurz Lars Hand mit seiner. "Bis gleich", flüsterte er. Es kribbelte durch seine Hand bis in seinen Bauch - es fühlte sich toll an. Mit einem Lächeln sah er Marcel nach. Diese kleine Berührung vertrieb alle Zweifel. Marcel mochte ihn, sonst wäre er nach seinem Geständnis gestern auf Abstand gegangen. Aber auch jetzt, am Morgen, schien er nichts gegen ihn zu haben.

Lars lächelte glücklich und begann sich anzuziehen. Das war, wenn sie mit dem Verein unterwegs waren, immer dasselbe - die Kleidung wurde vom Verein gestellt, und man brauchte sich keine Gedanken darum zu machen.

So war er schnell fertig und hatte noch Zeit für ein kurzes Telefonat mit Gonzo. Es klingelte lange, bis er sich meldete. "Gonzo? Lars hier..."

"Hallo Lars", sagte Gonzo ziemlich überrascht.

"Hast du einen Moment?"

"Wenns nicht zu lange dauert."

"Nein, nein. Ich wollte dich nur beruhigen. Marcel weiß, wer ich bin."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Er hat gemerkt, dass ich nicht Sven bin."

"Dann bist du wohl kein so guter Schauspieler wie dein Bruder", murmelte Gonzo.

"Vielleicht. Marcel hat sich gestern viel mit mir unterhalten, und da gab’s doch ein paar Sachen, die ich nicht wusste." Die Sache mit dem Beobachten und ähnliches ließ er aus, das würde Gonzo höchstens verletzen, dass er selbst auf Sven reingefallen war.

"Und Marcel ist dir nicht böse, hm?" fragte Gonzo.

"Nein, ist er nicht. Weil... weil vorher nichts weiter passiert ist, glaube ich."

Gonzo schnaubte. "Ja, vermutlich. Und willst du mich jetzt überreden Sven zu verzeihen?"

"Nein, nein. Ich mein, ja, schon, das fänd ich schön, aber vor allem wollte ich dich beruhigen, was Marcel angeht."

"Beruhigen? Toll Lars. Ich freu mich, dass du jetzt eine Chance bei Marcel hast."

Es klang sehr sarkastisch, was Gonzo da ausspie. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Lars die Tragweite dessen, was er Gonzo gerade erzählt hatte, klar wurde. "Gonzo... es tut mir leid", murmelte er.

Gonzo holte tief Luft. "Schon gut. Marcel passt zu dir. Er... er ist ein netter Kerl. Ich muss mir halt klar machen, dass ich nie eine Chance bei dir hatte. Und Sven ein Lügner ist..."

"Sven ist... lockerer als ich. Offener und... risikobereiter. Aber kein Lügner. Ja, in diesem Fall... aber..."

"So locker, dass er als Lars mit mir ins Bett springt."

"Er hat dich halt sehr gern... und wenn er dich als Lars kriegen konnte, war es besser als gar nicht", versuchte Lars zu erklären.

"Er hat mich gern? Komische Art das zu zeigen. Außerdem kennt er mich überhaupt nicht. Und bevor er bei mir zum Essen war, hat er sich auch nicht für mich interessiert."

"Er fand dich sehr... attraktiv. Als er bei dir war, da haben wir kurz telefoniert. Und er hat mich gefragt, wieso ich ihn nicht vorgewarnt hätte, dass du so toll wärst."

Gonzo schwieg einen Moment. "Ist ja auch egal", murmelte er dann.

"Mach ihm das Leben nicht zu schwer, ja?", bat Lars leise.

"In ein paar Tage sind wir wieder zu Hause und dann verschwindet Sven von hier."

Es tat weh zu hören, wie sehr Gonzo seinen Bruder verabscheute, fand Lars. Das hatte Sven nicht verdient.

"Ihr tauscht doch wie besprochen zurück, oder?" fragte Gonzo.

"Ja, natürlich. Auch wenns mir schwer fallen wird..."

"Von Leverkusen nach Dortmund ist es nur eine Stunde zu fahren."

"Ja, da haben wir noch Glück."

"Lars ich muss jetzt Schluss machen", sagte Gonzo.

"Ok. Ähm... mach Sven das Leben nicht zur Hölle, ja? Bist ihn ja in ein paar Tagen wieder los."

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Gonzo. "Grüß Marcel von mir."

"Mach ich. Bis... bis dann."

"Bis dann", sagte Gonzo und legte schnell auf. Lars sah noch einen Moment sein Handy an, bis er die Badezimmertür klacken hörte. Er sah noch einen Moment auf sein Handy, dann ließ er es langsam sinken.


	22. Eine Chance auf Versöhnung?

Das Telefonat hatte Gonzo mehr aufgewühlt, als er zugeben wollte. Er hatte sich grade erst damit angefreundet, dass sowohl Lars als auch Sven auf Männer standen und wegen Lars' Hormonen eben mal den Platz getauscht hatten. Und jetzt auch noch Marcel! Nicht nur, dass er schwul war, sondern dass er auch von den Benders wusste. Und so, wie das durchdrang, hatte Lars da wirklich Chancen. Wie konnte Marcel nur?!? So etwas Verlogenes!

Gonzo ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Nein, eigentlich war er nicht sauer auf Marcel, sondern auf Sven. Sven hatte ihn ausgenutzt. So böse ausgenutzt. Verdammt, wieso hatte er es nicht gemerkt, so wie Marcel? Wieso hatte er sich wie ein billiges Flittchen auf Sven eingelassen? Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass der ihm nen Schein auf dem Nachttisch zurückgelassen hätte!

Und trotzdem musste er ständig an den Abend denken. An ihre Flirtereien während des Essens, den ersten Kuss... und jedes Mal, wenn er Sven sah, fühlte er neben der Wut ein kribbeln durch seinen Körper laufen. Sein verräterischer Körper! Der würde sich doch am liebsten gleich auf Sven stürzen, wenn er in seiner Nähe war. Seltsamerweise hatte er das bei Lars nie so deutlich gefühlt. Das war irgendwie... ein Anschmachten aus der Ferne gewesen.

Lars war lieb und nett gewesen, sah gut aus - aber das taten ja beide, schließlich waren sie Zwillinge. Aber Sven... Sven hatte ein Feuer in sich, das Lars fehlte. Und das ihn selbst schrecklich anmachte. Verdammt, dieser verlogene Arsch, warum fand er ihn nur so anziehend? Er schloss die Augen. Warum nur hatte Sven ihm nichts gesagt, bevor sie miteinander geschlafen hatten? Ja, vielleicht hätte er dann nicht mitgemacht, aber es wäre wenigstens ehrlich gewesen. Ehrlich, und er könnte Sven noch in die Augen sehen, würde sich nicht so benutzt vorkommen.

Aber so hatte Sven alles kaputt gemacht. Da konnte sein Herz noch so sehr pochen, wenn er an ihn dachte und er konnte noch so oft von ihm Träumen. Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf, so ging das nicht weiter. Er musste sich Sven aus dem Kopf schlagen. Er schnaubte. Toll, wirklich toll! Er war von Lars losgekommen, dafür hing er jetzt an Sven. Der eine war unerreichbar, der andere ein verlogener Arsch. Beides keine Lösung.

"Wie krieg ich dich da raus?" wisperte Gonzo. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. So einfach ging das offensichtlich nicht. Allerdings hatte er jetzt auch keine Zeit mehr dafür, schließlich musste er nach unten zum Frühstück. Nach unten, wo auch Sven irgendwo sitzen würde. Verdammt, und so, wie er sein Glück kannte, würde der einzige freie Platz neben Sven sein, wenn er sich nicht alleine an einen Tisch setzen wollte. Und das würde auffallen und schon hätte er Simon und Kieß an der Backe, die wissen wollten, was los war. Also, seufzte er, musste er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben. Er nahm seinen Schlüssel und verließ das Zimmer.

Er war spät dran, vermutlich einer der letzten und der Speisesaal wie erwartet schon gut gefüllt. Er beeilte sich nach unten zu kommen, vielleicht hatte er ja Glück... hatte er nicht. Der letzte freie Platz war zwar nicht neben Sven, aber ihm gegenüber. Das war sogar noch schlimmer, weil er ihn dann ansehen musste. Und er sah beschissen gut aus...

Frisch und erholt, die Haare hingen ihm ungegelt in die Stirn, einfach toll! Sven hob den Kopf, als sich Gonzo an den Tisch setzte und ein "Morgen" brummte. Gonzo beachtete ihn nicht weiter, als er auf die Kellnerin wartete, die ihm Kaffee brachte.

Enttäuscht senkte Sven den Blick auf seinen Teller. Hatte Lars schon mit Gonzo geredet und keinen Erfolg gehabt? Oder... hatte Lars vielleicht noch keine Zeit gehabt? Er könnte das seinem Bruder nicht verdenken, wo das mit Marcel langsam ins Rollen kam. Sicher nutzten sie jede freie Minute um alleine zu sein und sich näher... kennenzulernen. Ein kleines Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen. Er gönnte es Lars so. Marcel war ein guter Kerl, der seinem Bruder nicht weh tun oder ihn irgendwie ausnutzen würde.

Lars war zwar der ältere von ihnen, aber dennoch fühlte sich Sven für ihn verantwortlich. Vermutlich, weil Lars immer der zurückhaltendere von ihnen gewesen war. Er war immer vorausgegangen, hatte seinen Bruder verteidigt, wenn es nötig gewesen war.

"Was grinst du eigentlich dein Rührei so an?" fragte Kieß und riss Sven aus seiner Grübelei.

Sven sah hoch. Grinste er? Vielleicht... "Hab mit L... Sven telefoniert."

Gonzo schnaubte, sagte aber nichts dazu. "Und was macht Sven so?" fragte Simon. "Die sind in Tirol oder?"

"Ja, genau. Aber auch erst gestern angekommen", erzählte Sven und sah Gonzo kurz dankbar an. Einen Moment erwiderte Gonzo den Blick, dann sah er schnell weg.

"Ich hol mir noch was zu essen", kündigte Sven an und stand auf um zum Frühstücksbuffet zu gehen.

Er hörte, wie noch jemand aufstand und ihm folgte. "Lars hat mich eben angerufen", sagte Gonzo kaum verständlich, weil er so leise sprach.

"Oh, was... was sagt er?", fragte Sven ähnlich leise. Er trat an die Warmhalteschüssel mit dem Rührei und füllte sich auf.

"Das ich dir das Leben nicht schwer machen soll. Reizend oder?"

Sven lächelte leicht. "Wundert dich das?"

"Nein. Aber es ändert nichts", sagte Gonzo und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie nah er neben Sven stand.

Leise seufzte Sven. "Wenn ich geahnt hätte..."

"Was?"

"Dass da was zwischen dir und Lars... ich hätte das nie gemacht."

"Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät", schnaubte Gonzo und ließ Sven am Buffet stehen. Sven sah ihm nur nach. Offenbar würde Gonzo ihm nie verzeihen. Wenn er doch bloß etwas tun konnte? Wenn er doch bloß irgendetwas tun konnte! Er hatte versucht sich zu entschuldigen, aber Gonzo hörte ihm gar nicht erst zu. Musste er länger warten? Wie lange? Denn dass Gonzo auf ewig auf ihn sauer sein würde - das wollte er nicht. Dafür mochte er ihn viel zu gern! Irgendwie musste er es doch schaffen, das Gonzo ihm zuhörte.

Aber wie? Nun, bestimmt nicht jetzt beim Frühstück - also konnte er sich jetzt auch etwas zu essen holen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, Gonzo gleich nach dem Frühstück abzupassen. Aber erstmal würde er die zweite Runde des köstlichen Frühstücks hinter sich bringen. Er füllte sich noch etwas Rührei auf und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg zum Tisch. Gonzo war noch nicht wieder da, aber Sven würde nicht auf ihn warten. So setzte er sich wieder neben Kieß und aß weiter.

"Weißt du, was mit Gonzo los ist?" fragte Simon. "Der hat seit Tagen schlechte Laune."

"Keine Ahnung", log Sven.

"Also als wir zum Essen bei ihm waren, war noch alles ok", sagte Kieß.

"Wie jetzt - seit Tagen, oder erst heute Morgen?", stellte sich Sven dumm.

"Na, als wir bei ihm waren", sagte Kieß und sah ihn an. "Du bist noch länger geblieben, weil ich zu Nori und dem Kleinen musste."

"Ach, ok", nickte Sven. "Ja, weiß auch nicht, was mit ihm los ist." Was anderes konnte er ja kaum sagen. Hoffentlich hielt Gonzo auch dicht.

"Hast du an dem Abend nichts bemerkt?"

"Nee, eigentlich nicht." Zumindest nicht, solange du dabei warst, hätte er gern noch nachgeschoben. In diesem Moment kam Gonzo zurück und setzte sich stumm auf seinen Platz Sven gegenüber. Schlagartig verstummte das Gespräch.

"Ihr könnt ruhig weiter reden", brummte Gonzo.

"Ähm - wir haben nicht wegen dir aufgehört", murmelte Kieß schuldbewusst.

Gonzo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Schon klar."

"Bist halt... so ruhig", meinte Kieß entschuldigend.

"Ist nichts Schlimmes Kieß", sagte Gonzo beruhigend. "Gibt nur ein paar Dinge, über die ich grad nachdenken muss."

Ein wenig verwundert sah Sven ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Gonzo musste nachdenken?

"Aber wenn was ist, dann kommst du zu uns", sagte Kieß sofort.

"Ja, klar", nickte Gonzo, und Sven konnte nur hoffen, dass er es nicht tat.

"Was steht heute eigentlich auf dem Programm?" fragte Kieß.

"Was wohl... Training", murmelte Gonzo, so, dass Simon präzisierte. "Waldlauf, dann Pause, dann normales Training und nen Stück mit dem Fahrrad."

"Warum hab ich gefragt?" seufzte Kieß.

"Damit du die richtigen Klamotten mitnehmen kannst", grinste Sven.

"Um auf das Grauen vorbereitet zu sein", schlug Simon grinsend vor.

"Ich wollte nicht so brutal sein", grinste Sven.

"Ihr seid ja so reizend!" schnaubte Kieß.

Gonzo sah nur kurz auf, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sven unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte Gonzo doch nicht weh tun wollen... Er mochte ihn doch - irgendwie immer mehr. Dass Gonzo ihn so offensichtlich verabscheute war ein schreckliches Gefühl.

"Lars, Gonzo, ihr solltet euch langsam ein bisschen beeilen", sagte Simon. "In ner halben Stunde sollen wir fertig sein."

"Hm", machte Gonzo und schob seinen Teller von sich. Er hatte kaum etwas gegessen. Auch Sven war irgendwie der Appetit vergangen. Außerdem wollte er unbedingt noch mit Gonzo sprechen, bevor das Training los ging.

"Ich... ich geh schon mal hoch", kündigte er an. "Gonzo, kommst du mit?" Er konnte sehen, wie Gonzo mit sich kämpfte, aber schließlich nickte er knapp. Erleichtert lächelte Sven ihn kurz an, dann ging er vorweg aus dem Raum. Gonzo folgte ihm. Er starrte Svens Rücken an, durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit Blicken. Was wollte er von ihm?

Am liebsten wär er trotz Svens Bitte nicht mit in sein Zimmer gegangen, aber seine Neugier hielt ihn zurück. "Also?", fragte er, als sie vor der Zimmertür standen.

"Komm rein", bat Sven und schloss die Tür auf.

"Was willst du?", fragte Gonzo, noch während er durch die Tür trat.

"Mit dir reden", sagte Sven.

"Und worüber?" Gonzos Stimme klang erschreckend kühl.

"Über uns", sagte Sven. "Also über die ganze Sache mit Lars und mir und dir..."

"Da gibt es noch was zu sagen?"

"Ja. Ich... Gonzo was kann ich tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?"

Gonzo knurrte leise. Wenn er Sven so gegenüber saß und so mitfühlend tat, dann war er fast versucht ihm zu vergeben. Aber das war er nicht, sonst hätte er die Situation nicht so ausgenutzt. Andererseits... Gonzo hatte ja auch nicht klar gemacht, dass er mehr wollte als nur diese eine Nacht. ¡Ah, carajo!

"Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe“, sagte Sven, als Gonzo keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen. „Großen Mist! Aber... dieser Abend. Es war so schön mit dir. Und ich... ich hab für einen Moment total verdrängt, dass ich gar nicht Lars bin und dann... dann war es einfach zu spät..."

"Du hast es verdrängt. Weißt du öfter nicht, wer du bist?", ätzte Gonzo.

"Nein, das... war halt einfach eine besondere Situation..."

"Und in 'besonderen Situationen' verwandelst du dich in Lars und fickst dich durch die Gegend?"

"Quatsch!" sagte Sven heftig. "Ich verwandele mich nicht in Lars! Du willst mich nicht verstehen oder?"

"Du willst mich ja auch nicht verstehen!" Inzwischen war Gonzo wieder wütender geworden.

"Dann erklärs mir, damit ich es verstehen kann und damit ich es irgendwie wieder gut machen kann!"

"Wieder gutmachen? Dass du dich eingeschlichen hast, mich ausgenutzt hast? Tust so, als wärst du Lars um an mich ranzukommen! Wie schön, dass ich auf ihn stehe, dann kannst du ja gleich mit mir ins Bett springen! Was dabei mit mir ist, ist dir ja völlig egal!"

"Gonzo, ich wusste vorher doch überhaupt nicht, dass du auf Lars stehst! Und ich wollte dich auch nicht ausnutzen. Als wir da am Tisch saßen und du mich angesehen hast... da hab ich nicht mehr groß nachgedacht, kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

"Ah, du hast also gemeint, ich wär nen billiges Flittchen, das mit jedem gleich ins Bett geht? Warum hast du mir nicht nen Hunni auf den Nachttisch gelegt?"

"Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du ein billiges Flittchen bist. Außerdem wolltest du es genauso. Du hast mich geküsst und ins Bett gezerrt. Außerdem war ich derjenige der unten gelegen hat und glaub mir, das kommt selten genug vor!"

Der letzte Satz brachte Gonzo ein wenig aus dem Konzept, er hatte schon Luft geholt um Sven irgendwas an den Kopf zu werfen, bekam es aber nicht mehr raus.

"Was?" fragte Sven. "Denkst du wirklich, ich würde mit jedem Kerl ins Bett gehen, der mir über den Weg läuft? Tue ich nicht! Falls es dich interessiert, du bist seit fast zwei Jahren der erste Kerl, mit dem ich so weit gegangen bin."

"Dann hättest du ja genug Zeit zum Überlegen gehabt!"

"Klappt ja auch immer total gut, wenn es um Gefühle geht", schnaubte Sven.

"Gefühle? Du willst mir weismachen, dass da Gefühle im Spiel waren?"

Sven schluckte. Gonzos Worte taten verdammt weh. "Die Antwort interessiert dich doch eh nicht", flüsterte er.

"Nein, weil du mir wieder einen vom Pferd erzählen würdest."

"Ich hätte dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen müssen", sagte Sven. "Ich hätte weiter so tun können, als wär ich Lars. Dann hätte ich dich ausgenutzt... aber ich hab es dir gesagt."

"Du hättest es auch ein bisschen früher sagen können. Aber dann wär ich wohl nicht mit dir im Bett verschwunden, und du hättest nicht erreicht, was du wolltest."

"Warum hätte ich erreichen wollen, dass du mich hasst?" fragte Sven leise.

"Jetzt tu nicht so blöd, du wolltest mit mir ins Bett, und das hast du geschafft. Irgendeine blöde Wette zwischen dir und Lars? Das hätte ich von Lars echt nicht gedacht!"

Sven sah ihn an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ich würde nie um so was wetten."

"Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte Gonzo leise.

"Ich kann es dir nicht beweisen - wie denn auch?" fragte Sven. "Ich kann dir nur immer wieder sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten."

Gonzo sah ihn einen Moment lang kalt an. "War’s das jetzt?"

"Kannst du mir nicht noch eine Chance geben?"

"Was? Nach... nach dem?"

"Ja. Lern mich kennen und überzeug dich, dass ich nicht so ein Arsch bin, wie du denkst."

Gonzo sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Na, dann zeig mal."

"Du gibst mir ne Chance?" fragte Sven mit klopfendem Herzen.

"Ne Chance auf eine Entschuldigung", stellte Gonzo klar.

Sven nickte. Fürs erste reichte das. Alles andere konnten sie dann ja auch noch sehen. Er wollte ja auch erstmal nur, dass Gonzo ihm verzieh. Das er wieder normal mit ihm umging und mit ihm redete. Und dass er es Lars nicht übelnahm.

"Ich... also, wir müssen gleich runter, aber vielleicht können wir nachher weiterreden?" fragte er Gonzo vorsichtig.

"Vielleicht", murmelte Gonzo.

"Es... es wär wirklich schön", sagte Sven.

Gonzo sah ihn nur noch kurz an, dann verließ er wortlos das Zimmer. Sven sah ihm nach und seufzte. Das war nicht optimal gelaufen, aber immerhin besser, als befürchtet. Er sah auf die Uhr, ein paar Minuten hatte er noch. Ohne drüber nachzudenken hielt er sein Handy in der Hand und hatte auch schon gewählt.

"Hey du", begrüßte Lars ihn.

"Gonzo ist ja echt ne harte Nuss", seufzte Sven ohne Begrüßung.

"Ja, das ist er", sagte Lars mitfühlend. "Er ist stur wie ein Esel."

"Ich kann mir jetzt die Entschuldigung... erarbeiten", erzählte Sven wenig begeistert.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Lars.

"Er meint, ich kann mich ja mal anstrengend, dann wird er mir vielleicht verzeihen."

"Ah ja... und wie sollst du das anstellen? Vor ihm kriechen?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber ich werd mein bestes tun."

"Also müssen wir uns jetzt ne Taktik überleben, um unseren kleinen Heißsporn zu besänftigen", murmelte Lars nachdenklich.

"Nen bisschen bedienen kann nicht schaden. Also Wasser bringen und so..."

"Mein Bruder wird zum Softie", grinste Lars.

"Dein Bruder will dem spanischen Stierfluch entgehen."

"Mein Bruder will den kleinen spanischen Stier", lachte Lars. "Aber ich denke, dass es ein gutes Zeichen ist, wenn er eine Entschuldigung wenigstens in Erwägung zieht."

"Ich hatte auf mehr gehofft", gab Sven zu. "Aber es war nicht leicht ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich ihn nicht so ausnutzen wollte.“

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen."

"Vielleicht hast du ja ne Idee wie ich Gonzo gnädig stimmen kann. Aber jetzt mal zu dir - wie läuft es mit Schmelle?"

Lars strahlte. "Es ist... aufregend. Du hättest ihn heute Morgen nach dem aufwachen sehen sollen... total zerstrubbelt und verschlafen."

Sven schnaubte belustigt. "Total verquollen und unansehnlich."

"Marcel ist nie unansehnlich."

"Oh doch!"

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung", lachte Lars. "Marcel ist perfekt. Und er mag mich."

"Ja, das ist wirklich toll!"

"Wäre die Sache mit Gonzo nicht, dann würde ich sagen, unser Tausch war ein voller Erfolg."

Leise seufzte Sven. "Ja, nur das mit Gonzo... das wird wohl schwer. Bin froh, wenn er überhaupt wieder einigermaßen normal mit mir redet."

"Warum hab ich nur nie mitbekommen, was Gonzo für mich fühlt?"

"Blindfisch", schnaubte Sven. "Das hast du echt nicht übersehen können!"

"Hab ich aber", murrte Lars. "Ich wär nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass Gonzo überhaupt schwul sein könnte."

"Doch, und sehr... geschickt. Verdammt, und ich hab’s versaut!"

"Noch ist es nicht zu spät", versuchte Lars zuversichtlich zu sein.

"Ich hoffe es ja noch, aber... ich weiß nicht."

"Gonzo wird schon noch erkennen, wie toll du bist", sagte Lars.

"Na, mal sehen... Zumindest hat es bei dir und Marcel geklappt. Und - seid ihr schon mal nen Schritt weiter?"

"Sven, wir wollen es langsam angehen lassen", sagte Lars. "Außer ein bisschen im Arm halten ist da nichts passiert."

"Lahmärsche", lachte Sven.

"Das ist schon richtig so", sagte Lars auch wenn er gegen einen Kuss oder so bestimmt nicht protestiert hätte.

"Ja, ist klar - die ganze Sache soll ja länger dauern. Da könnt ihr euch da auch Zeit lassen."

"Aber es ist schwer", gab Lars zu.

"Also will Marcel nicht so schnell..."

"Nein. Ich... hab keine Ahnung, ob es an dieser Geschichte von vor einem Jahr liegt oder an was anderem."

"Du wirst ihn auf jeden Fall überzeugen können. Du hast Geduld. Und bist der richtige für ihn."

"Danke", lächelte Lars. "Ich muss jetzt auch langsam runter, sonst komm ich zu spät und ich muss hinter dem Bus herlaufen..."

Sven lachte. "Und Marcel würde dir nur hinterher sehen."

"Sehr romantisch", grinste Lars.

"Also beeil dich, Schätzelein. Und grüß deinen Süßen!"

"Mach ich", sagte Lars. "Bis später!"

Sven verabschiedete sich und legte auf.


	23. Sonnenscheiniges Honigkuchenpferd

In dem Moment, als Lars grade sein Handy auf den Nachttisch legte, klopfte es an die Tür. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, dann trat er zur Tür und öffnete.

Marcel sah ihn grinsend an. "Zur Abwechslung hab ich mal nicht mein Haarband vergessen, sondern mir ist mein Zimmernachbar verloren gegangen, wie Jürgen so schön sagte. Ich hab fünf Minuten Zeit dich wiederzufinden, mit nach unten zu bringen und brav in den Bus zu setzen, sonst dürfen wir beide bis zum Trainingsplatz laufen."

Lars lachte und hob eine Hand. Ein Haarband war um das Gelenk gewickelt. "Dabei hab ich dir extra eins rausgesucht."

"Dann hab ich ja zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen", lächelte Marcel und strich kurz über Lars Handgelenk. Es prickelte so wundervoll, fand Lars, und wär am liebsten mit Marcel da geblieben. Hätte ihn festgehalten. "Wie geht es Sven?" fragte Marcel leise.

"Geht wohl so", meinte Lars leise. Er wollte Marcel nicht alles erzählen, was bei den Leverkusenern - bei seinen Jungs - passierte.

"Das klingt nicht so toll. Ist er aufgeflogen?"

"Nur bei Gonzo, und der sagt nichts. Aber da ist wohl einiges schief gelaufen."

"Er hat Krach mit Gonzo?" fragte Marcel. "Wie hat er denn das geschafft?"

Lars zuckte vorsichtshalber mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung... "

"Du willst nicht drüber reden, hm?"

"Es wäre Sven nicht recht."

Marcel nickte. "Ist ok. Wir müssen jetzt eh los, sonst macht Jürgen seine Drohung noch wahr."

Lars nickte. "Sollten wir echt. Und ich muss wieder Sven werden."

Marcel lachte leise. "Dann los, Svenni!"

Lars grinste breit, strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen kurz über den Oberarm, dann ging er an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Marcel folgte ihm und schnell liefen sie nach unten und zum Bus.

Glücklicherweise waren die fünf Minuten noch nicht vorbei, und sie konnten einsteigen und sich gemütlich zum Trainingsplatz bringen lassen. Natürlich saßen sie wieder nebeneinander und diesmal genoss Lars es. Er konnte Marcels Präsenz neben sich fühlen. Und manchmal berührten sich ihre Arme.

Viel zu schnell hatten sie den Trainingsplatz erreicht und mussten wieder aussteigen. "Na Sven, du scheinst ja deine gute Laune wieder gefunden zu haben", sagte Mats und schob sich zwischen ihn und Marcel.

"Mit mir in einem Zimmer kann man doch gar keine schlechte Laune haben", lachte Marcel.

"Natürlich Sonnenschein", grinste Mats und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bin nur froh, dass du so bescheiden bist."

Marcel strahlte ihn an. "Sieh meinen Erfolg an!"

Mats sah Marcel an. "Du strahlst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd Schmelle. Was hast du angestellt?"

"Nichts", grinste Marcel. Er bekam das Grinsen offensichtlich nicht aus dem Gesicht, im Gegenteil wurde es noch schlimmer, als er zu Sven sah.

"Nichts, schon klar", sagte Mats. "Und ich bin in Wirklichkeit ein Schalker, der mit den Dortmundern Urlaub macht."

Lars biss sich auf die Lippen - er selbst machte es ja kaum anders.

"Wirklich merkwürdig ihr beide", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Gar nicht merkwürdig", meinte Marcel.

"Doch seid ihr. Aber ich krieg schon raus, was los ist."

"Na, da müssen wir aber aufpassen", tat Marcel das ab. Lars hingegen schluckte bei Mats Worten.

"Na los, komm mit zum Laufen", scheuchte Marcel ihn los.

"Komme ja", murmelte er.

Als sie ein paar Meter weiter waren, meinte Marcel während des Laufens, "Wir müssen aufpassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut du Mats kennst, aber er ist extrem neugierig."

"Ist mir bei der Natio nie so aufgefallen", sagte Lars leise. "Aber Sven hatte so was kurz erwähnt."

"Früher oder später wird er was merken. Nur, wenn wir Glück haben, sind wir dann wieder zu Hause."

"Weiß er von dir?" fragte Lars leise.

"Ich glaub, er ahnt was, nachdem ich mit ihm letztes Jahr geredet hab. Aber nichts Offizielles."

"Ok", murmelte Lars.

"Mir wär es ganz lieb, wenn es so bleiben würde. Erstmal..."

"Mir auch", sagte Lars sofort. Dabei fiel ihm allerdings ein, dass er Marcel irgendwie beichten musste, dass Gonzo von ihnen wusste... Nun, das konnte er nachher machen, das musste ja nicht jetzt sein.

"Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin", sagte Marcel. "Wir müssen Mats einfach mit was anderem beschäftigen."

"Meinst du, wir können ihn ablenken?"

"Irgendwie bestimmt. Ich lass mir schon was einfallen."

"Danke", lächelte Lars ihn an.

"Mach ich gern. Wir brauchen im Moment keinen neugierigen Mats an der Backe kleben."

"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wird schon so schwer genug Sven zu bleiben."

Marcel grinste. "Im Großen und Ganzen machst du das ganz gut, Svenni."

"Das mag Svenni gar nicht...", grinste Lars.

"Das weiß ich", lachte Marcel.

"Dann lass es, sonst muss Svenni sauer werden."

Marcel lachte erneut. "Na wenn du mich so nett bittest."

"Marcelli", grinste Lars breit.

"Marcelli?" fragte Marcel und lachte laut auf.

"Nicht? Ok, klingt irgendwie nach nem Zirkus, oder? Circus Marcelli!"

"Oh jetzt hab ich schon meinen eigenen Zirkus."

"Ja, sieh dich mal um", grinste Lars. Links von ihnen hielten Kevin und Neven Bälle hoch, Mario links jonglierte mit einem, und Mitch, Julian und Chris spielten sich einen weiteren Ball zu.

"Stimmt. Und so talentierte Artisten."

"Sie sind großartig. Aber der Zirkusdirektor", deutete Lars auf ihren Trainer, "Ist doch auch nicht schlecht."

"Ja, auch wenn er ein ganz schöner Sklaventreiber sein kann. Morgen dürfen wir Radfahren..."

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wär bei uns sicher nicht anders. Ich glaub, in jedem Trainer steckt ein kleiner Sadist."

"Ja, ganz bestimmt sogar", sagte Marcel. "Ich würd unseren Sadisten aber nie eintauschen wollen."

"Das glaub ich gern - euer Sadist ist toll. Ich hab ja schon ein paar erlebt, aber euer ist wirklich der beste."

"Willst du ihn nicht fragen, ob er deinen Bruder Lars hier her holen will?" fragte Marcel mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Ja, dann könnten wir uns wieder ne Wohnung teilen", grinste Lars breit. "Ich glaub, der würd gern kommen."

Marcel lächelte, aber ehe er noch etwas sagen könnte, rief Jürgen sie zu sich. Das Training war hart, aber das kannte Lars nicht anders - da waren wohl alle Trainer gleich, gerade in der Vorbereitung. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Sven in diesem Moment ähnlich gequält wurde...

 

Und wie recht Lars damit hatte! Die Radtour war mörderanstregend, weil es zum größten Teil durch eine hügelige Landschaft ging. Hatten sie gerade wieder einigermaßen Schwung von einer Abfahrt, ging es noch einmal so hoch. Sie waren alle froh, dass sie schließlich eine kleine Pause machten.

Im Kofferraum eines Pkws standen Wasserflaschen und isotonische Getränke, von denen sich die Spieler bedienen sollten. Sven schaltete schnell und griff gleich zwei Flaschen. Er ging zu Gonzo, der auf der Wiese unter einem Baum saß, ganz malerisch, wie Sven fand, und die Augen geschlossen hielt. "Hm? Wasser oder das Isozeug?", bot er ihm an.

Gonzo öffnete die Augen ein kleines Stück. "Wasser", sagte er leise.

"Hier", reichte Sven ihm gleich die Flasche.

Gonzo nickte nur und nahm ihm die Flasche ab. Sven ließ sich neben ihn fallen und trank das Isozeug, wie er es genannt hatte. Dabei sah er immer zu Gonzo, der wieder die Augen geschlossen hatte und ganz ruhig da saß. Zumindest ertrug er Svens Anwesenheit, das war doch schon mal ein Fortschritt.

"Willst du mich jetzt die ganze Zeit anstarren?" fragte Gonzo nach einer Weile.

"Nein... sorry."

"Du entschuldigst dich gern, hm?"

"Naja... gern nicht, aber..."

"Aber?"

"Ich hab allen Grund dazu, oder?

"Meistens helfen Entschuldigen nicht. Sie lassen das was passiert ist nicht ungeschehen werden."

"Aber sie zeigen, dass es einem leid tut und dass man es gern ungeschehen machen würde."

"Ach würdest du das gern?" fragte Gonzo.

"Ja... nein, nicht alles. Nur, dass du meinst, dass ich Lars gewesen wäre. Das würd ich gern ändern. Aber das andere nicht."

"Dafür sollte ich vermutlich auch noch dankbar sein. Das ist dich... befriedigt hab."

"Gonzo, bitte..." Schüttelte Sven den Kopf. "Es war unheimlich schön, mit dir... nur waren die Umstände halt... völlig daneben."

"Völlig daneben", murmelte Gonzo.

"Ja, war es", nickte Sven.

"Völlig daneben waren deine Lügen. Und das du mich so ausgenutzt hast."

"Ja, du hast ja Recht. Aber... ich hab’s trotzdem sehr genossen", gab Sven zu.

Gonzo öffnete die Augen und sah ihn wütend an. Dann stand er auf. "Ich auch! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" fauchte er und stürmte davon.

Sven starrte ihm nur nach. Was war das jetzt? Langsam verstand er wirklich gar nichts mehr. Natürlich war es beruhigend, dass Gonzo es genossen hatte, und es auch zugab, aber warum war er jetzt schon wieder so wütend?

Sven seufzte. Warum musste er sich eigentlich immer die schwierigen Typen vergucken und nicht wie Lars, in unkomplizierte Menschen wie Marcel. Marcel war, was das anging, echt toll. Hatte Lars auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass er Bescheid wusste, und ohne Umschweife begonnen mit ihm zusammenzukommen. Und Gonzo? Den konnte man doch gar nicht verstehen! Aber er war vermutlich noch schlimmer, weil nicht mal das ihn davon abhielt, Gonzo toll zu finden. So sah er Gonzo ziemlich konsterniert nach und trank dieses komische Isozeug, das er eigentlich gar nicht mochte.

"Und jetzt sag mir noch mal, du weißt nicht, was mit Gonzo los ist", sagte plötzlich Kieß neben ihm.

Überrascht sah Sven hoch. "Wenn ich das mal wüsste...", murmelte er.

"So wie Gonzo dich eben angesehen hat, musst du es doch wissen."

Sven schüttelte ehrlich den Kopf. "Ich hab ehrlich keine Ahnung..."

"Aber ihr habt euch gestritten, oder?" fragte Kieß.

"Hm - er ist halt sauer auf mich. Irgendwie..." Merkte Kieß nicht, dass er nicht drüber reden wollte?

"Und warum ist er sauer auf dich?"

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte Kieß doch nicht einweihen. "Geht gleich weiter", nickte er in Richtung Trainer und stand auf. Kieß kam hinter ihm her, hatte aber nun offenbar verstanden, dass er nicht weiter reden wollte. Hätte Lars mit ihm geredet? Das hieß, redete Lars allgemein viel mit ihm? Er selbst würde ja immer seinen Bruder anrufen. Er wusste, dass Lars niemanden von den Spielern in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht hatte, genauso wenig, wie er es in Dortmund getan hatte.

Jetzt wussten es Gonzo und Marcel, und mehr sollten es auch nicht werden. Kurzentschlossen drehte er sich zu Kieß um. "Ist lieb, dass du fragst", brachte er raus. "Aber wenn was ist... dann red ich irgendwie lieber mit meinem Bruder."

"Ok", sagte Kieß. "Aber dein Bruder ist nicht hier und manchmal ist es ja doch einfacher mit jemandem vor Ort zu reden. Also wenn du willst..."

"Wie gesagt, danke für das Angebot." Mit Offenheit kam man doch weiter, überlegte er, zumindest in diesem Moment. Kieß lächelte und ging dann zu seinem Rad. Sven folgte ihm - anscheinend war das wirklich richtig gewesen. Und Lars - mit dem würde er nachher telefonieren, gleich, wenn sie wieder im Hotel waren. Aber erstmal musste er die restliche Radtour überleben.

Der zweite Teil wurde noch härter als der erste - die Steigungen steiler, und die Beine müder. Endlich kamen sie wieder am Hotel an. Völlig fertig zogen sie sich in ihre Zimmer zurück. Eine Stunde hatten sie jetzt zum Duschen und Ausruhen, dann ging es weiter. Erschöpft ließ sich Sven erst einmal auf das Bett fallen.

Bernd war schon zum Duschen gegangen, er hörte das Wasser durch die Tür hindurch. Kurzentschlossen nahm er sein Handy um Lars von der Sache mit Gonzo zu erzählen.

"Moment", meldete sich Lars und legte dann offenbar das Handy zur Seite. Offensichtlich störte Sven ihn bei etwas. Störte sie? Er hörte es Rascheln, dann ein leises Knurren, und er hatte den Eindruck, Lars hätte ihn vergessen. Mit einem Seufzen legte er auf, er musste nicht unbedingt mit anhören, wie die beiden sich küssten. Oder was auch immer sie sonst gerade taten.


	24. Schrankunfall

"Wie hast du das nur geschafft?" fragte Lars, während er Marcel unter dem Klamottenberg hervorzog, der sich förmlich auf ihn gestürzt hatte, als er die Schranktür aufgemacht hatte.

"Ich hab gar nichts gemacht. Sind das hier deine Klamotten, oder meine? Auf jeden Fall hat die Schwerkraft einen Anschlag auf mich... aua, zerr doch nicht so!"

Lars lachte. "Ich will ja nur helfen!"

"Ja, ist ja gut", murrte Marcel. "Kannst dich auch einfach mit hersetzen..."

"Warte, ich hab Sven zur Seite gelegt", sagte Lars und griff nach seinem Handy. "Oh... hat offenbar aufgelegt."

"Wenns wichtig war, ruft er bestimmt wieder an", meinte Marcel und versuchte sich etwas bequemer hinzuruckeln. Ganz einfach war das nicht, schließlich war er zwischen Bett, Sessel und Schranktür halb eingeklemmt.

"Soll ich wenigstens versuchen, die Schranktür zu schließen?" bot Lars an, der immer noch grinsen musste. Marcel sah aber auch zu lustig aus, wie er dasaß.

"Kannst mir auch hoch helfen... warte, ich glaub,...." Es sah ungeschickt aus, aber so schief, wie Marcel da gesessen hatte, kam er ohne Festhalten an Sessel und Bett nicht hoch. "So, geschafft."

"Komm her", lachte Lars und zog Marcel aus der Gefahrenzone.

"Danke", lächelte Marcel ihn an, wieder dieses unglaublich strahlende Lächeln, das Lars so liebte.

"Du bist ganz verstrubbelt", sagte Lars.

"Hmm", knurrte Marcel und strich sich durch die Haare. Wirklich besser wurde es so nicht.

Lars verkniff sich mit Mühe ein Lachen. "Komm mal her du Wischmopp." Ein böser Blick traf Lars, mit seinen Haaren verstand Marcel keinen Spaß. Lars ignorierte das und begann Marcels Haare vorsichtig zu ordnen. "So... viel besser."

Er merkte erst, als er eine Strähne hinter das Ohr schob, dass Marcel die Augen halb geschlossen hielt. Er schluckte leicht. Sie standen so nah beieinander, dass er die Wärme von Marcels Körper spüren konnte. Er konnte sehen, wie sehr Marcel die Nähe und die Berührungen genoss. Langsam ließ er seine Hand aus Marcels Haaren gleiten und legte sie auf dessen Wange. Lars Herz schlug sofort noch schneller. Marcel genoss die Berührung! Ganz leicht lag seine Hand auf der Wange, aber das alleine war schon traumhaft schön.

Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und bewegte seine Finger. Er spürte leichte Stoppeln und warme Haut. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Marcel sich in seine Hand schmiegte. Sein Blick fiel auf Marcels Lippen. Sie sahen weich aus, und so, als wären sie zum Küssen gemacht. Sollte er es wagen und Marcel küssen? Nur ganz kurz und leicht... Die Lippen lockten ihn einfach... Ganz vorsichtig näherte er sich. Marcel hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen, auch als Lars Atem sacht über seine Lippen strich.

Der hoffte so sehr, dass Marcel nicht zurückzuckte, dass er einfach so stehenbleiben würde, und sich küssen lassen. Er überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und berührte mit seinen Lippen Marcels. Und der blieb wo er war, ganz ruhig und entspannt. Es war himmlisch. So unglaublich himmlisch. Ein vorsichtiger, zärtlicher Kuss, ohne viel Getue, einfach ein traumhafter Kuss.

Schließlich löste sich Lars wieder von Marcel und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er hoffte so, dass Marcel der Kuss ebenso gut gefallen hat wie ihm selbst. Ganz langsam schlug Marcel die Augen auf und sah Lars an. Unsicher erwiderte Lars den Blick und versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln. Auch Marcel sah unsicher aus, aber nach und nach schob sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Lars' Hand lag noch immer auf Marcels Wange, nun nahm er sie langsam weg, dabei strich er leicht über die Haut.

"Das war schön", wisperte Marcel.

Erleichtert sah Lars ihn an und lächelte nun echter. Marcel beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Mundwinkel. "Danke", flüsterte er. Lars fühlte, wie sein Lächeln noch strahlender wurde. Aber warum bedankte sich Marcel?

"Wir müssen runter zum Essen", sagte Marcel immer noch mit leiser Stimme. Lars nickte leicht, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Marcel lächelte, dann schob er seine Hand in Lars.

"Schön", flüsterte Lars kaum hörbar.

Marcel nickte und drückte Lars Hand. "Aber wir müssen trotzdem runter."

"Danach ist Mittagspause", lächelte Lars ihn an.

"Ich weiß", sagte Marcel. "Und ich... ich glaube ich fände es schön, wenn wir... dann einfach hier weiter machen..."

Lars' Strahlen wurde noch tiefer. "Ich auch... sehr schön."

"Lars?"

"Hm?"

"Ich..." Marcel brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich einfach vor, um Lars erneut leicht zu küssen. "Jetzt können wir gehen."

Lars lachte leise und nickte. "Dann komm", bat er. Kurz drückte er noch die Hand, dann ließ er sie los. Marcel folgte ihm und gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten zum Essen. Sie beeilten sich mit Salat, Hauptgericht und Dessert, so dass sie schnell wieder oben waren.

Als sie wieder im Zimmer waren, kehrte die leichte Unsicherheit zurück. Lars brauchte einen Augenblick um die Tür abzuschließen, und dann ging er langsam zu Marcel. Der sah ihn aufmerksam an. Endlich stand Lars vor ihm.

Diesmal war es Marcel, der eine Hand hob und sie auf Lars Wange legte. Die Berührung fühlte sich so gut an, fand Lars, und lehnte sich ein wenig zu Marcel. Marcel sah ihn immer noch so intensiv an, als wollte er sich jede Einzelheit seines Gesichts genau einprägen. Er hob die zweite Hand und strich Lars über die Stirn, dann zu den Haaren.

Lars Herz schlug immer schneller und er traute sich kaum zu atmen. Ganz langsam schob Marcel seine Hand weiter nach hinten, an dem Ohr vorbei und tiefer. Schließlich hielt er still, als seine Hand in Lars Nacken lag. Erst nach einer Weile zog er Lars ganz langsam näher. Er war nervös - schrecklich nervös. Sein letzter Kuss mit einem Mann lag eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zurück. Oder eine halbe Stunde, aber der Kuss zählte nicht richtig. Oder?

Egal. Er wollte einen richtigen Kuss von Lars. Einen Kuss, der ihm die Knie weich werden ließ, der Stromstöße durch seinen ganzen Körper jagen würde und der ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen lassen würde. Also beugte er sich näher, noch näher, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der Lippen auf seinen. Er seufzte leise, diese Lippen waren der Wahnsinn! Aber er wollte mehr. Ganz langsam öffnete er seine Lippen.

In diesem Moment fühlte er Lars' Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn sanft festhielt, und Lars' Lippen, die sich ebenfalls vorsichtig öffneten. Marcel lächelte. Lars wollte den Kuss ebenso sehr wie er. Er drängte sich an Lars, schob die freie Hand auf seinen Rücken und intensivierte den Kuss. Langsam strich er mit seiner Zunge über Lars Ober- und Unterlippe.

Dann fühlte er, wie Lars' sie berührte. Und da war es, das Gefühl, als würde ein Blitz durch seinen Körper fahren. Er seufzte und strich mit seiner Zunge an Lars' entlang, umspielte sie. Seine Knie wurden weich, aber Lars hielt ihn, darauf vertraute er. Er spürte Lars freien Arm, der sich um seine Hüften schlang und enger an ihn zog. Die Zunge, so leicht und spielerisch und so geschickt, die weichen Lippen, die ihn liebkosten, Lars, der ihn hielt, an sich gedrückt... Marcel konnte kaum noch klar denken.  
Aber wozu auch denken, wenn man so geküsst wurde? Er schaltete sein Hirn einfach aus und genoss nur noch, jede Berührung, jeden Atemzug.

Lars ging es wie Marcel. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, während er Marcel - seinen Marcel! - in den Armen hielt und küsste. Er schob ihn - eher unbewusst als bewusst - dichter an das Bett, bis Marcel es an den Beinen fühlen musste.

Als Marcel das Bett fühlte, unterbrach er den Kuss. Schwer atmend, mit roten Wangen und immer noch leicht verschleierten Augen sah er Lars an. Der sah einfach wunderschön aus. Gerötete Wangen, feuchte Lippen und diese leuchtenden Augen! Marcel lächelte und berührte Lars Lippen mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Die Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

"Das war... ein umwerfender Kuss", wisperte Marcel.

Lars nickte leicht und strahlte ihn an.

"Es ist so lange her..." flüsterte Marcel, seine Finger lagen immer noch leicht auf Lars Lippen. Es war nur natürlich, fand Lars, die Fingerspitze zu küssen. Marcel lächelte. Der Kuss hinterließ ein süßes Kribbeln. Es waren gerade solche Kleinigkeiten, die ihn fühlen lassen, dass da so viel war zwischen ihnen.

Mit einem Seufzen zog er seine Hand zurück und ersetzte sie durch seine Lippen, um den unterbrochenen Kuss wieder aufzunehmen. Er schloss die Arme um Lars und zog ihn mit sich auf das Bett. Er war über sich selbst überrascht, denn er hatte es langsam angehen wollen. Und das hier war nicht langsam. Aber es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Und mit Lars hier zu liegen und ihn zu Küssen war... himmlisch! Mehr als himmlisch sogar!

Lars fühlte sich... großartig an. Es war so natürlich hier mit ihm zu liegen und ihn zu küssen. Er ließ seine Hände wieder in Lars Nacken wandern und strich über die feinen Haare, die er dort fand. Dabei zog er ihn wieder dichter an sich, so lange, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder berührten. Wieder intensivierten sie beide den Kuss recht bald. Lars lag halb neben, halb auf ihm. Er konnte nicht genug von ihm kriegen, zog ihn noch dichter und legte nun eine Hand auf seinen Rücken.

Sie trugen beide nur dünne Shirts und Marcel konnte durch den Stoff schwach die Wärme von Lars' Haut spüren. Auf dem Rücken fühlte er die Wirbelsäule und die festen Muskeln, und durch das Shirt auch hier so viel Wärme. Seine Finger machten sich selbstständig und zogen am Stoff, bis der nach oben rutschte. Dann schob er seine Hand darunter, unter das Shirt direkt auf die Haut. Er hörte, wie Lars seufzte.

Ihm schien es ebenso zu gefallen wie Marcel selbst. Er fühlte, wie irgendetwas an seiner Kleidung zog, zerrte, dann war Lars Hand auf seinem Rücken, ganz direkt. Es fühlte sich genauso gut an, wie er gehofft hatte. Es war einfach...perfekt. Lars' Küsse, Berührungen, Zärtlichkeiten...

Marcel begann seine Hände zu bewegen. Er fuhr die Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben und streichelte Lars Schultern. Er fühlte, wie Lars sich von ihm löste und ihn fragend ansah.

"Was ist?" fragte Marcel leise. Lars holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, dann zog er einfach wortlos sein Shirt aus. Marcel schluckte und sah ihm tatsächlich ein wenig atemlos dabei zu. Die muskulöse Brust, die dunklen Brustwarzen... Marcel konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und strich mit den Fingerspitzen darüber.

Er spürte, wie ein Zittern durch Lars Körper lief, gefolgt von einem hörbaren Keuchen, das Lars nicht unterdrücken konnte. Noch einmal strich er über die Brustwarze, dann schob er seine Hand wieder auf Lars' Rücken. Nicht zu schnell, mahnte er sich. Lars leckte sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. "Willst du... dein Shirt...?"

Sofort nickte Marcel und zerrte an dem Kleidungsstück. Es dauerte etwas, dann hatte er es über den Kopf gezogen - und damit seine Haare total durcheinandergebracht. Unwillkürlich strich er sich durch die langen Strähnen.

"Nicht", sagte Lars. "Du siehst gut so aus."

Marcel sah ihn ein wenig erstaunt an, dann lächelte er leicht und zwang sich dazu die Hand wieder runterzunehmen. Auch Lars lächelte. Marcel sah wirklich gut so aus, mit den verwuschelten Haaren, den rotgeküssten Lippen und vor allem dem nackten Oberkörper. Auch er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und strich über Marcels nackte Brust. Er sah, wie Marcel voller Genuss die Augen schloss.

Er beugte sich leicht vor und küsste seinen Mundwinkel, dann sein Kinn und die Wange und wieder das Kinn und den Hals und... er konnte nicht genug kriegen von Marcel. So lange hatte er schon davon geträumt. Und jetzt lagen sie hier, in einem Hotel in Tirol und küssten sich. Langsam wanderten Lars' Lippen tiefer. Er küsste Marcels Schlüsselbein und die kleine Kuhle zwischen Schulter und Hals.

"Lars", raunte Marcel heiser und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, so dass Lars besser rankam. Lars lächelte und folgte der Einladung nur zu gern. Er fühlte Marcels Hand in seinem Nacken, wie sie ihn leicht streichelte. Ganz vorsichtig küsste sich Lars weiter nach unten.

Er wollte es auskosten, jeden Moment, den er mit Marcel zusammen sein durfte. Immer noch lag Marcels Hand in seinem Nacken, leicht und ohne Druck auszuüben. Einfach nur eine zärtliche Geste. Genau so mochte Lars es. Er wollte sich nicht zu etwas drängen lassen, sondern nur die Zustimmung im Nacken fühlen.

Inzwischen hatte er fast Marcels linke Brustwarze erreicht. Er fühlte und hörte, wie Marcel lauter und tiefer atmete. Auch seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, als er ganz leicht mit den Lippen über die Brustwarze strich. Nackt und glatt und warm und... traumhaft schön, fand Lars, als er die Brustwarze vorsichtig küsste.

Marcel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Lars Atem, seine Lippen... das fühlte sich einfach unbeschreiblich an. Und dann... dann war da eine vorwitzige Zunge, die über die Brustwarze leckte. Diesmal konnte er einen Laut nicht unterdrücken.

Er fühlte, wie Lars nun ebenfalls leise keuchte. "Nicht aufhören", wisperte Marcel. Lars nickte leicht und machte weiter, leckte um die Brustwarze und sog nun auch noch leicht daran. Marcel stöhnte auf. Nun hob Lars die Hand und tastete nach der rechten Brustwarze.

Der letzte klare Gedanken verließ Marcels Kopf, als Lars Fingerspitzen die Brustwarze berührten. Er keuchte leicht, immer wieder, und wusste nicht mehr wohin mit seiner Lust. Es hatte ihm gefehlt, so berührt zu werden. Lippen und Hände eines anderen Mannes zu fühlen. Sich begehrt zu fühlen, so, wie Lars ihn so offensichtlich begehrte. Und er selbst begehrt Lars auch.

Er strich über Lars' Rücken, über seine Seite und runter zu seinem Hintern. Fest und rund, wie er es mochte, fühlte er sich an. Das Klingeln von Lars' Handy ließ ihn zurückschrecken. "Verdammt, Sven", fluchte er leise.


	25. Schlechtes Timing

"Dein Bruder hat ein schlechtes Timing", murmelte Marcel rau.

Lars nickte leicht. "Hat er oft...", nuschelte er.

Marcel lächelte leicht. "Dann... geh ran und ich... ich kühl mich kurz im Bad ab."

"Sorry", murmelte Lars und suchte sein Handy, das irgendwo am Fußende des Bettes lag. Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. Er strich leicht über Lars Rücken, dann stand er auf.

Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display verriet ihm, dass es wirklich sein Bruder war, der anrief. "Ja, wer stört?", fragte Lars etwas sauer.

"Charmante Begrüßung", sagte Sven.

"Ja, haste dir auch verdient", knurrte Lars.

"Wer hat mich vorhin denn zur Seite gelegt und einfach vergessen?"

"Gar nicht vergessen, du warst nur zu ungeduldig."

"Ihr habt euch halt angehört, als wärt ihr schwer beschäftigt."

Lars stutzte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Da noch nicht. Erst eben."

"Oh", murmelte Sven. "Ich dachte inzwischen wärt ihr fertig..."

"Nee, da vorhin, da hat Marcel sich von dem Schrankinhalt begraben lassen."

"Ihr zerlegt die Möbel in eurem Zimmer? Schätzelein, ich bin stolz auf dich", lachte Sven.

Lars lachte. "Ja, so ungefähr. Und hättest du uns nicht unterbrochen, dann hättest du noch stolzer sein können."

"Tut mir leid..."

"Is schon ok. Ist vielleicht auch gut so - eigentlich wollten wir es ja langsam angehen lassen."

"Ich freu mich, dass es so gut bei euch läuft", lächelte Sven.

"Ich finds auch total schön." Lars lächelte nicht, er strahlte, und auch das spürte Sven irgendwie.

"Ich... soll ich dann später noch mal anrufen?" fragte Sven,

"Nein, nein, ist ok. Wir haben... aufgehört. Wie gesagt, ist vielleicht auch besser so."

Sven lächelte leicht. Lars klang so glücklich, eigentlich wollte er ihm da gar nicht von seinen erneuten Problemen mit Gonzo erzählen.

"Weswegen hast du denn nun angerufen?"

"Ich..." Sven seufzte. "Wegen Gonzo..."

"Was hast du denn schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Lars sanft nach.

"Nichts! Wir waren auf Radtour und ich hab ihm Wasser gebracht. Und... wir haben geredet und plötzlich ist er total ausgetickt."

"Und was hast du gesagt, dass er so ausgetickt ist?"

Sven schloss die Augen. "Er hat wieder gesagt, dass ich ihn ausgenutzt hab. Und ich... hab gesagt, dass das stimmt, ich es aber trotzdem genossen hab..."

"Hm - ungeschickt, oder?"

"Ja... aber Gonzo hat so komisch reagiert. Er... er hat gesagt 'Ich auch'. Und dann hat er noch gefragt, ob ich jetzt zufrieden wäre, bevor er abgerauscht ist."

Lars schwieg einen Moment. "Und das ist sein Problem", nickte er dann.

"Was ist sein Problem?"

"Er fühlt sich ausgenutzt. Du hast ausgenutzt, dass er auf mich steht. Das darf ihm doch nicht gefallen!"

"Aber es hat ihm trotzdem gefallen", murmelte Sven.

"Ja, jetzt fehlt nur noch der Schritt, dass er das nicht mehr abschreckend findet."

"Und wie krieg ich das hin?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ihr habt euch doch heute schon unterhalten. Vielleicht solltest du einfach so weitermachen?"

Sven seufzte laut. "Er macht mich fertig Lars. Der Kerl macht mich fertig. Ich sollte ihn einfach vergessen."

"Wenn das so einfach wär..."

"Ist es nicht. Gonzo macht... er ist stur und stolz und... einfach toll..."

Lars lachte leise. "Ja, ist er. Er ist auf jeden Fall ein toller Freund... und ich hoffe, das ist er wieder, wenn wir zurückkommen."

"Ich will Gonzo nicht als tollen Freund", sagte Sven. "Das würde dir bei Marcel auch nicht mehr reichen, oder?"

"Nein, aber es ist der erste Schritt. Außerdem... was hilft der tollste Kerl im Bett, wenn er ein Arsch ist?"

"Gonzo ist aber kein Arsch. Ich hab das ganze nur völlig falsch angefangen."

Lars seufzte leise. "Das wollte ich damit ja auch sagen. Gonzo ist ein toller Freund, dass es sich lohnt ihn wieder gnädig zu stimmen."

"Das will ich doch auch. Ich weiß nur nicht wie. Irgendwie scheint alles was ich sage falsch zu sein."

"Dann... Der Anfang war doch schon mal gut. Gonzo hat das Wasser genommen, und ihr habt nebeneinander gesessen. Und euch unterhalten. Ok, das ist nicht gut gelaufen, aber immerhin. Also... hast du doch schon mal nen Anhaltspunkt. Und du weißt, welches Thema du vermeiden solltest."

"Und über was soll ich dann mit ihm reden?" fragte Sven.

"Keine Ahnung. Das letzte Training, Urlaub, Musik, Filme... Gonzo erzählt unheimlich gern von seiner Familie in Spanien."

"Mhm...", machte Sven. "Ein Versuch ist es wert. Mal gucken, was ich diesmal falsch mache."

"Irgendwann hast du alle Fettnäpfchen getroffen", grinste Lars.

Sven schnaubte. "Du hast eine komische Art, einen aufzumuntern."

"Komm, jedes neue Fettnäpfchen zeigt doch, dass er dir jedes Mal wieder ne Chance gibt. Und ich glaub, das schlimmste Fettnäpfchen hast du schon getroffen."

"Dein Wort in Gonzos Ohr."

"Ich kann’s ihm auch persönlich sagen", grinste Lars.

"Ich glaube, das muss ich selbst grade biegen. Du hast es ja schon geschafft, Gonzo etwas... zu besänftigen. Kümmer du dich mal lieber um Schmelle."

Lars lachte leise. "Das tu ich nur zu gerne", strahlte er.

Sven grinste. "Vergesst das Training nicht, während ihr euch durch die Betten wälzt."

"Wir versuchens. Das heißt - nein, werden wir nicht - und du musst uns nicht erinnern", grinste Lars ins Telefon.

"Wo ist dein Angebeteter denn? Liegt er neben dir und schmachtet dich an?"

"Nee, ist... im Bad..."

Sven lachte laut auf. "Hast du etwa seine Haare durcheinander gebracht?"

"So ungefähr", grinste Lars, froh, dass Sven ihn nicht sehen konnte.

"Und du lebst noch?" fragte Sven grinsend.

Lars lachte ebenfalls. Ja, er lebte noch, und er durfte Marcels Haare durcheinanderbringen.

"Also... ich guck mal, ob ich Gonzo irgendwo finde und ihn zur Weißglut bringen kann", sagte Sven schief grinsend.

"Ich drück dir die Daumen", versprach Lars.

"Danke. Ich dir auch."

Lars legte auf. Sven musste ihm eigentlich nicht die Daumen drücken, schließlich lief hier alles toll zwischen ihm und Marcel. Seinem Marcel! Er grinste breit. Ja, sein Marcel. Und genau dieser Marcel streckte nun seinen Kopf aus der Badezimmertür. "Fertig?"

Lars nickte. "Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat."

"Kein Problem. Wie geht es ihm?"

"Alles gut", sagte Lars. Er zögerte immer noch, Marcel die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Der sah ihn nur kurz zweifelnd an, dann nickte er leicht.

"Haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit oder müssen wir nach unten?" fragte Lars.

"Ein paar Minuten haben wir noch", beschloss Marcel, als er auf die Uhr gesehen hatte.

"Dann komm her", bat Lars und streckte die Hand nach Marcel aus. Marcel folgte der Aufforderung gerne nach, griff die Hand und ließ sich zu Lars aufs Bett ziehen. Marcel hatte sich wieder ein Shirt überzogen, aber Lars' Oberkörper war noch immer nackt. Ohne etwas zu sagen sah Marcel ihn an, ließ seinen Blick über seinen Oberkörper gleiten und lächelte leicht. Lars lächelte, als er den Blick bemerkte.

"Du..." flüsterte Marcel und hob eine Hand um ihm über die Schulter zu streicheln, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er beugte sich vor und angelte nach Lars' Shirt. "Zieh das besser an..."

Lars zögerte kurz, aber Marcel hatte recht. Langsam, sie wollten es langsam angehen.

"Sonst kommen wir nie rechtzeitig runter", murmelte Marcel.

"Du hast recht", sagte Lars und zog sich schnell das Shirt über. "Aber ich hab... unsere Mittagspause sehr genossen."

"Ich auch", lächelte Marcel und strich ihm noch einmal über die Schulter und den Oberarm, diesmal über dem Shirt. Lars strahlte Marcel an. Er war so glücklich, dass er am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmt hätte.

Stattdessen nahm er erstmal mit Marcel vorlieb, lehnte sich zu ihm und hielt ihn einfach mal ganz, ganz fest. Marcel schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Und auch Lars genoss diese Umarmung, diese Nähe. "Wir müssen", wisperte Marcel gegen Lars Hals.

"Hmm", machte Lars leise und ließ ihn widerwillig los. Marcel lächelte und strich ihm kurz über die Wange. Lars konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und küsste seinen Mundwinkel, dann stand er auf. Auch Marcel stand auf. Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, nicht sofort wieder die Arme um Lars zu schlingen und ihn zu küssen.

Aber selbst, wenn sie jetzt nicht zum nächsten Training müssten, hatten sie ursprünglich mal langsam machen wollen. Und das hielt er immer noch für richtig. Egal wie süß Lars Küsse waren und wie gut sich seine Berührungen anfühlten. Sie hatten genug Zeit, also mussten sie nichts überstürzen.

"Kommst du?" fragte Lars, der inzwischen schon an der Tür stand.

"Äh, ja, klar...", murmelte Marcel und folgte ihm.

"Alles ok?" fragte Lars.

"Ja, klar. Komm, lass uns runtergehen, ja?"

Lars nickte und öffnete die Tür. Marcel folgte ihm nach draußen und in die nächste Runde des Foltertrainings. Diesmal störten ihn nicht mal die dummen Sprüche von Mats und Neven. Er war einfach viel zu gut drauf um sich ärgern zu lassen.

Das Training war aber auch so hart genug, ihr Trainer war nicht gnädig, im Gegenteil.


	26. Ein neuer Versuch

Sehr viel besser erging es Sven bei seinem Training auch nicht. Außerdem spürte er immer wieder Gonzos Blicke auf sich, die ihn förmlich durchbohrten. Zwei Einheiten standen an diesem Nachmittag an, dazwischen allerdings eine einigermaßen angemessene Pause. Leider fand Sven keine Möglichkeit mit Gonzo zu sprechen.

Nach dem Training gingen sie erstmal auf ihre Zimmer zum ausgiebigen Duschen. Danach blieben viele Spieler auf ihren Zimmern und versuchten ein wenig Kraft zu sammeln, aber Sven hielt es nicht aus.

"Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Bernd ihn, als er das Zimmer verlassen wollte.

"Bisschen runter... raus... Beine vertreten."

"Beine vertreten? Noch nicht genug gelaufen?"

"Bisschen lockern. Hilft gegen die Schmerzen morgen."

"Na gut... sag mal, hast du zufällig noch was von dieser leckeren Schokolade da? Die hilft angeblich auch gegen Schmerzen", grinste Bernd.

"Schokolade?" Was für Schokolade meinte Bernd, verdammt?

"Ja, du weißt schon", sagte Bernd.

"Ähm... nee, ich glaub nicht." Hoffentlich war das nicht zu unwahrscheinlich. Aber was wollte Lars mit Schokolade im Trainingslager? Und dann noch irgendeine besondere?

Bernd seufzte. "Schade."

"Sorry, beim nächsten Trainingslager denk ich dran, versprochen."

Bernd lachte. "Schon gut. Dann geh dir mal die Füße vertreten und ich guck mal, was in der Glotze so kommt."

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Sven und machte, dass er davon kam. Er konnte jetzt nicht still hier rumsitzen und grübeln. Seine Schritte führten ihn fast automatisch zu Gonzos Zimmer, das auf der gleichen Etage wie sein eigenes lag. Er zögerte kurz, dann klopfte er leise.

"Tür ist offen", rief Gonzo.

Sven nickte leicht, dann schob er die Tür auf. "Gonzo?", fragte er leise.

Gonzo lag auf seinem Bett, richtete sich aber auf, als er Sven erkannte. "Was willst du denn hier?"

"Re...reden?", fragte Sven vorsichtig und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Und worüber diesmal?"

"Nicht über das, was wir vorhin beredet haben", versprach Sven mit einem schiefen grinsen. "Sorry deswegen..."

"Du entschuldigst dich echt gern, oder?"

"Ja, wenn ich meine, dass es notwendig ist. Wenn ich Mist gebaut habe."

Gonzo seufzte. "Im Mist bauen bist du fast so gut wie im Entschuldigen."

Sven lachte leise, das klang ein bisschen so, als würde Gonzo ihm das verzeihen können.

"Also... worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?" fragte Gonzo.

"Ich... über... ich weiß nicht."

Gonzo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du bist hergekommen um zu reden, aber du weißt nicht worüber?"

"Ich mag dich, das weißt du. Und ich würd gern mit dir ein bisschen Zeit verbringen. Und reden. Was weiß ich - wo warst du im Urlaub? Bei deiner Familie in Spanien?"

Gonzo sah ihn eine ganze Weile an. "Ja war ich."

"Meine Großeltern leben alle in Bayern - bei dir ist das bestimmt spannender..."

"Du siehst sie bestimmt genauso selten wie ich meine Großeltern sehe", meinte Gonzo.

"Vermutlich", nickte Sven und setzte sich einfach auf den Sessel. "Aber wir waren früher oft da. Auch an Wochenenden und so."

Gonzo nickte leicht.

"Du warst sicher nur in den Ferien da... nur in den Sommerferien?"

"Ja, alles andere lohnt sich nicht", sagte Gonzo. "Manchmal kommen sie zu Weihnachten aber hierher."

"Und... wie ist das so?", fragte Sven. "Ist dann die ganze Familie da?"

"Die meisten. Wir feiern dann bei meinen Eltern ganz traditionell."

"Traditionell spanisch? Wie feiert man da Weihnachten?"

Gonzo sah ihn erneut eine Weile an, ehe er antwortete. "Eigentlich ist die Bescherung immer erst am 06. Januar, aber da haben wir ja oft schon wieder Training, deshalb feiern wir richtig am 24. Dezember. Erst gibt’s Essen, dann die Bescherung und dann geht’s zur Mitternachtsmesse."

"Erst Geschenke, dann zur Kirche? Das hätten Lars und ich uns auch gewünscht - wir mussten immer erst zur Kirche, dann Essen, und erst dann durften wir ins Wohnzimmer zu den Geschenken. Und zum Baum natürlich."

Gonzo grinste leicht. "Als ich noch klein war, da haben meine Eltern mal versucht ganz traditionell zu feiern. Also mit der Bescherung erst am 06. Januar. Dann hatten alle Kinder schon ihre Geschenke, nur ich nicht."

"Das ist gemein! Da geht’s ja schon fast wieder zur Schule, und du hattest noch immer nichts." Gonzo lächelte, das war ein gutes Zeichen, fand Sven.

"Genau. Deshalb hab ich dann meine Geschenke auch immer wie alle Kinder am 24. bekommen."

"Das ist lieb von deinen Eltern gewesen", lächelte Sven.

"Sie wollten bloß nicht wieder Tränen unter dem Baum", meinte Gonzo lachend.

"Wir hatten es da leichter. Nur gab es bei uns oft Ärger, wenn wir nicht das gleiche bekommen hatten. Dabei hatten unsere Eltern ja schon recht, wenn sie meinten, wir würden ja eh zusammen spielen. Aber wir sind doch Zwillinge, da brauchen wir doch alles gleich!", grinste Sven.

Gonzo lächelte nur schwach. Verdammt, Lars anzusprechen war wohl das nächste Fettnäpfchen - glücklicherweise war er diesmal wohl nicht bis zur Nasenspitze drin versunken.

"Es... ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich oder? In allem?" fragte Gonzo leise.

Sven nickte. "Ja, schon. Wir spielen ja sogar auf derselben Position. Aber ich bin offensiver, auch... im echten Leben."

"Aber ihr steht beide auf Männer."

Sven nickte. "Das ist wohl öfter so. Also, dass Zwillinge... und so..."

"Aber ihr mögt nicht den selben Typ Mann."

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Lars ist für den hellen Typ zuständig. Und ich... naja, weißt du ja."

"Gut aufgeteilt", murmelte Gonzo.

Sven nickte leicht. "Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, wie es wäre, wenn es anders wär."

"Ich auch nicht..."

Etwas überrascht sah Sven ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Wie leicht wäre es für euch gewesen, auch dann eure Rollen zu tauschen, damit jeder was davon hat."

"Oh, Gonzo... das hätten wir bestimmt nicht gemacht. Würden wir auch nie machen. Ich will nicht den abgelegten..." Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Verdammt, das kam bestimmt falsch rüber, und Gonzo würde wieder wütend werden!

"Dafür nimmst du lieber die, die dein Bruder nicht will?"

Ja, war klar, dass Gonzo jetzt darauf zu sprechen kam. "Nein, nicht, wenn ich das gewusst hätte", erklärte Sven leise.

"Lars muss es gewusst haben, oder ist er so blind?"

"Ich glaub, er ist so blind. Er war total überrascht, als ich es ihm erzählt habe. Ich glaub, er wollte es nicht sehen, weil er ja auf Marcel..."

Gonzo seufzte tief. "Und natürlich hat er auch noch das Glück, das Marcel auch auf Männer steht..."

"Ja, er hat das Glück. Und ich... ich gönn es ihm von Herzen. Er ist mein Bruder, und... "

"Und du hoffst immer noch, dass du jetzt freie Bahn bei mir hast."

"Nein. Erstmal find ichs schön, dass du mit mir redest, ohne mir den Kopf abzureißen oder mich vom Balkon zu werfen."

"Der Balkon ist nicht hoch genug", sagte Gonzo.

Sven grinste schief. "Also, der hier würd mir schon noch reichen."

"Dich runterzuwerfen, würde mich doch auch nicht weiterbringen."

"Nein", murmelte Sven. "Ich würds dir auch übel nehmen. Und Lars auch."

Gonzo schnaubte leicht.

"Und euer Trainer. Und meiner. Also ich rate dir, lass es."

"Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, fährst du eh zurück nach Dortmund. Die paar Tage werde ich es noch aushalten."

Sven nickte. "Ja, gleich, wenn Lars wieder zurück ist."

"Gut", sagte Gonzo. "Und dann können wir das alles hier vergessen."

Wieder ein Nicken von Sven. "Aber... ich glaub, das möchte ich gar nicht."

Kurz blitzte es wütend in Gonzos Augen auf. "Klar, das du das nicht willst", murmelte er gepresst.

"Ja, weil ich dich mag", murmelte Sven.

"Du kennst mich doch gar nicht."

"Doch, ein bisschen. Ich weiß, dass man sich toll mit dir unterhalten kann, dass du einen tollen Humor hast - und toll lächelst. Und dass du nen sturen Dickkopf hast."

Gonzo schnaubte.

"Und dass ich total auf dich stehe, auch, wenn du so guckst wie jetzt..."

"Blödmann", brummte Gonzo.

Irgendwie klang es nicht mehr so aggressiv, fand Sven, das war doch ein gutes Zeichen. Und 'Blödmann' an sich konnte er ja schon fast als liebenswürdig bezeichnen.

Gonzo sah inzwischen auf seine Bettdecke, deren Zipfel er zwischen seinen Fingern hin- und her zwirbelte. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Sven nicht zu verzeihen, aber wenn er so dasaß und ihn ansah... Es war alles scheiße gelaufen, sowieso, von Anfang an. Aber irgendwie widerstrebte es ihm Sven dafür alleine verantwortlich zu machen. Dabei war er es doch! Sven hatte gelogen und ihn hinterhältig ausgenutzt. Er hatte sich für seinen Bruder ausgegeben und ihn so ins Bett bekommen.

Alles war nach seinem Willen gelaufen, ihn, Gonzo, hatte er nicht gefragt. Er kam sich noch immer so dreckig, schmutzig, benutzt vor. Warum unterhielt er sich überhaupt mit diesem Arsch? Saß hier ganz gemütlich und unterhielt sich mit ihm über Weihnachten als wären sie die besten Freunde. Sie waren keine besten Freunde, im Gegenteil! Er verabscheute Sven für das, was er ihm angetan hatte! Da halfen auch Svens ständige Entschuldigungen und der Dackelblick nichts!

"Geh bitte", brachte Gonzo endlich raus.

"Was... was ist denn plötzlich los?" fragte Sven.

"ich möchte, dass du gehst. Reicht dir das nicht?"

"Aber wir haben doch... es war doch nett eben... was hab ich gemacht?"

"Geh", wiederholte Gonzo nur und stand nun seinerseits auf. Sven schluckte und stand langsam auf. Er verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Eben hatten sie sich noch nett unterhalten und jetzt warf Gonzo ihn einfach raus?

"Ich... ich würd das gern wiederholen. Mich mit dir unterhalten", sagte er leise, als er zu Tür ging.

"Verschwinde einfach!"

Leise seufze Sven - und unterdrückte die Entschuldigung, die er eigentlich hatte murmeln wollen. Gonzo würde ihm sowieso wieder nen Spruch reindrücken. Stattdessen warf er ihm noch einen kurzen enttäuschten Blick zu, dann verließ er das Zimmer. Wenn er nur verstehen würde, was auf einmal war. Was hatte er gerade falsch gemacht? Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte Gonzo ihn rausgeworfen.

Dabei war es bis dahin wirklich nett gewesen. Gonzo hatte sogar gelacht - aufrichtig gelacht! Es war schön von Gonzos Weihnachtsfeiern zu hören und von ihren eigenen zu erzählen. Und auf einmal war alles anders gewesen. War es etwas gewesen, was er gesagt hatte? Er hatte ihm Komplimente gemacht. Ihm erzählt, warum er gern mit ihm zusammen war. Warum er ihn mochte. War das auch so ein Fettnäpfchen, von denen Lars gesprochen hatte?

Offenbar, sonst hätte Gonzo ihn bestimmt nicht rausgeworfen. Also - nicht über den Abend reden, Gonzo keine Komplimente machen, erweiterte er seine Fettnäpfchenliste. Hoffentlich hatte er damit jetzt nicht alle Fortschritte zunichte gemacht, dachte er düster, während er langsam zurück zu seinem Zimmer ging.

"Ah, genug gelaufen?", empfing ihn Bernd, der auf dem Bett lag und zum Fernseher sah.

"Mhm", machte Sven nur und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

"Ah, jetzt bist du auch endlich fertig."

Sven grinste schief. Sollte Bernd das doch für Erschöpfung halten, dann kamen wenigstens keine neugierigen Fragen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte die Begegnung - die Begegnungen - mit Gonzo noch einmal auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Aber er wusste nicht, was Gonzo so verletzt haben könnte, dass er wieder so abweisend reagiert hatte. Er hatte es so genossen sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, so ganz ruhig und normal, als wäre diese Sache da niemals vorgefallen. Aber dann... waren sie doch wieder zu diesem Thema abgedriftet und sofort hatte Gonzo dicht gemacht.

Sven seufzte leise. Er dachte an seinen Bruder, der so viel Glück mit seinem Marcel hatte. Was hatte Lars doch gesagt? Lerne aus den Fettnäpfchen und sieh es als positiv an, dass er noch immer mit dir redet. Die Frage war nur, wie lange Gonzo noch mit ihm reden würde... Er musste aufpassen, nicht zu viele Fettnäpfchen zu treffen, denn irgendwann würde eines sicher das letzte sein. "Schläfst du schon?" hörte er Bernd fragen.

"Hm, fast. Warum?"

"Weil es bald Abendessen gibt."

"Bald ist nicht jetzt", knurrte Sven. Abendessen... er würde also wieder auf Gonzo stoßen.

"Deine Stimmungsschwankungen sind schlimmer als die meiner Freundin", brummte Bernd.

"Hab halt meine Tage", grummelte Sven lustlos. Es war nicht fair, seine schlechte Laune an Bernd auszulassen, aber er hatte auch keinen Bock bemüht fröhlich zu tun. Also drehte er sich von Bernd weg und starrte an die Wand neben sich. Am liebsten hätte er ja sofort wieder Lars angerufen, aber der hatte bestimmt Besseres zu tun.

Mit Marcel... Sven lächelte leicht, er gönnte es seinem Bruder. Nur hätte er auch gern jemanden... Gonzo. Und wäre das alles anders gelaufen, dann hätten sie vielleicht sogar eine Chance gehabt. Aber so... so konnte er nur versuchen sich gut mit Gonzo zu verstehen, mehr würde nicht werden.

Auch wenn ein Teil von ihm das immer noch hoffte, wie er zugeben musste. Natürlich, er konnte einen Mann wie Gonzo nicht einfach aufgeben. Und das würde er auch nicht. Solange er hier bei ihm war, würde er nichts unversucht lassen, Gonzo wieder näher zu kommen.

Natürlich nicht plump, aber so ein wenig... sich mit ihm unterhalten, ihn richtig kennenlernen. Ihm klar machen, dass er weiterhin an ihm interessiert war. Er, und nicht Lars. Und an ihm, Gonzo - nicht an dem Typen, den Lars nicht wollte.

"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mir den Kopf abreißt, aber wir müssen runter", meldete sich Bernd vorsichtig.

Sven grummelte nur, freundlich zu sein schaffte er jetzt nicht. Aber immerhin setzte er sich auf, zog seine Schuhe wieder an und folgte Bernd nach unten. Bernd verzog sich schnell an einen Tisch, an dem nur noch ein freier Platz war. Offenbar hatte er keinen Bock, auch noch das Abendessen mit ihm und seiner miesen Laune zu verbringen.

Sven sah sich um und fand einen Tisch, ein wenig an der Seite, der noch ganz leer war. Mal sehen, wer sich zu ihm setzen würde. Vermutlich niemand, wenn er weiter so düster vor sich hinstarrte. Aber das war ihm auch recht, wenn er ehrlich war. Nur... nur für Gonzo würde er natürlich eine Ausnahme machen... Allerdings standen die Chancen dazu wohl eher schlecht... So sah er auch gar nicht auf, als jemand den Stuhl ihm gegenüber verrückte.


	27. Sturheitswettbewerb

"Na, welche Laus ist dir diesmal über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Kieß.

"Jede, die irgendwie in der Nähe ist", murmelte Sven müde.

"Willst du echt nicht reden?" fragte Kieß.

"Hab doch meinen Bruder..." Inzwischen sprach er nur noch über "mein Bruder", um sich nicht zu verquatschen.

"Mensch Lars, wir machen uns halt Sorgen. Bin nicht nur ich, Simon ist das auch aufgefallen. Und Bernd."

"Ich weiß... Sorry dafür. Aber..." Er seufze leise. "Lass gut sein, ja?"

"Aber wenn es was Schlimmes ist, dann würdest du es uns doch sagen, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich." Was auch immer 'was Schlimmes' war.

Kieß nickte. "Gut. Wollen wir uns was zu essen holen?"

"Hm... ja", grummelte Sven. War ihm Gonzo schon auf die Stimmung geschlagen, machten es Kieß' Bemühungen nicht besser.

"Dann hoch mit dir", sagte Kieß. "Gibt Nudelauflauf." Wieder knurrte Sven nur, stand aber auf und folgte Kieß. Schon von weitem sah er Gonzo am Buffet stehen, der sich vom Salat nahm. Am liebsten wäre er wieder umgedreht und zurück gegangen. Oder ganz abgehauen. Aber Kieß schob ihn weiter, völlig ahnungslos, warum Sven gezögert hatte.

Gonzo sah auf, als Kieß sich neben ihn stellte. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich, als er Sven bemerkte. Wieder lag Sven eine Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, und wenn er sich für seine bloße Existenz entschuldigte. Gonzo schnaubte und drängelte sich an Kieß vorbei. Er wollte nur weg von Sven. Irritiert sah Kieß ihm nach. "Was hast du mit dem Kleinen angestellt?", fragte er leise.

"Gar nichts", brummte Sven.

"Dem geht’s genauso mies wie dir."

"Kann sein", zuckte Sven mit den Schultern. Warum verstand Kieß nicht, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte

"Ist schon ein seltsamer Zufall, wenn ihr beide plötzlich so miese Laune habt", fuhr Kieß ungerührt fort.

"Ja", murmelte Sven. "Ist es wohl... Aber egal, wie sehr du es versuchst, du wirst nichts rausfinden!"

"Boah ich will dir helfen", sagte Kieß kopfschüttelnd.

"Hilft nicht", murrte Sven. "Kannst es ja bei Gonzo versuchen."

"Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das tun", sagte Kieß. "Vielleicht erzählt mir Gonzo ja, was mit euch beiden los ist."

"Viel Erfolg", wünschte Sven ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Ich werd dir erzählen, was ich rausgefunden habe", versprach Kieß und ließ ihn allein am Buffet stehen.

Sven sah ihm nach, wie er auf Gonzo zuging, dann nahm er sich vom Nudelauflauf, Salat dazu, schon mal eine Schüssel mit Nachtisch, und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Jetzt saß er doch alleine, und eigentlich war es ihm ganz recht. So konnte er in Ruhe mit seinem Schicksal hadern und düster grübeln. Bei diesem Anblick schien niemand bei ihm sein zu wollen - gut so. Er wollte alleine vor sich hinbrüten.

Natürlich spürte er die teilweise neugierigen, teilweisen besorgten Blicke um sich herum, aber solange ihn niemand ansprach, war ihm das herzlich egal. Er aß in Ruhe und begegnete den besorgten Blicken mit bösen Gegenblicken. Das einzige, was ihn überhaupt hier im Speisesaal hielt, war die blöde Besprechung die gleich im Anschluss an das Abendessen stattfinden sollte. Danach würde er sich verziehen, irgendwohin, wo er alleine war. Nicht auf sein Zimmer, da würde Bernd sein. Vielleicht in den Kraftraum, da konnte er sich noch mal richtig abreagieren. Ja, das war eine gute Entscheidung, da würde man ihn hoffentlich auch alleine lassen.

Endlich machten sich die ersten auf den Weg zum Konferenzraum und Sven schloss sich ihnen an. Im Raum suchte er sich einen Platz an der Seite, so dass sich nur einer neben ihn setzen konnte. Hoffentlich ein Spieler, mit dem er bisher nichts zu tun gehabt hatte. Aber das wäre zu viel des guten gewesen. Es war Simon, der sich neben ihn setzte. Der ihn zunächst nur ansah, prüfend, als würde er schon in seinem Gesicht alles ablesen können.

"Ich nehme an, du willst nicht mit mir reden", sagte er schließlich.

"Nein." Kurz und bündig.

"Hätte mich auch gewundert. Tragt ihr zufällig nen Wettkampf darin aus, wer sturer ist? Oder wer den böseren Blick hat?"

"Wer?", fragte Sven ziemlich dümmlich.

"Mutter Teresa", sagte Simon mit hörbarem Sarkasmus. "Na wer wohl? Gonzo!"

"Hm", machte Sven nur.

"Ah und die deutsche Sprache geht euch auch langsam verloren und ihr verständigt euch nur noch in Grunzlauten."

"Hmm", machte Sven wie zur Bestätigung.

"Mensch Lars, wir haben alle mal schlechte Laune", sagte Simon. "Aber es ist nicht gut, wenn die schlechte Stimmung auf das Team übergreift."

"Tut sie auch nicht. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe."

"Bernd würde am liebsten das Zimmer tauschen, weil du so mürrisch bist. Gonzo sieht dich an, als würde er dich am liebsten erdolchen. Jedenfalls meistens. Manchmal... "

"Manchmal?", horchte Sven auf.

Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sag du es mir."

"Ich hab nicht gesehen, dass er mich irgendwie... nicht-erdolchend angesehen hat."

"Ja klar", sagte Simon spöttisch.

"Also?"

"Mensch Lars, jetzt stell dich nicht dumm", sagte Simon und senkte deutlich die Stimme. "Du weißt genau, was ich meine."

"Ja, und?", fragte Sven lauter nach. "Geht dich nichts an!"

"Wir sind ein Team und Gonzo ist ein Freund", sagte Simon. "Und eigentlich dachte ich, dass wir auch Freunde sind."

"Ja, sind wir. Aber manches ist halt... auch nicht für Freunde."

Simon schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah enttäuscht aus. "Es ist nicht richtig, dass du Gonzo so fertig machst Lars."

"Ich mach ihn nicht fertig", widersprach Sven. "Er... er ist auch nicht besser."

"Kannst du ihm das verdenken?"

"Wie... wieso?", fragte Sven irritierte, dann sah er Simon wütend an. "Was hat er erzählt?", fauchte er los.

Simon runzelte die Stirn. "Gonzo hat nichts erzählt, aber ich hab Augen im Kopf."

"Und was meinst du gesehen zu haben?"

"Gonzo hat endlich mit dir geredet und du hast ihn abgewiesen. Und zwar offenbar auf eine ziemlich... unschöne Art und Weise", sagte Simon leise.

"Ich... ihn... abgewiesen?", fragte Sven ungläubig. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Simon wusste, dass Gonzo in ihn, nein, in Lars verliebt war? Und hatte nun seine Schlüsse gezogen?

"Hast du doch, oder?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht!"

"Aber... ich... das versteh ich nicht", sagte Simon perplex.

"Nein? Ok. Dann frag doch Gonzo!"

"Ich frage aber dich, Lars.“

"Und? Willst du mich foltern, damit ich was sage?"

"Erstmal würde ich dir empfehlen leiser zu reden, außer du möchtest, dass gleich die ganze Mannschaft Bescheid weiß."

"Ok", senkte Sven tatsächlich die Stimme. "Und dann?"

"Sollten wir hier nicht weiter drüber reden. Warum kommst du nachher nicht zu mir hoch? Kieß wollte in die Sauna, wir wären also allein."

"Heute Abend hab ich schon was vor", knurrte Sven. Warum ließen sie ihn nicht in Ruhe? So schlimm waren selbst Mats und die anderen Dortmunder nicht!

"Nichts da, Lars", sagte Simon. "Sonst überleg ich mir das mit dem Foltern noch mal."

"Verdammt, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe und nerv Gonzo. Oder sonst wen."

"Ich nerve aber lieber dich, weil ich hoffe, dass ich dir helfen kann. Euch helfen kann. Ich weiß nicht, was schief gelaufen ist, aber... vielleicht kann man das ja wieder kitten."

"Dann musst du auch Gonzo fragen."

"Bitte Lars", sagte Simon. "Gib mir nachher fünf Minuten, ok? Wenn es dich nicht interessiert, was ich sage, dann kannst du gehen und ich lass dich in Ruhe. Aber vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja auch."

Sven nickte zögernd. Er würde nichts Neues erfahren, das war klar, aber wenn Simon danach Ruhe gab... Außerdem musste er zugeben, dass es schon ein gutes Gefühl war zu wissen, wie sehr die Jungs hier um seinen Bruder besorgt waren. Sie ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe, wenn es ihm scheinbar schlecht ging. Er lächelte leicht. Die Situation war immer noch unangenehm und er hatte wenig Lust - eigentlich gar keine - mit Simon zu reden. Aber Simon tat das nicht um ihn zu ärgern, sondern aus Freundschaft. Und das sollte er honorieren. Also nickte er. "Ich komm nachher mit dir hoch."

Simon lächelte ihn an. "Schön." Glücklicherweise kam jetzt ihr Trainer rein und verlangte nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Sven versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Dabei musste er Lars später möglichst detailgetreu erzählen, was hier gelaufen war. Er seufzte leise. Er würde Lars auf einiges vorbereiten müssen, wenn sie ihre Rollen wieder tauschten. Vermutlich sollte er sein Büchlein wieder rausholen und Notizen machen für den Rücktausch. Das war eine gute Idee. Er würde einfach warten, bis Bernd schlief und dann das Wichtigste notieren. Nicht, dass Lars hinterher völlig ahnungslos war, wenn er zurückkam.

"Träumst du Lars?"

"Wie? Nein, nein", murmelte Sven und sah zu Simon.

"Versuch wenigsten den Rest zu hören", sagte Simon nur.

Sven nickte leicht und versuchte nun sich zu konzentrieren und den Inhalt des Vortrages schon zusammenzufassen. Nach zehn Minuten war die Besprechung zu Ende und der Trainer entließ sie. Simon wartete noch auf dem Gang zwischen den Stühlen auf ihn, offensichtlich, damit Sven nicht einfach abhauen konnte.

"Na komm", sagte Simon lächelnd. "Je schneller wir oben sind, desto schneller sind die fünf Minuten um."

Sven nickte nur schicksalsergeben und folgte Simon brav. Kieß hatte sich offenbar direkt auf den Weg zur Sauna gemacht, jedenfalls war das Zimmer leer, als Simon aufschloss. "Also, setz dich", forderte Simon ihn auf.

Sven setzte sich seufzend und sah Simon abwartend an. Doch bevor er etwas sagte, trat Simon an die Minibar und holte zwei Flaschen Apfelschorle raus, dann setzte er sich Sven gegenüber.

"Also", sagte er. "Da ich offenbar nicht völlig daneben lag, vermute ich, dass du irgendwie erfahren hast, wie Gonzo für dich fühlt."

Sven nickte leicht. Ja, das hatte er. Wenn auch anders, als Simon meinte.

"Ich rede seit gefühlten hundert Jahren auf Gonzo ein, mit dir zu reden", sagte Simon. Das erstaunte Sven nun doch, dass Simon so gut Bescheid wusste. "Du siehst überrascht aus", stellte Simon fest. "Gonzo hat mir das nicht freiwillig erzählt. Er... redet nicht so gern über seine Gefühle."

"Hab ich auch schon mitgekriegt", murmelte Sven. Im Grunde redete er erst darüber, wenn es zu spät war.

"Ich kenne Gonzo und zwar ziemlich gut. Und ich hab gesehen, wie er dich angeschaut hat. Eigentlich vom ersten Tag an. Unsicher, schüchtern, aber eindeutig interessiert."

"Wusstest du, dass er überhaupt... interessiert sein konnte?", fragte Sven weiter.

"Ich hab es geahnt", sagte Simon. "Es gab da mal jemanden, mit dem Gonzo glaube ich zusammen war. Er hat immer gesagt, er wäre nur ein enger Freund, aber er war am Boden zerstört, als der Kerl weggezogen ist."

Sven nickte, ja, das klang schon danach, dass da mehr gewesen sein könnte.

"Bei dir weiß ich es allerdings nicht. Weiß ich immer noch nicht", gab Simon offen zu. "Aber ich... hatte es gehofft. Weil ich denke, dass du gut zu Gonzo passen würdest."

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meint er wohl eher nicht..."

"Und jetzt kommen wir zu dem Punkt, den ich nicht begreife", sagte Simon und beugte sich vor. "Gonzo sieht dich immer noch so an, auch wenn sich da inzwischen ganz schön viel Wut mit reingemischt. Was ist passiert Lars?"

"Etwas, das höchstens Gonzo und ich klären können."

"Aber ihr tut es nicht", sagte Simon. "Stattdessen lauft ihr mit schlechter Laune herum und blafft alle um euch herum an."

"Sag das Gonzo, ja? Ich hab’s versucht."

"Magst du ihn?"

Sven nickte heftig.

"Und hast du ihm das auch gesagt?"

Ein erneutes Nicken.

"Ok. Du magst Gonzo und hast ihm das gesagt. Und jetzt ist er... wütend", fasste Simon zusammen.

"Simon, ich kenn den Grund. Aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden, ok?"

Simon seufzte. Besonders glücklich sah er nicht aus, aber er nickte. "Ich möchte euch helfen, Lars. Gonzo wird nicht mit mir reden, das weißt du."

"Ja, und ich würde ihn verraten, wenn ichs täte."

"Das sollst du nicht", sagte Simon leise. "Kann ich wirklich gar nichts tun?"

"Vielleicht... kannst du mit Gonzo reden, dass er mir noch eine Chance geben soll?", fragte Sven ähnlich leise.

Simon nickte. "Das mach ich gern."

"Danke..."

"Dafür sind Freunde da, oder?"

"Ja, besonders dafür nicht aufzugeben."

"Du kennst mich doch", meinte Simon.

Sven nickte - und merkte, dass das nicht mehr ganz eine Lüge war. Dass Simon so war, wie er es schon zu Anfang innerlich eingeschätzt hatte. Simon lächelte ihn an. "Und war das ganze jetzt so schlimm wie befürchtet?"

"Nein, schon klar..."

"Siehst du. Ich denke heute Abend werd ich Gonzo noch in Ruhe lassen. Ich werd ihn mir morgen nach dem Frühstück schnappen."

"Ich drück dir die Daumen, dass dich der Kampfstier nicht auf die Hörner nimmt."

"Na das soll der Zwerg mal versuchen", lachte Simon. Es fiel Sven nicht ganz leicht, aber dann schaffte er es mitzulachen. "Weiß denn wenigstens dein Bruder bescheid?" fragte Simon.

"Ja, weiß er", nickte Sven sofort.

"Gut", sagte Simon. Das erleichterte ihn offenbar. "Dann red mit Sven, das hilft dir bestimmt."

"Mach ich. Und... danke. Dass du mit Gonzo reden willst.

Simon lächelte nur. Er war offensichtlich zufrieden, dass Sven doch noch mit ihm geredet hatte. Und Sven war auch zufrieden, immerhin war deutlich mehr dabei rausgekommen, als er erwartet hatte. Schließlich hatte er gar nichts erwartet.

"Dann... bis morgen", sagte Simon und stand auf.

"Bis morgen - schlaf gut", wünschte Sven, der nun ebenfalls aufstand und zur Tür ging. Er sah Simon noch einmal dankbar an, dann nickte er kurz und verließ das Zimmer. So, und nun? Wohin nun? Zu Bernd aufs Zimmer, oder irgendwohin, wo die anderen waren? Oder lieber... nach draußen, wo er alleine war? Mit Lars reden konnte? Eigentlich hatte er ja in den Fitnessraum gehen wollen, aber ein Telefonat mit Lars hörte sich im Moment sehr viel verlockender an.


	28. Ein weiterer Eingeweihter

Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel, da würde ihn niemand sehen, wie er mit seinem Bruder sprach. Also ging er kurzentschlossen auf die große Wiese hinter dem Haus, setzte sich auf einen Baumsumpf und wählte die Nummer.

"Hallo Sven", meldete sich Lars.

"Hey", knurrte Sven und fasste gleich die Ereignisse zusammen.

Lars hörte ihm ruhig zu. "Simon weiß also über Gonzo bescheid", murmelte er dann. "Wow..."

"Hätt ich auch nicht gedacht", meinte Sven leise. "Aber... ist gut das zu wissen. Dass er nicht alleine ist damit."

"Ja... wir werden Simon einweihen müssen, das ist dir klar, oder?"

"Ja, ich..." das hatte Simon auch schon gefürchtet. Wäre ja komisch, wenn Gonzo hinterher ganz anders auf Lars reagierte als auf Sven.

"Ja?"

"Muss ich dann wohl machen - während du dich mit Marcel in den Betten wälzst." Er grinste kurz, aber aus Lars würde er am Telefon wohl nicht viel rauskriegen. "Meinst du, noch heute? Dann kann er auch verstehen, was mit... aber das ist dann Gonzos Sache." Irgendwie wurde Sven bei dem Gedanken ganz schlecht. Nachdem es mit Gonzo so schief gelaufen war...

"Simon reißt dir nicht den Kopf ab", sagte Lars und seufzte tief. "Ich muss Marcel auch noch beichten, dass inzwischen Gonzo über uns beide Bescheid weiß. Und Simon dann ja auch..."

"Simon muss nur über mich Bescheid wissen. Vielleicht über dich. Nicht über Marcel."

"Dann wird er aber nicht verstehen, warum wir getauscht haben."

"Muss ja seinen Namen nicht erwähnen. So gut kennen sich die beiden ja auch nicht."

"Ok", sagte Lars. "Aber wenn es notwendig wird, dann sag’s ihm einfach. Simon kann es glaub ich riechen, wenn man Geheimnisse vor ihm hat..."

Sven schnaubte leicht. "Wem sagst du das? Der kann einem ja alles aus der Nase ziehen... Selbst Sachen, die man selbst nicht weiß."

Lars lachte. "Ja, sorry. Aber Mats hier ist doch genauso schlimm. Ich fühl mich langsam richtig von ihm beschattet."

"Ah, er hat’s geblickt? Bei ihm dauerts manchmal ein bisschen, und manche Sachen kann man vor ihm geheim halten. Aber wenn er einmal angebissen hat, dann ist man verloren."

"Marcel und ich wollen ihm aber ehrlich gesagt noch nichts erzählen", sagte Lars.

"Obwohl er letztes Jahr so geholfen hat? Aber ist ok, das ist eure Sache. Müsst nur aufpassen, dass ihr euch nicht zu nahe kommt, also Marcel und du, denn das muss ich dann auch, wenn wir zurückgetauscht haben. Und du willst bestimmt nicht, dass ich mit ihm rumknutsche, Schätzelein."

"Du lässt die Pfoten von meinem Marcel!"

Sven lachte leise, genau diese Reaktion hatte er provozieren wollen. "Na, dann passt auf, dass ihr nicht zu auffällig werdet. Und versuch auch nen bisschen mit den anderen Jungs zu reden, sonst ist es komisch, wenn ichs auf einmal tu."

Lars seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber bald bin ich wieder in Leverkusen und Marcel und ich sehen uns nicht mehr so oft..."

"Ich will euch doch gar nicht auseinanderreißen", meinte Sven. "Nur hin und wieder mit Mats oder Neven..."

"Du meinst wir sollen Mats einweihen?" fragte Lars.

"Nein, macht, was ihr für richtig haltet. Das ist schon ok so. Aber ihr solltet nicht nur zusammen auf dem Zimmer hängen und so. Und beim Training auch mal mit anderen zusammen gehen."

"Wir versuchen unser bestes", versprach Lars.

"Dann... viel Spaß", wünschte Sven und legte auf. Es hatte gut getan mit Lars über alles zu reden, aber jetzt saß er wieder alleine da. Draußen auf der Wiese vor dem Hotel im Dunklen. Fünf Minuten, sagte er sich. Er würde einfach fünf Minuten hier sitzen und an nichts denken und dann wieder hoch zu Simon gehen. Und sich ein zweites Mal vor ihm outen. Er seufzte. Genau das hatte er versucht zu vermeiden. Aber Lars hatte recht, Simon musste eingeweiht werden, sonst würde es nur zu neuen Problemen kommen.

Langsam stand er auf und ging gemächlich zum Hotel zurück. Zum Glück begegnete ihm niemand auf dem Weg nach oben. Vor Simons Tür sah er sich noch ein, zwei Mal um, dann klopfte er vorsichtig. Hoffentlich war Kieß noch nicht da! Und hoffentlich hielt Simon wirklich die Klappe! Wenig später öffnet Simon die Tür. "Lars?" fragte er überrascht.

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Ja klar", sagte Simon und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Ich muss dir noch was sagen", murmelte Sven.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Simon besorgt.

"Nichts Schlimmes. Eigentlich jedenfalls...", murmelte Sven. Irgendwie war es ihm bei Gonzo leichter gefallen, dabei konnte ihm hier viel weniger passieren.

"Dafür guckst du aber ziemlich bedrückt."

"Hm, ja...", murmelte Sven. "Ich muss dir was sagen", wiederholte er.

"Raus mit der Sprache", sagte Simon und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

"Ich... ich bin nicht Lars."

Simon öffnete den Mund und starrte ihn an. "Wie.. du... bist nicht Lars?"

"Ich bin Sven", erklärte Sven ernst.

Simons Augen wurden noch größer. "Ich... muss mich setzen", sagte er und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken.

"Sorry", murmelte Sven, und kurz zuckte sein Mundwinkel. Schon wieder entschuldigte er sich, Gonzo würd ihn sofort darauf ansprechen.

"Du... bist Sven?" fragte Simon langsam.

Ein Nicken. "Ja, bin ich. Seit..." Er grinste. "Ok, ich bin schon immer Sven gewesen, aber ich bin hier bei euch seit der Sommerpause."

"Und Lars... ist dann in Dortmund?"

“Ja, ist er. Wir haben getauscht.“ Jetzt klang es einfach, normal, simpel, aber das war es nicht.

"Und warum zum Teufel macht ihr so was?"

“Lars hat sich in jemanden aus meiner Mannschaft verliebt...“

"Lars ist... ihr seid beide...?" Simon holte tief Luft. "Ihr seid beide schwul und Lars hat sich in nen Dortmunder verknallt und deshalb spielt ihr jetzt das doppelte Benderchen?"

Sven grinste. “So kann man es ausdrücken. Ja, wir spielen das doppelte Benderchen. Und zumindest Lars hatte Glück.“

"Das ist wirklich... ich bin ein bisschen sprachlos", sagte Simon kopfschüttelnd. "Wie seid ihr denn auf so einen Gedanken gekommen?"

"Keine Ahnung", zuckte Sven mit den Schultern. "War einfach ne Idee, wie er an ihn rankommen konnte. Und ganz ohne Alkohol, die Idee", grinste Sven.

"Den hätte ich jetzt gern", murmelte Simon und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Ich... ich nehme an, Gonzo weiß, dass du nicht Lars bist?"

"Ja. Hat er nur zu spät erfahren."

"Was meinst du mit zu spät?"

Sven seufzte. "Zu spät halt. So, dass er sich verarscht vorkommt."

"La... Sven ich kann keine Gedanken lesen", sagte Simon. "Warum fühlt sich Gonzo von dir verarscht?"

"Wir..." Sven zögerte. Das konnte er Simon doch nicht erzählen, noch einmal Gonzos Vertrauen missbrauchen. "Er hat mich für Lars gehalten und ist sich verarscht vorgekommen."

Simon musterte ihn. "Oh sag bitte nicht, dass du als Lars mit ihm im Bett warst..."

"Sag ich nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist Gonzo stocksauer auf mich."

"Weiß Gonzo warum ihr die Rollen getauscht habt?"

"Ja. Weiß er."

"Dann weiß er auch, dass Lars in jemand anderen verliebt ist", murmelte Simon.

"Ja, weiß er."

"Armer Kerl. Warum hat er auch nicht früher mit der Sprache rausgerückt..."

"Vermutlich hätte er dann auch keine Chance gehabt. Ich hab’s schon nach ein paar Tagen gemerkt, wie Gonzo mich angesehen hat - und Lars hat es nie bemerkt."

"Das macht es vermutlich nicht besser für Gonzo", sagte Simon.

"Nein, sicher nicht. Aber Lars hat es wirklich nie gesehen. Vielleicht, weil er einfach nie auf die Idee gekommen ist."

"Aber du hast es gesehen."

"Ja, sofort."

"Und du hast ihn trotzdem in dem Glauben gelassen, dass du Lars bist?"

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "War ja nur der eine Abend da. Und er meinte... naja, ach, was weiß ich..." Er sollte nun wirklich nicht zu viel erzählen.

"Langsam verstehe ich, warum Gonzo so sauer auf dich ist", sagte Simon kopfschüttelnd. "Du hast mir vorhin gesagt, dass du Gonzo magst. Stimmt das?"

Sven nickte, "Ja, das stimmt. ich mag ihn... sehr."

"Hast du Gonzo das gesagt?"

"Hab ich. Aber... das fand er nicht so toll."

"Ihr hab ihn verarscht und ihn verletzt", sagte Simon sanft. "Er muss in einem Atemzug überwinden, dass Lars nicht mehr zu haben, dafür aber sein Bruder auf ihn steht. Das ist ziemlich viel."

"Und sobald wir mal drei Worte ruhig miteinander reden, flippt er wieder aus."

Simon grinste leicht. "Da kommt der temperamentvolle Südländer durch."

"Der Kampfstier..."

"Ja, das passt."

"Und... wie beruhigt man Kampfstiere?"

"Gute Frage... Hartnäckig bleiben, würde ich sagen. Ich kann gern versuchen ein gutes Wort für dich einzulegen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie erfolgversprechend das ist."

"Nachdem du jetzt bescheid weißt wird das noch schwieriger sein."

"Es war schon richtig, dass du mich eingeweiht hast", meinte Simon. "Sonst hätte ich mich morgen früh wohl ziemlich in die Nesseln gesetzt."

"Immerhin wär das Gonzo gegenüber fair gewesen."

"Also... wie machen wir jetzt weiter?" fragte Simon.

"Keine Ahnung... red morgen mit Gonzo, ja?"

Simon nickte. "Mach ich. Wie lange wollt ihr euren Tausch eigentlich noch durchziehen?"

"Bis wir zurückfahren. Wir haben Gonzo versprochen dann gleich zurückzutauschen. Aber vorher geht es nicht."

"Und Lars geht es gut? Oder hat er auch solche Probleme wie du?"

"Nein, der... der hat seinen Freund. Der hatte es selbst rausgefunden und ihn irgendwann einfach mit 'Lars' angesprochen."

"Immerhin etwas."

Sven nickte. "Die beiden sind total glücklich."

"Du willst mir nicht erzählen, wer es ist, oder?" fragte Simon neugierig.

"Nein", schüttelte Sven den Kopf. "Das müssen die beiden machen."

Simon nickte. "Schon klar. Sag Lars trotzdem, dass ich mich für ihn freue."

"Mach ich - wenn wir wieder telefonieren."

Bevor Simon antworten konnte, ging die Tür auf und Kieß kam ins Zimmer. "Oh Lars", sagte er überrascht.

"Hi", grinste Sven, der innerhalb von Sekunden umschalten musste.

"Stör ich?" fragte Kieß.

"Nein, nein, wir sind schon fertig", versicherte ihm Sven und stand auf.

"Du musst aber nicht wegen mir verschwinden."

"Nein, nein, ich sollte auch langsam ins Bett."

"Dann gute Nacht", lächelte Simon.

"Euch auch - bis morgen!"

Er verließ das Zimmer der beiden und machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes. Am liebsten hätte er Lars jetzt angerufen, aber der vergnügte sich jetzt vermutlich mit Marcel. Also musste eine kurze SMS genügen. [Hab mit Simon geredet, er hat toll reagiert und will mit Gonzo sprechen. Ruf an, wenn du Zeit hast.]

Bernd war noch nicht da, also würde es ihn auch nicht stören, wenn er noch ein wenig Fernsah. Er machte sich fertig und kuschelte sich ins Bett. Eine halbe Stunde später war er fast eingeschlafen, als sich sein Handy meldete. [Noch wach?]

Gähnend tippte er ein kurzes [Ja] zurück. Sekunden später klingelte das Handy.

"Hey", nahm Sven das Gespräch entgegen.

"Hey, was gibt’s?"

"Ich soll dich von Simon grüßen. Er freut sich für dich und Mr. Unbekannt."

Einen Moment war es still, dann drehte Lars sich offensichtlich im Bett um. "Marcel? Grüße von Simon... nein, nein, weiß er nicht. Aber er freut sich für uns."

"Hast du mit Marcel geredet? Also das Gonzo Bescheid weiß?" fragte Sven,

"Ja, hab ich. Ist ok, meint er. Aber mehr sollten wir es nicht verraten."

"Nein. Ich hab Simon auch gesagt, dass ihr es ihm wenn schon selbst sagen müsst. Er war zwar neugierig, hat es aber eingesehen", sagte Sven.

"So ist Simon."

"Er war allerdings ziemlich geschockt, als ich ihm erzählt hab, dass ich nicht Lars bin", grinste Sven.

"Bis auf Marcel wird das jeder sein. Ja, ja, ist ja gut", grinste Lars sicher Marcel an.

Sven lächelte. Lars klang so überglücklich. "Ärgert Schmelle dich?"

"Nur nen bisschen - musst nicht kommen und mich retten."

"Dann ist gut. Sonst hätte ich mir Schmelle mal ordentlich zur Brust nehmen müssen", grinste Sven.

"Musst du nicht, das mach... Marcel!"

Diesmal musste Sven lachen. "Ich glaube wir hören eher auf, ehe ich noch Dinge höre, die zu viel für meine zarten Ohren sind."

"Wir können uns bestimmt auch zurückhalten, Sven", grinste Lars breit und kuschelte sich in Marcels Arme. Es war wirklich wie ein Traum mit ihm. Marcel zog ihn noch enger an sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss gegen den Hals. Lars grinste, nein, jetzt würde er Marcel davon nicht abhalten. Ein zweiter Kuss folgte. Und ein dritter. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt doch auflegen. "Ähm, Sven... ist sonst alles ok?"

"Du klingst irgendwie abgelenkt", grinste Sven.

"Nur... ein bisschen." Den Worten folgte ein leises Seufzen.

"Ok, es wird eindeutig Zeit das Telefonat zu beenden. Viel Spaß noch!"

"Danke. Und dir viel Glück!"

"Danke", sagte Sven und legte auf. Auch Lars legte auf und lehnte sich in Marcels Arme.


	29. Doch nicht ganz so langsam

"Geht’s Sven gut?" fragte Marcel, der immer noch hingebungsvoll Lars Hals küsste.

"Hmm... hat wohl einigen Ärger... aber abgesehen davon..."

Marcel nickte. Das konnte er sich vorstellen, nachdem was Lars ihm erzählt hatte.

"Hat jetzt ja Simon eingeweiht... Hmm, mach das noch mal, ja?"

"Was denn?" fragte Marcel unschuldig. "Etwa das hier?"

"Hmm", machte Lars genießerisch. "Das ist gut..." Es war wirklich gut, wie Marcel seinen Nacken bearbeitete. Dabei hielten sie weiter an ihrem Vorsatz fest, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Sie trugen beide Shirts und kurze Hosen und bisher hatte sich keine Hand unter den Stoff verirrt. Marcel hatte nur einfach während des Telefonats angefangen seinen Nacken zu küssen, seinen Hals, und leicht an der empfindlichen Haut zu knabbern. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen lief durch seinen Körper. Es fühlte sich so großartig, was Marcel mit ihm anstellte.

"Vermutlich sollten wir langsam schlafen, hm?" murmelte Marcel, machte allerdings keine Anstalten mit seinen Liebkosungen aufzuhören.

"Schon, aber... naja, noch nicht, ja?"

"Gut", flüsterte Marcel. Er hatte eigentlich auch nicht wirklich vorgehabt, jetzt aufzuhören.

"Ist viel zu schön dafür", lächelte Lars leicht und lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Sofort rutschte Marcel ein Stück höher und begann hingebungsvoll die Stelle direkt hinter Lars Ohr zu küssen. Marcel war verdammt geschickt, fand Lars, und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Marcel lächelte. Lars gefiel offenbar das, was er hier tat. Und das sollte es auch. Er wollte Lars verwöhnen, wollte ihm gefallen. Es war verrückt, wie schnell er sich auf Lars eingelassen hatte. Aber Lars hatte sich einfach in sein Herz geschlichen. Mit seiner Offenheit, seiner liebevollen Art...

Er war ganz anders als Sven, zumindest, wenn man beide kannte, und wenn zumindest einer von ihnen seine Masken komplett fallen ließ. Und das hatte Lars getan. So wie Lars war, wenn sie allein war, kannte ihn vermutlich nur sein Bruder. Marcel fühlte sich geehrt, dass er Lars so kennenlernen durfte. Und je mehr er ihn küsste und liebkoste, desto mehr ließ er sich gehen.

Wenn er so weitermachte, würden sie sich beide nicht mehr lange zurückhalten können. Und irgendwie wollte er das auch nicht mehr unbedingt. Lars in seinen Armen, sein fester Körper, sein Geruch und Geschmack hatten ihn förmlich willenlos werden lassen. Ehe er noch länger drüber nachdenken konnte, schob er eine Hand unter Lars Shirt. Er hörte Lars deutlicher atmen. Und als er seine Hand höher schob, fühlte er auch, wie sich Lars Brustkorb hob und senkte.

Er tastete sich ein wenig höher, bis er eine der festen Brustwarzen erreicht hatte. Als er leicht dagegen stieß, wurde er mit einem leichten Keuchen von Lars Lippen belohnt. Wieder küsste Marcel ihn hinter dem Ohr, dabei strich er weiter über Lars' Brust.

"Marcel", wisperte Lars erregt, dann tastete er nach dem Saum von Marcels Shirt und schob seine Hand darunter. Er drehte sich ein wenig, ließ aber seinen Kopf wo er war, damit Marcel ihn weiter so küssen konnte. Mit seiner Hand begann er über Marcels Rücken zu streicheln. Auch Marcels Hand schob sich höher, unter dem Shirt, und streichelte seine Haut. Dabei strich er immer wieder über Lars Brustwarzen.

"Marcel", wisperte Lars erneut und drehte nun doch den Kopf, weg von den verführerischen Lippen, um ihn nun zu küssen. Und schon legten sich die Lippen, die eben noch unter seinem Ohr gewesen waren, auf seinen Mund. Leidenschaftlich küsste Marcel Lars, während er sich noch näher an ihn schob. Waren die Hände bis jetzt noch eher ruhig gewesen, so strichen sie jetzt immer hastiger und zielstrebiger über den Körper des anderen.

"Shirt", nuschelte Marcel gegen Lars' Lippen. Im nächsten Moment zerrte es an Lars' Kleidung, und im ehe er sich versah, war das Shirt weg. Marcels Blick folgte seinem Weg auf den Boden neben dem Bett. Sofort nahmen sie den kurz unterbrochenen Kuss wieder auf. Eng schmiegten sie sich aneinander, fühlten die nackte Haut des anderen und genossen jede Bewegung, durch die ihre Haut aneinander rieb. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurden der Kuss und die Berührungen ihrer Hände. Lars bemerkte erst nach einem Moment, dass sich eine von Marcels Händen unter den Bund seiner Hose geschlichen hatte.

Ganz vorsichtig bewegte Marcel seine Finger dort. Lars sagte nichts, sondern küsste ihn nur weiter und zeigte ihm so und dadurch, dass er sich den Fingern leicht entgegen schob, dass es ihm gefiel. Mehr als gefiel. Marcel lächelte in den Kuss, dann schob er seine Hand noch ein Stück tiefer, bis er Lars' Schwanz mit den Fingerspitzen berührte. Ein leises Aufkeuchen, zurückhaltend, wie Lars immer war, war die Folge der Berührung.

Marcels Körper kribbelte vor Aufregung und Erregung. Er wiederholte die Berührung, strich diesmal über die gesamte Länge von Lars Schwanz. Lars wandte sich dabei, wollte noch mehr von den Fingern spüren, die ihn so geschickt reizten. Und Marcel tat ihm den Gefallen, indem er seine Hand nun leicht um seinen Schwanz schloss. Leise keuchte Lars auf, löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah ihn kurz an. Marcels Augen waren dunkler als sonst, seine Wangen gerötet. Ein paar Haarsträhnen hingen ihm in die Stirn. Er sah schlichtweg heiß aus - noch heißer als sonst, heißer, als wenn er nassgeschwitzt einen Sieg bejubelte, heißer... die nächste Berührung ließ ihn diesen Gedanken verlieren, denn jetzt strich Marcel mit dem Daumen über Lars' Spitze.

Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen. Schon fühlte er wieder Marcels Lippen, die ihn hungrig küssten. Dabei wiederholte Marcel die Berührung mit seinem Daumen. Ein drittes Mal strich er darüber, dann fühlte er Lars' Hand, die seine zur Seite stieß. "Was?" murmelte Marcel. Anstatt zu antworten küsste Lars ihn nur wieder, schob sich noch näher an ihn heran und begann Marcels Brust zu streicheln.

Marcel seufzte in den Kuss und schob sich Lars Händen entgegen. Lars begann seinen ganzen Brustkorb zu streicheln. Endlich bewegten sich Lars' Finger auch weiter nach unten, zum Bund der Shorts. Mit hungrigen Augen sah Marcel ihn an. Lars erwiderte den Blick mindestens ebenso so hungrig. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen wieder, heiß und leidenschaftlich.

Einen Moment vergaß Lars alles um sich herum, konzentrierte sich nur auf Marcels Lippen und Zunge. Dann war da wieder Marcels Hand, strich über seinen Hintern, dann nach vorn und zu seinem Schwanz. Lars keuchte rau und erinnerte sich an seine eigene Hand, die reglos auf dem Bund von Marcels Hose lag. Er schob sie gleich unter den Bund der Shorts. Marcel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Endlich! Endlich waren sie so weit. Und Lars' Hand fühlte sich einfach großartig an! Groß und einfach... genau richtig. Auch, wie er ihn umfasste, wie er ihn anfasste, massierte – perfekt!

"Marcel", stöhnte Lars heiser. Marcel lächelte ihn nur an und küsste ihn dann wieder, während er die Hand schneller bewegte. Lars versuchte die Bewegungen seiner eigenen Hand denen von Marcel anzupassen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann keuchte Marcel ebenso wie er selbst. Lars war vorhin schon kurz davor gewesen zu kommen und so aufgeheizt wie er war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er den nahenden Orgasmus spürte. Er stöhnte heftiger, dann fühlte er es in seinem Innern zucken.

"Ja", keuchte Marcel. "Komm..."

Lars nickte leicht, dann keuchte er noch einmal langgezogen und kam. Lars sah so heiß aus, als er kam. Marcel legte einen Arm um ihn, und als Lars seine Hand nicht weiter bewegte, schob er seine eigene darüber und begann sich so zu massieren. Nur wenige Minuten später, stieß Marcel einen heiseren Schrei aus, dann kam er ebenfalls. Dann zog er Lars noch dichter an sich. Lars schmiegte sich an ihn, immer noch ziemlich atemlos, aber mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Hmm", machte Marcel genießerisch und zog seine Hand aus der Hose. "Bäh", machte er nur.

Lars grinste und drückte Marcel einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ab ins Bad", schob Marcel ihn von sich. "Und dann... ins Bett." Lars brummte. Zum aufstehen hatte er jetzt eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust.

"Na komm, wir kleben..."

"Na gut", seufzte Lars.

"Danach kuscheln wir uns ins Bett, ok?"

"Das klingt gut", nickte Lars und lächelte Marcel an. Seinen Marcel.

"Na siehste", grinste Marcel und stand auf.

"Marcel?"

"Hm?"

"Die Shorts wirst du wechseln müssen", grinste Lars.

Marcel sah an sich herunter und lachte auf. "Du auch, mein Schatz."

"Du zuerst", sagte Lars zwinkernd. Marcel grinste, stand auf und zog seine Shorts ohne viel Umschweife aus. Lars genoss den Anblick aus vollen Zügen.

"Na komm, du auch", forderte Marcel ihn auf. Grinsend schob sich Lars aus dem Bett und entledigte sich seiner Shorts. Marcel sah ihm dabei genau zu - und schien ganz angetan von dem, was er sah.

"Zufrieden?" fragte Lars und breitete seine Arme aus.

Marcel lachte auf. "Oh ja, sehr zufrieden. Alles dran, soweit ich sehen kann, und in gutem Zustand. Nur bisschen... beschmiert, aber das kriegen wir schon wieder weg."

"Daran bist du nicht ganz unschuldig mein Lieber."

"Ok, wenn du so bittest, dann komm ich mit und... helfe dir."

Lars lachte und griff nach Marcels Hand. "Sehr gute Idee.

Er zog Marcel ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. "Willst du duschen?"

"Warum nicht?" fragte Marcel. "Nackt sind wir ja schon mal."

"Gut, dann... du zuerst? Oder?"

"Warum haben die hier wohl so schön große Duschkabinen in die Zimmer gebaut?" fragte Marcel grinsend.

Lars sah an die Decke der Kabine. "Mit breitem Regenwasserdings", nickte er. "Also los."

Marcel lachte und stieg in die Kabine. Lars folgte ihm und stellte das warme Wasser an. Wie ein Sommerregen fiel das Wasser weich und warm auf sie herunter. Marcel legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss einen Moment das Gefühl des Wassers auf seinem Gesicht. Auch Lars entspannte sich jetzt, fühlte das warme Wasser über seinen Körper rinnen und Marcel direkt neben sich. Nach einem Moment schlang Marcel die Arme um ihn. "Das war also... langsam, hm?"

Lars lachte leise. "Ja, sehr langsam. Ich mein - wir haben ja sogar einen ganzen Tag ausgehalten."

Marcel schmiegte sich an ihn. "24 lange Stunden? Kaum zu glauben."

"Hmm... alles andere wäre viel zu lange gewesen, oder?"

"Ja, viel viel zu lange."

"Aber so... können wir es immer noch langsam angehen lassen, oder? Ich meine, so alles, was noch..."

"Natürlich", sagte Marcel. "Ich will es auch nicht überstürzen."

Lars nickte leicht und schmiegte sich an Marcel. Es war einfach schön so...

"So was wie mit dir, hab ich echt noch nie erlebt", nuschelte Marcel.

"Hm?", machte Lars leise. Das hatte er nicht gedacht.

"Ich... es geht alles so schnell und fühlt sich trotzdem richtig an", sagte Marcel leise.

"So schnell hab ichs auch noch nie erlebt." Allgemein hatte Lars ja nicht so viel Erfahrung, aber wenn, dann hatte er sich auch immer mehr Zeit gelassen.

Marcel sah ihn an und lächelte. "Wir sind schon zwei. Da verbringen wir die EM zusammen und trotzdem musst du dich erst hier einschleichen, damit es klappt."

"Irgendwie... ja, irgendwie hatte es da nicht geklappt", murmelte Lars. Er konnte ja schlecht erzählen, dass er sich nicht getraut hatte.

"Aber jetzt hat es geklappt", lächelte Marcel.

"Dafür hat sich auch das Risiko gelohnt."

Marcel nickte und drückte einen Kuss auf Lars Schulter. Leise lachte Lars und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Wollen wir ins Bett?" fragte Marcel.

"Hm, ja, klingt gut", stimmte Lars zu und ließ Marcel los. Der stellte das Wasser ab und schob die Schiebetür auf. Er trat aus der Dusche und griff nach den beiden Handtüchern. Lars folgte ihm.

"Hier", reichte Marcel ihm eines der Handtücher, dann trocknete er sich ebenfalls ab.

Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie zurück ins Zimmer, wo sie sich wieder ins Bett kuschelten. Diesmal allerdings so wie sie waren, ohne Klamotten. Es war so schön, sich in Ruhe fühlen zu können, kennenlernen, eher... körperlich kennenlernen. Marcel gähnte leicht. Er fühlte sich angenehm erschöpft. Lars' Hände auf seinem Rücken waren so gemütlich, sein Körper warm, genau so sollte es sein, fand er.

"Schlaf gut", nuschelte Marcel.

"Du auch", erwiderte Lars ebenso undeutlich. Marcel lächelte, dann schloss er die Augen und war wenig später eingeschlafen. Auch Lars brauchte nicht lange, dann schlief er ebenfalls


	30. Noch ein Redeversuch

Sven schlief längst nicht so schnell ein, wie sein Bruder. Er wälzte sich hin und her und grübelte über Gonzo nach. Über Gonzo und über Simon, der jetzt Bescheid wusste. Über den Tausch und über die Sache zwischen Gonzo und ihm. Das alles war so chaotisch. Wenn er bloß wüsste, wie Gonzo darauf reagieren würde! Vermutlich würde er wütend sein, dass Sven Simon alles erzählt hatte. Und dann würde er erst recht nicht mehr mit ihm reden, und selbst die geringe Chance auf eine Freundschaft war vertan. Aber er hatte doch keine Wahl gehabt! Spätestens wenn Lars wieder in Leverkusen gewesen wäre, hätte Simon etwas gemerkt. Auch, wenn sie es nie gedacht hatten - sie waren doch sehr unterschiedlich.

Seufzend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. Er hörte Bernds leises Schnarchen, aber diesmal half ihm das Geräusch nicht beim einschlafen. Viel zu durcheinander und aufgewühlt war er, und immer wieder meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen zu Wort. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Gonzo gegangen und hätte ihm alles gebeichtet. Aber Gonzo würde ihn sofort rausschmeißen - oder?

Sven runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, wer mit Gonzo auf einem Zimmer war. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis es ihm wieder einfiel. Manu Friedrich. Der sollte nun nicht unbedingt etwas von allem mitbekommen... Vielleicht konnte er Gonzo anrufen? Oder... unter einem Vorwand aus dem Zimmer locken? Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und sah auf die Anzeige seines Weckers. Viertel nach Zehn... also noch nicht zu spät – oder? Nein, er musste das jetzt tun, sonst würde er in dieser Nacht gar keine Ruhe mehr finden.

Leise stand er auf, zog eine lange Trainingshose und die dazugehörige Jacke an, schlüpfte in seine Adiletten und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Zum Glück hatte Bernd einen tiefen Schlaf. So kam er unbemerkt aus dem Zimmer und konnte leise den Gang entlang zu Gonzos Zimmer schleichen. Verstohlen sah er sich um, ehe er leise klopfte. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er Schritte im Zimmer hörte, dann stand Gonzo vor ihm. Überrascht sah er ihn an, dann veränderte sich sein Blick zu wütend. "Was willst du?", zischte er.

"Können wir kurz reden?" bat Sven leise.

Gonzo sah sich um, dann nickte er und kam aus dem Zimmer. Er trug nur Shorts und ein dünnes T-Shirt. Sven bemühte sich, Gonzo nicht mit den Augen zu verschlingen, was ihm schwerfiel. Gonzo griff seinen Zimmerschlüssel und zog die Tür hinter sich in Schloss. "Also?", forderte er Sven auf.

"Wir... nicht hier auf dem Flur, ja?"

"Wo dann?"

"Ich... irgendwo, wo wir Ruhe haben und nicht gestört werden."

Leise seufzte Gonzo, dann blickte er zur Seite, zur Treppe. "Unten?"

Sven nickte. Gonzo sah ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann ging er vor nach unten. Hier befanden sich einige gemütliche Sitzecken, die zu dieser Uhrzeit verlassen waren.

"Also", sagte Gonzo, als er sich gesetzt hatte. "Was willst du schon wieder?“

"Ich hab vorhin mit Simon geredet", murmelte er.

"Das ist schön für dich", schnaubte Gonzo.

"Er weiß jetzt, dass ich Sven bin."

"Was?" fragte Gonzo entsetzt.

"Er weiß, dass ich nicht Lars bin."

"Und wieso zum Teufel weiß er das?"

"Na, weil ich es ihm gesagt habe."

"Aber warum? In ein paar Tagen tauscht ihr doch eh wieder!“

"Weil ich dachte, dass es richtig wäre. Außerdem hätte er es spätestens dann bemerkt."

"Du solltest das Denken sein lassen", fauchte Gonzo.

"Was - warum? War das falsch?"

"Ja verdammt! Simon ist doch nicht dumm. Der wird eins und eins zusammen zählen und wissen, was noch los ist. Was zwischen uns passiert ist."

Sven zögerte. Nein, das würde er Gonzo nicht auch noch gestehen. "Und... das wär schlimm?"

"Ja! Aber das verstehst du vermutlich wieder nicht. Du sagst immer zu, dass es dir leid tut und trotzdem trampelst du immer weiter auf meinen Gefühlen herum. Warum?"

"Weil ich es wieder gutmachen will", überlegte Sven.

"Dann hast du eine wirklich merkwürdige Art, das zu versuchen", schnaubte Gonzo. "Was hat dein Outing vor Simon denn für einen Grund?"

"Wenn man verliebt ist, denkt man nicht mehr klar", erklärte Sven leise.

"Blödsinn", sagte Gonzo, allerdings mit nicht wirklich viel Nachdruck.

"Er macht sich Sorgen um dich."

"Um mich?" fragte Gonzo.

"Ja, weil er merkt, dass mit dir was nicht stimmt."

"Ach scheiße", murmelte Gonzo.

"Er weiß Bescheid?", fragte Sven und fühlte sich so schlecht bei dieser Lüge.

Gonzo zögerte, dann nickte er leicht. "Hat’s irgendwie rausgefunden..."

Sven sah ihn ruhig an. "Ist gut, dass er das weiß. Er ist ein guter Kerl, und ist gut, dass er von dir weiß."

"Aber es sollte doch niemand wissen", sagte Gonzo leise. "Es... es gab doch eh keine Chance..."

Sven konnte seinen erstaunten Blick nicht unterdrücken, glücklicherweise sah Gonzo nach unten und bemerkte ihn nicht. Gonzo schluckte sichtbar, dann holte er tief Luft. "Und warum hast du Simon dann von dir erzählt? Warum hast du ihm nicht einfach gesagt, dass du nicht weißt, was mit mir los ist?"

"Ich halte Simon für einen tollen Freund, vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass er es weiß."

"Hast du ihm auch gesagt, warum ihr getauscht habt?" fragte Gonzo und klang erschöpft.

"Weil Lars verliebt in jemanden aus meiner Mannschaft ist."

"Komisch, dass er noch nicht bei mir war, um zu sagen, wie leid es ihm tut", sagte Gonzo kopfschüttelnd. "Was hast du ihm noch erzählt Sven?"

"Das ist doch mein Part, das mit dem Leidtun", murmelte Sven und überging die Frage damit.

"Sven, was hast du ihm noch erzählt?"

"Naja", murmelte Sven. "Nicht mehr viel... Das mit Lars und Marcel halt. Und... dass du auch bescheid weißt."

"Du hast ihm nicht erzählt, was zwischen uns passiert ist?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf, das hatte er nicht. Dass Simon es erraten hatte, musste er ja nicht verraten. Gonzo holte erleichtert Luft. "Das ist gut..."

Ok, Sven musste Simon morgen also abfangen und ihm unbedingt von diesem Gespräch erzählen. "Er würd dir nicht den Kopf abreißen..."

"Wieso sollte er mir auch den Kopf abreißen?" fragte Gonzo.

"Naja, weil du nicht willst, dass er Bescheid weiß."

"Was hat Simon zu all dem gesagt?"

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht viel. Er brauchte etwas um damit fertig zu werden, dass ich nicht Lars bin."

"Und dann?"

"Dann war eigentlich nicht mehr viel." Verdammt, wenn er sich jetzt verplapperte, dann konnte er das mit Gonzo vergessen. "Wie hat Simon eigentlich von dir erfahren?"

Gonzo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Irgendwie muss ich mich verraten haben..."

"Aber... ist gut, dass ers weiß", meinte Sven. "Oder?"

"Wieso? Er kann mir doch auch nicht helfen."

"Aber zuhören. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich Lars für so was habe."

"Was bringt es denn, darüber zu reden?" fragte Gonzo.

"Ich finde, es tut gut. Wenn jemand zuhört und einem auch mal die Meinung geigt."

"Kann Simon das hier alles ungeschehen machen?" fragte Gonzo und seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht. "Kann er mir dabei helfen, dass es aufhört? All diese blöden Gefühle abstellen?"

"Nein", gab Sven zu. "Aber... wenn ich ganz egoistisch bin, will ich das auch gar nicht."

"Du würdest mich also wieder anlügen und als Lars mit mir ins Bett gehen?"

"Blödmann", knurrte Sven.

Gonzo unterdrückte eine wütende Antwort. "Weißt du, wie schwer das alles für mich ist?"

Sven sah ihn aufmerksam an.

"Ich... ich hab so lange für Lars geschwärmt und dann erfahre ich, dass er auf Marcel steht", sagte Gonzo leise und blickte abwesend auf seine Hände. "Dafür tauchst du auf. Du siehst ihm so ähnlich und manchmal... manchmal kann man euch kaum auseinander halten. Aber du bist nicht wie Lars."

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben immer gemeint, dass wir uns total ähnlich wären. Auch... innerlich. Aber das sind wir nicht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lars so anders ist. Ruhiger und sachlicher, ernster und irgendwie... verantwortungsvoller. Er ist ja auch der ältere", grinste er schief. "Aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ich ihn beschützen müsste."

"Ich fand Lars immer ein wenig zu zurückhaltend", murmelte Gonzo. "Das hat mich einerseits gereizt, aber irgendwie... als du plötzlich so offensiv mit mir geflirtet hast, da hätte ich es ahnen müssen. Das war nicht Lars' Art."

"Aber du hast es dir so gewünscht", folgerte Sven. "Also hast du drüber weggesehen."

Gonzo nickte. "Außerdem hat es mir gefallen. Das Flirten und so..."

Sven lächelte. "Ich fands auch sehr schön. So schön, dass ich irgendwann gar nicht mehr daran gedacht habe wer ich bin. Ja, ich weiß, das glaubst du mir nicht, aber... ich hab halt an dich gedacht."

"Ich hab dich Lars genannt", sagte Gonzo leise.

"Ich weiß. Ein Mal. Aber bis dahin... und du weißt auch, wann du mich so genannt hast."

Gonzo schluckte leicht. Ja, er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran.

"Da hast du genauso wenig nachgedacht wie ich..."

"Nein", gab Gonzo zu.

Erleichtert nickte Sven, das war auf jeden Fall schon mal ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

"Trotzdem war es falsch", sagte Gonzo schnell. "Ich... vielleicht..."

"Hm?", machte Sven leise.

"Wenn du ehrlich gewesen wärst..." Wieder stoppte Gonzo mitten im Satz. Jetzt sah Sven ihn nur an. "Ach vergiss es", brummte Gonzo. "Ist eh egal."

"Nein, ist es nicht", wisperte Sven. Er zögerte kurz, dann legte er seine Hand auf Gonzos.

Einen Moment ließ Gonzo die Berührung zu, dann zog er seine Hand ruckartig weg. "Warum lässt du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe?"

"Weil ich dich will."

"Du hast mich belogen. Warum sollte ich dir jetzt glauben?"

"Würd ich es nicht ehrlich meinen, dann würd ich es nicht so verzweifelt versuchen."

"Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen Sven?"

"Weil... weil ich dich nie wieder anlügen würde?"

Gonzo schnaubte. "Ja klar."

"Ich versprech es dir."

"Du machst dir das Leben sehr einfach!"

"Ach, Gonzo", wisperte Sven.

"Was heißt hier 'Ach, Gonzo'? Warum willst du mich nicht verstehen?"

"Ich versteh dich. Ich versteh dich genau. Aber... verstehst du mich auch? Ich hab mich total in dich verguckt. Wenn ich irgendwie könnte, ich würd es ändern. Den Anfang. Dir gleich gestehen, wer ich bin."

"Hör auf damit", flüsterte Gonzo.

"Warum Gonzo?", fragte Sven leise.

"Weil... weil das nicht fair ist."

"Ist es das nicht? Dann ist es auch nicht fair, dass du mich so behandelst."

"Du verstehst gar nichts!"

"Nicht? Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, einen großen. Ich habe dich ausgenutzt, habe ausgenutzt, dass du mich für meinen Bruder gehalten hast. Aber... ich bin jetzt ehrlich. Und du gibst mir nicht mal die Chance auf eine... Freundschaft."

"Wie stellst du dir denn eine Freundschaft zwischen uns vor? Wie sollte das klappen, wenn wir... wenn du... angeblich mehr von mir willst?"

"Vor allem möchte ich dich kennenlernen und mit dir befreundet sein. Alles andere... wäre schön."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

"Deswegen bist du so unfair zu mir?"

"Ich bin nicht unfair."

"Nen bisschen schon. Du gibst mir kaum die Chance mal mit dir zu reden."

"Wir reden ständig!"

"Ja, und ich hab immer Angst, dass du im nächsten Moment aufstehst und gehst."

"Sven, du verstehst das nicht..."

Sven nickte leicht. "Das versteh ich wirklich nicht."

"Dann sind wir uns ja wenigstens darin einig."

"Magst du es mir nicht erklären?"

Gonzo zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Sven seufzte leise. So kam er nicht weiter. Und wenn Simon... er musste ihn unbedingt morgen früh abfangen.

"Es tut mir leid", wisperte Gonzo. "Aber... es ist besser so Sven.“

Kurzentschlossen hob Sven die Hand und legte sie auf Gonzos. Gonzos Blick wanderte zu Svens Hand, die auf seiner eigenen lag und seufzte tief. Sie war fest und warm, und irgendetwas in ihm weigerte sich seine eigene Hand wegzuziehen. Aber genau das war ja das Problem. Seine blöden Gefühle, die ständig Achterbahn fuhren. Was hatte Sven nur mit ihm angestellt?

War es nur die Ähnlichkeit zu Lars? Oder war da mehr? Dieses offensivere Auftreten, das ihn so attraktiv machte? Sven war anders als Lars, aber deshalb nicht weniger anziehend. Und diese Anziehungskraft machte ihn fertig. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so von einem Bruder auf den anderen wechseln! Das war ja genau das, was Sven gemacht hatte - den Bruder gewechselt!

Aber wenn es so falsch war, warum musste er dann immer noch an die Nacht mit Sven denken? Und warum kribbelte alles in seinem Körper dabei? Es war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Ja, er hatte damals gedacht, dass es Lars wäre, aber es war trotzdem toll gewesen. Vermutlich war es einfach zu lange hergewesen, deshalb ging ihm die Nacht nicht aus dem Kopf. Und deshalb wünschte er sich auch eine Wiederholung. Er war ausgehungert gewesen, und er hatte nach Berührungen, nach Sex gelechzt.

Ja. Er wollte Sex, keine Beziehung. Und das seine Gefühle so durcheinander waren, daran war dieses blöde Tauschspiel der beiden Schuld. Er hatte Lars gemocht, sonst nichts. Sven ganz bestimmt nicht! Sven war ein Lügner und Betrüger. Das musste er sich immer wieder sagen. Sven war ein Betrüger, und Lars... Lars auch. Wie Schmelle ihm das einfach so verzeihen konnte, wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf. Er war doch genauso belogen worden! Und trotzdem war Marcel jetzt mit Lars zusammen. Und er selbst - er hätte die Chance... Nein, nein, nein!!! Da ging nicht, auf keinen Fall! Abrupt zog er seine Hand aus Svens'.

"War das alles worüber du reden wolltest?" fragte er brüsk.

"Gonzo, was hab ich schon wieder falsch gemacht?" Das konnte Sven jetzt wirklich nicht sagen.

"Ich bin müde", sagte Gonzo nur und stand auf.

Leise seufzte Sven. "Dann... lass uns hochgehen", murmelte er enttäuscht. Gonzo wartete nicht, sondern drehte sich um und ging Richtung Treppe.


	31. Genug geredet

Sven sah ihm schweigend nach. Er wurde aus Gonzo nicht schlau. Immer wieder das Gleiche - sie unterhielten sich toll und dann sprang er auf und ging. Als hätte er... Angst vor irgendwas. Angst vor... ihm? Aber das machte doch keinen Sinn. Er würde ihn doch nie angreifen oder anders schädigen! Er wollte doch genau das Gegenteil... Er wollte den Schaden irgendwie wiedergutmachen.

Es wäre einfacher, wenn er Gonzo in Ruhe lassen würde, aber das konnte er nicht. Das wollte er nicht! Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen noch mehr in ihn verguckt. Gonzo hatte Temperament, war klug, lustig... selbst sein Sturkopf war irgendwie anziehend. Alles an ihm, irgendwie. Und jetzt war er wieder weggelaufen. Das war doch albern! Warum erklärte Gonzo ihm nicht einfach was los war, dann könnte er viel besser reagieren. Dann konnte er ihm vielleicht auch dabei helfen.

"Ach scheiße", murmelte er unterdrückt. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann stand er ebenfalls auf und folgte Gonzos Schritten. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Gonzo nicht hoch gegangen war, sondern grade aus der Tür in den Park schlüpfte.

Sven zögerte. Am liebsten wäre er ihm gefolgt - andererseits war Gonzo nicht ohne Grund alleine rausgegangen. Unentschlossen blieb er stehen. Er beobachtete Gonzo, wie er langsamer wurde und schließlich unter einer Palme stehen blieb. Fast automatisch ging Sven auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie grade weit genug, um sich hindurch zu schieben. Dann trat er leise auf Gonzo zu.

Gonzo hatte eine Hand am Stamm der Palme abgestützt und starrte vor sich hin. Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er die Schritte hinter sich nicht hörte. "Gonzo?", sprach Sven ihm leise an, als er gerade in Hörweite war. Er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken.

Trotzdem zuckte Gonzo zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig um. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ist nen schöner Abend... schön warm noch..."

"Du bist mir gefolgt."

"Ich hab rein zufällig gesehen, dass du hier raus bist."

"Und da musstest du mir natürlich folgen", seufzte Gonzo.

"Irgendwie schon..."

"Warum Sven? Warum bist du so hartnäckig?"

"Hab halt nen Dickkopf - kennst du doch von dir."

"Aber ich... ich bin so ekelhaft zu dir. Warum versuchst es trotzdem immer aufs Neue?"

"Frag mal meinen Dickkopf", knurrte Sven.

Gonzo seufzte und sah auf seine Füße, die nur in dünnen Latschen steckten. "Aber so kann es doch nicht weiter gehen", nuschelte er.

"Dann... müssen wir was ändern."

"Und was?"

Sven trat einen kleinen Schritt näher, aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus. Ganz vorsichtig und langsam, um Gonzo nicht zu verschrecken. Er sah, wie Gonzo schluckte und einen halben Schritt zurückging, bis er dem Rücken gegen den Stamm der Palme stieß. Sven sah ihn ganz genau an, dann trat er genau den Schritt vor, den Gonzo gerade ausgewichen war.

Erneut schluckte Gonzo. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und unwillkürlich leckte er sich mit der Spitze der Zunge über seine Lippen. Noch einen halben Schritt kam Sven näher.

"Was hast du vor?" wisperte Gonzo.

Sven lächelte ihn an. "Das, was du auch willst."

"Und... und was will ich?"

"Das", wisperte Sven und kam noch näher, überwand den letzten Abstand und hauchte einen Kuss auf Gonzos Lippen. Ein Zittern lief durch Gonzos Körper. Ermutigt versuchte Sven es noch einmal, berührte die Lippen noch einmal ganz sachte. Gonzos Augen schlossen sich und er stieß ein Seufzen aus.

Sven konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er seine Lippen wieder auf Gonzos legte, diesmal etwas länger. Gonzo gab das letzte bisschen Widerstand in sich auf und schlang die Arme um Svens Nacken. Das ließ Sven überrascht aufkeuchen, dann aber erwiderte er den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft. So gut fühlte es sich an! Gonzo drängte sich dichter an Sven und vertiefte den Kuss.

Auch Sven legte seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher. Gott das tat so verflucht gut! Dieser Kuss war einfach heiß, und am liebsten hätte Sven ihn ewig so weitergeküsst. Und offenbar ging es Gonzo ähnlich, denn er machte keine Anstalten sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen, im Gegenteil drängte er sich immer enger an Sven und intensivierte den Kuss.

Sven keuchte leicht und fuhr mit seinen Händen Gonzos Rücken entlang nach unten. Er fühlte, wie Gonzo leise aufkeuchte. Endlich erreichte Sven den Saum von Gonzos Shirt und er schob seine Finger darunter. Wieder keuchte Gonzo, tat aber nichts dagegen. So ermutigt, ließ Sven seine Finger höher wandern. Er genoss es Gonzos nackte Haut zu berühren, die sich genauso gut anfühlte wie in seinen Erinnerungen. Einen Moment später fühlte er Gonzos Finger, die ebenfalls unter sein Shirt krochen. Unwillkürlich stöhnte Sven in den Kuss. Gonzo schob seine Hände höher, über Svens Haut.

Sven versuchte Gonzo noch enger an sich zu ziehen. Und Gonzo machte mit, schmiegte sich eng an ihn und küsste ihn noch leidenschaftlicher. Ungeduldig begann Sven an Gonzos Shirt zu zerren. Er trug zu viele Klamotten, viel zu viele! Das aber schien genau das gewesen zu sein, was Sven nicht hätte tun sollen, was Gonzo wieder aufgeweckt hatte. Er löste den Kuss, atemlos, und sah ihn an. Sven erwiderte den Blick, genauso atemlos wie Gonzo und mit laut klopfendem Herzen.

"Nicht", bat Gonzo heiser.

"Wa... warum nicht?" flüsterte Sven.

"Bitte", wisperte Gonzo und drehte den Kopf weg.

Sven schluckte und hob eine Hand um sie sanft auf Gonzos Wange zu legen. "Du willst es doch auch..."

"Lass mich... trotzdem." Ganz leise, kaum zu verstehen. Enttäuscht ließ Sven seine Hand sinken. Ein wenig überrascht sah Gonzo ihn an, so, als hätte er es nicht erwartet, dass Sven so schnell aufgeben würde.

"Ich mag dich Gonzo", flüsterte Sven. "Und ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Ich hab einmal einen Fehler gemacht, aber so was Dummes mach ich nicht noch einmal. Wenn du mir sagst, dass ich es lassen soll, dann tu ich das."

Gonzo nickte leicht. "Dann... geh ich jetzt rein..."

"Warum? Was... was hab ich falsch gemacht? Es hat dir doch gefallen..."

"Ja, aber... wir sehen uns dann morgen. Schlaf gut."

"Gonzo bitte", sagte Sven und streckte unwillkürlich eine Hand nach ihm aus. "Erklär es mir wenigstens."

"Wir können morgen reden... vielleicht", murmelte Gonzo und wich der Hand aus. Er stieß sich von der Palme ab und schlängelte sich an Sven vorbei. Er sah nicht zurück, sondern ging schnell zur Tür und ins Hotel. Er spürte Svens Blick im Rücken. Und nicht nur das. Er fühlte auch immer noch Svens Lippen auf seinen und wie Svens Hände über seinen Rücken strichen. Und... das musste er erstmal verdauen.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte am liebsten zurück zu Sven laufen und dort weiter machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Der andere Teil wollte nur weg. Am liebsten ganz, ganz weit weg. Warum nur hatte er zugelassen, dass Sven ihn küsste? Ihn küsste und so berührte? Ja, er hatte es gewollt, aber... das ging doch nun echt nicht! Warum betrog sein Körper ihn nur so? Sein Körper - und auch sein Herz...

Nein! Nein er würde sich nicht in so einen Lügner verlieben. Das kam gar nicht in Frage, das war völlig absurd... obwohl Sven so gut aussah wie sein Bruder - und so viel toller war. Allein wie Sven um ihn kämpfte, war einfach unglaublich. Er versuchte es immer wieder, egal, wie oft er ihn abwies. Und jetzt hatte er Sven neue Hoffnung gegeben. Und sich selbst irgendwie auch... verdammt, nein, das wollte er doch gar nicht!

Er wollte nichts von Sven!  
Oder...?  
Nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein, auf keinen Fall... und dennoch sah er schon wieder Sven vor sich, lächelnd, hoffnungsvoll, und fühlte die Lippen. Das war so krank! Erst auf den einen Bruder zu stehen und dann auf den anderen umzuschwenken, weil man bei Bruder Nummer 1 keine Chance hatte. Sven wollte doch bestimmt nicht zweite Wahl sein!

Aber offenbar war ihm das egal. Weil seine Gefühle nicht so tief gingen? Oder weil er eh immer alles mit Lars geteilt hatte? Gonzo fluchte unterdrückt. Wie sollte er denn heute Nacht jemals Ruhe finden? Das war ja noch schlimmer als vor der Begegnung mit Sven - und da hatte er schon nicht schlafen können. Warum war er überhaupt mitgegangen, als Sven ihn vorhin aus dem Zimmer gelockt hatte? Er hätte Sven gleich gute Nacht wünschen sollen!

Aber nein, er war neugierig gewesen, was Sven wollte. Und ja verdammt, er hatte sich sogar gefreut ihn zu sehen... Und der Kuss... ganz klassisch unter einem Baum... In diesem Moment hatte er vergessen können, was für ein Chaos herrschte und was alles passiert war. Er hatte den Kuss genossen, viel mehr als er erwartet hatte. Und es tat ihm leid, dass er ihn so unterbrochen hatte. Aber es war das einzig richtige gewesen. Oder?

Sein Bauch, sein ganzer Körper hatten geschrien, hatten weitermachen wollen, aber das ging doch nicht. Gonzo seufzte tief. Damit war er wieder am Anfang seines Gedankenkarussells angekommen. Warum verspürte er nur diesen Drang jetzt wieder zu Sven zu gehen, ihn aus seinem Zimmer zu holen - wenn er denn überhaupt schon da war?

Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Er sollte wütend auf Sven sein und nicht überlegen, wie und wo er sich den nächsten Kuss abholen konnte. "¡Carajo! ¡Qué mierda! ¡Qué idiota! ¡Qué cabrón!", fluchte Gonzo vor sich hin. Er würde jetzt hoch gehen, an Svens Zimmer vorbei und in sein eigenes und dann schlafen! Das Hochgehen war kein Problem, und bis zu Svens Zimmer hatte er auch keine Schwierigkeiten, aber danach ging es nicht mehr. Er stand da, mitten im Flur und starrte die helle Holztür an, hinter der Sven war.

"¡No, carajo!", fluchte Gonzo noch einmal und nahm die Hand wieder runter. Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! ermahnte er sich selbst. Du bist kein pubertierender Teenager mehr, sondern ein erwachsener Mann! Und dieser erwachsene Mann geht jetzt in sein eigenes Bett und schläft! Und zwar ohne an Sven und dessen Lippen zu denken!

Er riss sich von der Tür los und ging zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Er zog seine Keycard aus der Tasche und warf dann noch einen Blick zurück zu Svens Zimmertür. Die Tür war geschlossen, natürlich - und Sven war dahinter. Oder auch nicht. Vielleicht war Sven ja auch noch im Park und er würde mit einem Klopfen nur Bernd wecken - und dann einiges erklären müssen...

In diesem Moment hörte er, wie der Fahrstuhl auf der Etage ankam. Er schluckte und drehte sich schnell zu seiner Tür. Ungeschickt fummelte er mit der Karte herum, die plötzlich einfach nicht in den Schlitz passen wollte. Jetzt öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür. Gonzo sah sich nicht um, sondern fummelte weiter mit seiner Karte, die zu allem Überfluss jetzt auf den Boden fiel. Er fluchte und bückte sich um nach der Karte zu greifen.

In diesem Moment fühlte er jemanden direkt hinter sich, jemanden, der sich ebenfalls bückte und die Karte aufhob. Er traute sich kaum aufzusehen, dabei wusste er doch längst, wer da neben ihm kniete. Aber ohne ihn weiter anzufassen oder zu bedrängen stand Sven wieder auf und schob die Karte in den Schlitz. Dann beugte er sich näher, zu Gonzo, küsste ihn schräg von hinten auf die Wange und wisperte, "Schlaf gut."

Gonzo blieb atemlos und ohne sich zu regen stehen. Noch einmal fühlte er Svens Lippen, dann entfernte er sich. Gonzo schloss die Augen und zählte lautlos bis 10. Dann drehte er sich um. "Sven?"

"Ja?"

"Du... schlaf auch gut", wisperte Gonzo.

Sven lächelte ihn an. "Danke."

Gonzo nickte und drehte sich ruckartig zurück zu seiner Zimmertür. Er hörte, wie nun auch Sven die Zimmertür öffnete. Er wartete noch, bis er hörte, wie die Zimmertür ins Schloss fiel, erst dann öffnete er seine eigene Tür.

Er atmete tief durch, als er sie sicher hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Einmal, zweimal, und irgendwie... es fühlte sich gut an. Diese kurze Begegnung hatte ihn beruhigt, unglaublich, aber wahr. Svens kleinen Küsse, sein leiser Gute-Nacht-Wunsch, sie hatten ihn wirklich beruhigt. Er lächelte leicht. Svens Kuss war... schön gewesen. Zärtlich und liebevoll.

Nicht so wie unten unter diesem Baum, sondern ruhig und einfach schön. Irgendwie hatte er Gonzo gezeigt, wie viel er für ihn fühlte. Nicht nur der schnelle Sex, sondern... mehr. Gonzo holte tief Luft und schlich sich zu seinem Bett. Manuel hatte offenbar nichts mitbekommen, denn er schlief ganz ruhig in seinem Bett.

Schnell wurde er seine Kleidung los und kuschelte sich ebenfalls ein. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte erst gar nicht, die Gedanken von Sven und den Küssen fernzuhalten. Es wäre ein sinnloser Versuch, der ihn nur wach halten würde. Als er sich einmal darauf eingelassen hatte, auf die Gedanken an Sven und die Küsse, besonders aber an die Sache gerade an der Tür, wurde er ruhiger. Und besonders das gerade eben half ihm einzuschlafen.


	32. Es wird nicht einfacher

"Gonzo aufwachen!" Den lauten Worten folgte ein unsanftes Schütteln an seiner Schulter. "Aufstehen!"

"Noch nich", murmelte Gonzo in das Kissen.

"Oh doch, du hast noch genau zwanzig Minuten zum Duschen und anziehen."

"Zu früh..." Er hätte gerne noch weiter hier gelegen und von Sven geträu... Schlagartig war er wach und saß senkrecht im Bett.

"Guten Morgen", grinste Manuel ihn an. "Duschen und anziehen, ok?"

Ohne ein Wort sprang Gonzo auf und flitzte ins Bad. Manuels Lachen folgte ihm, bis die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug. Eiskaltes Wasser, er brauchte jetzt eiskaltes Wasser. Er drehte die Dusche voll auf und stellte sich darunter.

Langsam wurden seine Gedanken wieder klarer - dafür sah er Sven auch wieder klarer vor sich. Sven, wie er gestern vor ihm gestanden - unten im Park vor dem Baum. Mit diesem Blick voller Verlangen und Leidenschaft. Sven, wie er ihm an der Tür geholfen hatte, ganz ohne ihn zu bedrängen, einfach freundlich und freundschaftlich und ruhig. Und dieser kleine, liebevolle Kuss auf die Wange. Es hatte gut getan Sven auch so zu erleben.

Allerdings half ihm das in Bezug auf seine Gefühle nicht wirklich weiter. Sven war anders als er gedacht hatte, er konnte auch anders sein, aber das machte es nur noch komplizierte. Schließlich wollte er Sven ja nicht! Er wollte Lars - oder keinen. Oder?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht schon wieder! Diese Gedanken brachten ihn momentan doch eh nicht weiter. Er machte sich schnell fertig, eiskalt geduscht und einigermaßen frisch und klar kam er wieder aus dem Bad. Manuel war schon nicht mehr da, wofür Gonzo eigentlich ganz dankbar war. So zog er sich schnell an und machte sich auf den Weg, an Svens Zimmertür vorbei, nach unten. Er war stolz auf sich, dass er nicht zögerte, sondern direkt nach unten ging. Dort trat er erstmal an das Frühstücksbuffet, holte sich ein paar Leckereien und ein paar gesunde Sachen, dann erst suchte er sich einen Platz. Es waren noch relativ viele Plätze unbesetzt und so suchte er sich einen Platz am Fenster.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte er Sven nicht entdecken können, und das war ihm auch recht - so musste er sich nicht dazu zwingen sich woanders hinzusetzen. "Na, ist bei dir noch Platz?" fragte Simon, kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte.

"Hm, ja", nickte Gonzo, der nur kurz aufgesehen hatte.

Simon lächelte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Scheint ein schöner Tag zu werden", sagte er fröhlich.

"Hm, ja, wird wohl so sein", knurrte Gonzo.

"Deine Laune wird von Tag zu Tag schlechter Gonzo", sagte Simon nun deutlich ernster.

"Hab schlecht... ach, glaubst du mir ja eh nicht."

"Und wieso sollte ich dir nicht glauben?"

"Weil du mit Sven gesprochen hast."

Simon sah ihn überrascht an. "Er hat dir gesagt, dass er mit mir geredet hat?"

"Ja, hat er. Musst also nicht mehr mit mir über ihn reden."

"Gonzo, ich will dir nur helfen", sagte Simon.

"Ich weiß. Brauchst du aber nicht."

"Ich will euch beiden helfen. Dir und Sven. Er... ihm tut das alles schrecklich leid Gonzo. Ich glaube ihm, dass er dir nicht weh tun wollte. Warum gibst du ihm nicht noch mal ne Chance?"

"Halt dich einfach aus!", fauchte Gonzo ihn an.

"Nicht, wenn sich das alles weiter auf das Team auswirkt", sagte Simon. "Ihr beide lauft rum wie Falschgeld, blafft jeden an und verbreitet eine Stimmung, die wir nicht brauchen können. Außerdem mache ich mir Sorgen um dich."

"Brauchst du nicht, verstanden?", sah Gonzo ihn wütend an.

"Das kann ich leider nicht einfach so abstellen, Gonzo."

"Solltest du aber besser", schnaubte Gonzo und sah jetzt demonstrativ nur auf sein Essen.

"Du magst Sven, oder?"

"Ich rede nicht darüber."

"Ich sehe, wie du ihn ansiehst. Ich weiß, er hat dir weh getan, aber..."

"Ich hab gesagt, ich rede nicht darüber", wurde Gonzo sauer.

Simon seufzte. "Ok. Aber denk einfach mal drüber nach. Wenn du ihn magst, dann solltest du ihm noch eine Chance geben."

"Ich sagte, hör auf!"

Kopfschüttelnd stand Simon auf. "Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest, wenn du es dir anders überlegst", sagte er und ging zu einem anderen Tisch, an dem noch ein Platz frei war.

Bedauernd und enttäuscht zugleich sah Gonzo ihm nach. Dass Simon einfach so aufstand und verschwand, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Simon war sonst ausdauernder, sturer. Seufzend schob er seinen Teller von sich. Hunger hatte er keinen mehr.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Wie gestern Abend schlüpfte er durch eine Tür nach draußen in den Park. Er ging langsam über den Rasen, bis er zu dem Baum kam, unter dem Sven ihn geküsst hatte. Ein Apfelbaum, wie er jetzt erkannte. Ausgerechnet Äpfel... verbotene Früchte.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm. Unwillkürlich dachte er an den Kuss, er konnte es nicht verhindern. Er selbst hatte ja den verdammten Kuss erst vertieft. Er hatte die Arme um Svens Nacken geschlungen. Und Sven hatte nur zu gerne mitgemacht. Natürlich, er wollte Gonzo ja.

Simon hatte gesagt, er sollte Sven noch eine Chance geben. Als ob das so einfach wäre! Er konnte Sven nicht einfach so vertrauen. Auch, wenn der alles dafür tat Gonzo zu überzeugen. Aber woher wusste er denn, ob Sven das überhaupt ehrlich meinte und nicht wieder ein dummes Spiel spielte. Sich hinterher mit seinem Bruder über ihn lustig machen würde. Das war vermutlich unfair von ihm, weil er das weder Sven noch Lars zutraute, aber er hätte den beiden so einiges nicht zugetraut. Überhaupt diese Tauscherei nicht.

Seufzend rutschte Gonzo am Stamm entlang nach unten, bis er auf dem Rasen saß. Er zog die Knie an die Brust und umschlang die Beine mit seinen Armen. Was sollte er nur machen? Ja, er wollte Sven, sein Bauch und sein Herz wollten ihn, aber sein Kopf schüttelte sich noch immer. Nein, das ging nicht, gar nicht, nicht, nachdem Sven ihn so verarscht hatte. Es wäre das Beste, wenn er sich die nächsten Tage einfach von Sven fernhielt, bis sie wieder in Deutschland waren. Dann würden Sven und Lars wieder tauschen und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung.

So würde er der ganzen Sache irgendwie aus dem Weg gehen können, bis sie sich erledigt... Schritte, die näherkamen, ließen ihn aufsehen. Er war eigentlich nicht wirklich überrascht, als er sah, wer da auf ihn zukam.

"Hey, guten Morgen", wünschte Sven und setzte sich neben ihn ins Gras.

"Morgen", brummte Gonzo nur. Gut war der Morgen nämlich bisher nicht gewesen.

Sven saß einfach schweigend neben ihm, mehrere Minuten, bis er Gonzo leise ansprach. "Als du nicht beim Frühstück warst, hab ich mir schon gedacht, dass du hier sein könntest."

"Ich war beim Frühstück", sagte Gonzo.

"Dann hast du aber nicht lange durchgehalten."

"Nachdem du Simon auf mich angesetzt hast kein Wunder, oder?"

"Ja... nein. Hab ich nicht. Er wollte mit dir reden."

"Ja weil du ihm alles erzählen musstest!"

Sven schluckte. Wusste Gonzo jetzt, dass Simon alles wusste? Oder reichte ihm das, was er so schon gewusst hatte? Begriff er jetzt überhaupt, was er gerade gedacht hatte?

"Was willst du hier Sven? Du solltest beim Essen sein", sagte Gonzo.

"Warum bist du nicht mehr da?", wollte Sven wissen.

"Weil Simon mir auf die Nerven ging mit seinem 'Gib Sven noch ne Chance, du willst ihn doch'-Gelaber", fauchte Gonzo.

Sven zuckte zusammen, bei dem Ton, und besonders bei den Worten. Er sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Gonzo bemerkte Svens Reaktion und es tat ihm sofort leid. Aber er presste die Lippen zusammen. Er würde nichts sagen. "Ich... ich würd echt gern noch eine Chance haben", wisperte Sven.

Gonzo versuchte das Kribbeln zu ignorieren und auch die Nähe zu Sven, die ihm plötzlich so bewusst wurde. Sven musterte ihn ganz genau, das fühlte er. Vorsichtig drehte Gonzo den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Sven fühlte schlagartig ein heftiges Kribbeln, das durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Einen Moment hielt Gonzo den Blickkontakt aufrecht, dann sah er schnell wieder zur Seite. Sven fühlte, wie Gonzo mit sich kämpfte, und er hoffte so sehr, dass sich die richtige Seite durchsetzen würde. Die, die sich für ihn entscheiden würde. Wie gerne hätte er Gonzo bei dieser Entscheidung geholfen? Gonzo schwieg weiterhin und sah auf seine Finger. Auch Sven sagte nichts, er wollte Gonzo nicht drängen... nein, er wollte ihn drängen, aber er sollte das nicht tun.

"Du solltest rein gehen", sagte Gonzo schließlich leise.

Es war, als hätte Gonzo einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über ihm ausgekippt. Alles zog sich in ihm zusammen, so dass er einen Moment brauchte um zu reagieren. Und dann bestand das Reagieren nur darin, ihn erstaunt anzusehen. Gonzo sah ihn immer noch nicht an und trotzdem meinte Sven zu erkennen, dass Gonzo... unglücklich aussah.

"Gonzo", flüsterte Sven deswegen und stand erstmal nicht auf. Vielleicht wollte Gonzo ja noch etwas sagen, hoffte er.

Gonzo presste die Lippen zusammen. Wenn Sven noch länger hier sitzen blieb, dann würde er all seine guten Vorsätze über Bord werfen. Und Sven blieb noch sitzen und sah ihn an.

"Hör auf", wisperte Gonzo.

"Womit?"

"Du machst es mir so schwer..."

Sven lächelte ihn leicht an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Alles, was er sagen könnte, würde das hier kaputtmachen.

"Das geht nicht... das geht einfach nicht!"

"Warum geht das nicht?", fragte Sven leise nach.

"Weil es nicht richtig ist."

"Kannst du es mir erklären?"

"Du... ich... wir... das geht alles nicht."

"Ja, aber... warum nicht?"

Ja, warum nicht? fragte eine kleine Stimme in Gonzos Kopf. Sven war ja ein toller Mann - eigentlich. Bis auf diese eine Sache da. Und die Tatsache, dass er Lars Zwillingsbruder war. Was würde passieren, wenn er wieder Lars gegenüberstand?

"Wer sagt mir, dass ich wirklich dich will?" fragte Gonzo leise.

"Wirklich mich...?", fragte Sven leise nach, dann begriff er. Und irgendwie verunsicherte ihn das. "Bist du dir da wirklich unsicher?"

"Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr", sagte Gonzo wütend. "Ich... mochte Lars und jetzt bist du da... und ihr seid euch so ähnlich und doch auch wieder nicht..."

"Aber er ist doch ganz anders als ich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Lars und ich uns so unterscheiden... Und du... du hattest ihn gemocht, aber du warst nicht so... so eng mit ihm, oder?"

"Nein", sagte Gonzo.

"Aber mich... mich kennst du besser. Richtiger, tiefer."

Gonzo schluckte. Damit hatte Sven nicht unrecht. Er kannte ihn auf eine andere Art als Lars. Nicht nur, weil sie zusammen im Bett gewesen waren. Sie hatten eine ganz andere Ebene als er mit Lars hatte. Nun drehte Gonzo doch den Kopf und sah Sven wieder an. Wieder schwieg Sven, einfach aus Angst sonst etwas kaputtzumachen. Gonzo sah ihn eindringlich an. Dann hob er eine Hand und berührte kurz Svens Lippen mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Wieder kribbelte es in Svens ganzem Körper, vibrierte leicht, und er strahlte Gonzo an.

Gonzo traute sich kaum, sich zu bewegen. Vorsichtig hob Sven eine Hand und legte sie auf Gonzos Hand, ganz leicht. Er spürte das Zittern, dass durch Gonzos Körper lief. Ganz zart streichelte er über Gonzos Handrücken.

"Was machst du nur mit mir?" wisperte Gonzo.

"Das kann ich zurückgeben... ich hätte nie erwartet, dass so was passiert, nur, weil ich dich kennenlerne. Aber es ist toll..."

Gonzo senkte den Blick auf Svens Finger, die immer noch über seine Hand strichen. War es wirklich falsch? Konnte es überhaupt falsch sein, wenn es sich doch so gut anfühlte? Unwillkürlich drehte er die Hand und hielt Svens Finger fest. Nein, es konnte nicht falsch sein - jedenfalls nicht ganz falsch. Auch, wenn es so dermaßen scheiße gelaufen war am Anfang. Was hatte er denn zu verlieren, wenn er Sven eine zweite Chance gab? Er konnte nur gewinnen, entweder, es klappte, oder er beendete es. Gut, das war ein hehrer Vorsatz, den er eh nicht einhalten würde, denn er war Sven von Kopf bis Fuß verfallen. "iMierda!", fluchte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann beugte er sich kurz vor und küsste Sven leicht auf die Wange.

"Ich bin ein Idiot", wisperte er dabei.

Sven strahlte ihn an. "Ich werd alles dafür tun, dass du keiner bist."

"Hoffentlich", sagte Gonzo leise.

"Versprech ich dir."

Diesmal schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Gonzos Lippen. Vorsichtig beugte sich Sven vor. Gonzo schloss die Augen und kam ihm entgegen. Ganz leicht legten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander. Gonzo seufzte und schob eine Hand in Svens Nacken. Unglaublich, fuhr es Sven durch den Kopf, dass Gonzo ihm wirklich, tatsächlich noch eine Chance gab. Aber offenbar tat er das. Denn der Kuss schmeckte ganz anders als bisher. Da waren Hoffnung und... tiefe Gefühle zu spüren. Er hatte das nicht unbedingt erwartet - aber es fühlte sich gut an. So hielt er den Kuss noch einen Moment aufrecht, dann löste er sich wieder. "Hast du eigentlich schon gefrühstückt?"

"Was?" fragte Gonzo verwirrt.

"Ob du schon gefrühstückt hast. Oder ob du vorher abgehauen bist."

"Ich... hatte angefangen", sagte Gonzo. "Aber wirklich was gegessen hab ich nicht."

"Wollen wir dann wieder reingehen? Ich überleb das Training sonst nicht."

"Ok", sagte Gonzo. "Ein bisschen Frühstück schadet mir bestimmt auch nicht."

"Also komm mit", lächelte Sven, griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich hoch.


	33. „Tu mit mir, was du willst“

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Speisesaal. Sie holten sich etwas vom Buffett und nahmen dann an einem leeren Tisch platz.

"Gonzo, essen", ermahnte Sven ihn nach einem Augenblick sanft.

"Hm", machte Gonzo und sah auf seinen Teller

"Was ist denn?" fragte Sven besorgt.

Gonzo sah ihn an. Und so, wie Sven den Blick erwiderte, konnte er die Verwirrung, die Ängste und auch das Vertrauen und die Hoffnung darin lesen. Sven lächelte sanft. "Soll ich dir noch einen O-Saft holen?" fragte er. Inzwischen wusste er, dass Gonzo gern Saft trank, aber eben hatte er sich nur einen Kaffee genommen.

Erst jetzt realisierte Gonzo, dass er den Saft vergessen hatte. "Das wär lieb von dir", lächelte er ihn an.

"Mach ich gern", sagte Sven und stand auf.

Gonzo sah ihm still nach. Er war irgendwie total durcheinander. Und auch das ruhige Durchatmen und das kurze Augenschließen halfen nicht. Seufzend begann er sich sein Brötchen zu schmieren und einfach an nichts zu denken.

"Gonzo? Alles ok?", fragte eine Stimme plötzlich.

Vor Schreck hätte er fast das Messer fallen gelassen. "Was...?" fragte er und sah auf.

Simon saß ihm gegenüber auf Svens Platz. "Ist alles ok?", fragte er noch mal.

"Alles super", sagte Gonzo.

"Und... Sven?"

"Holt Saft."

"Und dann erlaubst du ihm wieder sich zu setzen?"

"Sein Essen steht da", sagte Gonzo und zeigte auf Svens Teller.

"Ja, das seh ich - aber ich kenn Leute, die würden sogar nackt flüchten, wenn du sie anfauchst."

"Vor mir ist noch niemand nackt geflüchtet", sagte Gonzo. Selbst Sven hatte sich anziehen dürfen, als er ihn nach dieser Nacht rausgeworfen hatte...

"Naja, aber fast.. aber Sven ist nicht geflüchtet?"

"Nein. Er holt nur Saft, Simon, und kommt dann zurück. Er hat nämlich auch noch nicht gefrühstückt."

Simon schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Dann... habt ihr geredet?"

"Wer weiß."

"Also ja. Und ihr habt Frieden geschlossen."

Gonzo sagte nichts dazu, sondern biss demonstrativ von seinem Brötchen ab.

"Und er holt Orangensaft... für dich?", bohrte Simon weiter.

Gonzo nickte knapp.

"Er ist dir ja schon seit Tagen hinterhergelaufen", grinste Simon. Ihm war es also aufgefallen. "Und jetzt hast du ihn erhört?"

Oder Sven hatte es ihm erzählt, aber darüber würde er sich jetzt nicht aufregen. Wenn Simon einen löcherte, dann konnte man dem nur schwer entkommen. "Geht dich nichts an", brummte er.

"Oooch", murrte Simon. Dann sah er auf, zu Sven, der jetzt zurückkam. Auch Gonzo sah unwillkürlich auf und ertappte sich dabei, wie er Sven anlächelte.

"Soll ich euch beide alleine lassen?", lächelte Simon, dem der Blick nicht entgangen war.

"Du tust doch eh, was du willst", murmelte Gonzo.

"Gut erkannt", grinste Simon ihn an. "Kleiner..."

"Hallo Simon", begrüßte Sven ihn in diesem Moment, während er ein Glas mit O-Saft vor Gonzo abstellte.

"Morgen Sven", erwiderte Simon den Gruß. "Glückwunsch an euch beide. Ich glaub, ich lass euch lieber allein. Aber übertreibts nicht, ja?"

"Was... wovon redest du?" fragte Sven und sah kurz zu Gonzo.

"Dass Gonzo dich nicht mehr umbringen will - sondern wohl eher küssen", grinste Simon breit.

"Gleich trete ich dich, Simon", warnte Gonzo.

Simon lachte ob der Drohung nur leise. "Dann viel Spaß noch", wünschte er und stand nun endlich auf.

"Simon weiß Bescheid", brummte Gonzo unnötigerweise.

"Ja", nickte Sven. "Man kann ihm wohl nichts verheimlichen."

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke für den Saft."

"Klar", lächelte Sven ihn an. Er hatte schon seit Tagen viel für Gonzo gemacht, und er würde es immer wieder tun. Gonzo erwiderte das Lächeln... Irgendwie war es jetzt auf einmal so einfach, so klar, nachdem das zwischen ihnen geklärt war. Und es war gut so, fand er.

"Hier", sagte Gonzo leise und schob Sven seine geschmierte Brötchenhälfte zu. "Will nicht, dass du noch verhungerst..."

Überrascht sah Sven ihn an. "Danke", lächelte er. "Hmm, Honig..."

Gonzo lächelte. Also mochte Sven Honig, wie sein Bruder. Ohne zu wissen, warum Gonzo so lächelte, erwiderte Sven es. "Lecker..."

"Schön das es dir schmeckt", sagte Gonzo und trank einen Schluck von seinem Saft.

"Ja, klar... und du isst Nutella?"

Gonzo nickte. "Zu Hause hab ich das Zeug nicht, aber wenn wir im Hotel sind, kann ich nicht dran vorbei gehen."

Sven lachte. "Zu Hause gibt’s Gesünderes?" Das war bei ihm ähnlich, wobei Honig immer ging. Honig hatte er irgendwann einfach als "gesund" definiert.

"Erdbeermarmelade", sagte Gonzo. "Zu Hause ess ich Erdbeermarmelade."

"Oh lecker!", leuchteten Svens Augen auf. Sven sah richtig schön aus, wenn seine Augen so strahlten, dachte Gonzo. Ohne es zu merken erwiderte Gonzo das Lächeln und Strahlen und vergaß dabei fast wieder das Essen.

"Dein Brötchen", wisperte Sven ihm lächelnd zu.

"Wie? Ach, danke", lächelte Gonzo ihn an und biss nun von seinem Nutellabrötchen ab. Sven sah ihm dabei zu, glücklich, dass er Gonzo endlich ansehen durfte ohne mit einer wütenden Reaktion rechnen zu müssen. Und Gonzo war es wert angesehen zu werden. Dunkle Augen und diese Wahnsinns-Wimpern dazu, die dunklen Haare, der deutliche Bart, und... und... einfach alles!

Natürlich bemerkte Gonzo Svens Blicke. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt und konnte gar nicht anders, als Svens Blicke immer wieder zu erwidern. Er wünschte sich jetzt mit Sven alleine zu sein. Oben, auf seinem Zimmer. Alleine, nur sie beide. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm ganz warm. Schnell senkte er den Blick und holte tief Luft.

"Was ist?", fragte Sven nach, und Gonzo bildete sich ein, dass seine Stimme etwas rau klang.

"Nichts... warm hier", flüsterte Gonzo und trank einen Schluck Saft.

Sven nickte lächelnd. "Ich wär jetzt auch gern allein mit dir..."

Gonzo grinste schief. "Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

"Du hast das echt gedacht?", grinste Sven.

Gonzo nickte leicht.

"Dann... nein, wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Aber nachher, nach dem Training, ja?"

"Was... was machen wir mit unseren Zimmerpartnern?" fragte Gonzo leise.

"Hmm... ich schick Bernd zum Krafttraining."

"Ok", sagte Gonzo und lächelte. Hoffentlich ging das Training schnell vorbei

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Sven und wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Gonzo schluckte. Sven sah wirklich zum Anbeißen aus.

"Gonzo? Lars? Kommt ihr auch?", wurden sie von Kieß überrascht, der direkt neben ihrem Tisch stand und sie fröhlich anbrüllte.

"Boah, Kieß, wir hören noch sehr gut", sagte Gonzo und rieb sich demonstrativ das rechte Ohr.

"Kommt ihr dann auch? Sonst gibt’s Haue von Simse."

"Das soll er sich mal trauen", murmelte Gonzo, stand aber brav auf. Auch Sven erhob sich und folgte den beiden nach draußen.

Das Training war hart, vor allem, weil sie beide nicht wirklich bei der Sache waren und sich mehr als einmal einen Anpfiff einhandelten. Glücklicherweise blieben ihnen Strafrunden erspart, so dass sie nach dem Training mit den anderen auf ihre Zimmer konnten. Bernd verkrümelte sich glücklicherweise um in Ruhe zu telefonieren, so dass Gonzo sich ungesehen zu Svens ins Zimmer schleichen konnte.

"Hey", schloss Sven ihn sofort fest in seine Arme.

"Hey", wisperte Gonzo.

"Schön, dass du da bist." Mit einem Fuß schubste er die Tür ins Schloss und hielt Gonzo einfach fest. Gonzo schloss die Augen. Es war doch verrückt, dass er plötzlich so nervös war. Sie hatten schon miteinander geschlafen, also musste er sich jetzt wegen einer kleinen Umarmung nicht so mädchenhaft benehmen!

Dann beugte sich Sven sogar noch vor um ihn zu küssen, allerdings nicht auf die Lippen, sondern wieder auf diese Stelle hinter seinem linken Ohr. Unwillkürlich holte er tief Luft. Diese Stelle machte ihn ganz kirre, jedenfalls wenn Sven sie so liebkoste. Wenn er mit den Lippen darüber strich, sie küsste und mit der Nase stupste. Gonzo seufzte leise und lehnte seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite damit Sven mehr Platz hatte.

"Hmm... magst das, hm?", raunte Sven und küsste ihn noch einmal dort.

"Ich... ja..."

Sven lachte leise und küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Stelle. Dann zog er Gonzo mit sich weiter in das Zimmer. Gonzo bekam kaum mit wohin Sven ihn zog und ehrlich gesagt, war es ihm auch ziemlich egal. Schließlich fühlte er etwas Weiches an seinen Beinen, dann fiel er - auf Sven, der ihn noch immer festgehalten hatte. Und wieder hinter seinem Ohr leckte. Bett, registrierte ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns. Und Sven, ganz dicht, und ganz richtig. Er keuchte leise auf, als er Svens Zunge noch einmal spürte, und wieder die kühlere Nase, die ihn anstupste.

Dann fühlte er, wie sich Svens Finger unter den Saum seines Shirts schoben. Ja, er war verdammt geschickt, mindestens so geschickt wie bei ihrem ersten Mal, und instinktiv schien Sven zu wissen, wo er ihn berühren musste. Gonzo konnte den Berührungen kaum folgen, aber irgendwie schob sich der Stoff seines Trainingsshirts nach oben, bis eine Fingerspitze gegen seine rechte Brustwarze stieß.

"Sven", raunte er kaum hörbar, und ein Lächeln schob sich auf sein Gesicht. Es fühlte sich so gut an, alles, was Sven machte. Sven gab ein Grollen von sich, dann löste er sich kurz von Gonzo. Mit einem Ruck zog er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und warf es zur Seite. Sofort streckte Gonzo die Hände aus um über Svens Brust zu streicheln.

"Dein Shirt", forderte Sven heiser. Gonzo nickte leicht und zerrte an dem Kleidungsstück. Mit Svens Hilfe hatte er es schließlich ausgezogen und ebenfalls achtlos auf den Boden geworfen. "Besser", nuschelte Sven, als er seine Hände über Gonzos Brust gleiten ließ.

"Dann komm her", bat Gonzo und umfasste Svens Seiten um ihn dichter an sich zu ziehen. Diesmal suchten Svens Lippen Gonzos und verstrickten ihn in einen heißen Kuss. Als Gonzo etwas fester an ihm zog, verlor Sven den Halt und rutschte etwas ungeschickt auf ihn - aber schlecht war das nicht, fand er.

Eigentlich war das sogar verdammt gut, schließlich berührte sich jetzt ihre nackte Haut. Und von dieser Haut konnte er inzwischen echt nicht mehr genug kriegen! Glatt und so gut! Plötzlich fühlte er Gonzos Finger, die sich hinten unter den Bund der Trainingshosen schoben. "Ja, zieh sie mir aus", bat er heiser und küsste ihn dann wieder. Sein Mund wanderte weiter, wieder in Richtung Ohr. Gonzo zerrte die Hose so gut es ging nach unten.

Dann fühlte er Svens Finger an seiner eigenen, mühsam versuchte er Gonzo zu befreien. Sie zogen und zerrten, rollten sich über die Decke, bis die beiden Hosen endlich auf dem Boden neben Bett landeten. Dann umfasste Sven Gonzo fest, zog ihn an sich ganz eng, und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er ließ ihn spüren, wie sehr er ihn mochte, begehrte. Gonzo stieß einen Laut aus, der tief aus seiner Kehle kam und versuchte sich noch enger an Sven zu drängen.

"Gonzo", raunte Sven zärtlich und schob eine Hand tiefer, auf Gonzos Hintern.

"Ja", keuchte Gonzo, dem Svens Berührungen mehr als gefielen. So motiviert wiederholte Sven die Berührung und zog Gonzo dabei noch dichter an sich. Er spürte Gonzos harten Schwanz, der gegen seinen Oberschenkel rieb. Dann spürte er wieder Gonzos Lippen, die ihn küssten, so heiß! Wenn Gonzo so weiter machte, dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern.

Als er dann zu allem Überfluss ein Bein zwischen Svens schob, wurde es noch enger. Er konnte sich kaum noch halten. "Gonzo, ich...", versuchte er Gonzo zu warnen.

"Hm? Was?", fragte der so heiser, so erregt nach.

"Lang... langsamer", keuchte Sven.

Gonzos entspanntes, erregtes Gesicht wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen.

"Was... hast du zu vor?"

"Worauf hättest du denn so Lust?"

Sven stöhnte bei den Worten und den Möglichkeiten, die ihm dabei durch den Kopf schossen, auf. "Tu... tu mit mir, was du willst..."

"Magst du wieder...?", fragte Gonzo und grinste ihn breit an.

"Gott, ja", stöhnte Sven.

Gonzo grinste weiter und sah sich um. "Hast du was mit? Oder... sonst was, was sich eignet?"

Sven schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. "Vielleicht... Seitentasche vom Rucksack..."

Gonzo rollte sich von ihm und durchsuchte die besagte Tasche, aber fand nichts Brauchbares. "Scheiße", fluchte Sven, als er sich wieder erinnerte, dass er Kondome und Gleitgel ausgepackt und zu Hause auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte. Er hatte ja nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er noch eine Chance bei Gonzo haben würde...

"Dann... ohne. Hast du Vaseline oder so was da?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung, was im Bad ist."

"Kein Gleitgel", murrte Gonzo. "Duschgel?"

"Ja, Duschgel ist da", sagte Sven.

"Bin gleich wieder da - mach nicht ohne mich weiter!", lachte Gonzo und lief ins Bad. Sven sah ihm hinterher, mit einem Lachen, der Anblick war toll. Gonzo, hocherregt, rannte ins Bad. Während Gonzo im Bad rumorte, stahl sich Svens Hand seinen Körper hinab und legte sich ganz leicht um seinen Schwanz. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Gonzo wieder in sich zu haben. Es war so unglaublich, dass sie jetzt zusammen waren, so unglaublich! Und Gonzo fühlte sich noch besser an als bei dieser Sache nach dem gemeinsamen Essen. Weil da mehr war. Und weil er für das Mehr hatte kämpfen müssen. Er hatte Gonzo... erobert.

"Ha", kam ein Lachen aus dem Bad, und Gonzo. "Body Lotion!" Damit kam Gonzo zurück aus dem Bad und sprang gleich auf das Bett zu Sven.

"Ich glaube, die gehört Bernd", grinste Sven breit.

"Was er nicht weiß...", erwiderte Gonzo das Grinsen.

"Dann lass uns doch mal ausprobieren, ob das Zeug auch gut ist", raunte Sven und bewegte seine Hand an seinem Schwanz auf und ab.

"Ich hatte doch gesagt, du solltest nicht alleine weitermachen", schalt Gonzo ihn, schlug seine Hand zur Seite und übernahm den Part.

"Du hast halt zu heiß ausgesehen, da konnte ich nicht anders."

"Heiß?", fragte Gonzo und grinste etwas schief. "Also... weiter." Er drängte sich wieder an Sven und küsste ihn wieder. Sofort schlang Sven die Arme um Gonzos Körper, bis seine Hände auf dem knackigen Hintern lagen.

"Hmm", machte Gonzo leicht.

"Mach schon", drängte Sven ein wenig ungeduldig. Gonzo nickte sofort und gab sich etwas von der Lotion auf die Finger. Sven spreizte seine Beine einladend und sah Gonzo voller Verlangen an. Er war erstaunt, wie gut Gonzo mit den Fingerspitzen eindringen konnte.

Gonzo biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, während er seinen Finger vorsichtig tiefer in Sven eindringen ließ. Er fühlte sich so gut an, warm und eng, und er freute sich schon so darauf! Das hier würde ihr erstes Mal sein. Das erste Mal, dass er wirklich bewusst mit Sven schlief. Er war irgendwie noch aufgeregter als bei ihrem vermeintlich ersten Mal. Damals war auch alles so schnell gegangen, so überraschend. Das hier war halt anders. Jetzt wusste er, worauf er sich einließ - auf Sven. Nicht auf Lars. Auf Sven.

"Bitte Gonzo, mach", stöhnte Sven in diesem Moment. Gonzo lachte leise, nahm noch etwas Lotion nach und begann dann langsam in ihn einzudringen. Sven stöhnte erneut kehlig.

Gonzo drang nun ganz ein, dann blieb er ruhig, auch, wenn es ihm schwer fiel, und sah Sven an. Sven erwiderte den Blick aus dunklen Augen. "Geil", keuchte Gonzo so langgestreckt, dass es kaum zu verstehen war.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann hob Sven fordernd die Hüften. Sofort begann Gonzo sich zu bewegen, langsam, dann allmählich schneller, schneller, kräftiger. Sven konnte sich kaum halten. Ihr erstes Mal war schon großartig gewesen, aber das hier war... unbeschreiblich. Allein das Gefühl Gonzo ganz ohne Kondom in sich zu haben, machte es schon unvergleichlich.

Er fühlte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, zu geil war es mit Gonzo. Aber Gonzo schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Seine Stöße kamen immer abgehackter und schneller. Und wenn Sven in seinem Gesicht richtig lesen konnte, dann würde es auch bei Gonzo nicht mehr lange... "Sven", keuchte er in diesem Moment und kam.

Sven spürte wie Gonzo kam und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er krallte seine Hände in Gonzos Hintern und keuchte, dann kam er ebenfalls. Gonzos Atem ging keuchend, als er sich vorsichtig aus der berauschenden Enge zurückzog. Dann sah er Sven ein wenig besorgt an. "Alles ok?", erkundigte er sich gleich.

Sven lächelte ihn verklärt an. "Oh ja..."

"Sicher? Ich meine..." Ob Sven ihn verstand? Dass er das fehlende Gleitgel gemeint hatte?

"Du warst vorsichtig", sagte Sven und strich Gonzo eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Gonzo ihn an. Sven weh zu tun war das letzte was er gewollt hatte.

"Komm her", sagte Sven und zog Gonzo an sich. Gonzo lächelte und ließ sich halb auf, halb neben Sven sinken. "So ist gut", nuschelte Sven zufrieden.

"Hmm... ist es", lächelte Gonzo träge. Sven strich Gonzo über den Rücken. So hätte es schon das letzte Mal sein müssen. Heißer, leidenschaftlicher Sex und dann zärtliches Kuscheln. Aber nein, da war er ja mit der Lüge raus geplatzt, oder eher mit der Aufklärung der Lüge. Zum Glück hatte Gonzo ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben. Und sich jetzt wohl auch völlig drauf eingelassen, nachdem er am Morgen ja noch so zögerlich gewesen war. Aber das hier, das war der Beweis gewesen. Er hätte sicher nicht mit ihm geschlafen, wenn er es nicht ernst gemeint hätte.


	34. Pokerpläne

"Denkst du nach dem Sex immer so angestrengt nach?" murmelte Gonzo.

"Nein, nur, wenns besonders schön war."

"Und woran denkst du?"

"Wie schön es ist. Mit dir."

Gonzo sah ihn an, dann grinste er breit. "Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass ich in nem Trainingslager mal so heißen Sex haben würde."

Sven lachte. "Nee, ich auch nicht... aber ich hab nichts dagegen."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Gonzo und bewegte sich leicht. Er verzog das Gesicht. "Wir kleben..."

"Beweg dich nicht, dann merkste das auch nicht", riet Sven träge.

"Müssen wir aber", sagte Gonzo bedauernd. "Es gibt bald Mittagessen..."

"Aber noch nicht... bisschen Zeit haben wir noch."

"Gut", sagte Gonzo sofort.

"Wir können ja auch ein bisschen später kommen..."

Gonzo grinste. "Du bist doch grad erst gekommen", raunte er und drückte Sven einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Können wir vor dem Essen noch mal machen", erwiderte Sven das Grinsen. "Aber gemütlich liegen ist auch ok." Gonzo lächelte und schmiegte sich ein wenig enger an Sven. Das sie immer noch klebten, ignorierte er erstmal. Er fühlte Svens Hände auf dem Rücken, die einfach hielten, und er fühlte sich unbeschreiblich wohl. Unwillkürlich schloss Gonzo die Augen. Er hatte sich richtig entschieden. Sven hatte diese zweite Chance verdient. Sven hatte gelogen, ja, aber so, wie er sich jetzt bemüht hatte Gonzo zu überzeugen, und was er alles getan hatte... und jetzt, wie er Gonzo jetzt hielt... Sven hatte Gefühle für ihn, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und das war doch das wichtigste. Gonzo konnte sich irgendwie auch nicht vorstellen, dass Sven ihn noch einmal so dermaßen anlügen würde.

Das schrille und laute Geräusch von Svens Handy ließ sie beide erschrocken zusammenzucken. Hektisch suchte Sven nach dem Gerät, ohne Gonzo dabei loszulassen. Endlich schaffte er sein T-Shirt heranzuziehen, auf dem ein Trainingshosenbein hing, und damit kam er letztendlich an das Handy. "Drück es weg", brummte Gonzo.

Sven zögerte kurz, dann sah er auf das Display. "Ist Lars", sagte er dann entschuldigend und nahm das Gespräch ab: "Du störst."

"Was für eine charmante Begrüßung", lachte Lars. "Ich fühl mich so geliebt!"

"Ja, weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe, Schätzelein. Und trotzdem störst du. Aber egal. Was gibt’s?"

"Du hast dich heute noch nicht gemeldet, da hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte Lars. "Außerdem hat Simon vorhin angerufen."

"Simon hat... oh. Was... was sagt er?"

"Hat den Kapitän rausgekehrt und mir deutlich gemacht, was für eine Schnapsidee das von uns war", grinste Lars. "Und er wollte wissen, wer mein Freund ist."

"War klar. Aber du kennst ihn ja besser als ich."

"Oh ja. Und ich weiß, wie sehr es ihn wurmt, dass ich ihm nichts gesagt hab."

"Ok, übersetzt heißt das also, halt die Schnauze."

"Ich hätte es netter ausgedrückt, aber ja."

"Schon verstanden. Was hat er sonst noch erzählt?"

"Er hat gemeint, dass du ganz schön verschossen in den Torero bist", sagte Lars.

"Hm, ja", murmelte Sven und zog Gonzo an sich.

"Jetzt erzähl schon", drängte Lars. "Was ist mit dir und Gonzo? Simon wollte nicht mit der Sprache raus. Vermutlich aus Rache, weil ich ihm nichts von Marcel erzählt hab."

"Eher, weil er nichts weiß", grinste Sven und sah Gonzo fragend an. Gonzo zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Lars und Sven waren Zwillinge, da gab es vermutlich keine Geheimnisse.

"Danke", wisperte Sven und küsste Gonzo kurz. "Ich sag nicht viel, aber... wir sind hier gerade auf meinem Zimmer."

"Und da du so ruhig klingst, zerfleischt ihr euch wohl grad nicht", grinste Lars.

"Nein, eher im Gegenteil. Wobei... beißen könnte was damit zu tun haben."

"Bitte keine Einzelheiten", lachte Lars sofort. "Ich hoffe du hast den armen Bernd nicht ins Bad gesperrt, wo er euch zuhören musste."

"Nein, der ist irgendwo unterwegs. Bis zum Mittag. Und wie läuft es bei euch?"

"Mats hat Marcel entführt", beklagte sich Lars.

"Oh, wie gemein! Will er einen von euch erpressen?"

"Du bist doch Schuld daran. Unternehmt auch was mit den Anderen. Tja und das haben wir jetzt davon. Marcel ist in Mats Gewalt und ich hab’s grad noch so geschafft, mir Neven vom Hals zu halten."

"Aber Mats wird deinen Marcel bestimmt bald wieder freilassen, und dann habt ihr sogar ein Zimmer zusammen. Wir müssen entweder Manu oder Bernd irgendwie loswerden."

"Stimmt", gab Lars zu. "Aber heute Abend ist Pokern mit Mitch und Kelly und so angesagt. Marcel nennt das nur 'Alle zocken Mitch ab'. Ist der Arme echt so schlecht darin?"

Sven seufzte leise. "Ja, ist er. Leider. Hast du das nicht im Buch? Es ist so leicht ihn zu lesen. Er rümpft die Nase, wenn er nen schlechtes Blatt hat, grinst bei nem guten, und zwinkert, wenn er blufft."

"Wie süß", grinste Lars.

"Ja, süß ist er, echt."

"Na lass das Gonzo mal nicht hören!"

"Hat er ja...", murmelte Sven und sah zu seinem Freund.

"Du stehst nicht auf blond", sagte Gonzo nur. "Hast du selbst gesagt. Außerdem ist euer Mitch doch ein totaler Milchbubi. Der wird bestimmt rot, wenn er das Wort Sex nur in den Mund nimmt."

Sven lachte. "Wird er echt."

"Wirklich?" fragte Lars interessiert nach.

"Was erwartest du? Natürlich", grinste Sven. "Er ist ein toller Kerl, aber manche Themen sind ihm halt total unangenehm."

"Wie putzig", sagte Lars. "Das muss ich heute Abend doch mal ausprobieren."

"Ärger den Kleinen nicht zu sehr, ja?", bat Sven. "Ich bin meist der, der aufpasst, dass es nicht zu viel wird. Er tut mir dann immer leid."

Lars seufzte. "Na gut. Also Mitch beschützen und Marcel anschmachten. Sonst noch was?"

"Vernünftig spielen. Und... halt dich am besten ein bisschen an Marcel, wenn du nicht sicher bist. Nicht, dass du auf einmal zu oft verlierst, das fällt auf."

"Ich halte mich gern an Marcel, das musst du mir nicht sagen."

"Wusste ichs doch", lachte Sven und kuschelte sich an Gonzos Seite.

"Du musst mir irgendwann mal erzählen, wie du Gonzo überzeugt hast", sagte Lars.

"Mach ich. Glaub ich. Wenn ichs selbst weiß."

"Klingt ja spannend", sagte Lars.

"Ich erzähl dir später was darüber, ok?"

"Ok. Dann genieß mal die Zeit bis zum Essen und grüß Gonzo von mir."

"Mach ich. Und du grüß deinen Schmelle, ja?"

"Wenn ich ihn denn wiederbekomme und Mats ihn nicht als Benni-Ersatz bei sich behält", brummte Lars.

"Wird er nicht. Benni hat kürzere Haare. Wobei... Mats hat ne Schere dabei..."

"Wuah, sag doch nicht so was", protestierte Lars sofort.

"Und das erlaubst du? Also, an deiner Stelle würd ich da schnell mal gucken gehen, ob noch alles dran ist."

"Gute Idee", sagte Lars. "Wir telefonieren heute Abend wieder?"

"Ist ok", nickte Sven. "Bis nachher."

Grinsend legte Lars auf und verstaute sein Handy. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Marcel hatte eigentlich gesagt, dass er vor dem Essen noch wieder kommen würde. Aber in ein paar Minuten musste er losgehen. Dann würde er Marcel wohl erst nach dem Essen erzählen können, dass Sven und Gonzo es geschafft hatten. Und er würde auch bis nach dem Essen warten müssen, bis er wieder ein bisschen mit Marcel allein sein konnte. Hoffentlich setzte ihr Trainer nichts Langes mehr an für den Abend, so dass sie wirklich Ruhe hatten. Aber selbst dann stand ja noch das Pokern mit den Jungs an.

Sie würden sich nebeneinander setzen können, aber mehr nicht. Er seufzte frustriert und stand auf. Ehe er hier weiter grübelte, konnte er auch schon nach unten gehen und gucken, was es zu Essen gab. Marcel würde ihn da schon finden. Also stand er auf, machte sich schnell fertig und lief die Treppe runter.

Tatsächlich waren schon einige Spieler da, so dass er wenigstens nicht allein hier rumsitzen musste. Lars setzte sich zu Mario und Marco, mit den beiden hatte er schon bei der Nationalmannschaft viel Spaß gehabt - wenn auch als Lars, nicht als Sven. Außerdem waren die beiden ruhig und würden ihn nicht sofort wieder mit Fragen quälen - wie es offenbar Nevens und Mats liebstes Hobby war. Es war dann auch wirklich angenehm, auch, als Mitch kam und sich zu ihnen setzte. Ein Platz war jetzt noch frei, und Lars hoffte, dass niemand sich mehr zu ihnen setzen würde, bis Marcel kam.

Allerdings hatte Marcel, als er dann endlich kam, Mats, Neven und Kevin im Schlepptau. Mist, also würden sie nicht zusammen sitzen. Naja, die halbe Stunde jetzt würde er auch noch aushalten können, sie hatten schließlich noch die ganze Nacht vor sich. Und ein paar Minuten nach dem Mittagessen würde er Marcel wohl auch für sich haben. Falls Mats nicht wieder einen tollen Plan hatte.

Marcel lächelte ihn kurz an, dann setzte er sich, wie erwartet, mit den drei Jungs an einen Tisch ein Stück weiter weg. Lars unterdrückte ein Seufzen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Essen. So merkte er auch nicht, wie sich jemand langsam näherte, als er den Rest des Nachtischs genüsslich naschte.

"Na du?"

Kurz zuckte Lars zusammen, dann sah er hoch zu Marcel und lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Hey..."

Marcel schob sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Lars und lächelte ihn an. "Sorry, aber Mats war echt anhänglich."

"Ich weiß ja, wie er ist", lächelte Lars ihn an. "Lass mich schnell aufessen, dann gehen wir hoch, ja?" Darauf hatte er sich schließlich schon länger gefreut. Marcel nickte und klaute sich ein Stück Erdbeere von Lars Obstsalat. Er bemerkte die großen Augen, die ihn dabei beobachteten, nicht.

"Ich liebe Erdbeeren", murmelte Marcel und griff sich ein weiteres Stück.

"Und du, Sven lässt sie dir einfach klauen?"

"Hm?" machte Lars und wandte verwirrt den Blick von Marcel ab.

"Ich wunder mich nur, warum du Marcel erlaubst dir deine heiligen Erdbeeren zu klauen", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Ich... bin halt nett", brachte Lars eine ziemlich lahme Antwort zustande.

"Hm", machte Mario nur, der das von Sven wohl nicht erwartet hätte.

"Er will nur nicht weiter gequält werden", sagte Marcel grinsend. "Man muss sich seinen Zimmergenossen halt gut erziehen Kleiner. Das lernst du aber bestimmt auch noch, Pummelfee."

"Pah", machte Mario nur und stibitze sich dann ein Stück Melone von Marcos Teller.

Sofort schlug Marco mit der Hand gegen Marios Hinterkopf. "So nicht Pummelchen. Hat deine Mama dir keine Manieren beigebracht?"

"Doch, vor allem, dass man Schmerzensgeld kriegt. Ich nehm auch Schmerzensnachtisch", grinste Mario und zog sich den Teller heran. Das 'Pummelchen' überhörte er geflissentlich.

Marcel grinste breit. "Das machst du sehr gut, Mario. Lass dir ja nicht auf der Nase rumtanzen."

"Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mal als Vorbild nehmen", grinste Lars. "Geh mal rüber und hol mir ne neue Erdbeere, wo du doch meine geklaut hast."

"Und warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte Marcel und lächelte ihn an. "Du hast deine Erdbeeren doch gern mit mir geteilt."

"Ich teil gleich...", fing Lars an, dann sah er zu Marcel. Ein Fehler, denn das Lächeln war so zärtlich und verliebt, dass Lars kaum weiterreden konnte. "... meinen Rosenkohl mit dir", beendete er schwach.

"Rosenkohl im Obstsalat?" fragte Mario.

"Aber nur mit Senfsoße", grinste Marcel breit.

"Ihr seid doof", brummte Mario.

"Klar sind wir das", lachte Marcel auf. "Also, Sven, bist du gleich fertig?"

Lars nickte. "Hab eh keinen Hunger mehr." Marcel grinste breit und klaute sich die letzte Erdbeere, dann sah er Lars auffordernd an. Lars nickte und stand auf. Er fühlte die Blicke in seinem Rücken, aber irgendwie waren sie ihm egal. Sie würden sich schon noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, wieso sie wie zwei Mädchen gemeinsam aufs Klo gehen mussten. Oder in ihr Zimmer, in diesem Fall.

Sie ließen den Fahrstuhl links liegen und liefen die Treppen nach oben. Das ging eindeutig schneller als mit dem Lift. Aber erst, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, zog Marcel Lars an sich und küsste ihn. Lars gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und schlang die Arme um Marcels Körper.

"Geschafft", wisperte Marcel und küsste ihn kurz. "Jetzt haben wir endlich ein bisschen Zeit für uns."

Lars nickte. "Wir sollten Mats was zum Spielen schenken, damit er nicht wie eine Klette an dir klebt."

"Jetzt haben wir uns erstmal abgesetzt", grinste Marcel und küsste ihn erneut. Lars lächelte, als er den Kuss erwiderte. Er fühlte, wie Marcel ihn weiter in das Zimmer zog, zum Bett. Grinsend folgte er Marcel bis zum Bett und schubste ihn dort sanft auf die Matratze.

Mit einem Lachen ließ sich Marcel fallen und sah Lars herausfordernd an. Einen Moment sah Lars ihn nur an, schwelgte förmlich in dem Bild, das Marcel ihm bot. Das lange blonde Haar, der leichte Bartschatten, das Lächeln und diese Glitzern in seinen Augen. Dann ließ er sich mehr oder weniger auf Marcel fallen, drängte sich an ihn, vergrub die Finger in diesen tollen Haaren und küsste ihn. Marcel öffnete seine Lippen für ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch zurück.

Er spreizte seine Beine und ließ Lars dazwischen rutschen, dann legte er sogar noch ein Bein über Lars' und zog ihn so noch näher an sich. Lars keuchte leise. Es war jedes Mal ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl, so mit Marcel zusammen zu sein. Ihn zu spüren, ihn zu küssen und zu berühren. Er liebte diesen Kerl, war ihm total verfallen, das merkte er immer wieder. Wenn er ihn sah, wenn er angelächelt wurde, und vor allem, wenn er ihn so spüren durfte. Und Marcel erwiderte seine Gefühle auch noch!

Lars konnte nicht anders, er löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah Marcel einfach an, bewundernd, verliebt. Marcel lächelte. "Du siehst glücklich aus", wisperte er.

„Das bin ich auch“, lächelte Lars zärtlich und strich noch einmal durch Marcels Haare.


	35. Rücktausch

Sowohl für Lars und Marcel, als auch für Sven und Gonzo vergingen die restlichen Tage im Trainingslager mit den Einheiten und Testspielen viel zu schnell. Alle vier wussten, dass mit dem Ende des Trainingslagers auch der Rücktausch von Lars und Sven immer näher rückte - und damit die Trennung der beiden Paare bevorstand. Sie hatten ausgemacht, den einen Tag zwischen Rückkehr und dem nächsten Training zusammen zu verbringen, in Dortmund, einfach, weil Svens Wohnung größer war.

"Das wird ganz schön komisch sein, wenn du nicht mehr hier bist", sagte Marcel zu Lars, während sie die Einkäufe auspackten. Er wollte Sven wenigstens einen vollen Kühlschrank hinterlassen, hatte Lars grinsend gemeint.

"Mag noch gar nicht dran denken", murmelte Lars und hielt inne. Er drehte sich zu Marcel und umarmte sie fest.

"Ich auch nicht", wisperte Marcel.

"Sven und ich sehen uns doch so oft, dann... dann fährst du einfach mit, wenn Sven kommt. Und Gonzo fährt mit, wenn ich zu dir fahre."

"Guter Plan", sagte Marcel. "Aber es wird trotzdem komisch sein, dich nicht mehr jeden Tag zu sehen."

"Ja", nickte Lars. "Und gerade nachts... da müssen wir mal sehen, wie das geht."

"Viele Möglichkeiten haben wir da nicht", meinte Marcel.

"Früh losfahren", überlegte Lars. "Also am Morgen, so weit ist es ja nun auch nicht."

"Meinst du das klappt?"

"Bestimmt klappt das. Wir müssen halt nein bisschen planen, aber bei Sven und mir hat’s doch auch immer gut geklappt." Marcel strahlte, als er sich eng an Lars kuschelte. "Wir sollten weiter auspacken", murmelte Lars, hielt ihn aber einfach weiter fest.

"Ja, sollten wir wohl..."

"In ner halben Stunde sind die beiden hier..."

"Wir machen einfach nicht auf", nuschelte Marcel.

"Und ich bleib Sven?", grinste Lars leicht.

"Nur für die anderen. Für mich bist du Lars."

"Und du bist der einzige, der zählt."

"Das wollte ich hören", lächelte Marcel und küsste ihn sanft. Lars erwiderten Kuss zärtlich, dann räumte er weiter den Kühl- und den Küchenschrank ein. "Komm, den Rest kann auch Sven machen", sagte Marcel schließlich und zog Lars mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Er wollte jeden Moment genießen, den er Lars noch hatte, besonders die Moment, die sie alleine waren. Am liebsten wär er noch mal schnell in Svens Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Aber in ein paar Minuten würden Sven und Gonzo vor der Tür stehen. Außerdem wäre es ziemlich komisch gewesen in Svens Bett Sex mit Lars zu haben. Also kuschelten sie sich nur auf das Sofa und warteten.

"Vielleicht wird Gonzo Sven ja nicht gehen lassen", wisperte Marcel grinsend.

"So wenig wie du mich?", erwiderte Lars das Grinsen. Dann lehnte er sich zu Marcel. "Ich dich auch nicht", wisperte er.

"Wir hatten nur so wenig Zeit", sagte Marcel leise.

"Es ist nicht aus, Marcel", wisperte Lars. "Wir sehen uns doch. Oft, ganz oft."

"Ich weiß, aber trotzdem", sagte Marcel.

"Kannst mich ja verstecken... oder ich tu so, als wär ich Sven."

Marcel grinste schief. "Es fällt mir immer schwerer dich Sven zu nennen."

"Es klingt so falsch, wenn du mich so nennst", murmelte Lars.

"Lars", flüsterte Marcel zärtlich.

"Das klingt viel schöner", wisperte Lars. Marcel lächelte und küsste ihn sanft. Das Klacken des Schlüssels und der Wohnungstür ignorierten sie.

Svens lautes "Wo ist denn mein Lieblingsbrüderchen?" war allerdings deutlich schwerer zu überhören.

"Mist... sie sind da", murmelte Marcel und ließ von ihm ab.

"Nicht", protestierte Lars. Marcel lachte leise und küsste ihn dann wieder.

"Na wenigstens sind die beiden auf meinem Sofa und nicht im Bett", bemerkte Sven trocken, als er ins Wohnzimmer sah.

"Hatten wir auch überlegt, aber das hätte Ärger gegeben", knurrte Marcel gegen Lars' Lippen.

Sven lachte. "Ich freu mich auch dich wiederzusehen Schmelle."

Lars küsste Marcel noch einmal, dann sah er auf. "Ah, da ist ja mein Lieblingsbruder."

Sven grinste ihn an. "Krieg ich auch ne Umarmung oder hat Schmelle jetzt die Exklusivrechte?"

"Exklusivrechte!", grinste Marcel breit, ließ Lars dann aber los. Lars stand auf und ging auf Sven zu, der ihn sofort fest umarmte.

"Schön, wieder ich zu sein", grinste Sven leicht.

Lars nickte. "Ich bin es auch leid, ständig Sven genannt zu werden."

"Und ich Lars... geht gar nicht." Er ließ seinen Bruder los und sah ihn genauer an. "Ok, Gonzo, Knutschfleck ungefähr... hier", deutete er an seinen eigenen Hals.

Gonzo lachte auf. "Darf ich Lars und Marcel erstmal begrüßen oder soll ich erst Staubsauger spielen?"

"Ok, darfst du", grinste Sven und schob Lars in seine Richtung.

"Hey Kleiner", sagte Lars und sah Gonzo unsicher an. "Ist... ist zwischen uns alles ok?"

"Verarscht hast du mich!", sah Gonzo ihn mit blitzsprühenden Augen an. Dann lachte er und umarmte Lars fest. Der atmete erleichtert aus und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Danke das du Sven noch eine Chance gegeben hast", flüsterte er.

"Ihr habt echt Scheiße gebaut, das weißt du", wurde Gonzo ernst.

"Ich weiß", sagte Lars. "Aber... ich war verliebt. Ich bin verliebt. Da tut man dumme Sachen."

"Ist ja noch gut ausgegangen..."

Lars nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ja zum Glück."

Inzwischen hatte auch Sven Marcel begrüßt, der ihn nach der obligatorischen Umarmung ansah. "Du riechst anders."

"Wie bitte?" fragte Sven lachend. "Du schnüffelst an mir?"

"Ich schnüffel sonst nur an deinem Bruder", versprach Marcel.

"Beruhigend", grinste Sven.

"Darf ich wieder?", fragte Marcel mit einem breiten Lachen und stellte sich wieder neben den richtigen Bruder. Sofort schlang Lars einen Arm um Marcels Hüfte.

"Ihr seht gut aus zusammen", kommentierte Gonzo.

"Danke", lächelte Marcel ihn an.

"Also, ähm... was machen wir jetzt?"

"Erstmal setzen wir uns hin", schlug Sven vor. Es war klar, dass sich Marcel fast auf Lars' Schoß setzte und Gonzo sich eng an Sven kuschelte. "Also gibt es etwas was ich wissen muss, ehe ich wieder Sven werde?" fragte Sven seinen Bruder.

"Einiges, denke ich." Lars suchte nach dem Buch, das er in den letzten Tagen etwas auf den neusten Stand gebracht hatte und fasste zusammen.

Sven hörte genau zu. "Ich bin ja auch noch da", sagte Marcel beruhigend. "Gemeinsam schaukeln wir das schon."

"Hast mir ja auch geholfen", lächelte Lars ihn an.

"Sven helfe ich aber auf andere Weise", wisperte Marcel und küsste ihn kurz.

"Na hoffentlich", grinste Lars und strich ihm durch die weichen Haare, die er so liebte.

"Ihr beiden seid ja noch schlimmer als gedacht", grinste Sven. "Schon klar das Mats da Lunte gerochen hat. Aber erzählt habt ihr ihm noch nichts, oder?"

"Nein, nichts. Sonst hätten wir ihm auch von dem Tausch erzählen müssen. Aber Simon weiß bescheid, über alles?"

Sven nickte. "War ja nicht zu vermeiden. Und nachdem er alles wusste, war er auch nur noch halb so nervig."

Lars lachte auf. "Simon kann schlimm sein. Und der Beste, den man bei so was einweihen kann."

"Ja, er war wirklich eine große Hilfe", sagte Gonzo.

"Dann kann er euch ja vielleicht mal den Rücken freihalten, wenn ihr herkommt?"

"Bestimmt würde er das tun."

"Das ist schön... dann könnt ihr herkommen, ihr beiden, und... naja, vielleicht auch mal bisschen bleiben."

Lars lächelte. "Ja. Und vielleicht... vielleicht weihen wir Mats ja irgendwann doch ein und dann hält er euch hier den Rücken frei, damit ihr mal zu uns nach Leverkusen kommen könnt."

"Vielleicht wär das gut - aber das sehen wir später."

Lars nahm Marcels Hand. "Ich weiß. Du entscheidest, wann und ob du ihm was sagen willst."

Marcel nickte leicht. "Wir gucken mal, ja?" Lars nickte und drückte Marcels Hand. Jetzt war Sven an der Reihe vom Trainingslager zu erzählen und seinen Bruder auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Aber auch hier würde es weniger Probleme geben, da er mit Simon und Gonzo ja gleich zwei Helfer hatte.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie bei einer Art Pärchenabend, ganz gemütlich und mit vielen Küssen und Berührungen.

Schließlich verabschiedeten sich Lars und Marcel. Gonzo würde früh am nächsten Morgen bei Marcel vorbeifahren und Lars abholen um dann gemeinsam mit ihm zurück nach Leverkusen zu fahren.

"Wir sehen uns bald wieder", versprach Lars Marcel, als sie sich verabschiedeten. Ganz fest nahm er seinen Freund in die Arme, ebenso wie sein Bruder Gonzo. Sie hatten die nächsten Wochen schon durchgeplant, wer wann wohin fuhr, und es sah besser aus als in den ersten Überlegungen. "In fünf Tagen sehen wir uns wieder, nach dem zweiten Trainingslager. Und dann... fast alle zwei Tage."

Marcel nickte. Es war nicht für lange, auch wenn es ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen würde. Aber sie würden es schaffen. Schließlich hatten sie es auch geschafft zusammenzukommen. Trotz Lügen, verrückten Tauschaktionen, missglückten Geständnissen und allerlei Umwegen. Sie waren zusammen und würden es auch bleiben, egal wie schwierig es werden würde.


End file.
